


The Last of Us (AU)

by emmasyellowbug



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 100,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25073782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmasyellowbug/pseuds/emmasyellowbug
Summary: Emma Swan watched the world crumble to nothing. Now a smuggler, she is tasked with escorting a brunette woman, Regina, across a post-apocalyptic United States. Where challenges, secrets and feelings will arise.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 46
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> And, here it is! This fanfic goes out especially to all my readers and followers who are gamers, such as myself and fans of this amazing series, brilliantly created by Naughty Dog. You will right away notice major differences with how I will be changing up the story as I go along. But, will stay true to the game as much as possible. Now, as I've finished playing part 2 and absolutely loved it, despite a lot of gamers hating it for reasons I will not speak about, I may or may not write part 2, but again, will change a lot of things that the writer's could have done differently lol. We'll see how part 1 goes for you all. Happy reading! :) 
> 
> PLEASE NO SPOILERS! For those who aren't gamers and happen to be enjoying this story. Keep your comments towards the game at a minimum.

Quiet nights. That’s what Emma loved and appreciated most about her neighborhood in the city of Austin, Texas. It was peaceful and above all, kid friendly. 

She never dreamed of becoming a mother. Especially not at twenty-two years old. With very little in her pocket, and only the help of her brother Graham, they took care of her four-month pregnant girlfriend.

It was a one time mistake, and of course the creep who got her pregnant didn't want to own up to his responsibility. And Emma was never the kind to turn down an innocent baby, who had no fault in her girlfriend's mistake. She would never let a kid suffer growing up without a family.

With their parents passing away, back while they were still in High School, he was the one to take care of Emma when she needed it. He was there when she would cry herself to sleep. He was there when she needed money for shoes, or an extra paying job.

Graham was there when both siblings finally were able to earn enough hard working money to buy this nice quiet home they both now lived in.

Eventually Graham was able to land her a job working at the police station, where he worked. Of course, she was not a cop like him. She could never see herself being all badass and brave like he was. Especially never handling a weapon of any kind. She hated guns and all they stood for. It made her nervous just with the thought of her brother having to carry one around all the time, strapped to his hip as if he were some sort of cowboy. All that was missing was his horse to complete the look.

Not that Emma wasn't good with a gun. Surprisingly she was, she just hated the idea of having to use one. Or own one.

Now at twenty two years old, she had a real place to call home. A two story house, that wasn’t that big in width, but she knew that someday she would eventually get them something better. A bigger place. 

Life could change in the blink of an eye.

And, that night, as Emma arrived home from another late shift.

It did… 

The lock on the door clicked, the door swinging open as Emma walked inside her home, holding her cell phone to her ear, “I just got home. Yeah…"

Lily, a twenty-one year old brunette awoke at the sound of Emma's voice, plus the door closing.

Green eyes looked at her girlfriend as she yawned herself awake. Obviously, from having waited up for her again.

Things between them weren't perfect, but Emma wanted to try to live as tranquil as possible. She did love her after all.

"Listen, I'll call you back later. Bye."

She sighed as she pushed her front door shut. Not of annoyance, but content to be home and exhaustion from a day’s work. She walked her way into the living room. Her eyes on Lily.

"Hey." Said Lily. Her voice soft as she struggled a bit to sit up, due to her slightly grown belly.

“Scoot.” Emma patted the brunette's leg, sighing to herself once again, while her body plopped down on the couch, right next to her. Her keys jingling from being dropped on the coffee table. “What are you still doing up?"

"I wanted to wait up for you. What time is it?" Lily's head looked up at the wall clock that was just behind them.

"It's late." The blonde's hands brushed back her hair, her eyes closing as her head leaned back against the couch.

"But, it's still today." Lily reached from behind the couch pillow, just behind her, holding a small box in front of the blonde. Her smile sweeter than ever, “Happy birthday.”

Emma’s eyes snapped open, her head looking down at the small box before her. Her hand reached out to take the box, her eyes looking back into Lily's, “What’s this?” 

“A present, of course.” Lily rolled her eyes.

Emma chuckled, slowly pulling the top of the box open. Her lips parting at the sight of a watch. It wasn’t an expensive one, but it was a gift from the person she loved most in this world. 

“You kept complaining about your broken watch. So… I figured, you know?” Said Lily, her eyes meeting the blonde's again, “Do you like it?” She asked.

Emma quickly strapped it around her wrist, the face of the watch positioned at the front of her wrist, as she was accustomed to wear it. She shook her head, still surprised, “Lil…”

“What?” The brunette asked, worried that she hated her gift.

“It’s nice, but…” The blonde’s brows furrowed, placing her new watch by her ear, “I, I think it's stuck.”

“What?! No, no, no-” Lily quickly leaned in, taking Emma's whole hand. Her brows furrowed with worry. A worried expression that soon turned into a smile as she heard Emma laughing at her, “Oh, ha, ha…” She playfully pushed her away.

“Where’d you get the money for this?” asked the blonde.

"Drugs. I sell hardcore drugs." Lily joked, her head resting lying back down on the couch, her eyes glued to the television. It’s low volume playing throughout the quiet environment.

“Good. You can start helping out with the mortgage, then.” Emma joked back, her feet plopping up on the coffee table, while the rest of her body leaned back against the couch.

Lily glared at the blonde at first, slowly scooting near her with just a little bit of fear of being rejected by her towards any type of affection.

And, why shouldn’t she be? After she cheated, she couldn’t and wouldn’t blame her for not being affectionate with her after all the time that passed. She knew that Emma loved her, but deep down, couldn’t completely forgive her. 

But, what completely surprised her in that moment was the feeling of the blonde’s arm, wrapping around her form, as it slowly moved around her from resting against the back of the couch. Lily’s head turned to look her way, even as Emma’s eyes were glued to the television that kept playing in low volume for the rest of the night. Her body snuggled even closer to her, her heart feeling happy that at least things seemed to be taking a slow progressive turn.  
____________________

It wasn’t until an hour or two later, that Emma’s head turned to look down at Lily’s sleeping form. Her head resting against her chest, while the television continued to play out. 

Emma slowly moved up from the couch, her arms snaking underneath Lily’s sleeping form as they scooped her up close to her chest. She headed up the stairs, turning to her right until she reached the last room down at the end of the hallway. Gently, she brought down Lily’s sleeping form onto their bed. Her green eyes taking in the sight of her slightly grown belly.

A pale hand softly caressed her girlfriend’s belly. She leaned down, reaching for the covers next as she pulled them upward over her body, placing a gentle kiss right on her belly, then on Lily’s cheek.

“Good night.” Emma whispered, walking out of the room as quietly as she possibly could before closing the door.  
____________________

A loud ring from the cord phone that had been installed in their bedroom rang, startling Lily awake. She turned on her nightstand lamp, all while reaching for the phone. As her thumb pressed on the talk button, she then placed the phone by her ear, “Hello?”

_“Lily, I need you to get Emma on the phone.”_

Her brows furrowed at the sound of Graham’s voice. It was breathless and filled with fear. “Graham? What time is it?” She looked over to the clock, which marked 1:45am. Emma should be here, and Graham should have been home by now.

_“I need to talk to Emma now! There’s someth-”_

_Click_ , was all she heard from the line being disconnected next. “Graham?” She called out, getting no answer, “Hello?” She hung up the phone. “What the hell was that about?” She asked herself, grunting low as she got up the bed. She was surprised to have been placed on _their_ bed. Ever since she cheated, and Emma allowed her to stay for the baby’s sake- Emma would be sleeping in another room. 

Out of habit, she decided to walk out of the room to check for the blonde’s whereabouts, as the house grew silent after that phone call. 

“Emma?” She called out, her tone loud as the response she gained was total silence. Lily continued to walk her way down the dark hallway, already fearing the silence that surrounded her. She peeked her head into the bathroom, seeing no signs of her girlfriend. “Em?” She headed into Graham’s bedroom, which Emma would sometimes share with him. The door creaked as her hand pushed it open. Her head slowly peeking it, almost too afraid to look as a source of light came from within the bedroom. “Are you in here?” 

_We’ve received reports that victims afflicted with the infection show signs of increased aggression-_ A reporter’s voice spoke from the television in Graham’s empty room that had been left turned on. Clearly of signs that Emma had been in here. Lily’s eyes took in the sight of the news converge, while a man interrupted the report, _We need everybody out of here now. There’s a gas leak._

“That’s nearby.” Lily mumbled to herself, recognizing their city very well.

Shouts of the men covered the background, just behind the female reporter, while she continued giving her report and the cameras kept filming.

_There seems to be some commotion coming from behind-_

_Get the hell out of here!_ A man shouted, that caused the reporter to turn, while Lily felt a tiny vibration below her feet.

“What was that?” Her head turned towards the window that faced the city of Austin, her eyes taking in a distant explosion of the same area that had been covered by the news a few seconds ago. “Oh, God.” 

Lily moved her way out of the room, heading towards the stairs, making her way down, “Emma?” She called out in fear, her breathing lightly shuttering. “Emma?” She sighed, her hands cupping her belly, “What is going on?” A gasp escaped her, seeing three police cars racing past their home. She turned to her left, heading into the darkness of the living room, followed by the kitchen. The only sound she could hear was their neighbor’s dog barking in the distance, followed by a small vibrating sound.

“There’s her phone.” Lily’s brows furrowed, seeing the blonde’s cellular device’s screen light up as it continuously vibrated. 

Whatever was happening started to freak her out more than it probably should. Emma would never be without her phone, therefore something had to be terribly wrong. She only hoped she was alright, wherever the hell she was at this time of night.

Lily reached for the blonde’s phone, seeing eight missed calls from Graham, along with two text messages from him.

**Where the HELL are you? CALL ME.**

**ON MY WAY.**

The time on the phone marked 2:15am by that point, as Lily placed Emma’s phone back down on the kitchen counter where she had left it. A gasp escaped her as the dog’s barking soon turned into a loud whimper. Very much like someone or something had silenced him for good. Her breathing shuttered in fear, her hands protectively cupping her belly. No matter what was going on, she needed to find Emma and fast. 

Lily turned to her left, away from her kitchen, past the living room area and into another room with wooden and glass doors. Making her way into what was their office and where the blonde kept all her books. She was startled by the sight of Emma running inside from the back sliding door that was part of their studio. Her pants being the only thing she heard, as the blonde locked the sliding door in place. 

“Emma! There you are.” Said Lily, watching as the blonde turned her way, while she pulled open a drawer and pulled out one of Graham’s handguns he kept around for protection. Should they ever need it.

“Lily. Are you okay?” Emma asked through pants. Sliding the magazine out of the butt of the gun, checking it for ammo.

“Yeah.” Lily’s brows furrowed at her girlfriend’s strange behavior. Walking slowly towards her.

“Has anyone come in here?” Emma asked, her hands shaking as she reached for a box of rounds, loading them into the magazine clip.

“No. Who would come in here?”

“Don’t go near the doors! Just… Stand back there!” Emma ordered her.

Lily’s head turned towards the glass door, seeing the night quiet and empty. Falling back on the blonde as she loaded the last bullets into the clip. Something was definitely wrong, as she knew Emma’s hatred for any gun, and she wouldn’t be holding one unless something was very, very wrong. 

“Em, you’re really freaking me out. What’s going on?” The brunette asked, desperately seeking answers.

“It’s Neal.” Emma’s breath shook as she spoke, “Something’s not right with him, I- I think he’s sick.”

“What kind of sick?” Lily asked, gasping as she then saw Neal banging hard against the glass door with a loud thud. Startled by his insisting pounding, loud moans and groans and black veins marking his face, along with a chunk of blood on the side of his neck. As if something had bit him. 

“Jesus!” Emma spat, snapping the clip in place. Her eyes wide as she kept them on Neal.

“Em?” Lily’s eyes grew wide while watching Emma and Neal in fear. What the hell was going on that would make Neal, their neighbor of one year, want to attack them, enough for Emma to want to shoot him.

“Lily, get behind me. Come here.” Emma placed her hand protectively before the brunette, placing her behind her own body, while keeping her weapon on aim right at Neal. Her hand unable to stop shaking. “Neal…”

Another loud pounding was heard, followed by glass shattering and breaking in a pool of tiny crystal pieces around Neal’s body as he fell right on them by the floor. Yet he still was standing up just like nothing, determined to get to Emma.

“Em, oh, my God…” Lily gasped out, her hands gripping tightly on the blonde’s shirt.

“It’s okay.” Emma whispered, her mind not understanding what in the hell was happening to everyone. “Neal, just stay back!” She shouted, watching as her neighbor stood to his feet, pushing himself up off the glass covered floor, “Neal, I am warning you!” Green eyes saw as he came at her like a rabid dog, foaming at the mouth, only with blood. “Don’t-!”

Lily let out a tiny scream in fear as she heard a loud shot echo inside their home. Her eyes taking in Neal’s now dead body, laid out on the floor with a bullet hole right in the middle of his forehead.

“Go, go.” Emma rushed her near the kitchen, her hands cupping her shoulders, as her own breath shook in fear at what she had to do. Specks of blood decorating parts of her face, along with her clothes from the close proximity of shooting Neal.

“You shot him…” Lily shuttered out her response.

“Lily.” Emma breathed out, her eyes locking right on hers.

“I saw him this morning.” Lily breathed out in a whisper.

“Listen to me.” Emma pleaded, “There is something bad going on. We have got to get out of here. Do you understand me?” 

Lily nodded, not at all understanding what was going on, but if the whole world was turning into whatever Neal did- she most certainly did not want to stick around to see it. “Yeah.”

Emma’s head turned to the sight of bright headlights stopping right in front of their home, “That’s Graham. Come on, let’s go.” She reached out, taking Lily’s hand, in what the brunette could describe as the hardest grip ever, while she rushed her out of the house where right up front in the driveway, was Graham coming out of his cruiser. 

“Where the hell have you been?” Asked Graham, “You have any idea what’s going on out there?”

“I have some notion.” Emma replied, pulling open the back door, while she rushed Lily inside, “Come on, Lil, get in.”

“Holy shit. You have blood all over you.” Graham said, taking in his sister’s state.

The blonde shut the door, her eyes on Graham while she made her way in through the passenger side door, “It’s not mine. Let’s just get out of here.”

Graham rushed towards the driver’s side door, shutting it in place, “They’re saying that half the people in the city have lost their minds.” 

“Can we just please go?” Emma pleaded, her breathing still shaky.

“It’s some sort of parasite or something.” Graham looked over at Emma, “Are you going to tell me what happened?”

“Later.”

Graham placed his cruiser in reverse, backing out from the driveway, his head looking back at Lily, “Hey, Lil. How are you holding up?”

“I’m fine. Could we hear what’s on the radio?” Lily asked, wanting a bit of distraction from whatever was going on while they drove out.

“Sure.” Graham’s hand reached for the nob, sighing as there was nothing but static. “No cell phone, no radio. Yeah, we’re doing great.” His head would constantly turn to look at the blonde as he spoke, “A minute ago the newsman wouldn’t shut up.”

“Did they say where to go?” Asked Emma.

“They said, uh… Army’s putting up roadblocks on the highway. No getting into Travis County.” Replied Graham.

“That means we need to get the hell out of here.” Emma motioned towards the road signs just ahead of them, “Take 71-”

“71, that’s where I’m headed.” Graham nodded, lightly stepping on the brakes of his cruiser while he watched as two more police cars with their sirens on drove right by, before turning to the left road.

“Did they say how many are dead?” Asked Lily.

“Probably a lot. Found this one family all mangled inside their house-”

“Graham.” Emma spat out his name.

“Sorry.” Graham replied, driving along in silence.

Emma’s eyes, along with Lily’s took in the sight of cars left abandoned on the side of the road, along with a few empty houses. “Jesus Christ, how did this happen?”

Graham shook his head, “No one’s got a clue. But, we aren’t the only town. At first they were saying it was just the South. Now they’re going on about the East Coast, the West Coast…” His eyes grew wide at the sight of a bust of flames and giant cloud of smoke covering up what was left of a farmhouse. “Holy hell. That’s Louis’ farm.” 

Lily’s head turned towards her window, looking out at the burning state of the farm.

“I hope that son of a bitch made it out.” Said Graham.

“I’m sure he did.” Replied Emma.

“Are we sick?” Asked Lily, not even knowing how on earth you could become like what Neal had turned into.

“No. Of course not.” Emma’s head turned, looking back at Lily.

“How do you know?” She asked.

“The majority of it is just in the city. We’re fine.” Graham replied.

“Neal worked in the city. He could have brought it here. Right?” Said Lily, her glance exchanging between Emma and Neal.

Neal’s color ran down to his feet, “Maybe. He could have.” His foot stepped lightly on the brake, ready to slow his car down for a family that was just on the side of the road, “Let’s see what they need.”

“What do you think you’re doing? Keep driving.” Emma spat, not even sure if they should trust them in these circumstances. 

“They have a kid, Emma!” Graham argued.

“So do we! Lily’s pregnant!” 

“We have room, Em!” Lily said.

_“Hey!”_ A man waved his arms at the sight of their cruiser, _“Hey, stop!”_

“Keep driving, Graham.” Said Emma, keeping her eyes looking straight forward. 

_“Stop!”_

Emma’s head turned to the sight of Graham’s saddened expression, “You haven’t seen what I’ve seen. Someone else will come along.”

“We should have helped them.” Lily whispered.

The loud sirens of an ambulance echoed as they drove right by them, followed by the sight of a traffic jam that forced them to stop.

“Oh, this is bad.” Said Graham, “Everyone and their mother had the same damn idea.”

_“Hey, what the fuck? Let’s go!”_ A man stepped out of his car, waving his arms, trying to rush the damn traffic to speed up. 

Their eyes took in the sight of a patient in a light blue hospital gown as he rushed towards the man, taking a bite right out of him, until he hit the ground.

“Holy shit.” Graham whispered.

“Get us out of here.” Said Emma, watching as the infected man in the hospital gown was now coming right at them. Her head turned to look at Graham’s shocked state, “Graham.” She called out, nudging him, “Graham, go!”

“Holy shit!” Tires screeched on the pavement as Graham looped around, driving back to go in a different direction, “What the fuck just happened? Did you see that?”

“Yes, I saw.” Emma replied, pointing at the road to the left, “Turn here, turn here.”

Graham slammed on his brakes at the sight of people running in fear, right past his cruiser. Preventing him from driving any faster, “Come on, people, move.”

“Get us out of here.” Said Emma.

“I’m trying.” He grunted as he attempted to squeeze by a knocked over RV that laid out on its side. Looking at a man that was almost struck by his car in anger, while he ran away in fear.

Emma grew angry and scared for their safety, for Lily’s and the baby’s, “Get us out of here, Graham!”

“I can’t fucking drive through them, Emma!” He shouted.

“Well, back up, then!” Emma shouted back.

“They’re behind me too!” 

Emma motioned towards the clear out opening, “There, there, go!”

“Hold on!” Graham shouted as he drove past the RV, hoping no more people would show up in front of him. 

Lily’s head suddenly turned to her left at the sight of another pair of bright headlights that were moving too fast to even see them. “Look out!”

A loud impact was heard, along with glass shattering around Lily, Graham and Emma as the incoming vehicle impacted them so hard, they had flipped on their side.  
____________________

It must have been, what felt like hours when Lily finally woke up from the impact to echoing screams from other people. She grunted as she moved upward, seeing no signs of Graham and Emma who was still passed out on the passenger seat, lying against the door. 

“Emma?” She shook the blonde, hoping to God she would wake up, “Em.” 

Emma grunted, her eyes snapping open at the sight of their flipped cruiser, and cracked windshield. A trail of blood decorating the side of her temple as she came too. Only, that wasn’t what startled her the most, but the sight of a woman shouting in her car, as she was being eaten by one of the infected. “Get back, Lil.” She grunted as she brought her foot up against the cracked windshield, kicking it with all her might, three times repeatedly until it shattered.

People screamed and ran past her, as Emma crawled her way out of the crashed cruiser, grunting in pain as she stood to her feet. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of an infected pedestrian running her way. Lily’s screams were heard as Emma blocked him using her arms. His face and snapping teeth inches away from her face.

Blood splattered from its head as Graham hit it with a single brick. His eyes meeting Emma’s.

“Em?” Lily called out from inside the car.

Emma stretched out her hand towards Lily, “I’m here. Come on, baby. Let’s go, give me your hand.”

Lily held onto the blonde’s hand, making her way out through the windshield. She grunted in pain, feeling pain right on her leg.

“What is it?” Emma asked, taking in her state, worried for her safety and the baby’s.

“It’s my leg. I think it’s broken.”

“We’re gonna need to run.” Graham turned to them, at the sight of more infected coming their way.

“Oh, my God.” Emma mumbled to herself at the horrific sight. She reached behind her back for the handgun, handing it over to Graham, “Keep us safe.” She quickly looked back at Lily, while her arms lifted her up off the ground, “Come on, Lil. I got you.”

They took off running, making their way through a crowd of people running around them, shouting in fear, while others already infected were eating others, or running towards different directions. It was something out of a movie, as if it were the end of the world. 

“Oh, my God, Emma.” Lily cried out as the blonde ran past a burning gas station, while she followed Graham to safety. Her eyes taking in the sight of people in flames, screaming in pain. “Those people are on fire.”

“Don’t look, okay? Keep looking at me.” Emma replied, keeping up her running as she followed Graham. Her eyes looking down at Lily’s,” We’re going to get out of this. I promise.”

Another building exploded, followed by two cars impacting each other, as screams only grew louder.

Graham quickly turned back, “There’s too many of them, turn back!” He quickly ran his way towards an alleyway, motioning at the gate, “This way! Through the alley. Go!” He pulled the gate open, allowing Emma to go in first with Lily in her arms.

Lily screamed as Emma held out her arm, blocking another infected from trying to bite them. Its teeth only inches from their faces.

Graham pulled it away, throwing it onto the ground. His foot placed on the infected man’s chest, while he aimed the weapon right to its head, taking a single shot. “He’s dead! Come on!”

Emma raised Lily further up, carefully onto her arms, keeping up her running through the alley, across another gate that led to the back part of a bar. She rushed inside the door, while Graham slammed it shut, fighting with a couple of infected this time as they began to push the door back. Their arms stretched out through the opening of the door.

“Get to the highway!” Graham ordered Emma.

Emma’s eyes grew in fear. She couldn’t leave him behind. “What?”

“Go- you got Lily! I can out run them!”

“Graham!” Lily shouted.

“I will meet you there.” Emma replied before taking off running, wanting to feel a sense of security that Graham would be alright. He had to be. He was always the tough one.

“Hurry!” Was the last shout she heard from Graham before slamming her body against the front door, bursting it open.

Lily screamed, crying in fear, “Emma, we can’t leave him.”

“He’s going to be fine.” Emma panted, her running not slowing down, even as she ran past an infected feasting on another screaming man. She ran past an opening that lead her to a trail of dirt road. Her eyes looking towards the highway as they were pretty close to it. Anything beat looking back the infected that was now hot on their trail. Its grunts and moans only causing her blood to run cold through her veins. “We’re almost there.” She assured Lily.

Lily screamed as shots fired past them, taking out the infected that had been following them. 

Emma’s eyes locked on Lily’s, “It’s alright, baby. We’re safe.” She looked ahead at the soldier that was flashing the flashlight from his weapon right at them, “Hey. We need help.” She told him, taking a few steps towards him.

“Stop!” He ordered her. His voice muffled through his mask.

“Please.” Emma pleaded, “My girlfriend, she’s pregnant. I think her leg is broken.”

“Stop right there!” He shouted, aiming his weapon right at them.

Emma paused, taking a few steps backward, “Okay… We are not sick.”

“I got a couple of civilians in the outer perimeter. Please advice.” The soldier spoke into his walkie, that was strapped just by his shoulder.

“Em, what about Graham?” Lily asked her, her arms tightly wrapped around her neck.

“We’re gonna get you to safety and go back for him, okay?” Replied Emma, looking right back at the soldier.

“Sir, there’s a pregnant girl. But-” He sighed, “Yes, sir.” 

Emma walked a few steps towards him again, “Listen, buddy, we’ve just been through hell. We just need-” She stopped at the sight of his weapon being aimed right at them. Clearly understanding the orders he had just received. “Oh, shit.” She whispered, screaming in pain as shots were fired their way.

The soldier watched as both their bodies rolled down a small hill of dirt as both women fell on the ground.

Emma rolled on her back, her hand covering her gunshot wound she had received right on her oblique muscle. She held out her free hand towards the soldier, who aimed his weapon right at her, “Please, don’t.”

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of blood splattering out of the soldier’s head from another gunshot he had received. Emma sat up to see Graham, aiming his weapon.

“Oh, no.” Graham whispered, his eyes on Lily’s body.

Emma’s head turned to Lily, “Lily!” She quickly crawled her way towards her, listening to low whimpering sounds and gasps of breath. Her eyes looking down at her bloody hands as they covered up her wounded belly. “Move your hands.” Emma pressed down on the wound, trying her best to stop the bleeding, which only caused Lily to cry out a little more. “I know, baby. I know it hurts.” A tear rolled down her now irritated eyes as she saw a single tear roll down Lily’s eye. “It’s going to be okay, baby. Here, I’m gonna pick you up, alright?”

Graham moved near them, watching as Lily’s life was drained out of her body.

“Lily?” Emma called out, holding back more tears from escaping her, while her arms held on tight to her now dead form, “Baby…” She turned to look at Graham, then back at Lily, “Don’t do this to me, Lily. Baby, don’t… don’t do this to me, please. Don’t…” She held on tighter to her, a hand on her belly, as she hid her face on the cook of Lily’s neck, unable to hold back from crying any longer, “Oh, God… Lily. No, no, no, no. Please. Please, God, no. Don’t do this. Please.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond surprised and grateful by the attention this fanfic based on the amazing Naughty Dog zombie series has gotten! Thank you all so much for supporting me on this crazy, and changed up idea of mine. :) I know I took a while to update this next chapter, BUT in thank you for your patience that life got in the way. Here is a much longer chapter that I hope you all will continued to enjoy. To a reviewer who asked where Regina was, be patient, she will finally appear in Ch. 3. ;)
> 
> Also, I ask that ya'll remember, I will stay as close to the game as possible, but there will be MAJOR changes of my own along the way. As for Part 2 of the series, I may or may not write it. Haven't decided yet. I will surprise you all if the popularity continues.
> 
> A big thank you goes out to SheriffSwan28 for being my grand supporter on this new story!

**10 YEARS LATER**

Ten years had passed, after more massacres by the infected, after tons of protests and riots broke out and the world started going to shit. 

Over the course of the years passed, Emma changed. She wasn’t sure if it was for the better or the wrose, but she was no longer the twenty-two year old girl who became frightened by the infected she had to face. Or that single soldier who aimed his weapon at her and ended her life then there that same night Lily died. 

She was no longer the girl who was afraid of weapons. Now, she actually owned one. 

Like the rest of the survivors out in this apocalyptic world, Emma had become just that. A survivor. And, like many others, she had grown accustomed to the mess the world had now become. To the mess humans had become. Her included. 

That’s right. In this new world, Emma had become what she needed to in order to survive. Not only by the infected, but other humans as well. 

Eventually, she parted ways with Graham. Both siblings had parted once Graham had joined a group called the Fireflies. A group of mercenaries who believed in restoring humanity, and were at war against all infected and soldier’s alike. Graham was with them for a while, until he went his separate way.

Now, Emma had no clue as to where her brother was. Especially when she took the road alone for a while, until she left Texas and ended up in Boston. 

Eventually, Emma made due. She had become a really famous smuggler around the city of Boston. She knew her way around well real fast. Eventually she met up with Ruby who was just as good as her with weapons and being able to stick up for herself. Yes, the girl who was afraid of weapons, was now an expert at using them. 

Her and Ruby had their history over the course of the years. More lust than love, really. But, after the loss of Lily and her unborn baby, Emma needed to feel something. Anything. And Ruby knew that. 

Honestly, she didn't mind. Not when Emma was pretty attractive and both women had an amazing sexual chemistry between them. Besides, it was pretty nice to feel something again other than fear for your life or anger over someone's stupidity.

Emma gasped herself awake from her sleep. Her and Ruby had found their home inside an apartment building, within Boston's quarantined zone they lived in. All monitored and curfewed by soldiers.

The apartment they called home was old, with worn out walls. Dirty and dusty floors, just like every building around the world nowadays.

There was pounding on the door, which shook Emma more from her sleeping state.

The blonde sat up, pinching the bridge of her nose as she stood up off the table she was resting on, sighing, "I'm coming." She said, pulling open the door only to see Ruby resting against the outside edge.

"How was your morning?" Ruby asked, walking right into the apartment, instantly walking up to a half bottle of liquor, serving herself a glass.

Emma closed the door, standing behind Ruby as she watched her silently.

“You want one?” Ruby held her glass before Emma.

“No. I don’t… want one.” Emma walked to the other side of the room, anger displaying over her face, because Ruby went ahead and did the job without her. 

Ruby rested against the table, bringing the glass up to her lips, “Well, I have some interesting news for you.” 

“Where were you, Ruby?” Emma snapped. 

Ruby’s blue eyes connected with Emma’s green ones, “West End district.” 

Emma shook her head, her jaw clenching.

“Hey, we had a drop to make.” She took a small sip.

Emma walked before Ruby, pointing to her chest, “We. We had a drop to make.”

Ruby’s eyes never left Emma’s, even as she grabbed a rag from the table, “Yeah, well, you wanted to be left alone, remember?”

Emma walked back to the other side of the room, her back to Ruby, as the brunette placed the rag against her bruised cheekbone, “I’ll take one guess, the uh, the whole deal went south and the client made off with our pills. Is that about right?” She asked, even through Ruby’s mocking laughter.

She laughed because it was still funny to her that Emma thought she couldn’t handle herself. Or a deal by herself. 

“Deal went off without a hitch.” Ruby reached behind her back pocket, taking out a couple of what were known, as ration cards. Small pieces of paper that would allow its holder to obtain food and other commodities during these hard times. “We have enough ration cards to last us a couple of months- easy.”

Emma stood with her hands placed on her hips. Her hand came up to motion towards her cheekbone, “You want to explain this?”

Ruby rolled her eyes, “I was on my way back here, and I got jumped by these two assholes, alright?” She placed the rag against her bruise, “Yeah, they got a few good hits in, but…” Her eyes studied Emma’s face, displaying more worry than anger now, “Look, I managed.”

Emma stood before the brunette now, reaching for the rag from Ruby’s grasp, “Here, give me that.” She held the brunette’s chin with her index and thumb, tilting her head slightly upward as she tended to her wound. “Are these assholes still with us?”

Ruby chuckled, “Now, that’s funny.”

Emma turned Ruby’s face to face her directly, “Did you at least find out who they were?”

“Yeah, look they were a couple of nobodies- they don’t matter.” Ruby held the blonde’s wrist, moving away from her hold, “What matters is that Robert fucking sent them.”

Anger displayed over Emma’s face again at the name of Robert. Both her and Ruby had made a trade with him over weapons they never got.

“Our Robert?” 

Ruby watched as the blonde paced around the room, “He knows that we’re after him. He figures he’s going to get us first.”

Emma tossed the rag on another table, “That son of a bitch, he’s smart.”

“No.” Ruby walked up to the blonde, looking her right in the eye, “He’s not smart enough. I know where he’s hiding.”

“Like hell you do.”

Ruby chuckled, “Old warehouse in Area 5- can’t say for how long, though.”

Emma walked up to Ruby, “Well, I’m ready now. Yeah?”

“Oh, I can do now.” Ruby walked with her towards the door as they left their apartment.  
____________________

“The front gate is still open.” Ruby told Emma, both walking their way down the steps of their apartment complex and into an alleyway.

“We only have a few hours left before curfew.” Replied Emma.

“We better hurry up, then.”

They entered another alleyway that was messy with piled up garbage and spray painted walls. There wasn’t a spot out in the world now that wasn’t vandalized or destroyed by garbage, abandoned cars, etc. Even the smell of the world was different. Depending on where you were, you would sometimes pick up this musty scent, followed by rotten or old wood. Sometimes a mold scent that over the course of time, humans had grown used to living in. 

Ruby opened up a black gate, stepping through right before Emma did. They continued their way throughout the quarantined zone that was flooded with various people and some military that would keep everyone in check.

_Attention. Citizens are required to carry a current ID at all times. Compliance with all city personnel is mandatory._

“Look at that. Ration line hasn’t opened yet. Must be running low again.” Ruby motioned towards the line as they continued on their way.

“I’m not infected!” Emma’s head turned to a blocked area, where a family was dragged out of what was their home by military in white hazard suits, aiming their weapons at them as they were thrown on the floor, right on their knees and with their hands above her head. 

“Check ‘em.” The other soldier said, while the first soldier placed a scanning device right up to them, that would detect if a person was infected or not.

“She’s clean.” The first soldier replied.

“You’re next.” They ordered, while one of them grabbed a man who pleaded for them to let them go.

“We got a live one.” The second soldier said, as he placed the device before him to scan him, and the machine showed a big red line with yellow letters spelling out, _INFECTED._

“No, no, please-!” The man pleaded, being quieted by a single shot to the head. Even through the screams and pleads of his family.

“Shut up.” Said the other soldier to the family, “Consider yourself lucky. That’s what happens when you hide out in a condemned building. Call the clean up crew.”

“Alright, people, this isn’t a show. Keep moving along.” Another soldier ordered the people gawking, as Emma kept up her walking, looking forward again.

Ruby shook her head, “Seems like more people are getting infected.”

“That just means more people are sneaking out.” Replied the blonde.

Ruby walked ahead once they came near the gates. It was filled with military supervision, with military trucks and a watch tower all around. “I got us all new papers. They shouldn’t give us any static up there. Just play it cool.” She told Emma, looking over her shoulder.

Emma walked past her as Ruby slowed down her walking, allowing the blonde to go first as they neared the secured gate. A yellow banner displayed at the top that read _CHECKPOINT South 5._ She looked over to Ruby, both their ID’s in hand as they approached one of the soldier’s.

“Let me see your ID’s.” The soldier stretched out his hand in demand. Holding both Identifications in his hand as he studied them. “What’s your business here?”

“Got the day off. Visiting a friend.” Said Emma, hoping they would be allowed the next part of town without any trouble.

Luckily, the soldier nodded, handing them back their ID’s, “Alright. Move on through.”

“Thanks.”

As soon as Emma gave her thanks, one of the military vehicles exploded before them just on the other side of the gates. Everyone duck, Emma and Ruby included. The explosion was so close it felt like the whole ground shook beneath their feet. 

“Emma, come on. Let’s go.” Ruby grabbed onto the blonde’s old flannel shirt, leading her towards the direction they had come from, all while the soldiers fought against a group of Fireflies.

Emma ran right behind Ruby towards a clearer section, inside another apartment building. Both women stopping to catch their breaths as the door closed. 

Ruby sighed, “Fuck… so much for the easy route.” She nodded her head, walking along the building with the blonde hot on her trail, “They’re going to close all the checkpoints. We’re gonna have to go around the outside.”

“Outside the wall?” Asked Emma.

“Or we could just let Robert go.” Replied the brunette, walking along a hallway with flickering lights.

Emma chuckled, “Cute.”

“Hey, Rubes, did you see that shit?” Asked a guy, who clearly knew both Ruby and Emma well.

“I was there.” Replied Ruby, “Hey, how is the East tunnel looking?”

“It’s clear. I just used it. No patrols.” He walked alongside Ruby, “Where are you off to?”

“We’re gonna pay Robert a visit.”

“You to?” The man chuckled.

“Who else is looking for him?” Ruby’s brow raised.

“Maleficent. She’s been asking around, trying to find him.” He replied.

“Maleficent? What do the Fireflies need with Robert?”

“You think she’d tell me?” He asked.

“Well, what did you tell her?” Asked Ruby.

“The truth. I have no idea where he’s hiding.”

Ruby smirked, “Good man. Hey, you stay out of trouble, alright? Military’s gonna be out in force soon.” 

“See ya’ll later.” He waved them both off, entering his apartment as they walked past it.

“Maleficent looking for Robert. What do you make of that?” Ruby turned to face Emma, who walked beside her now.

“I don’t like it.” Replied Emma, “We better find him before the FIreflies do.”

They continued on through dirty, old hallways of the apartment complex, turning from one hallway to the other, until they finally reached a bright room, where a friend of theirs was sitting on an old couch.

“Hey, guys. How’s it going?” He asked them.

Ruby exhaled sharply, “Shit’s stirring up out there. How are we looking over here?”

“Ahh, it’s been quiet. No signs of military or infected.”

Ruby smirked, “That’s what I like to hear.”

He waved his farewell to the brunette, then the blonde, “See ya, Emma.”

Emma simply nodded, moving towards a giant bookshelf that was placed by the apartment wall. Both women grunted as they pushed it aside, revealing a giant hole in the wall. She dropped down, right after Ruby, into the underground. 

In this new world they lived in, Emma knew well about having hidden areas. And how to get in and out of the city without being detected. Well, with a bit of luck.

“Ugh, God, this place reeks. They need to watch what they throw away down here.” Said Ruby, walking along in the dark, already too familiar with the way. She flicked a switch, illuminating the entire underground with a couple of generators they were able to get their hands on. “Let there be light.”

Emma smirked, following the brunette through the familiar path. Jumping over a giant pipe, they made their way through.

“Our backpacks are still here from last time.” Said Ruby, checking her handgun for ammo, snapping back the magazine, reaching for her backpack next.

Emma slid the magazine out of its slide, snapping it back in, “Not a lot of ammo.”

“Well, make your shots count.”

Emma cocked her weapon, her backpack strapped to her shoulders, following Ruby against a wooden wall.

“Here, boost me up.”

Emma got in position against the wall, her hands ready and able to lift Ruby up as the brunette grabbed onto the edge, pulling herself up. 

Ruby lied on her stomach just as quickly as she could, stretching out her hand that Emma just as quickly took. Grunts from both women escaped them as Ruby pulled the blonde up onto the edge, while Emma climbed. 

Emma moved forward, slowly lifting up a piece of plywood that led to a diner, her eyes checking their surroundings. “It’s clear. Go on.” She lifted up the plywood further up, allowing Ruby to make her way out first. 

Ruby held up the plywood next, like they had done many, many times before. It was a routine for them by now.

Emma walked behind the brunette, checking her surroundings as soon as they walked out of the abandoned diner, “Be careful.”

Ruby chuckled, “When am I not?”

“Is that a trick question?” Emma smirked. She took in the feel of the sun as it hit her skin. The outside was just as abandoned as the inside of buildings. Patches of long stems covering all the way, just below their knees. “We haven’t been out here in a while.”

“It’s like we’re on a date.” Ruby teased.

“Well, I am the romantic type.” Emma teased back, walking past a rusty old truck, that already had grass and weeds growing out of it, from the length of time it had been sitting there.

“You got your ways.” Ruby smirked, giving the blonde a quick look over her shoulder.

Emma picked up a ladder that was tossed aside towards another building. As she placed it up against a brick wall, she motioned towards it, “Ladies first.”

Ruby snorted, playfully rolling her eyes, “Lady? You must be thinking of someone else.”

Emma chuckled, climbing up right after Ruby, “It’s all relative.”

Both women continued on their way into the broken wall of an old apartment, heading down the stairs. Both clicking on their flashlights, that were strapped onto the shoulder strap of their backpacks. 

“Do you think Robert’s still has our guns?” Ruby’s voice echoed through the emptiness of the building. 

“For his sake… he better.” 

“Once we get our merchandise back, it should be easy to unload.” Said Ruby.

“Speaking of merchandise, when’s the next shipment due?” Asked Emma, entering another dark room along with Ruby.

“Well, we’re meeting Will next month. More pills, lots of ammo, supposedly.” Replied the brunette, immediately holding out her hand, “Hold up. Spores.”

Both women reached inside their backpacks for their gas masks, quickly placing them over their face as the following room they were about to enter was filled with what was known as spores. That bacteria came from the infected alike. It couldn’t be mistaken as it resembled small specks of dirt, only whoever breathed them in, would be killed by lack of oxygen. Making their way further in, with their flashlights still on since being surrounded by spores made it a little harder to see their surroundings. 

Emma duck down, following Ruby’s steps as a broken wall had been demolished. She sighed at the sight of a dead body, just sitting by, “There’s our culprit.” Her voice muffled due to the mask.

“Body’s not that old. We better keep our eyes and ears opened.”

Emma reached for the dead man’s weapon, sliding out the magazine of his handgun, quickly tucking it into her backpack as she stood to her feet. The blonde walked towards a doorway blocked by an old filing cabinet and a plank of wood. She nodded to Ruby, “We should be able to fit through here.”

A loud snapping sound was heard as the plank the blonde tried moving suddenly split in half, causing part of the roof to collapse, almost impacting her.

“Shit!” Emma exclaimed.

“Are you okay?” Asked Ruby, her eyes wide.

“Yeah. The whole ceiling is falling apart apart. Be careful.” She nodded, “This way.” Squeezing by to the other side of the entrance, she took the lead as they entered another room. “Easy.”

The sound of coughing startled both of them, causing Emma to quickly pull Ruby away.

“Watch it.”

“Please… Help me.” A soldier pleaded, his hand stretched out. His body squirming under a desk that had collapsed on top of him. “Don’t… don’t leave me to turn. Please.” He begged them.

Both women exchanged quick looks behind their masks.

“What do you wanna do?” Asked Ruby.

Emma withdrew her weapon, aiming it right to the soldier’s head, firing a single shot. She has seen plenty turning into an infected, and despite her dislike of any soldier. She wasn’t about to let him suffer that fate.

“Poor bastard.” Ruby shook her head, continuing on their way. She crouched down on her legs, making their way through a doorway that was covered by nailed planks. But there was space enough for them to fit underneath.

Screams, followed by groans and moans echoed in the next room.

“Up ahead. Do you hear that?” Ruby asked, withdrawing her weapon.

“Shh, shh, shh.” Emma held out her hand, reaching for the brunette’s weapon as she made her put it away. She leaned up against the wall, quickly peeking out, seeing an infected, what her and Ruby referred to as Runners. Recently infected, who had just been turned. The blonde moved slowly, her eyes shifting between the runner giving its back to her, and the group of two more who were too busy munching on a now dead man. Crouching her way towards the single runner, she grabbed him by the back of the throat, her arm wrapping around it, slowly suffocating him.

His gags being the only thing that was heard, as the other infected were too busy eating to even hear them. 

Emma slowly brought him down to the floor, releasing its dead body onto the ground. Recently infected could still be killed just by simply choking them. She had a knife, of course, but if she were being honest. She felt a bit of satisfaction choking the life out of the recent ones. After all, killing them had become a part of life for all living humans.

Making their way towards a set of stairs, ignoring the rest of the infected who were still too busy eating their brunch. They walked across another piece of plywood that was already stepped on too many times, jumping their way out of another building. Both removing their masks.

Ruby breathed in, exhaling slowly, “Ah, fresh air. That’s the one thing I love about the outside. I fucking hate the smell of the city.”

Emma smirked, “Why don’t you ask Will to get you some of those air fresheners?”

Ruby chuckled, “Hey. If they weren’t expired, that’d be a good idea.”

Both entered another covered up area, climbing their way up the second floor of another building, until they were able to jump down. All these maneuvers all too familiar to both women already. 

“Make sure there aren’t any soldiers around.” Said Emma, watching as by as Ruby ran past her, her head peeking out both corners of another alleyway.

“It’s clear. Come on.” Said Ruby, continuing on her way. She opened up a steel door. Its creaking sound echoing as it was pushed open as they made their way in. She knocked lightly on another door, smiling down at a small boy who opened it from the other side. “Hey, little man.” She reached behind her back pocket, holding up a ration card before him. “Make sure the coast is clear.” She pulled it up as the kid reached for it, “No soldiers. None of Robert’s men, yeah?”

Emma’s eyes met Ruby’s as they waited, “You know he’s expecting us.”

“Well, that will make it more interesting.” Replied Ruby, leaning up against the rails of the stairs with her arms crossed over her chest. She nodded towards the door, aftering seeing the small boy signaling her that the coast was clear. “Let’s go.”

Emma walked ahead this time, passing through a small area where other survivors set up tents of small supermarkets, some their living arrangements. Not that money mattered anymore- not in this world. But, some people needed to feel a bit normal again. Others paid with a simple trade.

Shouts were heard, from a fighting match that was going on that others cheered. As Emma entered an old abandoned bus, she glanced the way of the fight.

A man sitting inside the bus, stood up, glaring down at the blonde as he was a bit taller than her. “Hey, where do you think you’re going?”

Emma glared back, her upper lip curling up in anger.

“Hey, step aside.” Said Ruby, glaring at the man’s way.

His features relaxed as he did as he was told by the brunette, “Oh, sorry, Rubes. I didn’t realize you two were together.” He sat back down, nodding his head at the blonde, “Go ahead.”

Emma continued walking, looking over at Ruby as she caught up with her, “What was that all about?”

“An old headache. Don’t ask.” Replied Ruby, nodding her head towards a man standing by a gated area, “There.” She reached behind her jeans pocket, holding another ration card before the man, “I’m looking for Robert. He come through here?”

“Half an hour ago. He went back to the wharf.” He nodded, “He’s there now.”

Ruby and Emma made their way inside, walking calmly as three men met them halfway.

“Here we go.” The blonde whispered.

“Let us through.” Ruby glared their way.

“You two need to turn around and head back if you know what’s good for you.” Said the man, standing in the middle of the other two.

“Our beef isn’t with you. We just want Robert. You don’t want to do this.” Ruby replied.

“Turn the fuck around and leave now.” The man’s voice raised an octave.

“I’m not going anywhere without Robert.” Ruby spat.

The man took a step towards Ruby, staring her down, “Bitch, I will bash your skull unless you turn around and get your dumb ass out of here.”

Ruby looked over at Emma, “Fuck this.” She raised her weapon, firing a shot to the man’s face, taking quick cover, as the two men that were with him.

“Take cover!” One yelled out.

Gun fire was exchanged. Crouching down by a crate, Emma peeked out, firing one shot that struck one of the men directly in the head. Just as quickly, Ruby fired another, bringing down the second of them. 

The brunette smirked, standing to her feet next to the blonde, playfully smacking her arm, “Nicely done, Swan.”

“You too.” Emma replied, walking along. “Where the hell did Robert get all these guys?”

“If Robert’s good at one thing, is writing blank checks.”

Both climbed up another wall, squeezing in through a loose fence. 

Ruby gripped onto the blonde’s rolled up sleeve, “More of Robert’s guys.” She whispered, hiding near two crates, along with Emma, while they listened to two men talk among each other.

“How do you know they’re coming?” One of them asked the other.

“I saw one. Two of our guys died trying to take Ruby out…”

Emma glanced at Ruby, who simply shrugged with a tiny smirk to her.

“I guarantee her and Emma are on their way here to get Robert.”

“Jesus. We shouldn’t have taken this job.” 

Both women waited while the two men continued having their conversation. Both moved along, crouched down, against a couple of broken windows. It wasn’t until Emma peeked quickly as soon as the two men finished their little conversation, that she moved. Jumping over the window, as quietly as possible, she stealthily moved along, grabbing him by the back of the neck, wrapping her arms around his throat. Holding him in a choking lock. They moved so fast, that the other one didn’t have time to even see his friend being choked to death, as Ruby took care of him in the same manner.

Both headed towards a steel door, Emma pulled on a chain to get it to open it up, while Ruby passed on through, followed by the blonde. Both taking cover near a broken wall.

“There’s our boy.” Ruby pointed, chuckling as she watched Robert talking along with two of his guys, while others guarded the docks area. “That cocky son of a bitch.”

“Let’s go wrap this up.” Said Emma, moving along as quiet as possible to not be spotted. She moved along, grabbing an empty bottle that was on the ground. As she tossed it forward, one of the men turned his back, unable to see who or what caused that bottle to shatter. Emma moved right behind him, holding him against her, while she aimed her weapon to his temple.

The man grunted in surprise, raising his hands up in the air, “Easy, easy. Don’t do anything stupid.” He whispered.

“That all depends on you.” Emma whispered back, keeping her weapon at his temple as she made him walk backwards near a pile of crates. He grunted in pain as the blonde struck him in the back of the head with the butt of her weapon. Knocking him unconscious.

“Emma, watch out!” Ruby shouted, causing the blonde to turn.

Emma’s arm came up, blocking an attempted strike by another of Robert’s men attempted to punch her. A grunt escaped her as she received a hard blow to the stomach. 

“It’s them! They’re here!” He shouted, grunting in pain as Ruby pulled him by his shirt, stabbing him right in his neck. Blood splattering out as his body dropped to the floor.

Both women took cover, listening to shots being fired their way. Bullets flying over their heads, striking containers and crates around them. 

“So much for being smart, huh?” Emma grinned, as did Ruby.

“Fuck ‘em.” Ruby fired a shot, impacting a man in the head, taking cover again. “Up above.”

Emma peeked out from her cover real quick, aiming right at the man shooting from up above on a rail, impacting him with a single head shot. “One left.”

“I got him.” Ruby picked up a single brick, making a run for him while she quickly tossed it right to the man’s face. 

He grunted loudly, practically seeing double. Seeing two Ruby’s knocking him down on the floor, while the last thing he saw was her boot meeting his face.

She grinned proudly at Emma as the blonde stood before her.

“Nice work.” She told the brunette, grabbing onto her stomach, really feeling that blow now.

“You alright?” Ruby placed her weapon behind her back.

Emma nodded, “I’ll be fine.”

The brunette nodded towards a single door, “That office. Robert must’ve run in there. Let’s go.”

Emma walked ahead of her, opening the door as they entered a small office space. As she pulled open another door, she quickly withdrew back, hiding beside the wall as Robert fired two missed shots.

“Get back! Get the fuck back!” He shouted.

Ruby hid against the other side of the wall, beside the doorway. Withdrawing her weapon, “We just want to talk, Robert.”

“We have fucking nothing to talk about!”

“Put your gun down!” Ruby peeked out, quickly withdrawing back as the man fired his last shot before his pistol went empty.

“Go fuck yourselves!” He tossed his weapon at the door, quickly making a run for it.

“He’s running!” Ruby ran ahead, followed by Emma.

“Robert!” Emma shouted, jumping over a desk, kicking another door open. She ran through an alleyway, jumping over a window.

Ruby jumped over next, watching as Robert met a locked gate that no matter how much he shook it, it wouldn’t open.

“Well, hello, Robert.” Said Ruby.

Robert turned to face both women, sighing. “Ruby. Emma.” He smiled, slowly walking towards them, “No hard feelings, right?”

“None at all.” Ruby bent down to pick up a pipe from the floor. She struck Robert’s leg with it even quicker than he tried to make a run for it.

“Ah! Goddamn it!” Robert grunted in pain, falling to the floor. 

Metal clanked loudly as Ruby tossed the pipe off to the side. “We missed you.” 

“Look…” Robert winced in pain, “Whatever it is you heard, it’s not true, okay?” I just want to say-”

“The guns.” Ruby stared him down, “You want to tell us where the guns are?”

Robert nodded, “Yeah, sure, but… it’s complicated. Alright?”

Emma pushed herself off the wall, walking towards Robert.

“Look, alright, just hear me out on this- ah!” He grunted as the blonde delivered a hard kick right to his face. “Fuck.”

Emma bent down, holding onto the man’s arm in silence.

“Stop, stop, stop!” Robert shouted, grunting in pain. His nose bleeding from being broken.

“Quit your squirming.” Ruby kneeled in front of the man, “You were saying?”

“I sold ‘em.” He confessed.

Ruby exchanged a quick look with Emma before looking back down at the man, “Excuse me?”

“I didn’t have much of a choice, I owed someone.” Said Robert.

“You owed us. I say you bet on the wrong horse.” Ruby spat.

“I just need more time. Just… give me a week.”

“You know, I might have done that if you hadn’t tried to fucking kill me.” Ruby nodded her head with every single word she spoke. Her voice then raising an octave, “Who has our guns?”

Robert sighed, taking a second pause, “I can’t. Look, just give me a couple of- ah!” He screamed as he felt Emma snap his arm. His bone popping loudly until it broke.

“Who has our guns?” Ruby asked for the last time.

Robert shook with silent cries, “It’s the Fireflies. I owed the Fireflies.”

“What?” 

“They’re basically all dead. We could just- just go in there, finish them off.” Robert nodded, looking at both women, “We get the guns. What do you say?” 

Ruby and Emma exchanged looks, standing on their feet.

“Come on! Hey, fuck those Fireflies. Let’s go get ‘em!”

“That is a stupid idea.” Two loud shots were fired, as Ruby aimed her weapon at Robert’s head, killing him instantly.

Emma exhaled slowly, “Well, now what?”

“We go get our merchandise back.” Said Ruby.

Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that there was no reasoning with this group. “How?” 

“I don’t know. We explain it to them.” Ruby paused, not really having a better idea than this one. “Look, let’s… let’s go find a Firefly.”

“You won’t have to look very far.” 

Both women turned to the sound of a female voice as Maleficent, the leader of the Fireflies appeared from around the corner. A bloody wound on her stomach that looked to be a gun shot wound.

“There you go- queen Firefly.” Said Emma.

“Why are you here?” Asked Maleficent.

“Business.” Ruby replied, her eyes moving towards the woman’s wound, “You aren’t looking so hot.”

Maleficent looked down at her wound, the back up at them, “Where’s Robert?” She asked.

Ruby moved away from Robert’s dead body, showing him off like a piece of artwork. A pool of blood underneath him.

Maleficent scoffed, “I needed him alive.”

“Those guns you bought. They weren’t his to sell. I want them back.” Said Ruby.

“It doesn’t work like that, Ruby.” Replied Maleficent.

“The hell it doesn’t.” 

“I paid for those guns.” Mal walked before both women, “You want them back? You’re going to have to earn them.”

Ruby looked over her shoulder at Emma, not expecting less from a Firefly. Her head turned back to Mal, “How many cards are we talking about?”

Mal chuckled, “I don’t give a damn about ration cards.” She paused, “I need something smuggled out of the city. You do that- I’ll give you your guns back and then some.”

Emma walked up to Mal this time, her arms crossed over her chest, “How do we know you have them? The way I hear it, the military’s been wiping you guys out.”

“You’re right about that.” Mal nodded, holding on to her wound, “I’ll show you the weapons.”

“Search the area.” A soldier’s voice was heard off in the distance.

“I gotta move. What’s it going to be?” Asked Mal, quickly wanting an answer.

“I want to see those guns.” Said Ruby, as Emma nodded.

“Follow me.” Mal quickly took off running, with both Ruby and Emma on tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have been absolutely amazingly supportive of this story! Thank you so much from the very bottom of my heart. I'm glad that so far you have been happy with the changes I've made. I hope you enjoy the next chapter as it will introduce Regina from here, throughout the very end of this fic! After all, our ladies have to fall in love, right? ;) For all my gamer fans who know how this journey goes, please I ask to keep your spoilers at a minimum. I have a reviewer who isn't a gamer and doesn't know anything on this story. I'd like them to be surprised with the direction this journey takes. Happy reading! :)
> 
> As for my reviewer who keeps requesting for me to write more movie based or video game based fics. I apologize, but I am not taking anymore requests right now as this will be one long fic and I still have others to finish first.

Maleficent guided the blonde and brunette through a path she knew very well, that will get them where they needed to be without having to worry about soldier’s. If they were lucky.

Maleficent climbed up a couple of mounted up crates, reaching up to pull a ladder from a fire escape all the way down. Grunting in pain as she climbed up. She felt like shit, and wanted to collapse, but she had heard stories about Emma and Ruby, the way they worked their way around the city. And that benefited her, if they could smuggle her cargo. 

Emma and Ruby followed, climbing up the fire escape, heading up the stairs to the rooftop of the building. Both stopped at the sight of an explosion off in the distance, able to feel a small vibration underneath their feet because of it.

“Holy shit. Is that your people?” Asked Ruby.

“What’s left of them. Why do you think I’m turning to you guys?” Replied Mal, moving along the rooftops, “This way.”

“So why now?” Emma had to ask, given that their encounters with Fireflies always ended up in a fight.

“We’ve been quiet. We’ve been planning on leaving the city, but they need a scapegoat.” Mal explained, walking along the rooftops calmly, her hand pressed up against the bloody wound on her stomach. “They’ve been trying to rile us up.”

“Looks like they did.” Replied Emma.

“We’re trying to defend ourselves.” She spat, entering a broken window of another building, grunting as she jumped to the ground. She groaned in pain, feeling it come over her more as she tried to pull open a giant metallic door. 

“Here.” Emma grabbed the other end of the door, pulling with all her strength. 

The door created loudly as both women were able to open it up, just enough to fit through.

Ruby and Emma followed her down a path of long stairs that took them underneath a bridge.

“How are you holding up?” Asked Ruby.

Maleficent sighed, “I’ll live.” She stopped in her tracks, stretching out her hand to them, preventing the two women to walk any further. “Hold up. Soldiers.” She gave a quick peek, looking back at Ruby and Emma, “That’s the way out. The door under the bridge.”

“Not a big fan of these odds.” Said Emma.

Mal chuckled, “We can sneak by them just fine. Even though I know that’s not your style.”

“We’ll see how it goes.” Replied Ruby, looking over at Emma next, “Let’s get moving.”

Emma nodded, crouching down to take cover behind lines of crates. One after another providing them with enough cover that kept their sight hidden from the two soldiers guarding the far end. Maleficent had her handgun withdrawn, ready in case they were spotted. She held out her hand towards them once again, nodding towards a set of stairs that was ahead of them. 

“Let’s go.” She whispered, moving quickly towards the set of stairs the first opportunity they had to move without being spotted by the soldiers.

Running up the stairs, they stopped, crouching down and taking cover just outside a building at the sight of more soldiers. Their voices echoing, giving off the location of where each one was.

Ruby nodded to Emma, towards an open doorway. “Go that way. I’ll get this one.” She whispered.

Emma nodded, quietly entering the doorway and going out the other. She crouched down against two crates that were placed out in the hallway. Jumping over them, she moved right behind the soldier guarding a door, grabbing him a choke hold while Ruby took care of the other one. As they headed along the inside of the building, Emma jumped out of a window, quiet like a cat, grabbing a hold of another soldier that had its back to her, aiming her weapon right at his temple.

“Whoa.” He exclaimed in a whisper, holding his hands up.

“Shut up. Move.” She guided him just inside the building, fast before the last two remaining soldiers even noticed he was gone. 

“Please-” He pleaded, complaining with the blonde’s movements.

Ruby quickly struck the man across the face with her fist, knocking him out. “Sweet dreams.” She smirked, watching as Emma brought him down onto the floor. Hiding him from the sight of his fellow soldiers.

“Two more. One and one?” She asked the blonde, moving along as Emma nodded in agreement, quickly making her own way out. All while Mal waited patiently for them to get done. She could have helped, but didn’t quite have the strength right now. Feeling more and more weak by the minute.

Ruby moved along, quietly following the one heading down a set of stairs, knocking him out with the butt of her gun. While Emma, she picked up a blank that had been tossed aside, nearing the last standing soldier, standing directly up as they had no more to worry about. At least in that area.

She whistled to get the soldier’s attention, striking him hard in the face with the plank. As the man grunted in pain and bent forward, his hands on his face. Emma struck him two more times on the back of the head. By third swing, the plank split into two.

Maleficent walked out as soon as the coast was clear. The piece of plank Emma held, clanking loudly on the floor as she dropped it. The older woman sighed at the sight of one of her own, dead on the floor. “Shit. They got Owen.” She sighed again, “Goodbye, old friend.”

“We should go. There’s bound to be more soldiers on the way.” Emma told her. 

“You’re right. Let’s move.” Maleficent headed down the set of stairs, with Emma and Ruby in tow. “Not much further now.” She hurried down two more sets of stairs, pointing to the only door in sight, “In here.”

Emma pulled the door open, allowing her and Ruby to go in first. As she shut the door, Ruby and Maleficent pushed a set of steel lockers up against the door to block it. In case of more soldiers coming their way.

Ruby watched as the woman grunted in pain, taking a moment’s pause after pushing the lockers. “Where are we going, Maleficent?” She asked, seeing as their destination already felt eternal. And the last thing she wanted, was to be set up in a trap.

In this new world they now lived in, Emma and Ruby learned that you can’t trust anyone. Not even your own shadow.

Maleficent sighed, gaining what little composure and strength she had left, “This way. We’re not far now.”

Both the blonde and brunette followed her as she walked slowly now throughout the storage room, no longer in a hurry. The smell of mold and wood very strong in that hoarded room. 

“How are you holding up?” Asked Ruby.

“I’m running on fumes, but… I’ll make it.” Replied Maleficent, going in through a doorway, then another. “The place is right up ahead.”

_Attention. Curfew is now in full effect. Anyone caught outside without proper authorization will be arrested and prosecuted._

“Shit. We better hurry.” Said Ruby.

“What the hell are we smuggling?” Asked Emma.

“I’ll show you.” Maleficent went up a flight of stairs, entering another part of the room. She stopped until she came across a lime green door.

As soon as she was able to push open the door, she collapsed on her knees. Clearly exhausted and weak. She grunted as she hit the floor.

“Whoa… hey.” Emma quickly reached for her arm, slowly pulling her up off the floor. Her head quickly turned to glance over her shoulder as she sensed someone running up to her.

Surely enough, another brunette woman was coming at her with a knife. “Get the hell away from her!” 

“Hey, hey!” Ruby was quick to grasp onto her wrist hard, stopping her from harming Emma in any way.

Brown eyes exchanged between looking into Ruby’s blue eyes, and Emma’s green ones. Soon, locking right onto Emma’s as Emma’s locked onto hers.

“Let her go.” Maleficent ordered, to which Ruby released her wrist, as the other brunette yanked away from her grasp.

Emma looked back down at Maleficent, “I see you have a new recruit.” 

Maleficent grunted as she was finally able to stand up, “She’s not one of mine.” 

The brunette placed her knife back inside her back pocket, as she quickly ran towards Maleficent. “Are you alright? What happened?”

“Don’t worry. It’s fixable.” She nodded towards Emma and Ruby, “I got us help. But, I can’t come with you.”

The brunette looked into Mal’s eyes as she shook her head, “Well, then I’m staying.”

“Regina. We won’t get another shot at this.” Mal argued with her.

Emma’s brows furrowed, finally understanding it all, “Wait a second, hey. We’re smuggling her?” She pointed towards Regina.

“There’s a crew of Fireflies that’ll meet you at the Capitol building.” Replied Maleficent.

Ruby scoffed, “That’s not exactly close.”

“You’re capable.” She exchanged looks between Ruby and Emma. “You hand her off, come back, the weapons are yours. Double what Robert sold me.”

“Speaking of which- where are they?” Asked Ruby.

“Back in our camp.” 

Ruby chuckled, looking over at Emma, who stood with her arms crossed over her chest. “We’re not smuggling shit until I see them.”

Mal sighed, her line of sight focused on Ruby only, “You’ll follow me. You can verify the weapons, I can get patched up.” Her eyes quickly glanced at Regina, “But she’s not crossing to that part of town.” Next, she glanced at Emma, “I want Emma to watch over her.”

Emma’s brows raised, “Whoa, whoa. I don’t think that’s the best idea-”

“Bullshit! I’m not going with her.” Argued Regina, her tone of voice overpowering the blonde.

“Regina…” Maleficent snapped, her eyes closing momentarily before making eye contact with the brunette again.

Regina’s shoulders slumped, seeing that she had no other choice but to stick to this blonde stranger’s side. “How do you know them?”

“I was friend’s with her brother, Graham. He said if I was ever in a jam, I could rely on her.”

Emma chuckled, “Was that before or after he left your little militia group?” 

“He left you too.” Mal replied, “He was a good man.”

Ruby neared the blonde, speaking just in between them. “Look, just take her to the North tunnel and wait for me there.” 

“Jesus Christ.” Emma mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose, already frustrated that she needed to babysit some strange woman.

“She’s just cargo, Emma.” Said Ruby.

“Mal…”

“No more talking.” Mal looked at Regina, “You’ll be fine.” She grunted as she stood to her feet, smiling at the brunette while her hand cupped her cheek. “Now go with her.”

Emma and Ruby exchanged quiet looks.

“Don’t take long.” Emma told Ruby, looking over at Regina in a glare, “And you- stay close.”

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance with the blonde’s cold attitude towards her, glancing back at Maleficent in silence.

“Let’s go.” Emma said, to which Regina soon went with her, heading out the door first as Emma held it open for her.  
____________________

Emma walked ahead this time as they made their way back out again, her eyes looking down at three dead soldiers that they hadn’t disposed of.

“Jesus. I heard all the shooting but…” Regina paused, her lips parting in shock, “Who did all this?”

“Fireflies.” Emma replied, quick and simple, “Same thing is going to happen to us if we don’t get off the street.”

“Well, you’re the pro. I’m just following you.” Replied Regina, taking in the sight of the outside, given that she hadn’t seen it in a while. 

They continued walking in silence for a while. Regina following every one of Emma’s steps as she guided her through shortcuts to get to where they were going. A million thoughts running through the brunette’s head, as she took everything in. From time to time, she would glance at Emma, who just remained quiet. She didn’t know why it mattered, but she couldn’t help to wonder why she was so angry. Maybe that’s just who she was. She could understand why she wouldn’t trust her. Regina didn’t even trust her herself. 

Emma thought to herself, why couldn’t Ruby be stuck watching this woman, while she could have gone with Maleficent to have a look at their weapons. No doubt, Regina was a beautiful woman to look at, and her eyes were the most mesmerizing the blonde had ever seen. And with the way Regina came at her with her knife, ready to strike. Emma could clearly see she had spunk. A little bit inexperienced, but she was ready to fight if need be. Which in this world- was a great quality to have.

“Through here.” Emma guided her down a set of stairs, glancing quickly her way, “Keep up.” She whispered.

“I am.” Regina whispered back, following every one of the blonde’s movements.

“Up there.” Emma looked up at a fire escape route, the bottom ladder broken. “That’ll get us to the North tunnel.”

“How are we supposed to get up there?” Asked Regina.

Emma looked around, spotting a blue dumpster. She quickly pulled out the dumpster, and pushed it near the fire escape, climbing up it to reach the fire escape. She hurried up the ladders as she stood.

Regina grunted as she pulled herself up the edge, climbing up the fire escaping, “Thanks for the help.” She spat.

“You seemed quite capable.” Emma replied dryly, climbing into the apartment complex through a window.

As much as Regina’s jaw clenched in fury at the blonde’s attitude, she let it go. “So this tunnel… you use it to smuggle things?” She asked, out of curiosity.

“Yep.” 

“Illegal things?” Asked Regina.

“Sometimes.”

“Have you ever smuggled a person before?” 

“No. That’s a first.” Replied Emma, keeping her conversation at a minimum. That was until she remembered how close her and Maleficent seemed back there. So, she had to ask. “So, what’s the deal with you and Maleficent, anyways?”

The sun beamed in through the small windows of a bridge they now crossed that led into the apartment complex where her and Ruby lived.

“She’s… my friend, I suppose.” Regina gave a short answer this time, following the blonde in tow.

Emma chuckled, “Your friend, huh? You’re friends with the leader of the Fireflies.”

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Asked Regina, her brow arched up.

“You two just seemed to be too familiar with one another. Of course, she does like them young.” A tiny smirk formed on the blonde’s lips, “What are you, like twenty?”

Regina chuckled, unamused, “I’m flattered that you think so. Maleficent and I go way back, she knew my mother and I’m actually thirty-five. Not that that has anything to do with anything.”

“You’re mom, huh? Where is she?” Asked Emma.

“Gone. She’s been gone a very long time.” Replied the brunette.

Emma chuckled, “So instead of going off with mommy, you decide to run away for love in the middle of all this chaotic world, is that it?”

Regina rolled her eyes in annoyance, “Look, I’m not supposed to tell you why you’re smuggling me, if that’s what you’re getting at.”

Emma slightly looked over her shoulder, keeping up her walking, passing one apartment and another, “You want to know the best thing about my job? I don’t have to know why. To be honest with you, I could give two shits what you’re up to.”

“Well, great.”

“Good.” Emma walked along the hallway towards the very last door, turning the knob on the door as she headed inside the apartment, “In here.”

Regina stepped right in, her eyes moving from staring at the blonde to taking in the apartment, plus the city view of Boston through the windows. She sure missed how beautiful the city used to be. 

Emma removed her backpack, placing it on the floor, against the couch as she plopped right on the cushion. She sighed as she laid back against a pillow, her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch.

The brunette glanced her way at the sound of her sighing, “What are you doing?”

“Killing time.” Replied Emma, her eyes remaining closed.

“Well, what am I supposed to do?” Asked Regina.

“I am sure you will figure that out.” Emma mumbled.

Regina scoffed lightly, walking her way up the windows. Her eyes staring down at the blonde’s already passed out state, moving towards the watch she wore on her wrist, noticing its beat up state. “Your watch is broken.” She commented, going ignored as Emma had drifted into a deep sleep.  
____________________

Night came around. Nothing but the sound of rain drops tapping heavily against the windows of the apartment building. Emma gasped herself awake, as she tended to often do.

“You bumble in your sleep.” Regina commented, looking over her shoulder at the blonde as she still sat by the window. “I hate bad dreams.”

“Yeah, me too.” Emma brushed her face with her hand, sitting up right on the couch. She stood to her feet, taking in the rain just outside the window.

“It’s been raining pretty hard for hours. I missed seeing the sights of the city.” Regina chuckled to herself.

Emma silently moved over to a table, lighting up a gas lamp she and Ruby kept on it to provide them with a bit of light in the middle of the darkness. 

“How bad is it out there?” Asked the brunette, looking right at Emma.

“What on earth do the Fireflies want with you?” Emma asked, feeling very contradicting with herself, as she didn’t care but she did to know why they were going through all this trouble just to smuggle one woman who was an enigma to her. But absolutely beautiful.

“Hey.” Their heads turned at the sight of Ruby, walking into the apartment. “I’m sorry I took so long, soldiers were fucking everywhere.”

“How is she?” Regina was quick to ask.

“She’ll make it.” Ruby assured her, her eyes moving to Emma, “I saw the merchandise. It’s a lot.” The corner of her lip curved into a tiny smile. “You ready to do this?”

Emma took a moment’s pause before giving her answer. “Yeah.”

“Let’s get going.” Said Ruby, heading into another room of the same apartment, followed by Emma and Regina.

Emma grabbed Ruby by the arm, throwing Regina a quick glare that told her to stay where she was. She walked with her towards a separate window of the bedroom, whispering to Ruby. “Don’t you think it’s a bit strange they’re having us do their smuggling?” She asked her.

Ruby shrugged, “Maleficent wanted to do it herself. We weren’t their first choice, or their second for that matter. She’s lost a lot of men. Beggars can’t be choosers.” 

Emma chuckled, shaking her head, “Let’s just hope there’s someone alive to pay us.”

“Someone will be around.” Ruby noticed the discomfort on the blonde’s face, “Hey. What’s up? Was she a problem?”

Emma’s eyes moved towards Regina, quickly looking back at Ruby. “It’s nothing.” She shook her head.

Ruby’s brow raised, “Emma…”

“It’s nothing.” The blonde repeated.

“Alright. It’s nothing.” Ruby knew well, but decided to let the topic go and allow the blonde to deal with her own conflicts. She nodded her head, “You ready?”

Emma nodded, moving along with Ruby while both pushed an old, eaten up drawer aside, exposing another hole in the wall that would lead them to their next destination.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't begin to thank you each and every one of you, gamers and new readers alike who have never heard of this series of games before, in supporting me in this fic! Thank you all so much. This next chapter is a short one, but it was beyond a favorite of mine to write. I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it. I am currently working on my Supergirl SQ ff where you can see Emma as Supergirl, based off the films with Christopher Reeve. If interested, go and check it out! :) As well as other updates, and I will get started on my new fic to the 1st three Underworld films. 
> 
> As always, a BIG thank you goes out to SheriffSwan28 for being my biggest supporter and correcting my writing every time I would accidentally misspell Ruby's name for Lily's lol *face palm*

“This way.” Ruby looked over at Regina, squeezing in through the whole in the wall, followed by the other brunette and then Emma.

And while Ruby opened up the doors to an elevator they had set up within the wall, Emma bent down, backpack strapped to her shoulders, pulling on the cord of a generator machine to give it power. Mounting in the elevator, and pressing the power button, which started moving them down the building.

“So, who’s waiting for us at the drop off?” Emma asked.

“She said there’s some Fireflies that have traveled all the way from another city.” Ruby looked over at Regina, who glared right back at her. “She must be important. What is the deal with you? Are you some hot-shot’s daughter or something?”

“Something like that.” Was all Regina wished to say about it. Moving out along with Ruby and Emma once the elevator came to a stop, “How long is this all going to take?” She asked, following their every step she could see in the middle of the darkness.

“If everything goes as planned, we should get you to them in a few hours.” Ruby explained, her voice echoing within the built in tunnel, “Now, once we get out there, I need you to follow our lead and stay close.”

“Of course.” Regina nodded.

“Emma, see that the coast is clear.” Said Ruby, both women watching as the blonde climbed up a ladder, removing a piece of a plywood from covering the hole on the ground. 

Emma peeked out, seeing a search light with a few soldiers a few feet away. “There’s a patrol up ahead.” She whispered. Watching them until they were completely out of their line of sight. “Alright. We’re good, come on up.” As she climbed up, she held the plywood upward, allowing Regina and Ruby to climb on out. 

The rain pouring down hard, drenching all three of them very quickly as they walked along a muddy road.

Regina’s eyes took in her surroundings, actually enjoying the feeling of the rain drops drenching her skin and her clothes. Being cooped up with Mal, along with her group of Fireflies was beginning to take a toll on her.

They made their way in stealth, through the darkness. Constantly keeping an eye on the searchlights until they reached an open container that would lead them past the group of soldiers.

“This way.” Emma climbed up the container, making her way through, until she reached the far end, jumping out first. 

It was then, the blonde grunted in pain, feeling as the butt of a weapon hit her on the side of her head. The impact itself causing her to bent over, falling knees first to the floor.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” A soldier’s muffled voice spoke, her weapon aimed right at Regina, who raised her hands up as the flashlight to the weapon shined right on her.

“Move.” Spoke another soldier, watching as the two brunette’s made their way, slowly out of the container. Hands raised in the air.

“Turn around. On your knees.” Said the soldier, her eyes looking at her partner, “You scan them, I’ll call it in.”

“Alright.” He nodded, aiming his weapon right at Ruby, “Put your hands on your head.”

All three women did as they were told. Emma’s temple throbbing from that hit she took. The soldier came near Ruby, scanning her with the scanning device to see if she was infected or not.

“This is Ramirez at Sector Twelve. Requesting pickup for three stragglers. Understood.”

Ruby’s eyes looked up at the soldier, “Look the other way. We can make this worth your while.”

“Shut up.” He walked over to Emma next, nearing the scanning device towards her. While Regina’s eyes constantly turned to glance over at them. Or rather, the device in his hand. The butterflies in her stomach setting in deeper and deeper. As the device beeped, indicating that the blonde was clear of infection, he moved on to Regina next. “What’s the ETA?”

“Couple of minutes.”

Regina’s jaw clenched tightly, her breathing quickening as she twisted her body around so fast, catching the soldiers and even Emma off guard. Withdrawing her knife, she jammed it into the soldier’s leg. Her hands grabbing a hold of his weapon, as she was struck across the face.

That’s when Emma quickly charged towards the soldier, knocking his body to the ground as a shot was fired from his weapon from the impact. The blonde grunted as both her body and the solider’s hit the ground.

Before the female soldier could react, Ruby fired a shot, strucking her in her head. Her body falling to the floor as the brunette took aim at the one struggling with Emma. Delivering another head shot.

Emma dropped his weapon to the floor, standing up to her feet just as Ruby was, while Regina’s chest rapidly moved up and down from her rapid breathing.

“Shit. I thought we were simply going to hold them up. I didn’t mean for anyone to die.” Said Regina, glancing at the dead body before her.

Ruby’s hand reached down to the scanning device, as she noticed a red line displaying on the screen of the scanner. Her eyes taking in the word _INFECTED._ “Oh, shit. Look.” She tossed the scanner over to Emma, who caught it in mid air.

The blonde’s brows furrowed, her eyes looking over at Regina in question. “Jesus Christ.” She mumbled, looking back at Ruby, “Maleficent set us up?” Her head turned towards Regina again, “Why the hell are we smuggling someone who’s infected?”

Regina shook her head, her eyes displaying fear towards the anger displaying on the blonde’s face, “I’m not infected.”

“No?” Emma tossed the device right at Regina’s feet, “So is this lying?”

Regina held out a hand, “I can explain.”

Ruby took a step towards the frightened brunette, her weapon in hand, “You better explain fast.”

Regina’s eyes shifted between Emma and Ruby. She quickly rolled up the sleeve of her black jean jacket, exposing the scared bite mark on her forearm. “Look at this!”

Emma brushed her hand in the air, shaking her head, “I don’t care how you got infected.”

“It’s three weeks old.” Regina explained.

Ruby shook her head, her hand on her hip, “No. Everyone turns within two days. So, you stop bullshitting.”

“It’s three weeks.” Regina paused, her eyes locking on both pairs of blue and green eyes staring back at her. “I swear. This isn’t a set up.”

Emma shook her head, “I’m not buying it. You better start explaining-” Her green eyes grew wide at the sight of an army truck coming their way. “Oh, shit. Ruby, run. Run!”

“Let’s go!” Ruby pulled Regina up by her arm, running away right behind Emma. 

Emma jumped down into a hole in the ground, moving along, ducking to pass under a container that had been thrown in. Familiar with the way they were heading.

_“I have two dead uniforms. I repeat. I have two casualties in Sector Twelve. Requesting immediate backup.”_

All three hid beside a piece of concrete, their eyes on a search light that was moving from side to side, on alert.

Ruby looked at the brunette, “You follow me. When I give you the signal, you run.” She looked over until the light moved a different direction, “Now. Run.” 

All three of them ran as quickly as they could, jumping into another hole in the ground, as they moved along, staying as clear as possible from each searchlight they came across. Regina ran, right in between the blonde and brunette guiding her, crouching down to move inside a tunnel, jumping into a ditch.

Regina gasped as she felt Emma suddenly pull her back, pinning her up against a wall. Her eyes connecting with her green ones. Even through the darkness that surrounded them, that would only be illuminated every time thunder clapped in the skies, she could still see her green eyes as clear as day.

Emma peeked out quickly, keeping an eye at passing soldiers that moved through the watered covered ground. “They’re everywhere.” She sighed, whispering, climbing up a wall as quickly and as quietly as she could. 

They heard a couple of voices in the distance as they hit against broken parts of the building. Using to their advantage the rain and darkness that surrounded them. Regina feeling a little inexperienced but quickly learning. Her heart racing within her chest so fast, she could swear it was about to pop out.

_“I don’t see anything out here.”_ One of the soldier’s voices sounded off in the distance.

_“Fuck it. Let the clickers get them.”_

They jumped off the roof of the building, into another one, moving quietly until Emma reached a metal door. She pulled on the chain, forcing it to open. She nodded her head to Regina, “Come on.”

As the brunette went through the bottom opening as quickly as she could, Ruby went next, holding the door in place with her hands as Emma quickly released the chains to make her way in next.

“Shit. More up ahead.” Ruby whispered, keeping her sights on the soldiers flashlights as they hung around the area. “We have to move fast.” She took the lead this time, moving quickly past a road of lined up cars and tanks.

“There’s so many of them. How are we supposed to get past them?” Regina whispered, following the other brunette. Praying to God she wouldn’t be the reason why they would be spotted.

“They haven’t spotted us yet. We’ll keep going around.” Replied Emma, keeping hidden behind pieces of broken walls. 

A bottle rattled, echoing throughout the building, causing Regina to stop in her tracks as she had accidentally kicked it. She gasped as she felt Emma pull her back against the broken wall, her eyes connecting with the blonde’s again while her body hovered over her. 

_“What was that? Go check it out.”_

Brown eyes followed Emma’s hand as she brought her index finger up to her own lips, signaling the brunette to keep quiet.

Ruby watched the pair as she hid behind an old desk, down on her belly. Her eyes moving toward the flashlight belonging to the incoming soldier’s weapon. Her eyes quickly looked back to Emma, who shook her head at her as soon as she spotted her withdrawing her weapon, ready for anything.

Emma signaled Regina again to keep as quiet as possible, moving away from her, hiding within the shadows.

Regina’s heart beating faster and faster, her eyes looking over at Ruby who remained hidden. Emma no longer at her side. All she could hear were the sound of the soldier’s footsteps getting closer and closer. It was then she wondered, why her? Why couldn’t it had been someone else in this shitty situation she never asked to be apart of? Were these two idiots really going to let her just get captured?

The sound of the footsteps grew louder, as well as the thunder clapping around them.

Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight of a bright flashlight landing right on her. They grew even wider at the sight of the soldier’s voice being muffled by a pale, wet hand coming out of the shadows, followed by the man’s frightened eyes growing impossibly wider than hers, while a knife struck him right on his lower back, puncturing his kidney. She watched in fear as his now dead body was brought onto the muddy dirt underneath the blonde’s feet.

Emma quickly moved his body near a dark area where she knew, would take the rest of his friends to even find him. Especially in this weather. 

Regina remained frozen in fear, her hand, which held her knife trembling. Her eyes looked towards her trembling hand as she felt the blonde’s own hand cup hers, stopping it from shaking. Brown eyes meeting with green ones again as the thunder clapped around them.

“Stay close.” Said Emma, watching the brunette as she simply nodded.

Ruby and Regina followed the blonde as she jumped her way out of a window. Emma made her way through another hold in the ground, turning to Ruby, “Rubes, do you have any idea which way?”

“It all looks so different.” Ruby followed Emma through another tunnel that led them inside another building that looked to have become part of the ground throughout the years.

Emma moved up to a wall that had a broken opening. “I think we can squeeze through here.” 

And they did, so easily and with very little struggle. Ruby’s blue eyes took in her surroundings of the building, “Now this looks familiar.”

“At least we’re out of the rain.” Emma climbed up a set of stairs, crouching down for cover at the sight of more flashlights just above them, “Shit. More soldiers.”

_“Break up pursuit and report back to Sector Eleven.”_

The blonde waited until their flashlights disappeared out of sight, looking over her shoulder at the two brunette’s, “I don’t think they see us. Let’s stick to the shadows.”

They moved along the remainder of the building until they reached another pipe, moving right inside it, until they reached another part that was covered with a pool of water. Emma held out her arm, leaning up against the wall as she heard military vehicles drive by above them. A soldier’s voice echoing through the metallic floor covering. 

_“Gather up. They’re calling us back. We’re returning to the wall!”_

Emma, Regina and Ruby moved along the sewer waters until they reached the end of another pipe. The blonde grunted as she pushed open the gate covering up the pipe, quickly jumping her way out to the sight of the city again. A couple of fallen buildings, some tilted over, and broken freeways. The street signs slightly green, but older and wasted away.

Regina sat down on the first piece of broken road she spotted, taking a moment to take a breather. While Ruby and Emma finally took a moment to relax as the coast was clear of any soldiers.

“Looks like they’re gone.” Said Emma, looking above them, making sure there were no more soldiers around as a precaution.

Ruby kneeled beside Regina, “Look- what was the plan? Let’s say that we deliver you to the Fireflies. What then?”

Regina sighed, “Maleficent- the Fireflies have their own little quarantine zone. Doctors who are still trying to find a cure.”

“Yeah, we’ve heard that before, huh Rubes?” Said Emma, glaring down at the brunette, not believing a word of it. Because through the years she has been dealing with all this, she’s heard plenty of crazy people chanting about cures. Only she knew better. There was no cure. Not for this.

Regina glared back, giving her attention back to Ruby, who right now seemed a little more civilized, “Maleficent hasn’t told me much, she keeps me at bay about all this, but she did tell me that… whatever happened to me is the cure to finding a vaccine.”

“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Emma mumbled, rolling her eyes.

Regina glared her way again, “It’s what she said.” She spat this time.

Emma chuckled, looking at the brunette this time, “Oh, I’m sure she did.” Her tone sarcastic.

Regina stood to her feet, having had enough of her attitude towards her, “Hey, fuck you! I didn’t ask for this!”

“Yeah, well that makes two of us.” Emma glared, walking up to Ruby, “Rubes, what the hell are we doing here?”

“What if it’s true?” Asked Ruby.

Emma’s lips parted, turning her back towards Ruby, “I can’t believe that you would even believe this crap.” She chuckled, her hands on her hips.

“What if, Emma?” Ruby spat, staring into her eyes again as the blonde faced her, “I mean, we’ve come this far. Let’s just finish it.”

Emma’s jaw clenched, her hand grabbing onto Ruby’s arm, “Do I need to remind you what is out there?”

Ruby gave Regina a quick look, her eyes looking back into Emma’s, finally understanding what her problem with her was all along. “I get it.”

Emma watched Ruby move long without another word, along with Regina who threw a glare her way. She sighed to herself, regretting ever having told her about Lily now and how she died. But she needed to shake these thoughts off of her, especially right now. After all, it’s not like she had much of a choice. She was already deep in this, whether she wanted to or not.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all from the bottom of my heart for all this support, to my gamer fans and none-gamer fans alike. You guys make writing worth it and truly a passion for me. For all you gaming fans, you will notice some small changes I made of my own here and there. Just as it did when I played the last part of this chapter, I teared up lol Happy reading! 
> 
> As always, thank you to SheriffSwan28 for her support on this fanfic and my upcoming fanfic to the Underworld series. I truly couldn't ask for anyone better. :)

“If we cut through downtown, we could hit the capitol building by sunrise.” Emma heard Ruby’s voice up ahead, walking behind both brunette’s towards a broken freeway path. Climbing right up and continuing. 

Regina sighed, looking up at a tilted building, leaning up against another, “I never imagined how bad it was in the downtown area.”

A screeching yell echoed in the distance. 

“Rubes, did you hear that?” Asked Emma.

“Yeah. Sounds pretty far away though.” Replied the brunette, climbing up a hill of dirt.

“Are we even safe?” Regina had to ask. Not that she hadn’t dealt with her fair share of infected before- she had. 

“For now.” Ruby replied.

Emma sighed as they reached the very top of the hill, looking afar, spotting the capitol building. “Well, there’s your capitol building.”

“We’ll need to find a way around this mess.” Ruby looked over at Emma, who guided them this time.

“Over here.” Emma pointed at a building that had become part of the ground. Climbing in through a broken wall, she reached for the door’s knob, moving on right through. “Shit.” She stopped at the sight of a soldier’s dead body. It’s flesh hanging from various parts, blood splattered on the wall.

“He’s been ripped apart.” Said Ruby.

“Yeah.” The blonde replied.

“Looks pretty fresh. We better not stick around.” Ruby followed Emma, in through another room with a couple of desks, some rusty and beat up, until they climbed up a few set of stairs.

Emma’s head turned to the sight of another soldiers dead body that laid by the stairs, “Looks like these guys died waiting for backup.” Her flashlight clicked on, lighting her path as she entered another floor. “God damn it. It’s a clicker.” Her eyes focused on an infected body that was stuck up against another door. It’s face all covered up in fungus that the only thing you could see a bit of was a mouth. 

Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight as Emma pulled its body away from the door, while a few pieces of fungi fell to the floor. “What happened to its face?” She had to ask.

“It’s what years of infection will do to you.” Ruby replied.

“So, what, are they blind?”

Ruby nodded, “Sort of. They see using sound, like a bat. If you hear one clicking, it’s best you hide. That’s how they spot you.”

“Have you never seen a clicker before?” Emma finally asked, her curiosity at its peak.

Regina’s eyes met with hers as she spoke, exchanging between the blonde and other brunette, “My only encounter so far has been with the recently infected.”

“Runners and that’s not even the worst of it.” Emma corrected her, stepping into the next room as she pushed open the door.

The next room of the building was a complete mess. It was another office, but more moldy that even part of the roof had collided. Off in the distance a rumbling sound was heard that caused the entire building to shake beneath their feet. So much that the wheels on a rolling chair squeaked as it rolled away.

“Rubes.” Emma nodded towards a white door that was too hard to open. As soon as Ruby got into position, both women pushed hard, three times until it snapped open rather loudly.

“Emma!” Ruby’s eyes grew wide as the next thing she saw coming towards the blonde was a clicker.

The blonde grunted, holding her hands out as she struggled with the screeching creature, who fought to take a bite out of her. Snapping its teeth, arms wiggling out as it knocked her to the floor.

Luckily, Ruby quickly pulled it off of her, holding the clicker down with her foot while she fired two shots right to its head. The sound of blood splattering was always a good sign. 

Emma panted as she rose back to her feet, “Thanks.” She nodded to Ruby, who nodded back.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked. Lines of worry displaying on her forehead.

Emma sighed, glaring back at the brunette, “It’s nothing.” She looked back at Ruby, “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

“Right behind you.” Ruby followed Emma, stopping as she noticed the angry look on the other brunette’s face. “Hey,” She continued as brown eyes looked her way, “Don’t let her get to you. She’s like an onion, you have to peel her back a layer at a time.”

Regina chuckled, “Lucky me. Good thing I have my knife.”

Ruby smirked, “She just doesn’t trust you yet. But, she will.”

“Hey.” Emma’s voice echoed in the distance, “I think I may have found a way. Let’s go.”

“Come on.” Ruby walked on just behind Regina as they followed the blonde into another room, that looked to have been another higher floor, but with a missing staircase. “Boost me up. I’ll check if the coast is clear.”

Emma stood up against the wall where stairs would be, putting her hands out in position, ready to launch the brunette up in the air. 

Ruby did a quick look around, staring down at the blonde, then at Regina, “Looks clear. Regina, you’re next, come on up. Emma, help her up. I’ll grab her hand”

Emma glared up at Ruby, but complied, getting into position again, feeling an electrical current run through her body at the feel of the brunette’s hand landing on her shoulder as she was tossed right up.

Ruby caught Regina’s hand, pulling her upward. She held out her hand for Emma to take, which she did. Emma knew what Ruby was trying to do, at least there. Because Regina could have well reached up by herself to take Ruby’s hand. But now wasn’t the time to bring that up or complain about it.

And as if on cue, more than one clicker was heard off in the distance as soon as Emma reached her way up the next floor.

“Shit. Go, go go.” Emma rushed both women off, running right behind them as quickly but quietly as all three of them could move. Entering another office space.

As they hid behind a desk, trying to make no sound at all. The clicking sounds of a clicker could be heard as it stood right at the doorway, making its way towards the desk where the women were hiding. 

Ruby reached upward, slowly grabbing a stapler that who knew how long it had been on the desk, tossing it off into the other room. The sound causing the clicker’s screech to echo within the room, moving its way towards the sound. At her nod, Emma quietly followed it, withdrawing her knife, quickly grabbing a hold of it as she stabbed it in the head before it could alert its companion. 

“Stay with Emma.” Ruby whispered over at Regina, heading quietly towards the other clicker, taking it out in one go. “That’s our way out.” She told them as she walked right back, climbing up onto another floor, followed by Regina and then the blonde.

Finally as they reached the other side of the building, they headed towards sets of stairs.

“Hold up.” Emma climbed down, grunting as she pulled out a filing cabinet that was blocking their way down. Opening up a path for both brunette’s to go ahead first. “Here we go, ladies.”

First Regina, then Ruby went right through. 

Emma groaned at the sight of the rest of the stairway being blocked by a fallen roof. “Great. Now what?”

Ruby turned towards the opened window, seeing a platform laid out just outside of it. She leaned down, stepping onto it, even as it shook lightly beneath her feet. “Feels sturdy enough. Just don’t look down.”

“Wha-?” Regina’s eyes looked over at Emma, “Is she serious?”

“She is.” Emma nodded for her to follow, which Regina did, even with her nerves settling into the pit of her stomach. Emma followed, waiting for both women to dismount the other platform before jumping on herself. “Whoa…” She stood still at the feel of it shaking much more than the other one. Her knuckles white from grabbing onto the handles. 

“You alright?” Asked Ruby.

“I’m good.” Emma moved along, leaning up against the wall as they now stood outside an edge.

“Oh, shit. This is high.” Said Regina, her eyes momentarily closing.

“We’ll be alright. Just don’t look down.” Replied Ruby, moving along the edge.

At the first sight of a window, all three of them went in, thankful to not be by a ledge anymore. Unfortunately, as soon as they entered the room, they could hear moans and groans from runners, and the clicking and screeching of a few clickers. 

Emma scoped the room out through a few holes in a wall, turning back to Ruby, “You stay here with her. I’ll go down there and clear it out-”

“Are you crazy, Em? They’re too many of them.” Ruby replied.

“I spotted three runners and two clickers. Nothing I can’t handle.” Emma assured her.

“I can help-” Regina stepped in, wanting eagerly to help her. Also, she had to admit to feeling a bit of worry for the blonde’s well being.

“No.” Emma snapped at her, glaring, “You may be immune, but you’re not immortal. We are so close to reaching the capitol building. I won’t risk you getting yourself killed.” Her eyes moved to Ruby, “Just… wait here.”

Both women watched as the blonde made her way down, quietly and carefully.

“You’re not really going to let her go down there alone, are you?” Regina asked, worried displaying on her face once again.

“After you’ve been through what she has, nothing frightens her.” Ruby’s reply was quick, her eyes never leaving Emma’s sight.

Emma crouched down as soon as her feet touched the floor, hiding behind a metallic desk. Her eyes focused on a runner that had its back to her. Nerves settling in her stomach. She moved along, quickly wrapping her arm around the runner’s neck, squeezing at his throat as she brought him down on one knee. 

In any given situation where you would be surrounded by runners and clickers, it was always best to take out the runners first. 

Her hands froze as she brought its dead body to the floor at the sight of a clicker walking her way. 

Emma moved quickly but quietly up against a wall, waiting for the clicker to walk back around. And when it did, she followed it into another room, grabbing a hold of it, while the blade of her knife pierced its head. And at the sound of more clicking, she made her way out of the room, quickly grabbing a hold of the last clicker, stabbing it in the head.

Next, came down another runner as the very little life it had in him was drained out. The last and third runner began running its way up to the blonde as it spotted her. Which Emma quickly grabbed a metal pipe, swinging it hard and fast at its head. The blood splattering around her like paint, splattering a few specks on her shirt and face.

“All clear. Come on down.” 

Ruby’s whistle echoed throughout the building as they finally made their way down, “I’m impressed, Em.”

Finally after a while longer, they were able to make it through a part of the building that was more quiet and less dangerous, reaching the bottom of it.

“You know, I was thinking…” Spoke Ruby, staring at the blonde as they both walked just behind Regina. “After we get back, we can take it easy for a little while.” 

Emma chuckled, “You want to take it easy?”

Ruby shrugged, “Hey, you’re always the one going on about laying low.”

“And you’re always brushing me off about it.” The blonde smirked a tiny smile.

“Well… I won’t this time.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it.” Replied Emma.

They came to a stop as soon as they made it through a subway station. The sounds of more clickers and runners echoing.

“Shit. We’re almost out.” Said Ruby. “There’s too many of them to even attempt anything.”

Emma looked over at Ruby, “You still have that molotov?”

Ruby reached inside her backpack, taking out a glass bottle filled with gas, handing it over to the blonde, “What are you thinking?”

Emma reached inside her pocket for her lighter, clicking it until the flame was visible. She neared the end of the rag that was hanging out from inside the bottle, lighting it up. “As soon as I throw this, we run.”

Ruby nodded, watching as the blonde tossed the bottle near the group of infected, who quickly caught on fire as soon as the bottle broke near their feet.

“Now! Run!” Emma shouted through their screeches and screams, running right behind them as fast as she could towards the gates. “The gates, go!”

“Regina, help me!” Ruby and Regina pulled apart the gates as fast as they could, squeezing right on through, while they held them open for Emma to come out next. “Emma, come on!”

Emma grunted, her heart racing at the sight of one infected, caught in flames, running its way towards her. 

All three women sighed with relief once the gates snapped shut again, leaving them all burning and locked in.

Ruby couldn’t help to let out a tiny laugh, “Holy shit. We actually did it.”

“Are we all okay?” Emma asked, her eyes looking to Regina, who nodded.

“We’re okay. Let’s keep moving.” Ruby moved ahead this time, heading towards the capitol building.

“I can see why Maleficent trusted you two. You’re both very good.” Said Regina.

“It’s called luck.” Emma spat, “And it is going to run out.”

“So, Regina. Does Mal believe that your immunity will save all humanity?” Asked Ruby.

“I would say so.” Regina glanced over at Emma as she snorted at her reply.

“How did you get bit anyway? I mean you had to have been somewhere you shouldn’t have to get attacked.”

“I was.” Regina replied, “Maleficent was always so protective of me, so she would do even the impossible to keep me within the walls of the camp. I naturally grew tired of it one of these days, after a fight we had and I sneaked out. I ran into one of those, what you two call runners and it bit me.”

Ruby chuckled, “I’m surprised she didn’t try to shoot you.”

“Don’t be too surprised. She almost did.”

Emma’s walk came to a halt at the sight of the road that led to the capitol building being blocked by piled up trucks and a hole in the ground. Her eyes quickly spotted a museum. “We could go through there, avoid the climb.”

“Let’s go.” Agreed Ruby, heading towards a museum next, jumping right into the hole, climbing up the busted flooring. She stopped at the sight of piles of wood covering their only way that would lead them further into the museum.

“Let me see.” Emma lifted up the piles of planks, opening up a way for both her and Regina to squeeze on through. “Hurry up.”

“Come on, Regina.” Ruby allowed Regina to make her way in first, quickly moving in right after.

But just as Emma was about to make her way in, everything came crashing down around her.

“Emma!” Ruby’s voice called out with worry.

The blonde coughed out due to the dust, “I’m alive! Ugh… I’ll make my way around to you-”

“There are some here!” Emma heard Regina scream out, along with Ruby who told her to run.

“Ruby!” Emma shouted, as the screams belonging to the infected grew farther and farther. “Shit.”

After squeezing her way through, she found another way in through the museum that would hopefully get her towards the other side. But she needed to find Ruby and Regina first.

“Ruby?” She whispered out, trying her best not to make so much noise as she moved in the dark. Not wanting to use her flashlight, to not be detected by any infected if some were still in the rooms with her. As she quietly opened a creaking door, she headed up a set of stairs, her eyes taking in as much as she could see. 

Grunts that could only belong to Ruby were muffled, but heard, as the next thing Emma spotted was a runner, moaning and banging just outside the door. 

The blonde quickly raced towards the runner, pulling him by its clothes. She grunted loudly as she grabbed the back of its head, slamming it against the wall, until blood splattered out. “Ruby!” She shouted as she busted through the door, running towards Ruby who fought off another runner. As Emma pulled him off of her, as it had the brunette pinned up against the wall, Ruby stuck its head with her knife. 

“I’m fine.” Said Ruby. Both their heads turning to Regina’s cries for help. “Regina!”

Emma moved through quickly, stabbing the runner in the head. Her eyes looking at Regina, “Stay behind me!” She ordered her, listening to more runners coming their way.

Ruby withdrew her weapon, “We’re going to have to use up ammo.”

Shots were fired as Ruby and Emma brought down about six more runners. As Emma attempted to fire her last shot, her weapon clicked, leaving her to throw a punch right at the runner’s face, while Ruby struck it in the head with her knife.

“That was too damn close.” Emma breathed out, looking over at Ruby who was pretty breathless. “Hey. Are you alright?”

Ruby nodded, “Yeah, just a bit winded.” She nodded towards the window, “Come on, this way.”

Emma let out another breath, her eyes focused on Regina this time. “How about you, are you okay?” She asked.

Regina chuckled, a bit out of breath, “Define okay.”

“Are you still breathing?” Emma asked.

“Do small panting breaths count?” Asked Regina.

This time, something happened that Regina wasn’t counting on. Emma chuckled. A light chuckle, but it was one.

“Yeah, they count.” She replied.

“Then I’m fine.” Her eyes connected with Emma’s for a short moment, “Thank you.”

Emma blinked, motioning towards the window, “After you.”

Regina made her way through, climbing up a fire escape, following Ruby as they reached the rooftop. She watched as the brunette had placed a plank against the edges of both buildings. “This way.” She told Regina, crossing with no problem.

“Now, you’re going to want to be careful crossing because these planks tend to be a little-”

“Pssh.” Regina glared at the blonde as she tried to explain how walking on a plank worked, leaving her to glare back at her before crossing it herself.

As they reached the rooftop of the building that was only a block away from the capitol building, Emma stood next to Regina as she contemplated the view of the sun rise.

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Emma asked, her eyes meeting Regina’s once again.

“Jury’s still out.” The brunette joked. “But, you can’t deny that view.”

“It is quite a sight.” Emma’s voice was soft, her eyes meeting Regina’s again as the brunette turned back to stare at her.

This was as soft as Emma’s voice had ever been towards Regina, and she would be lying to herself if she said she didn’t like the change of tone for once. Even the way she was staring at her was a bit different. And boy, she couldn’t deny it if her blonde hair, even if it was picked up in a ponytail, but her streaks of blonde hair shined right with the rise of the sun. As for Emma, she couldn’t deny that Regina wasn’t that bad to be around. 

As Regina walked over to Ruby, climbing down a ladder that was part of the building, to climb down off the roof. Emma glanced down at her broken watch.

“Hey.” Ruby snapped them both out of their little moment, “We have to keep moving.” She held out her hand towards Emma, “We’re almost done. Stay focused.”

“Sure thing.” Emma replied, climbing her way down right after Ruby.

Once they reached the ground, they continued on their way, until they came to the Capitol building.

Regina glanced down at the green colored water covering the entire front. “I think I should make it clear that… I can’t swim.”

“The water isn’t too deep, you should be fine.” Said Ruby, water already splashing around her legs and everyone else’s.

Emma climbed up the stairs first, pushing open the door of the building. She sighed at the sight of the only Firefly that was supposed to be waiting for their arrival, dead on the floor with a gun shot through his head.

Ruby’s lips parted as she ran right to the dead body, “No. No, no, no.”

Regina looked over at Emma, who looked down at Ruby as she was searching the body.

“What are you doing, Ruby?” Emma asked, walking up to the worried brunette.

“Maybe they uh, maybe they had a map or something to tell us where they were going.” Replied Ruby, her breath panting.

“How far are we going to take this?” Emma asked, her brows creasing in wonder.

“As far as it needs to go!” Ruby snapped at her, looking up at Regina, “Where is this lab of theirs?”

Regina shook her head, “She never mentioned that to me. She only mentioned that it was some place out West.”

“Ruby, we came as far as we said we could come.” Emma spoke, “What are we still doing here? This is not us.”

Ruby scoffed, standing to her feet, “What do you know about us? About me?”

“I know that you are smarter than this.” Emma hissed.

“Really? Well, guess what, we’re shitty people, Emma. It’s been that way for a long time.” Ruby argued.

“No, we are survivors.”

“This is our chance!” Ruby shouted.

“It is over, Ruby!” Emma finally snapped. “Now we tried. Let’s just go home.”

“I’m not…” Ruby’s voice broke a little, “I’m not going anywhere. This is our last stop.”

“What?” 

Ruby shrugged, “Our luck had to run out sooner or later.”

Emma reached out to take Ruby’s hand as the brunette turned her back on her, “What the hell are you talking-?”

“No, don’t-!” Ruby shouted, yanking her hand away from the blonde’s grasp, “Don’t touch me.”

“Holy shit.” Regina’s eyes grew wide, finally realizing what was going on, “She’s infected.”

Emma looked back at Ruby, her lips parted in surprise as she took a step back.

“Emma…” Ruby’s voice was soft.

“Let me see.” Said the blonde.

“I don’t mean for this-”

“Show it to me.” Emma demanded of her.

Ruby pulled back the collar of her shirt, exposing a bite right near her collarbone.

“Oh, Christ.” Emma breathed out, her green eyes watering with tears that were stinging at her eyes.

“Oops, right?” Ruby walked up to Regina, reaching for the woman’s arm, “Give me your arm.” She pulled up on the sleeve of her jacket, pointing right to her scarred bite mark, “This was three weeks. I was bitten an hour ago and it’s already worse. This is fucking real, Emma.” She released her arm, walking closer to the blonde, “You have to get her to Graham’s. He ran with this crew, he’ll know where to go.”

“No, no, no, that was your crusade.” Emma shook her head, “I am not doing that.”

“Yes, you are. Look,” Ruby walked closer, their faces inches apart, “There’s enough here that you have to feel some sort of obligation to me. So, you get her to Graham’s.”

Their heads turned to the sound of soldiers coming towards the building. 

Ruby ran towards a window, seeing a military truck arriving. She withdrew her weapon, walking back towards the blonde, “They’re here. I can buy you some time, but you have to run.”

“What? You want us to just leave you here?” Asked Regina, still in shock from it all.

“Yes.”

Emma shook her head, “There’s no way that-”

“I will _not_ turn into one of those things!” Ruby snapped, walking up to Emma, her watery eyes locking on green ones. “Come on. Make this easy for me.”

Emma’s jaw clenched, holding back tears of her own, “Ruby,” Her voice soft, “I can fight-”

“No, just go!” Ruby pushed the blonde away, sighing, “Just fucking go.”

“Regina.” Emma spoke, her eyes remaining on Ruby.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean for any of this to happen.” Regina’s eyes stung with pools of tears of her own.

“Let’s get moving.” 

Ruby watched as they slowly walked away from her. A single tear rolling down her cheek. She inhaled slowly, exhaling just as slow while she faced the door.

_“We know you’re in there. Drop your weapons and come out with your hands up!”_

Ruby aimed at the door and waited.

Emma pushed a filing cabinet towards a door, blocking it. Hearing shots being exchanged, until one last shot grew silent. Her hand coming in contact with the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This next chapter was a favorite of mine to work on, as well as the next upcoming chapter. To all my gamer readers, once again, you will notice a small add-on of my own that isn't included in the game series. And to all my none gamer readers, I hope you enjoy this wild ride. Happy reading! :) P.S. As for Ruby's death, I apologize for not putting out a warning, but apocalyptic fanfics are made to leave you shocked lol

“Are you really going to leave her? We should help!” Regina followed the blonde up a set of stairs of the same building.

“We have to keep moving.” Emma blinked away the sting of more tears wanting to come, focusing on finding another way out.

Regina grabbed onto the blonde’s arm, forcing her to turn around. The vein in her forehead visible from anger, “We just left her to die-!”

Emma grabbed the brunette’s arm, very much like a child in trouble. Her eyes once light green growing dark as she looked her dead in the eye, “Stop! There isn’t anything we can do about it now, except keep moving and find a way out of this place. Now, let’s go.”

That’s when Regina felt the blonde’s hand slither her way into hers, as she was almost dragged and hurried up the stairs. She wasn’t even sure if Emma realized she had taken her by the hand with such a strong grip, but frankly, right now it didn’t really matter. Not when they could already hear a few soldiers banging on the door, trying to get to them next.

The hand holding however didn’t last long, as Emma released it as soon as they entered the next room that was the top of the stairs. Regina ducked down, just as Emma did as soon as the blonde told her too.

“Ruby…” Her voice a whisper as her brown eyes took in the brunette’s dead body, a pool of blood right behind her head on the marbled floor.

As soon as Emma saw the soldier’s back to them, while he still stood over the brunette’s dead body, she looked over her shoulder to Regina, “Regina, run. Now. Go.”

Both women moved as quietly and as quickly down the small hallway and into the next room, their heads turning to a loud crashing sound off in the distance. 

_“We’re in! Let’s go!”_

Regina’s met with Emma’s, “They’ll be here soon.”

“Let’s just keep moving.” 

“Emma.” The blonde stopped walking, looking back at the sound of Regina’s voice. Her eyes moving down to a hunting rifle she now held in her hands, as she stood next to a Firefly’s dead body.

Emma reached out for the weapon, thankful that by some struck of luck or some form of miracle- because in this world she wasn’t sure if she even believed miracles could exist anymore- they found a weapon. 

She pulled back on the handle of the weapon, checking its chamber, happy to see that it was in fact loaded. Quickly bending down to search the body for signs of anymore ammo he might’ve been carrying. Luckily, she did.

_“They’re in the hall! Go around!”_

The blonde crouched down along with the brunette as the soldier’s voices grew closer and closer. She cocked the weapon as they hid behind a sheet covered crate.

“What do we do?” Regina asked with worry in her voice. “Emma?”

“I got this. Just keep your head down.” Emma aimed her rifle at the first sight of a soldier that was just walking into the hall, firing a head shot that loudly echoed throughout the marbled walls. 

_“Fireflies! Move in!”_

Regina remained down just as the blonde had told her to, listening as two more shots were fired, followed by Emma’s voice telling her to keep moving.

There was nothing that angered Emma more than being mistaken by a damn Firefly.

They walked along the room, into the next one, where a soldier had surprised the blonde by coming at her from behind boxes of crates. Regina’s instinct was to take out her knife as the man had Emma pinned up against the wall. He yelled out in pain at the feel of the knife cutting across his leg, just behind the knee. Which gave Emma enough time to slam him against the wall, throwing a hard right punch to his face that knocked him out cold. 

Through short pants, Emma nodded at the brunette in a form of thanks, moving along to the next room, until they finally reached a back set of stairs that led them to the first floor again.

“Do you know where you’re going?” Regina asked, following right behind Emma, as they entered a dark room, “How will we get out of here?” Her heart stopped once she felt Emma push her near a crate, becoming one with the darkness. Both their hearts racing as they could see two soldiers past right by them.

“They have to be around here somewhere. Comb the area.” One of them ordered, cluelessly moving along past the two women. 

Once the coast was clear, they kept on moving. Hiding behind an entrance once they spotted one last soldier, patrolling their only exit. 

The blonde’s eyes studying all of his routes. She looked over to the brunette next, “Alright. Once he walks just behind those crates, we move fast- head towards the exit.”

Regina nodded, “Right behind you.”

The soldier finally moved away from the doorway of their only exit, walking to his left, and around the very crates Emma spoke of. They were piled up against one another, so his line of sight would be blocked for only a couple of seconds.

“Go.” Emma whispered, allowing Regina to go on first as she ran right behind her. 

Both women ran as fast as they could down the set of stairs, and into the ground covered water, splashing it just around their legs with their movements.

“I see them!” The soldier’s voice echoed in the distance, seeing the two women run into a tiny building and down a set of stairs, “They’re heading into the subway!”

Shots were fired at them, which missed them by an inch as both women ran their way through the subway tunnels. It wasn’t until they reached a spored covered part of the subway that they used that to their advantage to hide, as Emma quickly placed her gas mask on before she would start to suffocate. 

It was hard enough to see when you were in a room filled with spores, it was even worse when that room was a closed in tunnel.

“Understood, sir.” A soldier’s voice echoed.

“There seems to be just one soldier up ahead.” Regina whispered, her breathing as normal as it shouldn’t be. 

“How the hell are you breathing in this stuff?” Emma asked her, her voice muffled from her mask.

“I wasn’t lying to you.” Regina whispered, her eyes looking right into Emma’s.

Emma had seen some crazy things in her years of life. But, never did she imagine there would actually ever be someone who was really immune to any of this mess.

“Did you spot ‘em?” Another soldier asked.

“No. This place is clear. Nothing but spores.”

“Screw it. Let’s get out of here before any clickers show up.”

Once the coast was clear, they moved on, going inside a subway train then another, as it was the only way to get through the other side of the station. 

It wasn’t until Regina heard a splash that she froze, seeing how swiftly Emma just jumped right in. “I can’t swim, remember?”

“I’ll figure something out. Just walk along the path there and meet me straight ahead.” Emma inhaled, even through her mask as she swam down below, her flashlight on so that she could see better. She squeezed in through a train that had sunk down below and out its other door. Thankful that they were both left opened. As she came up from under water, she looked around until she spotted a raft just floating. It was big enough to hold her weight, and Regina didn’t look to be heavy at all. She swam towards the brunette, placing the raft near the edge while she held it in place. “Get on.”

“Really?” Regina’s tone was that of, seriously? A raft? Would that even hold me?

She couldn’t see it, but she was sure Emma had rolled her eyes underneath her mask as she called out her name. “Regina.”

“Alright.” She hesitated a bit first, but after a few seconds she decided that the best way to mount the raft was to quickly jump abroad. Her knuckles turned white from holding on so hard to the edges of it as it wobbled from her weight. Her legs shook nervously as she felt Emma start to move her across the water, while she swam. “Be careful.”

“I got you.” The blonde assured her, bringing her across to the left side of another edge. She waited for the brunette to climb up the edge, before climbing up herself. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” 

They continued on through the subway station until finally, they came towards a set of stairs that led them back outside. As Emma removed her mask, placing it back inside her backpack, she sat near a water fountain to process everything that had happened. 

Regina could tell she was angry, angry at her maybe. She might even be regretting agreeing to help Maleficent out. If she hadn’t, Ruby would still be alive.

“Listen.” She spoke softly, “About Ruby. I didn’t mean for things to-”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, until she cut in, her tone angry. “Here’s how this thing is going to play out.” She paused, her eyes glaring her way, “You don’t bring up Ruby- ever. In fact, we should just keep our histories to ourselves.” She sighed, “Secondly. I’m agreeing to help you and get you to where Ruby said, but you don’t tell anybody about your… _condition._ They’ll either think you’re crazy or they’ll try to kill you. And lastly, you do what I say, when I say it. Got it?”

She knew she had to stick with Emma, no matter what. It’s what Maleficent was expecting. She just wished it was under better circumstances, because deep down, maybe deep, deep down, she knew Emma wasn’t a bad person. She was just angry at life- at the world.

And who was she kidding? Regina knew how to defend herself to some extent, but not enough to survive out in this world by herself. 

Regina nodded, her hands resting on her hips, “Sure.”

“Repeat it.” 

The brunette sighed, glaring back at her, “What you say goes.” She said it with a roll of her eyes.

“Good.” Emma pushed herself up off the water fountain, “Now, there’s a town a couple of miles North of here. There’s someone there who owes me some favors… there’s a good chance he could get us a car.”

“Okay.” Regina nodded. Her eyes on the blonde. 

Emma nodded, continuing on her way as Regina followed.  
____________________

After a few hours and walking along the road, Emma did a lot of thinking. She thought about how different things were now compared to before. About Lily, Ruby and now about Regina. She thought that maybe she had been a little hard on her. After all, it wasn’t her fault at all what happened. Ruby was always strong minded and no one made her do anything she did not want to do. 

Emma dug through her backpack, her new rifle strapped to its side. She took out a snickers bar, handing it over to the brunette, thinking that with everything they had just gone through. She was probably starving.

Regina’s eyes looked to the candy bar that was being offered to her. Looking up into the blonde’s eyes, which were a tad softer than before. 

“Go on, take it. You gotta be hungry.” As the brunette reached for the candy bar, Emma sat against the steel barrier that was on the side of the highway. 

The wrapper crackled as Regina tore it open, almost ready to take a bite. Because she wasn’t just hungry. She had been starving. Her eyes looked over at Emma while she held out the candy towards her in offering.

The blonde shook her head. “I’m fine.” She chuckled as she was glared at by the brunette, reaching for a piece of the chocolate bar, popping it into her mouth just as quickly. “Thanks.”

After her thanks, that’s when Regina took a much desired bite. Her mind racing with a question, she could not hesitate to ask, out of simple curiosity. “What did you do before all this?”

Emma chewed, quietly looking her way. Only this time, she wasn’t angry, even when she told her to keep their lives a secret from one another. 

“Sorry.”

The blonde sighed, “I worked at a police station back in Texas.”

Regina’s brow raised, impressed, “A cop? That explains why you’re so good with a gun.”

Emma chuckled, looking down at her feet in shame, “No, I… uh, hated guns. My brother, he was the cop. I was a dispatcher. More or less.”

“Is he still alive? Your brother.” Regina asked.

Emma’s head swam with questions on Graham’s whereabouts. Her and Ruby knew of a camp he had, which is where she wanted to head. But, whether he was alive and well… that was always a question that ran through her mind. 

“I don’t know.” She pushed herself off of the barrier while Regina shared the last piece of chocolate with her. After placing it in her mouth, she looked down the pathway just behind the barrier, “We should be able to cut through here to get to the town quicker.” 

Regina jumped across the barrier right after Emma, walking across the woods. Her eyes drinking in the sight of them.

Emma looked over her shoulder as she walked, her brow raised, “What are you doing?”

“Looking up at the trees. It’s been so long without seeing one.”

“Are you serious?” Emma asked.

Regina nodded, staring at the back of the blonde’s head as she walked, “Why didn’t you just take me back to Mal? You could have. Saved yourself all this trouble over me.”

“She wasn’t exactly jumping at the opportunity to go through the trouble for you.”

“You don’t think she could have? Once she was better.” Asked Regina.

Emma looked over her shoulder, “I hate to break it to you, and I don’t mean to upset you. But your girlfriend’s chances of survival weren’t too high to begin with.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “She’s a lot tougher than you think.”

“It doesn’t matter. Because I doubt I could get either one of us back into the city in one piece. Trust me. I wish there was another way.”

Once they went up a small hill of dirt road, Emma tried pulling the gates open, which were locked.

“Well shit.” She sighed, looking up at the top of the gate, blocking her eyes from the sun as she noticed the wires up top. “We’ll have to find another way in.”

“What about if we climb this?” Emma turned to look over at an air vent that was beside a small building that would take them over the fence. Regina climbed up first, looking down at her, “Easy enough.”

Emma climbed right up, seeing a black cloud of smoke off in the distance where the town was. “Is that you, August?” She asked herself.

“Where do you usually meet this friend?” Regina asked.

“Different places.”

“You’ve never been here, have you?”

Emma looked over her shoulder, “I know this is where he lives, but… no. I’ve never been here, not personally.”

Regina’s eyes were focused on the black cloud of smoke, “And do you think that could be him?”

“It sure as hell better be.” Emma jumped off the building, grunting as she landed on her feet, she looked up at Regina. “Be careful, it’s quite a drop.”

Regina jumped, landing right on her feet, looking into the blonde’s eyes as she walked along. Emma’s eyes followed the brunette, quickly glancing down at her behind before walking on.

It wasn’t until they arrived at another gate that was jammed from the opposite side that they finally arrived into August’s town.

Regina glanced up, seeing that the wires from top of the fence had fallen over, “If you boost me up there, I can open the gate for you.”

Emma looked up, shaking her head, “I don’t think that’s such a good idea.”

“Come on, Emma. Let me do this.”

Green eyes looked into brown ones. Emma hesitated a bit, but got into position, “Alright, come on.” As Regina placed her foot on the blonde’s hands, she was shot upward until her hands reached the top of the gate. “Just be careful.”

“Don’t worry.” Said Regina, dropping down from the other side of the gate. She pulled off the pipe it had been jammed it, pulling open the door. Smiling as Emma walked on through. “Ta-da.”

“Good job.” 

“I’m not just here to look pretty.” Regina joked, which Emma chuckled. “So, assuming this friend of yours gives us a car. Then what?”

Emma walked along the town, “Then, we head on over to Graham’s.”

“Maleficent told me he was your brother.”

“Yeah. And more importantly, he was a Firefly. He’d know where to take you. He lives far from here which is why we need a car.” Emma explained, taking in the quiet town.

It was too quiet for her liking, which made her stay on alert. She knew how August operated.

It was a big enough town, buildings were made of brick, which some looked to be old and moldy, while others had a dirty look to them but still kind of new. 

Regina’s head turned to look over at a music store, “I would kill to listen to some music. What kind did you like?”

Emma’s head turned towards the music store, “I don’t… really know. I wasn’t big on music.”

“Liar.” Regina called her bluff, “Tell me. What kind?”

The blonde hesitated a bit before answering, “Mm… I liked a lot of oldies. Anything with a good guitar riff in it.”

“Did you play guitar?” Regina asked, feeling the tension between them lessen more and more.

“Not professionally, but… some.” Emma held out her hand, keeping Regina back as a clicker came into view, right between two buildings. 

Both women’s eyes growing wide as suddenly it exploded to bits.

“Whoa! What the hell was that?” Regina asked, her eyes wide in surprise.

“That… would be one of August’s traps.” Emma explained, knowing the man’s traps real well.

“Your friend is a little paranoid, I take it?” 

Emma chuckled, “That’s putting it lightly.”

“How do you know him?”

“He used to help us smuggle things into the city. He knows how to find things.” Emma climbed up a truck that was placed near a building, climbing right up to the roof. She grabbed a couple of arrows that were on the ground, along with a bow and arrow. 

“Why don’t you let me have that weapon? I’m a pretty good shot.” Regina smirked, hopeful.

“I don’t think so.”

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Come on. We would double our chances if we were both armed. We could cover each other.”

Emma walked from one roof to another to avoid as many traps as possible. “I should tell you… August isn’t exactly the most stable of individuals. He doesn’t take kindly to strangers. So when we get to where he is, you let me do the talking.”

“Fine.” Regina sighed, following Emma’s every step.

“August’s a good guy, he just definitely needs some time warming up to you, that’s all.”

Regina climbed down a ladder right after the blonde as they continued on their way. She stopped as her and Emma spotted a trap wire.

Emma grabbed a brick that was by the ground, “Watch yourself.” She tossed it at the mine, causing it to blow. “Alright, I think we’re good. August will be just through this door.” She peeked in carefully, stepping further inside to take a better look for any signs of infected or August. Her eyes grew wide as she saw a fridge drop to the floor, following a rope as it pulled upward. Once she noticed that she was stepping right on the noose, her body dragged across the floor until she hung upside down by her ankle.

“Emma!” Regina ran up to the blonde, holding onto her to stop her from swinging. “Are you alright?” 

“God damn it, August!” Emma cursed him, “I’m fine. It’s just another one of August’s stupid traps.” Her eyes studied her surroundings, spotting the fridge, “That fridge there, it looks like it's the counterweight. Go cut the rope and it’ll bring me down.”

“On it.” Regina ran towards the fridge, her head looking off to the side as she heard distant groans coming from a couple of infected. “Shit!” She hurried her hand movements in cutting the rope. Her grip tightening around the handle of her knife.

While Emma withdrew her handgun, “Shit, here they come.” She fired shots, taking two runners down, only to see more coming their way.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been super excited about this next chapter! It is one of my favorite parts in the game of this series, along with the next upcoming chapter. As always, thank you to everyone for supporting me on everything I've written so far. My fanfic based on the the Underworld films is soon to come and I eagerly await to see how you will like that one as well. Happy reading! :)

One shot after another were fired, Emma still hanging upside down, while Regina climbed up on the fridge. The rope so thick, her hand was beginning to cramp up from how thick and hard to cut the rope was. And with every loud sound of the blonde’s weapon, more infected began to come their way.

“Anytime, Regina!” Emma shouted, firing a few more shots at the infected coming her way and at the brunette.

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Regina cut away at the rope, her eyes on the infected going down one by one. “There!” A loud drop sounded right after her shout, the fridge flipping over, along with her landing on the ground. 

“Are you okay?” Emma shouted, still hanging from her feet.

“Yeah. I almost got it.” This time Regina quickly cut the last strand of rope which caused the blonde’s body to drop hard on the floor. Her eyes watching in fear as a runner was on her in a matter of seconds, snapping its teeth inches away from her face. “Emma!” She ran right to the helpless blonde, stopping as she saw a man come into the room with a machete in hand.

Emma’s eyes grew wide at the feel of the runner’s blood splatter around her. Watching as its head was struck with the blade of a machete, cutting its head clean off. Her head turning to August who stood above her, offering his hand to her.

“Get off your ass and on your feet.” His voice was muffled by his gas mask. He pulled the blonde right up as she grabbed a hold of his hand. 

Regina followed right near Emma as they took off running right behind August, cutting right behind an eighteen wheeler, and down an alleyway.

“Keep running, this place isn’t secure!” August shouted, running right through a laundromat, shooting at a hoard of infected that were right on their tail. “Go through that door, it’s opened!” 

Emma allowed Regina to run in first, followed by her, then August who slammed and locked it shut with a set of keys he had on him. 

Regina sighed, her heart still racing from all their running and close calls. “That was close.” Her eyes looking at August who walked right up to her, “Thank you for the heroics and all. I’m Regina.” She held her hand out while August removed his mask from his face.

August’s eyes looked down at the brunette’s hand, reaching out as he held her wrist, while his other hand, which she noticed was hiding behind his back the whole time, brought a couple of handcuffs, strapping them around her wrist, as he chained the other end to a pipe.

“Hey- what are you doing- Emma?” Regina struggled with the man, who proved to be a little stronger than she was, “Let me go!”

“August!” Emma rushed over to him, stopping dead on her tracks as he quickly aimed his weapon at her.

“Turn around and get on your knees.” August ordered, keeping his weapon on aim, which caused Emma to raise her hands.

“Just hold on a second-”

“Turn around and get on your knees!” He raised his voice an octave, turning her around, striking the back of her knee with his, forcing her to kneel before him.

“Just take it easy!” Emma shouted, while Regina struggled with the pipe, trying her best to cut herself loose.

August patted the blonde’s back, arms, pulling on the neck of her shirt to check for bites. “You got any bites?”

“No.” Emma replied, keeping her hands raised up.

“Anything sprouting?” He asked, still checking for any signs of bite marks.

“God damn it, August- I’m clean!” She shouted, growing impatient. 

“If I see so much as a scratch-” August’s head turned to the sight of Regina running up to him, striking him in the arm with the metal pipe she had been cuffed to. “Ow!” 

“Regina!” Emma quickly stood to her feet, grabbing a hold of the pipe before Regina could throw in another swing at him. “Stop!”

“Son of a bitch!” August shouted, grabbing a hold of his arm.

“Are you done?” Emma spat.

“Am I done?” August scoffed, “You come into my house, you set off all my traps.” His eyes looking over at Regina, “You nearly break my God damn arm!” Blue eyes turned to Emma again, “Who the fuck is this bitch and what’s she doing here?”

Regina’s lip twitched in anger. “I am none of your God damn business and we’re here because you owe Emma a few favors.” She walked right up to him, stretching her cuffed arm out, “And you can start by taking these off.”

“Oh. I owe Emma some favors.” August chuckled, “Is this some kind of joke?” He dropped his machete on a table, while Emma dropped the pipe she had been holding. Glaring at Regina which made her remain quiet.

“I’ll cut right to the chase. I need a car.” Said Emma, her voice more calm.

August stopped the sharpening of his machete, his head turning to look right at the blonde, “Well, it is a joke. Emma needs a car.” He scoffed, “Well, if I had one that works- and I sure as hell don’t- what makes you think I’ll just give it to you? Huh?” He turned away, getting back to sharpening his weapon. “Yeah, sure Emma, take my car. Take all my food too while you’re at it.”

“By the looks of it you could lose some of that food.” Regina spat, trying her best to bother the man, which she right away managed to do.

August pointed his machete out towards the brunette, even as Emma got in between them and began to walk her out of his way, “Listen to me, you little-”

“No, this is bullshit, Emma!” Regina’s eyes looked over to August in anger, “You handcuffed me-”

“I need you to shut up.” Emma spat with a hiss, glaring deadly at the brunette, “Alright?” She sighed, turning right back to August.

The bearded man shook his head as he continued to sharpen his blade, “Whatever favors you think I owe you- ain’t worth that much.”

“Actually, August, they are.”

He turned to look at the blonde, who stood next to him. She had saved his ass on more than one occasion back in the day, and helped him out with all of his smuggling when he needed it. 

“Well, it doesn’t matter because I don’t have one that works.” He replied.

“But there is one in this town.” 

“ _Parts_.” August corrected her. “There are parts in this town.”

“Meaning that you _could_ fix one up.” Emma’s eyes pierced through his, not letting up on that favor. If anyone could fix up a car for her and knew how to do it, it was him.

August sighed, scratching at his beard, while he laid out a map of the town on the table, “Alright. If I’m going to do this. There’s some gear I’m going to need.” He pointed on the location on the map, “It’s on the other side of town. You help me gather it, and _maybe_ I can put something together that runs.”

Emma nodded, “You got a deal.”

He reached inside of his sock, stomping down a set of handcuff keys. His eyes locking on Emma’s, “But after this, I owe you nothing.”

Emma reached for the keys, unlocking the brunette from the cuffs, “That’s fine. A couple of days from now we’ll probably be dead anyway.”

“Good. Follow me.” August began walking out of the room, machete in hand, “The whole God damn town’s booby trapped, best stay right on my ass.”

Regina chuckled, mumbling to herself, “Can’t miss it.”

Emma glared back, grabbing her by the arm, “Knock it off.”

August entered into a diner, looking around before looking back at the blonde, “Alright. Whatever supplies you may want or need, I suggest you grab them.”

“Thank you.” Emma nodded, looking over at Regina, as she handed her her backpack “Regina, take a look around, see if there’s anything we need.”

Regina nodded, glaring over at August as he was walking up to the blonde, while she went her own way.

Emma snapped the magazine of her handgun out of the weapon, helping herself to a box of bullets she found just behind the counter. Loading them into her weapon. Her eyes looking towards August who stared at the brunette. 

“So, uh… what’s your story with this one?” August asked, leaning against the counter.

Emma looked over at Regina who was too busy gathering up supplies. Her hand reaching for another carton of ammo. August had more than plenty. “I’m just getting her to where she needs to go.” She replied.

August chuckled, “I never took you for much of a babysitter.” Her head turning back towards the brunette, “If you ask me. I’d get rid of her. Fast. Someone like her…” His blue eyes met with Emma’s green ones, “With her charm. She’ll get you killed or worse.”

“It’s not what you think, August.” Replied Emma.

He chuckled, “Did you tell that to Ruby too? I’m guessing that’s why she didn’t come with you then, huh?”

Emma glared his way, snapping the magazine into her weapon, putting it back into its holster in silence. She walked up to the brunette, reaching for her backpack, strapping it onto her shoulders.

“I managed to pack us up some food.” Said Regina.

“Good.” Emma’s eyes looked down at a chess board that was on the table in front of them.

“Do you play?” Regina asked her.

Emma chuckled, “Pretty badly- yeah.”

“Hey, Bobby Fisher!” Both women turned to August’s voice, “We need to get moving if you want that car.” 

“He’s a real asshole, isn’t he?” Asked Regina.

“Just… stay out of his way.”

August watched them walking his way, “Did you get everything you need?”

“Yeah.” Emma replied.

“Close the door behind you.” August climbed up a set of stairs, mumbling to himself in a low tone of voice, “I can’t believe you agree to this, August. What you should have done is left them back there.”

“You weren’t kidding about him. He’s paranoid.” Regina whispered over to the blonde.

“Yeah, he’s one of a kind.” She followed him as August entered another room.

“So, what kind of trouble are you in? Where the hell is Ruby anyway?” August asked.

“It’s just a simple drop off, August.” 

August looked over his shoulder, a smirk tugging on the corner of his lips, “Wait a minute. You’re delivering her?”

Regina rolled her eyes at the sound of the man’s laughter.

“Well, I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

Emma quickly changed the subject, jumping through a broken window as he did, walking along another building, “So, where are we going, August?”

“My other safe house.” Replied August, “It’s more of an armory.” 

Regina’s brow raised, “I thought we were going to fix up a car.” 

“We?” August chuckled, “You know how to fix up a-?”

“August.” Emma hissed, following him down a set of stairs.

“It’s like I said,” The blonde’s friend continued, “What I need is on the other side of town. Which, that side I never go to because it is filled with infected. So, we’re going to need more guns-”

“Shh.” Emma held out her arm at the sound of a rattling noise, preventing the brunette from moving any further. “There’s one inside.”

“Oh.” August pulled out his machete, “I’ve been meaning to take care of that. Relax. It’s nothing.” 

Emma followed him through a kitchen, listening to the rattling in the distance along with moans and groans.

“So, you didn’t answer my question about Ruby. I mean I thought you two were inseparable.” He stopped right in front of a runner, reaching his hands out to try and grab any sight of him, as its body was stuck in between a window trap.

“She’s busy.” Emma replied, not wanting to give him the news of her passing.

August chuckled, “Busy… sure.” He chopped at the runner’s neck, blood splattering against the walls. “Sounds to me… like…” He chopped again, ripping the head right off its body, “There might be trouble in paradise.”

Emma gave the brunette a quick look, looking back at August who placed his machete back against his back. “Something like that.”

“Seems to me like she’s becoming a little bit of a competition.” He replied, watching as Emma’s cheeks turned a slight pink color, avoiding eye contact with the brunette who looked over at her questioningly. “Through here.” August held open a door for them to pass through, closing it right after.

Regina took in the sight of rows of cars as they reached the outside of town again, that from their exterior looked to be rotting, but in good enough shape. 

“Why can’t you just fix up one of these cars?” She asked August.

“Oh, my God, you’re right.” August’s tone was filled with sarcasm, “I mean why on earth didn’t I ever think about fixing up one of these cars?” He continued his explanation, as the brunette rolled her eyes in annoyance, “The tires are rotted and the batteries are dead. I don’t even want to imagine what the inside of the engine blocks look like. Only ones making new car batteries are the military.”

They entered a few houses, leading into a backyard. Everything was calm and quiet so far. 

“You picked a hell of a place to stock up, didn’t you?” Emma asked, looking around the quiet and controlled town August had going for himself.

“As bad as those things are, at least they’re predictable. It’s the normal people that scare me.” He replied, looking over to her, “You of all people should understand that.”

Once again Emma’s eyes were too ashamed to meet with the brunette’s as Regina stared questioningly at her. There was a time where Emma had to make bad choices to survive. Just like everyone did in this new world. They weren’t exactly choices she was proud of. Choices she wanted to leave behind her.

“What’s he talking about?” Regina asked, wanting to know it all about the blonde.

“Nothing.” She headed up another set of stairs, changing her direction of conversation with August, “Which way, August?”

“We’re here. In the cellar.” He pulled open a door to a church’s cellar, entering it first. He looked over his shoulder at Regina, “You, don’t touch anything.” His eyes looking over at the blonde, “And you, close the door.”

August lit up a gas lamp he had lying around, to provide the cellar with a bit of illumination. While Emma made her way back inside.

“Alright, let’s gear up.”

Emma pulled Regina back, grabbing her by her bicep, which made the brunette throw a glare.

“Are you kidding me?” Regina scoffed, “Emma. I can take care of myself.”

“No.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “When are you going to finally trust me?”

“Just… wait here. Please.”

Her upper lip curled up in anger, “Fine. I’ll just wait around for both of you to get me killed.” 

August shook his head, while he went through his weapons, picking up a shotgun, “This goes on record as the worst job you’ve ever taken.” 

Emma chuckled, “It’s up there.”

“How in the hell is Ruby okay with this suicide mission?” He asked.

Emma paused for a moment before giving her reply, “It was actually her idea.”

August tossed the shotgun on a table, “Really?” He chuckled, his brow raised, “Well, then the broad’s not as smart as I thought she was.” He bent down to reach for a bucket, placing it on the table as he began to clean the weapon, “But, fuck her. In all seriousness though…” He looked over to Regina who was on the other side of the room, “You gotta take this broad back to where you found her.”

Emma pinched the bridge of her nose, “August, I can’t just… take her back.”

August glared at his friend, never thinking of seeing the day where a pair of legs and a couple of brown eyes would be her doom. “Then send her packing, let her find her own damn way.” He paused, “Look, the more you allow her to hang around with you, the harder it will be to get rid of her.”

“August.”

“I know you’re a little sweet on her. You have that look in your eye where-”

“August.” Emma hissed, not making eye contact with him, looking down at her own feet.

“Alright.” August cleared his throat, loading up ammo into the shotgun, “Let me tell you a story. Once upon a time I had somebody that I cared about.” He looked up, feeling the blonde’s glare right on him this time. “It was a partner. Somebody I had to look after.” He cocked the weapon, placing it back on the table, while he walked around around it, grabbing a hold of another shotgun, “And in this world that sort of thing is good for getting you killed. So, you know what I did?” He stood in front of the blonde again, “I wisened the fuck up. I realized it’s gotta be just me.”

Emma looked away again, angry that her feelings- wherever the fuck they came from- were showing as clear as the morning sun. “August, it… it’s not like that.”

“Bullshit.” August glared her way, “It is exactly like that.” He suddenly looked over at Regina who was holding a backpack in her hands, “Hey! What’d I say when we walked down the steps? What’d I say?”

“I’m just looking!” Regina replied.

“Don’t. Touch.” He sighed in aggravation after seeing the brunette’s middle finger raise up his way, “Jesus.” He glared back at the blonde, “You keep babysitting long enough and eventually it’s going to blow up in your face.”

“August.” Emma stood up from sitting on the table, glaring right back at him, “Can we please just get on with this?”

August loaded up the last shell of ammo into the other shotgun, tossing it right at the blonde. “Here. Let’s get on with it.” He walked away with Emma and Regina in tow. He nodded over his shoulder, “Before we go any further, I have something I want to show you.”

“What is it?” Emma asked, following him to another table, where she heard rattles inside a tin can he now handed to her.

“That is a nail bomb. You have to be really careful. That thing blows, it’ll shred anybody or anything standing nearby.” He smirked, “Pretty neat, huh?”

Emma chuckled, looking down at the nail bomb, “Yeah, I’ve seen your handy work.”

“Call it a gift. From me to you.”

Emma quickly placed the new item inside her backpack carefully, “So we have ammo and bombs. What exactly are we doing?”

August stood before her as he replied, “Well, every few weeks this military caravan rides through town. I assume they’re out looking for supplies.” He chuckled, “I mean, you’d be amazed at the shit they overlook. Anyway, a few months back, they were rolling through town and got overrun by this horde of infected. They were all over the truck, it plows right to the side of this high school. Still sitting there with a battery in it.”

The corner of Emma’s lip turned up into a tiny smirk, “So we take that battery and we put it in another car.”

“Bingo. I wanted to get it, but it seemed too dangerous with all that infected on that part of town. But, fuck it. Emma needs a car.”

Emma made her way out along with Regina, “What if it’s no good when we get there?” She asked.

“Nah, those trucks are like tanks. It’s just sitting there.” August glared at Regina, “Lady, I swear to God, if you took anything.”

“Don’t flatter yourself. I’ve seen better stuff.” She spat.

“Emma, you are keeping an eye on her, right?”

“Like a hawk.” She climbed a set of stairs, right behind the man and brunette. Her eyes taking in the sight of the church. The benches were a little dusty but the sunlight beaming in through the windows gave the room nice lighting. “You have yourself a nice place here.”

“Well, if you have anything to confess, now would be the time to do it.” August replied, opening up one of the main windows to the church. He pointed straight ahead, “You see that flag? That’s the school. We can cut through here,” His hand rested on a gate of a small cemetery, “Although, past this yard, it’s all new territory to me. You ready?”

“Guess we’ll find out.” Emma replied, making her way through the gates with August and Regina.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am beyond excited about this chapter as it is one of my favorite moments in the game. For all my gamer followers who have played this game, you know already what's to come and will notice a few changes I made within the chapter, including adding a completely different car that we all love. ;) Can't wait to hear everyone's feedback! Happy reading.

They were able to cut through the church’s yard with flying colors. It wasn’t until they reached an alleyway that connected the yard to a neighborhood that was overrun by infected.

Only one runner seemed to be by the only broken entryway of a wooden gate. At least that one, Emma or August could deal with just fine.

Both their heads turned to the sound of Regina whistling, or rather attempting to whistle as the only sounds that came out of her lips were puffs of air.

The blonde’s brow raised, “What are you doing?” She whispered over to her.

“I’m trying to whistle in order to lead it to us.”

August rolled his eyes, as Emma simply asked, “You don’t know how to whistle?”

This time, it was Regina’s turn to give the blonde an eye roll, “Does it sound like I know how to whistle?” She whispered. “If you or your buddy here would have given me a gun, I could help you clear out this area.”

“Hey, love birds.” August whispered, “Can you two stop your bickering and get moving?”

Several infected were taken out on their way through the neighborhood, all three gathering up as much supplies as they could find. By the last house at the end of the road, they felt like they could breathe once they reached a back door that would lead them towards the last house.

“God damn it,” August sighed, not being able to open the back door, “It seems to be jammed. We need to get through here to cut through the last house just out back.”

Emma’s eyes looked down at the doggy door at the bottom of the door, “What about that?” She nodded.

“The doggy door?” His brow raised, “I can’t fit through there.”

“I can.” 

Heads turned, eyes on Regina.

Emma turned to August, shrugging, “It’s worth a shot.” She bent down, ripping apart old rotten blanks that had been nailed to it. She looked at Regina as she stood, “Alright, go ahead. But be careful.”

Regina nodded, easily sliding her way in through the doggy door.

“Maybe you should have given her a gun.” Said August.

The door opened from the other side, faint clicking sounds being heard as Regina whispered to them.

“There’s clickers just outside the house and inside too.”

Both August and Emma peeked out, spotting two clickers just outside, wandering around.

“You weren’t kidding about it being infested.” Emma whispered.

“The school is just across that house, through the garage, across the street. We could clear it out easily.”

“Are you kidding?” Regina whispered, “There’s too many of them.”

“Fine. Then you stay here while we clear it out.” Said Emma, nodding over to August next, “Let’s go.”

The blonde’s eyes met brown ones once she felt a tug on her shirt from being pulled back by the brunette, “Oh, yeah. Because that’s such a terrific idea. You go- I’ll stay here and have a heart attack or worse.”

“Hey, you know what?” August jumped in, his tone sarcastic. “I have an idea. Why don’t I go while you two work this out? I’ll be done before you two will.”

Emma’s gaze followed the man as he moved near the house, taking cover before looking back at the brunette. “Just stay behind me.” She whispered, moving along the house.

Regina followed right behind while Emma signaled August, moving in towards a window, while he took care of the ones from the outside striking one in the head with one swing of his machete, and cutting the other one’s head in one clean swing. Quickly moving upstairs next.

Regina watched as Emma moved in quickly, tossing a glass ornament at one runner’s face, while stabbing a clicker directly in the head. Her eyes wide, watching her as next, Emma withdrew her bow and arrow, impacting the runner’s face. Ending in a kneeling position on one knee.

Regina had to lie if she didn’t admit that turning her on just a little bit. “Jesus.”

“August?” Emma called out, heading up the stairs as carefully as possibly with Regina in tow. “August?” She called out again, not getting a response from him. As soon as she headed further down the hallway of the second floor, she grunted, feeling something fall on top of her from an open cellar. Snapping teeth inches away from her face, while her hands held onto the half upper body of the runner. Feeling it’s guts near her stomach.

“Emma!” Regina exclaimed, rushing to the blonde’s aid, while she pulled the infected off of her, “Get away from her!” Her hand swung down, the blade of her knife piercing its head.

Emma’s head lifted up, her chest rising from her heavy breathing.

Regina glared down on her quite proudly, holding out her hand in offering, “I told you I could help.”

“Yeah.” The blonde grunted, standing to her feet as she reached for the brunette’s hand, “You did. Thank you. I owe you one.”

There was a tiny smirk tugging at the corners of the brunette’s lips, “I’ll hold you to that.”

Green eyes stared deeply into Regina’s.

“What the fuck happened?” 

Both the women’s heads turned to the familiar sound of August’s voice as he walked out of the last room down the hall.

“Where the hell were you? I thought you were dead, you asshole.” Asked Emma, walking towards him.

His brows furrowed, “Me? No way. Come have a look, I found all this cool shit in a safe!” 

Both women followed, watching as he headed back into the last bedroom of the house. Their eyes growing wide at the sight of not money- but actual gold bars inside a safe.

“Whoa.” Emma bent down, reaching for a gold bar which was heavy. “Is it really…?”

“Gold. Yeah.” August smirked, nodding towards two dead, rotted bodies on the bed. “Can you believe it? Idiots committed suicide and just left the code in this letter.” He handed the letter to the blonde, taking the gold bar in exchange.

She read through the letter quickly, stating that the wife had been bit, therefore both spouses decided to put an end to it all in the quickest way possible. Her eyes looked up at the man placing the three bars inside his backpack. “August. Really?”

“What? It’s not like they’re going to need it anymore.” He zipped up his pack.

“Oh, but you will? Have you forgotten that it’s the end of the world?” Emma asked.

“It’ll be the end, the day one of those things manage to take me down.” He swung his backpack over his shoulder.

The blonde chuckled, shaking her head.

“Here. I even found you a new flannel.” August tossed a clean shirt her way, which she caught in mid air. “We’ll leave you to clean up.”

Regina followed August out the door, stopping just by the doorway, her eyes on the blonde, watching her remove her backpack. Her fingers working on undoing the buttons of her shirt.

Emma’s head turned, feeling two pairs of eyes practically burning a hole through her head.

“Hey, Emma.” Regina’s voice sounding low, “I know you said never to bring it up, but I’m really sorry.”

“About what?” The blonde’s brows furrowed.

Regina paused for a few seconds before replying, “About Ruby.”

“Regina. I’m fine.” Emma paused, “You don’t have to worry about me.”

The brunette watched while Emma removed her shirt, her eyes automatically moving to get a glimpse of her ab muscles, quickly blinking herself away from the small trace she had caught herself in. Walking away without another word uttered, she headed down stairs to meet with August.

Once Emma headed down the stairs, cleaned up with a new shirt, her head turned to the sound of August’s voice coming from the garage.

“Through here.” He said, heading out and crouching down behind a car. He smirked at the sight of the military truck still intact, “What’d I tell you?” He pointed, “There’s the truck, sticking out of the school.” His eyes taking in all of the roaming infected. “Now, we’ll just have to make our way inside quietly.”

“How the hell are we going to do that?” Asked Regina who received a glare from August.

“Quietly.” He replied.

“Alright, let’s just stick by the cars. And move fast.” Emma moved on ahead with August and Regina in tow, who soon followed.

There were buses and plenty of cars positioned outside of the school, which gave them enough cover to get by. Once they reached a gated area, they climbed a bus to get to the other side by using a ladder. Of course, once August got done climbing up, the ladder dropped, alering every infected in the area.

“Shit! They’re coming!” August shouted, seeing a horde of infected beginning to push through a gate. “We have to get inside!” He jumped off the bus, rushing towards two side doors that would give them direct entry into the part of the school where the front of the truck would be. He rattled the knobs.

“Anytime, August!” Emma shouted, her eyes on the gate that was beginning to come down slowly as it was bent with all of the horde’s weight that was being placed on it.

He rattled them again, pulling on the doors without any success, “It’s locked. It’s fucking locked!”

“That gate isn’t going to hold for much longer.” Said Regina, checking each of the windows for entry. She looked over her shoulder at the pair as soon as she found a window that easily opened, “Through here!”

Regina went in first, followed by August and then Emma, who grunted as she felt a clicker cling to her back, determined to take a bite out of her.

“Emma!” Regina reached out to help, pulling on her shirt, trying to get her inside.

The blonde grunted in anger. She looked over her shoulder, quickly elbowing the clicker in the face.

Blood splattered around them once August blew its head off using his shotgun. He helped Regina pull Emma in before the rest could get to her. Quickly closing the window soon after.

“That won’t hold either.” Said Regina, her head turning towards the doors that were now being pounded on.

“Regina, help me with this.” Emma rushed towards a heavy shelf that held boxes and boxes of more heavy objects, making it almost impossible to push it up against the rattling door sets. But with Regina’s help, they both managed. However that didn’t stop the rattling outside the doors, which made them stand in front of the shelves for more support. All while August moved towards the hood of the truck.

“Shit!” Regina’s hands laid flat against the shelves, feeling as the rattling of the doors was becoming more and more hard to hold back.

“August!” Emma shouted, keeping her back against the shelf, trying her best to hold it in place, “Please, tell me you’re almost done!”

August raised the hood of the truck, his lips parting in surprise, “It’s empty.”

“What?” Emma spat, leaving Regina alone with the shelf as her instinct was to walk forward and have a look for herself that for a fact, there was nothing inside the hood.

“It’s fucking empty!” August hissed in anger at himself.

Regina remained by the shelf, holding it against the rattling doors as the groans from outside of them grew louder and louder. “I think we need to get going now!”

“Where to, August?” Emma asked, her heart racing inside her chest at the determined sounds from outside the doors.

August stammered, his eyes glued towards the empty hood of the truck.

“August- where?!” Shouted the blonde, snapping him out of it.

“Anywhere but here.” He ran towards another pair of doors that were on the other side of the room.

Emma rushed towards Regina, grabbing her by the arm, “We better go, come on.” 

Just as they ran out the doors, the shelf crashed to the floor, doors parted open with the horde coming straight for them.

Both Emma and Regina pushed the other set of doors closed, locking it in place.

August walked straight up to a runner that was coming out from a classroom. He grabbed onto the runner’s shirt as it groaned, slamming its body against the lockers. His hand cupped the back of its head in an open locker. “Ugh!” He grunted in anger, shutting the locker door with all of his strength right on its head, “Ugh!” again, “Ugh!” and again until it splattered. Blood splattered all around the locker and some on his face.

Both women just stared at him in awe.

He sighed, closing his eyes and drawing in a deep breath while releasing it back out slowly. “This way.” He nodded, while Emma and Regina followed in silence.

August opened one of the wooden doors that led into the school gym. Emma helped him push it again and again until whatever was blocking it, was pushed off, giving them access into the gymnasium. Both of them blocked the doors again using the same heavy object they had pushed away. A stacking shelf with a couple of wrestling mats on them.

Suddenly a louder thump alerted all three of them, their heads turning towards another set of two pairs of wooden doors, watching as they shook.

“That doesn’t sound good.” Said Emma, having a pretty good idea what was behind those doors.

Regina’s eyes grew wide, her lips parting at the sight of a giant infected being. It was taller than all three of them. It’s body was wide and strong looking. Bump after bump of fungus coating its body, while its head was shaped like the flaps of a mushroom. She had never seen anything like it before.

“Fuck.” Emma whispered to herself. Her eyes wide. If there were any infected she hated fighting, it was a bloater.

“What the hell is that?” Regina asked, slowly backing away with her two companions, while the creature roared and began to head his way towards them.

“A God damn bloater!” Replied August

“A what?” 

“Move!” Shouted Emma, pulling Regina along with her as they pummeled to the ground, while August jumped in another direction of the gym taking cover of his own. 

That’s when the bloater, as they called it spat out a ball of spores, that struck the wall where they were standing like a bright yellow powder.

The hardest thing about fighting one of these infected was that they were hard to kill.

“Regina, take cover!” She shouted, taking aim with her shotgun while firing a couple of rounds its way.

August fired a few rounds of its own, moving out of the way as the bloater tossed a ball of spores right at his direction. That’s when he took aim for its leg, shooting it off with one blast as the creature fell to the ground. “Emma! Nail bomb!” He shouted.

That’s when the blonde quickly opened up her backpack, taking out the nail bomb he had given to her earlier. She pulled the pin out, tossing it right at the bloater, quickly running for cover just as August did behind the laid out bleachers.

As soon as the bomb stuck to the bloater’s skin, it blew, blowing it away into chunks of blood, guts and rotted skin. Leaving a giant mess where it once stood. Parts of it flew towards the bleachers where August hid, same near behind a stack of boxes where Emma and Regina hid. Emma didn’t even hesitate to protect the brunette, as she had held her against a wall just behind the boxes, using her own body as a shield. Regina’s hands finding their place around the blonde’s well felt biceps.

August stepped out of from behind the bleachers, “Fucking bloaters.”

Green eyes met with brown ones staring right back into hers. Their bodies still pressed together.

“You alright?” Emma asked, her voice low. She soon moved away once Regina nodded in silent confirmation.

Eyes looked down at the mess the gym had become, including the dead piece of bloater on the ground. 

“I didn’t even know they could get that big.” Said Regina.

“That’s what happens when you’ve been infected for a long, long time.” Replied Emma.

“Excuse me.” Heads turned towards August, who motioned towards the top window near the bleachers, “I really hate to interrupt your little biology lesson, but can we get the fuck out of here, please?”

Heads turned at the sound of groans. They all hurried up the bleachers and out of the window at the sight of three runners coming their way. Quickly climbing a wooden fence that led them into the backyard of a house, which they ran into for refuge. 

That’s where Emma stood angry, hands on her hips, glaring at August.

He held up his hands in defense, “Alright, so obviously someone had the same idea. They stole my shit.”

“And just what the hell is Plan B?” Emma asked.

“Hey, you ought to be thankful you’re still drawing breath. That was plan A, B, C all the way to fucking Z.” He grew angry, “And furthermore, tell Ruby she can take this job-”

Emma’s lip curled up in anger, her finger pointed towards August, “Don’t you bring Ruby into this-!”

“She can shove it right up her-!”

“She has nothing to do with-!”

“Uh, guys…” Regina’s voice stopped the argument between the two friends, their eyes looking up at the body hanging on the living room ceiling. 

“You knew him?” The blonde asked, taking notice in August’s surprised look.

“That’s Frank.” August replied, his jaw clenching. His eyes not moving from the dead man’s body.

“Who the hell is Frank?” Emma asked.

August withdrew his machete from behind his back, “He was my partner I told you about.” He paused, “And the only idiot who would ever wear that stupid shirt.” There was anger, but also sadness in his voice as he walked up to the rope and cut down the body. Watching it fall with a hard thud against the coffee table. “He’s got bites.” He sniffled, holding back tears by all means.

Emma stood by, hearing the sadness in his voice, “I suppose he didn’t want to turn, so he…”

August nodded, “I suppose not.”

Both friends rushed straight through the house, into its garage where Regina was trying to start up a yellow bug that was in good running condition with only a few specks of rustiness here and there.

The brunette smiled over at them, “Look what I found. Seems fine, it just needs a little juice to get running again.”

August lifted up the hood which was at the back of the car, his brows furrowing in anger once again, “That’s my battery.” His head turned towards the inside of the house, “That fucking asshole.” He slammed the hood shut, walking up to the driver’s side door, glaring at Regina in the process. “Get out.” He hoped right in after Regina dismounted the vehicle, turning the key, listening to it sputter. “The battery is drained but the cells are alive.”

“Meaning?”

“Meaning, we push it, get it started and the alternator will recharge the battery.”

Emma chuckled, “Is that your guess?”

“Look, you wanted a Plan B. This is as good as it gets.”

Regina neared the blonde as August walked to the side of the garage. “What are you thinking?” She asked, seeing the gears in her head practically turning.

Emma turned her head to look over at the brunette, “I’m thinking you drive and we push.”

She nodded, hoping inside the driver’s seat.

“That asshole. It’s more of my shit.” August slung a duffle bag filled with weapons over his shoulder, “Are we ready or what?”

Emma leaned against the driver’s side window, her eyes on Regina, “Are you gonna be okay with this?” She asked her.

Regina nodded, “Of course.”

“Alright.” Emma paused for a moment, “You’re doing a good job by the way. I figured you should know that.”

The corner of Regina’s lip curved into a tiny smile, barely visible, “I won’t let you down with this.”

The blonde looked at her for another moment before moving to the back of the car. Her lips curving into a tiny smile once she positioned herself behind the vehicle to push.

“Why don’t you two just kiss already? Maybe it’d wipe off that stupid look off your face every time you look at her.” August joined her behind the car after opening the garage door.

“Just push.” Emma glared at him.

“Put the car in first.” He told Regina.

“Already did.”

“Keep your foot on the clutch and when we get to roll-”

“I know how to pop a clutch.” The brunette rolled her eyes.

“How the hell do you know-? You know what I don’t care just don’t fuck it up.” He shook his head, slowly pushing the car along with Emma.

They pushed it all the way out of the driveway, pushing it through the road in success so far.

“If we can just push it to the end of that hill, we should be fine.” He said.

“You might want to push a little faster.” Said Regina, her eyes on the infected coming their way, their sight making Emma and August push even harder.

“God, you really know how to fuck a guy’s day up. You know that?” August muttered under his breath at the blonde.

“Just shut up and push.” Emma hissed, grunting with each push, seeing the car rolling onto the hill, “Alright, Regina, start it up!” She smiled at the sound of the motor roaring to life, smacking her friend’s arm playfully, “You hear that sound, Auggie?”

“Yeah, and that means every infected hear it too. Let’s get the fuck out of here.” 

Both ran up to the car with a few infected right on their tail. Emma hopping in the passenger side, allowing August to go in first as he sat in the back.

“We’re in, let’s go.” 

Regina stepped on the gas, driving the car out of that town for good.  
____________________

“This’ll do. Stop here.” Said August, dismounting the car, after the blonde once they reached his town again.

“Keep it running.” Emma stood up from looking at Regina, shutting the door in place.

“She nearly got us killed.”

Emma chuckled, “You have to admit. She did hold her own back there.”

August chuckled, shaking his head, “You’re becoming too soft on her, Emma. You won’t make it.” He tossed her a gas siphon, which she caught. “Here. You’d be amazed at how many cars still have gas inside them.”

She nodded at him, “Thanks.” She paused, trying to find the right words to say to him. “Look, August, uh… about your friend back there. I’m sorry.”

“We square?” He asked her.

She nodded, “We’re square.”

“Then get the fuck out of my town. And if I ever hear you calling me Auggie, I’ll kill you before the infected do.”

Emma watched him walking away, heading towards the yellow bug, driving away as the thunder started to sound within the dark clouded skies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, nail bombs in the game don't destroy a bloater the way I wrote it, but hey! Why not change that up to add to the fun? lol


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who has been enjoying and following this wild apocalyptic story! Given that not a lot of people have reviewed on my Underworld AU, I thought I'd treat you to an update on this one! This was a favorite chapter for me, so I hope you enjoy it along with the changes made. Happy reading! :)

The drive up ahead was a long one, Regina drove for a few hours, until Emma took over. Eventually the brunette laid out in the back seat, after Emma suggested that she’d get some sleep. There were a couple of signs of infected along the way, but not enough to worry about stopping. Rain had deceased from pouring, leaving only crystal pebbles of water coating the windshield. Emma was grateful the rain had stopped, she always did like driving with the windows down. Feeling whatever bit of humanity there was left, even if it was just a simple thing like the breeze of the wind rushing through the car window as you drove. The strands of hair coating her face flapping like flags as they tickled her cheeks. The day was no longer sunny, but it had a nice shade of grey and blue mixed together.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

The brunette’s voice startled Emma out of those very thoughts, having millions running through her mind in the few quiet moments she had gained. All of them gone once she heard Regina’s voice, given that some of her thoughts revolved around her. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Asked Emma, quickly looking over her shoulder at the woman.

Regina’s eyes were too focused on the blonde all while she leaned up against the seat, “May I ask you a personal question?”

Emma’s face grew pale, her eyes no longer focused on the brunette, too afraid to even look. “Okay.” She muttered. She could have said no, but a part of her wanted to know what question would be asked of her.

“Now, I know you said we shouldn’t talk about each other, but I’m curious-”

Emma chuckled, “Of course you are.”

“I’m curious.” Regina glared, “What were you like before this?” A tiny smile tugged on her lips as Emma stared back at her, as if knowing she would have her answer.

“I really wasn’t much different.” Was all Emma could reply.

“Liar. Alright, what’s your last name?” She slightly raised her brows, giving her an indicating look that she expected for her to answer that question.

Emma looked forward up the road again before providing her with a reply, “Swan.” She looked over her shoulder again, her brow rising at the sight of the brunette holding onto a backpack, “Wha- where did you get that?”

Regina bit her bottom lip, “Back at August’s.” She hurried with another answer as Emma glared her way, “It was just dusting away and I know you aren’t too crazy about having me around, but while you’re stuck with me, I figured we could both have backpacks. I could help you carry more supplies.”

Her backpack was a dark purple color, Jansport brand with a crown patch ironed right on the front of it. 

Emma couldn’t help but mentally chuckle at the sight of it. Maybe it was perfect for the brunette after all. She sighed, knowing well she had taken more things from August’s, “What else did you bring?” She asked.

It didn’t take the brunette long to dig inside her pack, holding out a peanut butter and jelly sandwich for the blonde, “Well, he wasn’t lying about having plenty of food.”

Once Emma reached over for the sandwich, successfully unwrapping it one handed while she steered with the other, Regina jumped over, sitting on the passenger seat with a sandwich of her own. She watched as the blonde’s eyes closed with gusto, savoring the all too familiar taste of a PB and J sandwich. 

Regina set aside two small bags of chips, setting aside the cheese kind for herself. Her hand reached inside her backpack, reaching for a cassette and popping into the car’s stereo.

_If I ever were to lose you_   
_I’d surely lose myself_   
_Everything I have found here_   
_I’ve not found by myself_

The lyrics played, making Emma feel even more nostalgic than she had already been with the bite of that sandwich. She hadn’t realized it, but she had started humming along to the song. It took her back to when her and Graham would sometimes sing together, playing guitar under the night’s sky. 

Her hum alone caused the brunette to sit quietly and listen to her, until Emma realized she was being watched by her.

“Do you sing?” Regina asked her, her curiosity peaked.

“No.” Emma shook her head, her eyes staring up the road and back at the brunette, “Well… maybe. A little. Not professionally.” She paused, “My brother and I used to sing but it was more of a hobby.”

“Maybe you’ll sing for me someday.”

The corner of Emma’s lip lifted into a tiny smirk, wanting so badly to say something but remained quiet. Secretly admiring her for keeping her dreams and hopes up for life, even after it had drastically gone down the drain years ago.

“So, what else did August unwillingly provide us with?” She asked, changing the subject.

“Hm.” The brunette’s lips pursed, her eyes growing wide at the sight of a dirty magazine, “Well,” She looked over at the blonde with a raised brow, flashing the opened magazine at her. “He sure did have an acquired taste. A little light on the reading, but it has some great photos.”

Emma’s eyes grew wide, her cheeks turning red at the sight of two naked men. “R-Regina, put that away.” 

“Oh, come on. You’re acting like you’ve never seen a dirty magazine before.” Regina plopped her feet up on the dashboard of the car, flipping through the pages, yanking it to the side as Emma attempted to reach for it.

“Can you just put that away, please?” She asked her.

“Wait your turn, Swan! I want to see this.” Regina smirked, her brow rising while she tilted the magazine to the side, a fold out sliding out in full view, “Wow! How-?” She chuckled, showing it off to Emma, “How the hell could you walk around with that shoved up your-?”

Emma successfully yanked the magazine from the brunette’s hands, “Alright, that’s enough reading material.”

Her smirk only growing, “So that’s all it takes to work you up, hm? You know we could pull over.”

Emma’s cheeks became even redder at the sound of the brunette’s low, flirtatious voice. Her eyes staring straight ahead, while her tongue wet her lips. Too embarrassed to even look her way, hating that the attraction she felt for her was too obvious by apparently everyone and now her.

Regina chuckled, smacking the blonde playfully on her arm with the magazine, “Emma, lighten up! I’m just messing with you.” Without a second thought, she tossed the magazine out the window, watching it fly away.  
____________________

After a few more hours of driving on the road and after that whole hot and bothered situation, Emma was thankful that Regina finally managed to get some sleep. She would turn to glance her way, taking in the woman’s sleeping features, looking pretty peaceful. Get your head in the game, Swan! She scolded herself, shaking her thoughts about the woman’s beauty out of her mind. 

Regina was suddenly jerked awake, feeling the brakes on the yellow beetle slam in place. Her eyes taking in the blocked freeway with endless rows of vehicles.

“What do we do now?” She asked, looking over at the blonde.

Emma sighed, changing the gear shift to Drive, “Fuck it.” She turned the wheel to the left, heading up the second path to the other freeway road.

It was a good thing Emma’s brain was an entire map. She had an excellent memory for roads and shortcuts to get to where they needed to. It had been years since she had traveled to Wyoming but the memory of the roads to take remained vivid in her mind.

It wasn’t until they entered the first town that she stopped at the sight of a man, his hand placed out waving for help, while his other was placed just at his stomach.

_“Please! Help!”_

Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight of him, having come out of nowhere, while Emma’s lip twitched up in anger. Her green eyes glaring his way.

“Are we going to help him?” Regina asked, her head turning towards her and back to the man, in a jean vest and sleeveless hoodie.

“Put your seat belt on, Regina.” Emma ordered, straightening up in her seat.

“What about the guy?” She asked her.

“Oh, he’s not even hurt.” Emma’s hand pulled back on the gear shift, placing it in Drive again, while her right foot pressed hard on the gas pedal. The rubber on the car’s tires screeching against the pavement, while a cloud of white smoke came out from the two rear ones.

“Oh, fuck! Go, go, go!” Shouted the man, withdrawing his gun while he shot at the windshield. He grunted as he felt the side of the bug impact his body. 

Fucking hunters. If there was anything Emma hated more than dealing with the infected, it was them. 

Regina grunted, hearing a loud crash against her window. She wasn’t sure what had been tossed at it. A brick maybe? But it was enough to make Emma lose control of the car, feeling it squirm from side to side. Her eyes growing with the sight of a truck coming from her side, head on. “Oh, God!”

Emma grunted, feeling as the hunters truck impacted them, making her drive straight towards a gas station, “Hold on!” She shouted, feeling her body slam against her seat while the car drove right into the abandoned establishment. 

Her head spinning, feeling a warm trail of blood travel down her forehead. Her eyes studying the cracked windshield and bent up hood. 

“Regina…” She called out, turning her head towards the brunette who was just as startled as she was.

“I’m alright.” She assured her, her eyes moving towards the cut above her forehead.

“Then, get out. Quick.” Emma groaned, unclicking her seatbelt, while Regina did the same.

Both women were startled once the passenger side door was pulled open without warning by another hunter.

“Come here!” The man hissed, pulling the brunette from the car, leaving him and Emma in a game of tug of war over her.

“Let her go!” Emma hissed, grabbing a hold of Regina’s leg, right at her ankle.

“Emma!” Regina shouted, filled with worry at the sight of another man opening the driver’s side door, grabbing the blonde by her hair and slamming her head against the car. While she felt her own body being pulled out from the car.

Emma’s body was thrown on the floor, her head hurting from the rough treatment. She felt a pair of hands pull her up off the ground, guiding her body against a window. Her eyes shutting tight, listening the window break around her head as it was slammed against it. Her hands instinctively grabbing onto the sides of the window, fighting for dominance as he was determined to push her head downward until her throat touched the sharp glass glaring right at her.

The hunter groaned in pain, feeling the blonde’s elbow strike right at his face.

Feeling that he loosened his grip on her, Emma moved quickly, grabbing the back of the man’s head, grunting loudly while she pushed him forward onto the sharp end of the glass, seeing his body roll onto the floor, blood gushing out of his throat as he gasped for breath that he no longer had. Her eyes soon glaring at the direction of the other hunter, who was struggling with Regina.

He yelled out in pain, feeling the brunette’s teeth bite down on his forearm. “Ah! You bitch!” 

Regina grunted, feeling a hard slap across her face. Her body falling to the floor with the impact, while she continued to struggle, feeling him mount his body over her. “Get off of me!”

Emma’s green eyes grew dark, seeing red with anger. She didn’t think of it twice to run up to the hunter, delivering a hard kick right to his face. She picked him up right by his hair, slamming his face hard against a counter, once, twice, until she saw blood. 

Regina groaned, standing to her feet with Emma’s help, “Asshole. What the hell was that about?” She hissed.

The blonde walked up to the car, reaching for their backpacks, tossing the brunette hers, “We have to go.”

“Watch out!” Shouted Regina, ducking for cover along with Emma while a shot was blasted through the car window, just inches away from the blonde.

“Take cover!” Emma told her, taking cover behind a stock shelf, listening to footsteps nearing inside the store. She waited, her weapon in hand, and the first sight of his foot, she fired a shot, grabbing him from the back of the head as he shouted in pain. With a grunt and quick shove to the floor, Emma flipped his body hard against the dirty ground, stomping on his face.

_“It came from in here!”_

A voice echoed in the distance. Peeking out, Emma could see two more guys making their way into the store.

“Where the fuck are they?” One said to the other.

Regina watched as Emma quickly moved behind the beat up yellow bug, working her way around behind one of the men, Her weapon aimed right at his temple as she held him from behind, “Don’t!” She shouted at his companion who aimed his weapon at her.

“Don’t be stup-” One shot echoed followed by another.

The brunette’s eyes wide, watching just how fast Emma moved, shooting the one before her right in the head, quicker than he could fire a single shot. Followed by pressing the barrel of her weapon right to the one she held as a shield before her, underneath his chin, killing him with a single shot.

“Jesus, Emma.” Said Regina, not wanting to hint off that watching in action actually did things to her that she probably shouldn’t be feeling. 

The blonde cocked her weapon, an empty shell clattering on the floor. Her eyes moving from the dead guy on the floor to Regina who now stood before her. 

“Let’s go. It’s not safe to stay here, more could show up.” Emma spotted a sliding door, “Through here.” She pulled on it with all her strength, rising it up, “Go, see if you can hold it with something.”

Regina squeezed in through the bottom, her eyes growing wide at the sight that awaited for them inside. “Uh, Emma… I don’t think you want to go through here.”

“Regina!” Emma hissed.

“Sorry.” Regina moved quickly, yanking on the chain that was on the inside, holding it open enough for Emma to slide on through. “Okay, go.”

The door shut once Emma made her way inside, both sighing with relief.

“Emma, look.” Whispered the brunette, watching Emma’s eyes not displaying an ounce of fear at the sight of half naked dead bodies, stripped from all their supplies.

“Fucking hunters.” She muttered under her breath, “This could have been us.”

“We lived.” Said Regina, trying to lighten up the situation.

“Barely.” She glared her way, “Let’s just get the hell out of here.”

Regina followed the blonde through another door, and up a set of stairs. The look in her eyes fresh in her mind at the sight of them. 

“How did you know about the ambush, Emma?” She asked her.

“I’ve been on both sides.” Emma replied plainly.

“Oh.” She paused, staring at the back of Emma’s head, her finger twirling a piece of string that hung from her jacket’s sleeve out of nervousness, “So uh… did you kill a lot of innocent people?” She knew maybe she was crossing a line asking her this question. She quickly avoided her stare as Emma simply glared back at her, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Emma went out through another door, up on a ledge, pointing towards a bridge, “Look. That bridge is our way out.” Her eyes quickly moved towards the brunette who was jumping her way down, “Regina, slow down. Wait for me.” She said, quickly climbing her way down the ledge.

“What? I’m right here.”

Emma grunted as she landed on the ground, “Just allow me to go first, alright?” 

The corner’s of the brunette’s lips curved into a tiny smile, seeing the worry in the blonde’s eyes as she walked past her. That’s when she knew that no matter how hard of an onion she appeared to be, she was slowly peeling her back one layer at a time. Emma cared and worried about her safety.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have followed, favorite and reviewed on this amazing story! :) I needed a few days break from writing, but I bring you a slightly longer chapter for your enjoyment. A lot is still ahead for our ladies, so this adventure is far from over. Happy reading! This chapter includes changes of my own.

Regina grunted after jumping off onto another road that would lead them towards the bridge. Her sights set on a pair of burned bodies, as black as charcoal. Their suitcases along with their clothes scattered all outside their abandoned car.

“Hey.” Emma voiced, gaining the brunette’s attention, “Come on, you don’t need to be looking at that.”

“I’ve seen worse.” Replied Regina, her eyes looking back down at the burned family. “What happened here?” She asked, looking back at the blonde, “Did your friends the hunters do this?”

“Cute.” Emma muttered, “And no, my money is on the military.”

“Why would the military just burn a family alive? Kids?” Her eyes stung with unshed tears.

Emma’s green eyes looked down at the small burned up bodies, “You can’t let everyone in, unfortunately.” Her tone filled with a bit of coldness and sadness. 

“So the easiest solution is to kill them?” Regina asked, her eyes looking back at Emma’s cold saddened expression, “Why not just turn them away and let them find their own solitude?” 

“Dead people don’t get infected.” Green eyes looked up into chocolate orbs, “Sacrifice the few to save the many.”

Regina scoffed, fighting back her tears, “That’s kind of shitty.”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded, “Come on. We have to keep moving.”

Regina shivered, feeling in the small contact of the blonde’s hand against the small of her back while she walked on. It almost frightened her how much she was beginning to like her. Even when she seemed to have a stick up her ass about life. But, that was a facet she quickly caught on to. It was a mask, a wall wrapped around her heart to keep herself from caring about anyone anymore. And to Regina, there was her lonely encounters shared with Maleficent, but nothing made her feel what she felt every time she’d look into those two pairs of green eyes. 

The sound of a distant shot echoed throughout the distance, along with screeching from a flock of birds. Immediately, that caused both women to duck down against cover.

“What was that?” Regina whispered over to the blonde.

“Just stay down.” Emma whispered, remaining in cover as two male voices were heard nearby.

_“Where did you learn to shoot?”_

_“Man… screw you.”_

_“You had an entire flock and you hit nothing.”_

_“I’m about to hit you.”_

_“Wow. Yeah, you’re really upset. You know if you want some lessons, I’m more than willing to help you out.”_

_“Yeah, whatever.”_

Emma quickly took a peek, seeing two hunters walking ahead of them, keeping watch.

_“Where the hell are those guys? They were supposed to be here by now.”_

_“They’re on the highway shift. Wouldn’t be surprised if they caught another batch of tourists.”_

_“Lucky bastards. They always get the best shifts. See if there is anything we can use around here to forge.”_

_“Nah, this place is clean. Let’s get the hell out of here. Let’s go see what those other assholes are up to.”_

Emma hurried Regina, both moving along a row of cars, while keeping an eye on the two hunters who walked right past them without so much as noticing. Both women feeling instant relief once both men were out of sight completely. 

Regina sighed as she stood to her feet, following Emma, watching her as she climbed up a car and on top of a bus. “Is this place just overrun with hunters?”

“Looks that way.” Emma reached for the brunette’s hand, pulling her up to stand on top of the bus with her.

Brown eyes taking in the sight of the bridge, “The bridge looks to be pretty far away.”

“We’ll get there. Come on.” Emma climbed down the bus, coming near a gated checkpoint.

“It’s strange seeing a checkpoint with no soldiers.” Regina commented.

“This is what most zones look like. This place looks like it’s been abandoned for a while now.” Said Emma, looking back at Regina who stared at a message that had been sprayed on the wall. “What is it?” She asked, walking towards the brunette.

_“Give us our rations.”_ Regina read out, looking over to Emma for answers, “Why wouldn’t they give them their food?”

Emma shrugged, “Some people ran out. Most times they just held onto it.”

Regina chuckled, “That never happened in Boston.”

“Trust me.” Emma’s eyes met Regina’s, “It happened all the time.” She pushed her way through the gates, instantly ducking for cover at the sound of more faint voices. “Regina, get down.” She whispered. 

One of the good things about the world coming to an end, was that there were a lot of places where one could hide without being seen. And Emma had become really good at that over the years.

“There’s a hunter up by the window. Library.” Regina whispered, her hand placed on the blonde’s shoulder.

Emma reached around her back, reaching for an arrow. She pulled back on the string, taking aim as the hunter turned his back towards the window, ready to walk away from plain sight. A distant but low groan was heard as the arrow shot by the blonde struck the back of the man’s head.

By this point, Regina knew Emma was good. However it still surprised her as to just how good she was. She would have never hit her target from that much of a distance. 

“I’m gonna need you to stay close to me, okay?” Said Emma, placing her bow back in place, strapped into her backpack. Her eyes on Regina, “You stay close, no matter what happens. I spotted three down on the first floor, but there may be more.”

“There has to be another way inside. You can’t just sneak in there like nothing, they’ll kill you.” Regina’s grip tugged on the blonde’s shirt, her eyes quickly studying her surroundings. “There.” She nodded towards a fire escape by the side of the library. “It’ll lead you in from upstairs, you can work your way down and sneak by them more easily.”

Emma’s brow raised, clearly impressed. “Well, look at you.”

Regina shrugged, her cheeks a shade of pink, “I learn fast.”

“I’m impressed.”

Their eyes met with one another, locking in place. That seemed to be happening a lot, Emma began to take notice. So did Regina, who was more open to the idea of possibly having something with the blonde further than what they had now. She could get lost in those green eyes of hers, just like she knew Emma could get lost in hers. So much that like an idiot, Regina began to slowly- unknowingly- lean in.

Emma’s green eyes instinctively found themselves looking down towards the brunette’s lips, almost wanting to get lost within them herself. _Almost._

If it wasn’t for that damn pride of hers, that didn’t allow her to get her feelings mixed into the attraction they clearly had for one another. Then again, right now wasn’t exactly the right moment to even think about a shared, mutual kiss. Or exchanged words of love and devotion. 

“We have to move.” Regina sighed to herself at the sound of the blonde’s sudden voice. Seeing her quickly moving towards the library, leaving her no other choice but to follow behind her just as quickly.

Their lips had been so close, she could even feel her light breathing tickle at her bottom lip.

Regina followed, without question, climbing up the fire escape as quietly, but quickly as they both could muster. Ducking for cover, the entire time.

Emma moved towards the one she had killed, near the window, pulling out the still workable arrow from his head. Wiping the blood from it against the dead man’s clothes. 

_“Clay?”_

Both women quickly moved out of sight at the sound of someone walking up the stairs. Emma peeked out of her hiding spot, her eyes spot on the next hunter that came into her view. She silently made her way against a bookshelf, the books old and dusty behind her. Some were thrown to the floor. She waited for him to just barely spot his dead friend to make her move.

_“Clay, quit screwing- oh, shit-”_

Regina’s line of view was perfect from her hiding spot, seeing the blonde’s hand cover the hunter’s mouth before he could alert the rest of his group. Next, followed a muffled yell as Emma jammed the used arrow right into the man’s neck. Some of his blood gushed out, coating the side of her hand. 

The brunette was quick to follow Emma down the stairs next, quickly getting behind cover. Her eyes took in the machete Emma now held as she had taken it from the dead hunter. 

_“Someone took out John and Clay! Spread out, search the library!”_

A small gasp was released from Regina’s lips while Emma’s eyes closed. The blonde could hear a couple of heavy footsteps near them, as they hid just behind the reception desk now.

Emma knew that any move she made now, would be alerted to all. 

_“You see anything?”_

_“Nothing.”_

_“Let’s keep looking, they have to still be here.”_

_Thud… thud…_ The sound grew closer and closer. Emma’s grip tightened around the handle of the machete she now held close to her, ready to strike once he was close enough.

_Thud… thud…_

“What the fuck?!” The hunter shouted, “I found them! They’re over-”

“Uuugh!” Emma quickly jammed the blade into the man’s stomach, using his body as a shield while shots were fired her way. “Regina, move! Now!”

Regina was quick to run the other way, feeling the rush of the bullets fired her way, praying that she wouldn’t get shot by any of them. As for Emma, she kicked off the hunter’s body away from the blade, running the opposite direction. Her line of vision quickly counted three more hunters within the library. 

_“Spread out! Find them!”_

Both their hearts pounded like a loud pair of drums. The adrenaline still settled in. 

Regina quickly and quietly moved from her hiding spot, into another, her hearing heightened, listening to another pair of heavy boots walking just behind the bookshelf she found herself leaning against. Her hand holding her knife, just in case she needed to quickly make a move. Trembling with each sound of heavy footing. Her breathing rapidly quiet. 

Her eyes closed, mentally counting to herself to three, waiting for the moment to strike. Then it hit her. The realization that instead of a knife, she could easily push the shelf onto him. And she did, with all of her strength and adrenaline, she pushed, grunting loudly as the man’s grown in pain followed, along with the heavy thud of the book shelf banging against him and the floor. Along with a mountain of books formed around him.

She wouldn’t have made that much noise, but given that the other two hunters were gaining closer to the blonde, she had to create a distraction.

_“In there, hurry!”_

Emma quickly ran behind both hunters, swinging the machete against one of their necks, watching as his body fell to the ground. 

“Oh, shit!” The last hunter exclaimed, quickly wrestling the blonde to the ground. He grabbed her armed hand by her wrist, pounding it hard to the floor until the machete flew out of it. 

The blade clanking against the hardwood, rusted floor.

His other hand quickly grabbing at her throat, while Emma’s own hand gripped around his. Of course, his fingers were larger than hers, and he was quite heavy on top of her, so there was no way she could gain an advantage to move. Especially when feeling that her oxygen was quickly running out. 

“Bitch.” Grunted the hunter. A grunt that soon turned into an agonizing scream, feeling as a knife struck him several times against his shoulder. 

That was enough opportunity for Emma to push his body off of her own, coughing as she stood from the floor, withdrawing her shotgun from the strap on her backpack, all while walking towards the man who slid his body across the floor in pain.

His bloody hand stretched out towards the blonde. His eyes filled with fear, seeing death displaying in her own eyes.

“No, wait! Wait-”

A loud shot echoed throughout the library.

Regina hid her face against the blonde’s shoulder at the sight of the man’s face missing, due to a hole now formed where his face used to be. His brains splattered against the floor, just behind his head.

Emma’s arm instinctively wrapped around the brunette’s waist, her head turning towards Regina, “That was too damn close. You alright?”

Regina nodded, “Are you?”

Emma’s hand reached up to massage her throat, still feeling the aftermath of the man’s strong hand wrapped around it, “I’ll be fine. Let’s loot the bodies, and get the hell out of here.”

Regina looked around the library, following the blonde as she headed towards the next body to loot for any ammo. Her shotgun strapped in place against her backpack again.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Emma asked again.

“To the edge of the universe and back. Endure and survive.” Was Regina’s reply.

Emma’s brow raised, “Excuse me?”

“I read it. Back at August’s. Turns out he had plenty of good comic books.”

Emma chuckled, “Endure and survive,” she mumbled. “I never would have guessed you were much of a comic book reader.”

“I’m not. But, given that it is the end of the world, there isn’t much for a girl to read these days.” Regina shrugged, walking past the blonde this time.

“Well, we are in a library. Knock yourself out.” Replied Emma, following the brunette while she walked near a shelf, watching as she scanned through the books, picking up one.

“After all that, I think it would be good to lighten the mood up a little.” Regina flipped through the pages of the small book, a smirk on her face, “Ready?” Her lips pursed before she began reading _“It doesn’t matter how much you push the envelope. It’ll still be stationary.”_

“What is that?” Emma’s brow raised again, clearly unamused.

Regina flashed the books cover her way, “Joke book. No Pun Intended: Volume Two by Will Livingston.” She shuffled through a few pages before reading again, _“Baker’s trade bread recipes on a knead-to-know-basis.”_ Brown eyes looked up at the serious blonde, clearly unamused, “You know knead?”

“I get it.” Emma answered, still unamused, continuing her way through the library while Regina followed close behind.

_“A moon rock tastes better than an earthly rock… because it's meteor.”_ A light laugh escaped her, _“I used to be addicted to soap, but I’m clean now.”_

Emma couldn’t help to chuckle to that one, “Alright, I’ve actually never heard that one.”

Regina placed the small joke book, tucked behind her jean pocket. Her hand brushing against a shelf of books, “Look at all these books. I only wish I had more room in my backpack to take all of them.”

“So, you’re a reader, huh?” Asked Emma.

“Well, when I’m not running away from hunters or infected- yeah. I like to read all the time.”

Emma turned, seeing the brunette’s sights focused on a light blue book. She walked towards her, looking down at the water waves of the ocean displayed on the cover, the title in big gold letters, reading: _THE ODYSSEY_ , along with the author’s name in gold print.

“The Odyssey by Homer. Hm. I’ve actually never read this one.” Said Regina.

Emma took the book from the brunette’s hands, looking down on it, “This is actually one of my favorite books. It’s about this Greek King named Odysseus, who owned Ithaca. He was a great warrior and happily married to his wife Penelope. One day he finds himself going off into the sea, where he soon becomes lost. For many, many years, left to face many battles against sea creatures and an island where a witch holds him captive. And it’s not until his son Telemachus becomes a man that he is found by him.” She hands the book back to the brunette, “Take it, you’ll like it.”

Regina watched as the blonde continued to walk her way out of the library, following her soon after while placing the book inside her backpack to read later.

Both continued on, climbing their way up on an eighteen wheeler, across another fire escape and down to a bridge of water. Both women hid at the sound of two male voices off in the distance, just across from them.

“There’s more of them.” Regina whispered.

“Just stay down, they haven’t spotted us yet.” Replied Emma, watching as both hunters soon left the scene. She looked ahead at another truck, leading towards an open window of a hotel, “We’re not too far from the bridge. We can cut through that hotel.”

“There’s just one problem.” Said Regina, her eyes focused on the water, “I still can’t swim and that water looks to be pretty deep.”

Emma sighed as there was no sight of anything she could use to get the brunette across. Her head turned to look her way, “There is one way.”

“Which is?”

“You climb on my back, I’ll swim you across and hop onto the truck.”

Regina chuckled, “You don’t trust me with a gun, but you want me to trust you by climbing onto your back?”

“Do you see any other way through this? Because I’m open to suggestions.” Replied Emma.

Regina sighed, feeling utterly terrified and nervous all at once. “Fine.” She felt terrified due to drowning, and nervous due to wrapping her body around the blonde’s back like a koala. She walked a few feet before the water, until it reached the top of her knees, just below her thighs before her arms wrapped around the blonde’s neck. Her legs quickly wrapped around her waist.

Truth was, feeling the brunette’s body wrapped around her back and waist made Emma feel things of her own in that moment. So much, that she was for once thankful that this water was surprisingly cold.

“Alright, just hold on.” Said Emma, water splashing around them, as it covered both women up really quickly. 

Emma was a fine swimmer. Regina was thankful for that.

Once they reached the back of the truck, Regina was quick to climb up before helping Emma up. Both sighing with relief once they jumped across the hotel window.

A whistle coming from Emma echoed throughout the abandoned hotel.

“Pretty fancy. Too rich for my blood, but looks right up your alley, huh?” She smirked at the brunette who rolled her eyes in annoyance.

“The last time I ever stayed in one of these hotels was when I accompanied my father to one of his business trips.” Said Regina, a tiny smile lifting at the corner of her lips, “I really liked traveling with him.”

“So, you were some hot shot’s daughter after all?” The blonde’s brow raised.

Regina shrugged, “Not all the time. Look at me now.”

“Yeah, well we’re all at the same level now a days.” Said Emma, “Nobody’s anybody anymore.”

Regina followed Emma across a broken set of stairs, remaining carefully against the wall. Once reaching the other side, she withdrew her joke book from behind her pocket, flipping through a few pages as she read out loud.

_“I tried to catch some fog earlier. I mist.”_

Emma lightly chuckled to herself, not even looking over her shoulder at the brunette.

Regina’s brow raised at the next joke, “Here’s one that might be too soon, but too perfect to not read: _People keep going on about the apocalypse like there’s no tomorrow.”_ She chuckled, shaking her head to herself. “Who knew, huh?”

“Yeah. Who knew.” Emma mumbled.

_“What’s not right?”_ Regina read in the form of a question.

“I don’t know. Left?” Emma guessed, listening to the brunette’s laughter escape her. The sound alone causing her stomach to tickle from the inside. It was the most infectious laughter she had ever heard.

Both kept on moving, jumping through a window and into another that led them into a couple of bedrooms. It all seemed quiet enough, too quiet for Emma’s liking, but in a way she was glad she didn’t have to deal with hunters for the time being. 

Regina leaned in, looking through the opening of an elevator once they reached the outside of the rooms. “Emma, look. There’s a ladder in there. Maybe it’s a way up?”

Emma placed both her hands onto the edges of each door, using all of her strength to spread them open. It was a sight Regina was thankful for. “Let’s see where this goes.” 

Regina climbed up the ladder, right behind the blonde. Hearing a loud drop as she jumped down on top of another container. She could hear the wires creaking with her weight alone. 

“Come on. Jump.” Said Emma, looking up at the brunette.

“Is it safe?” Asked Regina, worried that if she jumped they would fall to their deaths.

“We won’t know until you jump, will we?” 

The brunette rolled her eyes, “I just love your sense of humor, Swan.” She jumped right after, grabbing onto Emma instinctively as the container moved underneath their feet.

“Come on, I’ll lift you up.” Emma placed her hands before her, lifting up the brunette’s weight until she reached the top to be able to climb out through the next set of elevator doors.

It was then that Regina’s eyes grew wide once she climbed up. All she heard was a loud cable snapping and feeling the blonde’s support no longer being with her.

“Ah, shit!” Emma exclaimed, feeling her body fall all the way down into a pool of deep water. 

“Emma!” Regina shouted, looking down, relieved once she saw the blonde swim up to the surface, hearing her gasp for a much needed breath of air. “Oh, my God, Emma! Are you alright?”

“I’m alright.” Emma breathed out, “That was too fucking close.” She mumbled to herself, feeling her heart racing inside of her chest. “Are you okay?” She asked the brunette, looking up at her.

“No! You scared the shit out of me!” She yelled out with anger and worry. “Just hold on, I’m going to come down, okay?”

“No!” Emma shouted back, “Stay up there. I’ll work my way up to you.”

Regina sighed, clearly worried, “Please don’t do anything stupid!”

Emma chuckled lightly to herself, “I’ll try.” The water splashed around her as she swam more into what looked to be the lower part of the hotel. Mentally, she kept asking herself, where to? Swimming into a room, where the water was just above her waist. The only bad thing about it was that it was dark. The good thing was that she had her flashlight. 

Not a lot of people knew this, but she hated the dark. Despite learning to work with it to her advantage. 

She moved along to a set of stairs, where the water soon became deep again, forcing her to swim below, down the set of stairs and into a room, swimming right across through an open doorway, until she reached the surface. She moved along, placing her gas mask on at the first indication of spores infesting the following rooms.

She walked along, her clothes sticking to her body so tight, it made her wish she was already dry. 

Luckily, before working with Graham, she remembered having an old job at a hotel back home. So, it wasn’t enough to say that she knew her way around. She knew that hotels always came with locked doors that would lead you into a main lobby that could only be accessed with a security card. If she was lucky, there would have to be a generator around here, enough to give her power to be able to have access to the door.

Moving along, she entered the surveillance room, searching the drawers for an extra security card. Bingo! She sighed with relief at the sight of one, tucking it inside her breast pocket of her shirt. 

Once she entered the laundry room of the hotel, she found an entrance into the basement, where if in luck, a generator would be.

Score two for Emma!

The blonde bent down, pulling on the cord until the generator roared to life. Followed by distant roaring of a couple of infected as well.

“Shit. Time to go.” She said to herself, her voice muffled through her mask. 

Emma didn’t think of it twice as she ran right out of one room then another, her shotgun aimed at a couple of infected that crossed paths with her. If this was a movie, she would definitely get an Oscar for sure for her performance or running and shooting at the same time. Delivering head shots along the way.

The light on the keypad of the door was lit red, which was what she was hoping to see. She swiped the card, pulling down on the knob and the door without any luck of opening it. She tried again, no luck.

It was then that a loud roaring sound caused the blonde to turn her head. Her eyes growing wide at the sight of a bloater moving fast towards her.

“Shit! Come on!” Her hand swiped the card again, seeing the red light remain red. “Come on, come on!” She pulled on the door, her head constantly turning towards the bloater that became closer and closer. “Open you piece of shit! Open!” 

Her heart stopped at the first sight of the light on the keypad turning green. 

Emma didn’t waste anymore time in pulling the door open and shutting it in place as it locked back up. Backing away, seeing the bloater pound on the door through the other side. Her breathing shaking with fear at another close call.

“Alright…” She let out a breath of air while removing the mask from her face, “I have to get to Regina.” She said to herself, continuing on up another set of stairs and in through a door.

Once heading in through the hotel again, she crouched for cover at the sound of a gunshot right inside the kitchen, followed by two voices.

_“Nice shot. Were you bit?”_

_“No.”_

_“Spread out, make sure we didn’t miss anymore of these fucking things.”_

Emma moved along quietly throughout the kitchen, grabbing the first hunter she could, instantly breaking his neck. She reached upward for a cooking pan, keeping an eye at the next hunter who was barely making his way back inside the kitchen. 

The hunter walked right in, walking past the same spot where Emma had been hiding, seeing his friend dead on the ground.

“Hey.” 

He turned to the sound of the blonde’s voice, everything going black right after she struck him across the face with the pan. Knocking him out.

She sighed to herself at the first sight of what looked to be a dinning area of the hotel. Her eyes taking in a ledge of a ladder broken, perfectly enough for her to climb up on and find Regina. Emma moved quickly grabbing a ladder that was conveniently against the wall. 

Of course these fucking hunters would make a hotel their home. Plenty of room for a group of them.

Climbing up towards the broken ledge, her eyes grew wide at the sudden sight of a hunter surprising her as he stood before her once she reached the top. 

The next thing Emma saw was the man’s boot, heading directly for her face. 

The blonde grunted as she felt the sting of his kick, plus her body flying off the ladder and landing into another pool of water that was formed against a piece of broken floor.

Emma quickly sat up, coughing. Her eyes growing wide again at the sight of the tall man heading right for her, holding her body down against the water. Her hand wrapped around his throat as he felt his squeeze at hers, while keeping her down below. She could also feel his other hand gripping onto her wrist.

At some point, she was able to kick him off of her, pushing with her feet into his stomach, all while she took the opportunity to throw a punch right across his face.

But the man was once again stronger as he pinned her back down against the water, this time face down. Not giving her any chance to grab at him again.

The blonde’s hand stretched out, seeing the sight of a gun just beside her underneath the puddle. She could feel the cold of the metal just barely touching her fingertips. Her grunts muffled as she felt the man’s knee pressed right against her back, followed by his other leg as it stepped right onto her forearm. Preventing her from reaching for the weapon.

A hand reached for the weapon. A hand that wasn't the man who was holding her down, or Emma's own hand.

A muffled gun shot was heard followed by a muffled grunt.

Emma quickly stood from the water, coughing and gasping for air. Her head looking towards the dead hunter's body, lying beside her within the pool of water. Her green eyes looking up at a shocked expression belonging to Regina, who still held the gun aimed out.

"I shot him, didn't I?" Asked the brunette in shock.

"Yes, you did." Emma grunted as she stood to her feet.

"Is he dead?"

"Well, you shot him in the head. I'd say that's an accurate confirmation." Emma looked back up at the brunette who sat down on top of a crate.

"Ugh… I feel sick." Regina placed her hand on her stomach. She had killed several infected before, but never a human being. 

Emma snatched the handgun from the brunette's grasp, "Why didn't you wait like I told you to?"

Regina scoffed, "I believe this is the part where you say you are glad I didn't."

Emma chuckled, "I'm glad I didn't get my goddamn head blown off."

Regina stood to her feet, "You know what? I've had enough of your shit, Emma. I didn't have to save you, but I chose to because I don't want to see you die. Especially over me, so how about a simple, _"'Hey, I know it wasn't easy but it was either him or me. Thanks for saving my ass.'_ Do you have anything like that for me?"

"We need to keep moving." Emma looked up, seeing a corner of the ladder peeking out from the top. "We'll have to look for another way to get up there. That son of a bitch pulled the ladder up."

"Lead the way." Regina followed the blonde into another room. It was empty except for a couple of tables. It looked to be a ballroom since there was a stage and a photo booth set up on the other side.

Emma looked around, spotting another broken ledge, "That looks like a pretty good way to head on up. Hey, do you see anything we could-?"

"No." Regina cut in, sitting on the stage.

Emma turned before her, her hands on her hips, "Is there something you want to say to me?"

Regina rolled her eyes, looking right at the blonde, "You took a long time to come back. I worried. And then I saw that guy drowning you so I… I wasn't going to let him kill you."

The blonde nodded, "I get it." She paused, her eyes moving towards a grand piano that was on stage. "Now, come on. Help me push this up against the wall."

"Are you sure you can trust me with that?" Regina spat, glaring at the blonde over her shoulder.

"Regina…" Emma sighed, placing her hands on the grand piano, pushing it with all her might against the wall. Climbing it until she reached the ledge. 

Regina followed the blonde into another room, jumping right into a steel and wooden construction wall with a blue plastic covering thrown around it.

Both ducking for cover at the sight of more hunters down below.

"Alright, this is what's going to happen." Emma whispered, "I'm going to jump down there and clear us a path."

"What about me?" Asked Regina, already feeling this plan being a death wish, considering how many hunters were down below.

"You stay here." Emma's eyes met brown ones.

Regina scoffed, "This is a stupid plan all together, Emma. We'd have more of a damn chance if you would let me help you."

"I am." Emma reached for a refile that was set aside, most likely by the hunter who tried to kill her. "Now you seem to know your way around a gun." She stood the refile upward against the floor, "You think you can handle this one?"

Regina's eyes looked down at the weapon, her nerves setting in in an instant, "I shot one once, but that was when I was a small child. My father used to hunt. He didn't want me getting hurt so he bought me a BB gun."

Emma chuckled lightly, "Well, it's the same basic concept." She made the brunette hold the refile in her hands, positioning herself behind her, "Lift it up. Now, you're going to want to lean more into this stock because it's going to pull back a hell of a lot more than any BB refile." 

Regina felt the blonde's hand press up against her back, pushing her forward against the plank before her. She nodded, giving her all of her attention.

"Go ahead, pull the bolt back." Emma saw as Regina pulled on the bolt of the weapon as she continued to instruct her, "Tug on it. There you go." She nodded, seeing the empty shell clatter to the floor. "Now as soon as you fire you're going to want to put it in another round in there quick."

Regina nodded, "Okay."

"Listen to me." Emma's eyes locked onto hers, "If I get into trouble down there, you make every shot count."

"I won't miss." The brunette's voice was low and soft.

Emma nodded, moving towards the other side of their cover towards a ladder. she looked over her shoulder at her before heading down, "And just so we're clear about back there." She paused, "It was either him or me."

The corner to Regina's lips curved into a tiny smile as Emma climbed her way down quickly, "You're welcome." She said to her, even if Emma could no longer hear her.

She drew in a breath, releasing it slowly before looking through the scope of the refile. Keeping a watchful eye as Emma began to move on up.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know it's been a while since I've updated this one and plenty of my others. First of, I want to apologize for my long absence, sharing some exciting news, I've officially graduated from med school and was putting in some hours at a clinic. But, I have some time to write again (finally) so, here is an update and there will be more to come for the rest of my ff's. I hope you enjoy this new chapter, and for all my gamer followers and fans, I hope you enjoy the changes. Remember to keep spoilers to yourselves. Thank you all for your tremendous patience. Happy reading! :)

_“They’re dead! They’re fucking dead!”_ A male voice echoed in the distance, all while Emma continued to move her way through, crouched down the entire time and hidden from every hunter’s sight.

_“What the hell are you gibbering on about?”_

_“The whole crew. Some fucking tourist killed them. Killed all of ‘em.”_

_“Shit. Have you talked to the boss?”_

_“Yeah. He wants everyone to hold their ground. Watch the gate.”_

_“Alright, you heard him. Search the area. Do not let anybody through!”_

Emma moved along, silently following two of the hunters, remaining hidden behind a low wall, withdrawing her bow.

“He’s gotta be wrong,” Said a hunter to the other, “I don’t see some tourist taking out an entire crew.”

“What if they did?” Asked the other, “Maybe it’s the military coming back.”

He chuckled, “Don’t be stupid. The military doesn’t give a shit about this place. If anything, some tourists got lucky. Whoever they are, we’ll get them. We always do.” He threw a nod towards a building, “I’ll be in there. You stay here and keep a watch. Let me know if you see anything.”

“Right.” The other hunter nodded, unconsciously turning his back towards the blonde. 

Emma quickly placed her bow back in its strap of her backpack, quietly withdrawing her knife, her eyes watching the man as he leaned back, right against the wall where she was hiding. Clueless of her presence. Her pale hand quickly cupped over his mouth, preventing him from making any noise. Her other hand was just as quick to stab him right on his kidney.

“Mgh!” He grunted, feeling the blade of the blonde’s knife pierce right into his kidney once again. His eyes growing wide until they closed, rolling to the back of his head.

Emma pulled his dead body over the wall, moving along inside the building where she came face to face with the other hunter. Only before he could say a word, she quickly reacted by grabbing the back of his head, pulling it down until his face met her knee. 

The blonde continued on her way, from one building into another, remaining crouched down for cover. She hadn’t been spotted yet and that was good.

She withdrew her bow, her eyes focused on one hunter that was pacing back and forth on the second floor of a building that was in front of her. She had a good shot from here. It was a good distance, but she could make it. Drawing in a breath, she pulled back on the string, eyeballing her aim. 

_Swish!_

The arrow flew off just as Emma released the string. She watched it fly high up, piercing directly into the hunter’s head. A smirk stretched out on her lips, watching his body fall to the floor, disappearing from the window’s sights. She moved along, behind another building, an abandoned coffee shop. Spotting three more hunters. She leaned against the outside wall, waiting for one of them to step out. Which he didn’t fail to do, not being able to react soon enough before Emma had her arms wrapped around the man’s throat. 

He struggled at first, but eventually was brought down to the floor. 

Emma quickly moved out of the building, moving along the side of it, as she heard one of the hunters speak.

_“Someone’s here! Search the area!”_

She moved over towards the front of the building, entering through a window. Clearly they had already found the body in the kitchen. She quickly jumped over the window, entering from the front part of the coffee shop, taking cover behind the counter.

“Where the fuck are they?” Asked a hunter, looking around the coffee shop, unable to process how someone could move and hide that quickly.

Emma stood up, taking the man by surprise while she grabbed onto the back of his head, slamming it against the counter. Blood splattering right on the top of the red wooden counter top. She duck down as a shot echoed inside the building. Moving away, Emma rushed towards the hunter.

"Agh!" He grunted, feeling his body being slammed by the blonde, hard against the same counter top. Both struggling for dominance.

Emma’s eyes moved over to another hunter running their way, clearly ready to attack her to help his friend out in the struggle. When off in the distance a shot echoed rather loudly. A single bullet flew straight inside the coffee shop, piercing through the running hunter’s head.

“What the fuck-?” The other hunter shouted, grunting as another bullet shot right through his temple. Specks of blood decorating the blonde’s cheekbone. 

Green eyes blinked, glancing down at the two dead bodies before them. It still surprised Emma just how good the brunette was with actual weapon. 

_“It came from over there!”_

Two more shots echoed in the distance. A tiny, proud smile curling up the blonde’s lips, “That’s making your shots count.” Emma ran out, watching the last hunter drop dead to the floor by another shot from the brunette up high. Her eyes looking up towards where she knew Regina still remained, signaling her that it was safe to come down.

Regina didn’t waste time in jumping right down, just as she had seen Emma do it. She rushed towards the blonde, who was picking up a handgun from the last hunter’s body. “How did I do?”

Emma cocked the weapon, checking the magazine and snapping it back in place once she confirmed it was full. She nodded as her eyes met the brunette’s, handing her the handgun, “I say you’ve earned the right to carry your own from now on.”

Brown eyes looked down at the weapon being offered, her olive hand reaching out to take it from the blonde’s grasp. Tucking it behind her back. “Are you alright?” Her thumb gently wiped away at the smudge of blood on her cheekbone. Her touch was so delicate, it made Emma freeze in place.

A pale hand captured the brunette’s hand by her wrist, moving it away. “It’s not my blood.” She paused, clearing her throat and continuing on her way, “Come on, we have to keep moving.” Regina was quick to follow Emma as they continued on their way. 

“Do you know where you’re going?” Regina had to ask.

“I have a pretty good idea. Through here, help me with this door.” Emma bent her knees, pushing the door upward with all her strength. The metal creaking as the door was pushed upward by both women. “Go, find something to hold this up- hurry.” She grunted, while Regina hurried inside, rolling a cart just underneath the sliding door.

“There. Let it go.” Said Regina, pulling Emma inside by her arm as the blonde quickly made her way inside, pulling the cart from underneath the sliding door. Just in case there are any more hunters in the area.

Emma jumped through an opening that led them into another building, a diner of some kind. At the sound of voices and a car’s engine, Emma quickly ducked down, bringing the brunette with her to the floor. “Get down, get down.” She whispered.

Both women hid inside the coffee shop, watching as a young couple ran past them, and were gunned down just in front of the shop. Regina watched, modified as the woman remained alive and gasping for a breath. Emma’s arms wrapped around the brunette, who was ready to do something, fight for the couple that had been unfairly killed.

“Regina. No.” Emma whispered, her arms holding onto her tighter, just as her eyes locked onto hers.

Snickers came from the two hunters that exited the vehicle. One aimed his weapon right at the agonizing woman, who still found herself on the bare concrete ground.

“No…” She pleaded. A plea that was much too late, or didn’t matter a thing to either of the men looking down at her. With a single shot, she was gone.

“Shit, no food,” Said one of the hunter’s to the other, “Just a pair of old shoes. We got nothing.”

“Eh, let’s go.”

Both men mounted their vehicle and drove off, leaving Emma and Regina to go unnoticed. Regina sighed, remaining in the blonde’s embrace, until they slowly parted.

“Jesus, Emma.” Regina murmured, highly enjoying Emma’s touch that her hands were providing to her shoulders.

“There is nothing we could have done.” Emma’s eyes connected with brown orbs staring back at her.

“I know.” The brunette nodded.

“Let’s just focus on getting to that bridge, okay?” Emma nodded.

“Right.”

Both women headed up a set of stairs, cutting their way from the coffee shop through a hotel, where Emma quickly grabbed a hold of the brunette, pinning them both up against a wall as a voice echoed throughout the hallways of the hotel.

_“Well at least they finally killed that couple. I was sure they made it out of the city. Now, all we have to do is find that duo that wiped our other guys out.”_

Regina released a sigh as soon as they were out of sight, heading back down to the first floor, “God, that was close.” She paused, following Emma along the stretched hallway of the hotel, “You know, hearing them talk- it’s good to know that they are scared of us.”

“Just try not to let your guard down.” Replied the blonde, her weapon in hand just in case they came back.

“What I’m trying to say, Emma is it’s good to have you on my side.” Her eyes rolled at the sight of the blonde staring back at her with a raised brow, “That was a compliment.”

“Thanks. I guess.” Emma entered a room with a broken wall, she leaned in, seeing a way down. “Down here, come on.” 

Regina followed her every move, jumping down on top of a truck, then onto another car that was parked right beside it. She looked around, having lost sight of Emma for a tiny bit, until she spotted her staring at a movie poster that was just outside of the building. It was a poster of the twilight’s saga Breaking Dawn part 2. No one really knew this about Emma, but she was a bit of a fan of the films. Especially the last one. Lily made her watch every one of the films, and she always pretended like they were the most stupidest films on earth, but deep down she loved every one of them.

“I read the books.” 

Regina’s voice made the blonde jump, her brows furrowing as she faced her, “What?”

The brunette nodded towards the torn up, dirty poster, “The books. I personally enjoyed them better than the films. I can read them over and over, especially the last one.”

“Oh.” Emma stared back at the poster, scratching at her cheek out of a nervous habit, which Regina was quick to pick up on.

She chuckled, “Emma, it’s alright to like them. I won’t make fun of you, I still see you as this tough, knight in shining armor.”

The blonde chuckled, “Cute, but… I only saw them once and it wasn’t really my cup of tea.”

Regina’s smirk only grew, it was scary, “Says the person who recommended The Odyssey for me to read.” Her hands on her hips.

Emma’s brow raised, “Yeah, so? There’s fights with monsters and sea creatures. A Greek king fought against all odds to survive at sea and get home to his family.”

“Still…” A smile spread across Regina’s lips, “You neglected to say that it is also a romance. I’m almost to the end of it, but when he finally reunites with his wife after being gone at sea for so long, it is the most romantic thing in the book.” She playfully poked at the blonde’s stomach, tapping her nail against what felt like well shaped abs, “Admit it. Deep down, you’re a softy. You just wear this hardened mask because you’re afraid to let people in.”

Her brows furrowed, hands on her hips as she stared down at Regina, “We’ve been through hell, haven’t had much of a single break- when exactly did you have time to read?”

_“Just got word from the East side crew… they haven’t seen shit.”_

Regina quickly peeked out from behind a van they found themselves hiding against, spotting at least two hunters on the first floor of another building. “Emma,” She whispered over to her, “There’s one on the second floor.” Scratch that, three hunters.

Emma withdrew an arrow along with her bow, getting them both ready and taking aim from afar. Regina watched as the arrow flew off with such force it pierced right through the hunter’s head.

“You have to teach me how to do that.” She whispered over to the blonde.

Emma turned, facing the brunette, “Alright, you think you can take out one of them quietly? I can take the one on the right and you take the one on the left.”

Regina nodded, “You can count on me.”

A corner to Emma’s lip turned up into a tiny smirk, because of course she knew she could count on Regina a hundred percent. She moved along, her knife in hand, her legs crouching her down as quietly as she could move, making her way into the building and signaling Regina when to make her move. Like in total sync, both women were successful in killing the two remaining hunters quietly with their knives. Emma by stabbing one in the jugular, and Regina by slicing the other’s throat so fast, he didn’t have time to react.

“Good work.” Emma nodded towards an alley, “Come on, let’s go. We have to keep moving, we’re almost to the bridge.”

Regina followed, quickly pulling the blonde behind a dumpster, gripping hard onto her shirt.

“What the hell?” Emma whispered, almost hissing.

Regina’s hand covered the blonde’s mouth, their faces only inches apart while the same truck as before drove by the alley, stopping in front of the establishment. “It’s the same truck as before.” She whispered to the blonde.

Emma’s jaw clenched, “They’re going to see us. We have to move, go- go!”

As soon as both women took off running down the alley, remaining crouched down as low as possible. Their running picking up faster, after they saw the truck backing up, hearing indistinct shouting from one of the hunters before shots were fired their way.

“They’re over here! I see them!” A hunter shouted, right before stuck him in the face with the butt of her shotgun, knocking him unconscious. 

“Emma, the stairs!” Shouted Regina, quickly climbing up a fire escape ladder, running along the fire escape, hand in hand with the blonde.

“The window! Go, go!” Emma shouted.

“I’m going!” Regina jumped through the window into a bedroom of a hotel, grabbing a hold of Emma’s hand again, allowing the blonde to lead her through the hallways of the hotel and out another window, up another fire escape. She froze as soon as the blonde stopped before a broken wall, overlooking another alley and a very small ledge. Her hand gripping onto Emma’s shirt. “Uh, Emma?”

Emma quickly studied the small ledge, looking over at Regina, her hand squeezing hers tightly, “Just hold onto my hand.”

Regina nodded, following the blonde’s careful steps, pressing her back against the wall of the building, trying her best not to look down. Her heart beating a thousand beats per-minute. She released a sudden gasp, seeing the same truck drive around. Her free hand squeezing at the blonde’s shirt, while her other one squeezed at her hand harder.

“It’s alright. They can’t see us.” Emma assured her, “Come on, through here.” Just as she stretched out her hand to help Regina climb through the open window, Emma felt someone unexpectedly grab her from behind. 

Seeing Emma struggle with the man made her react with the first thing she could think of, which was to slash his arm, which was enough to distract him as he glared her way, while Emma took that opportunity to slam his body against the wall hard, hearing him grunt in pain. She flipped his body over her shoulder, kneeling down before him while throwing in a few punches directly to his stomach.

“Emma, stop!” Regina reached for the blonde’s arm, looking straight ahead, even as Emma looked over her shoulder at her, “Look.”

Both women backed away, hands raised at the sight of a small girl aiming a gun right at them.

“Easy. You don’t want to do that now.” Emma spoke, keeping her hands raised.

Breathless enough, the dark haired man looked over at the little girl, still lying on the floor, “It’s alright. They’re not the bad guys. Lower the gun.”

The little girl followed his orders without question, lowering the weapon.

He grunted as he finally sat up, standing to his feet, his hand pressed against his stomach. His green eyes focused on Emma, "You hit hard, for a girl."

"Yeah, well, I was trying to kill you.” Emma replied, honestly.

He nodded, "I understand. I thought you were one of them too.” He motioned towards Regina, “Until I saw her. These hunters don’t really keep women around or kids.” He grunted in pain, looking at his bare forearm, which was bleeding from the cut Regina inflicted on him.

“You’re bleeding.” The little girl sounded concerned.

“It’s nothing, I’ll be fine.” He promised her, taking the weapon from her grasp, placing it behind his back, while he dug through the little girl’s backpack for a bandage. His eyes focused on both women, “I’m Jefferson. This is my daughter Grace. I think I caught your name was Emma?” He asked the blonde.

Regina nodded, “And I’m Regina.”

“How many more are with you?” Emma asked.

“They’re all dead.” Replied Grace.

“Hey. We don’t know that.” Jefferson glared her way, wrapping his arm in the bandage as he continued to explain to both women, “There were a bunch of us, until someone had the brilliant idea of entering the city. Scattered for supplies. Those assholes ambushed us- scattered us. Now it’s all been about getting out of this hell hole.”

“We could help each other.” Regina jumped at the opportunity.

Emma glared her way soon after, “Regina.”

“Safety in numbers, Emma.” She said.

“She’s right. We could help each other.” Jefferson spoke, “We have a hideout not too far from here. We’d be safer if we chat there.”

Regina’s eyes met with Emma’s green ones as the blonde glared her way again, hesitating to accept the offer. “Come on, Emma. Look, we’ve been through hell throughout this journey, I understand your distrust in people, but you trusted me.”

“Trust, which you rightfully earned.” Emma hissed, whispering over to the brunette.

She glared right back, “I doubt he would try anything with his daughter around.”

Regina had a point and Emma knew it. Deep down but she knew it, she was always good with reading others.

She looked back at Jefferson, “Alright, take us there. But, I’m only going to say this once,” She held up her index finger in warning, “You try anything. Anything stupid, and I will kill you.”

“Fair enough.” Jefferson’s eyes never left Emma’s as he spoke with honesty in his voice, “Follow us.”

Emma and Regina exchanged quick looks before following Jefferson and his daughter out of the room in silence. It wasn’t until the little girl, walking hand in hand with her father looked over her shoulder at the brunette, who seemed more friendly to her.

“I’m sorry about pointing a gun at you.” She said with apologetic eyes.

Regina couldn’t help but smile. She always did love children and being in the presence of one was rather refreshing. Especially with the world gone to hell. “It’s quite alright, dear. I would have done the same thing to protect Emma.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” The girl asked quite excitedly.

“Grace.” Jefferson hissed, lightly squeezing the girl’s hand while both the blonde and brunette exchanged quick looks, feeling a little awkward. Not that they were girlfriend’s but it was pretty obvious something was happening between them. 

“Uh…” Emma stammered, her cheeks burning red, “No, we’re-”

“But, you like each other, don’t you?”

“Grace.” Jefferson hissed once again, looking down at his daughter, “That’s too personal of a question to ask.” Grace glared up at her father, while he looked over his shoulder at the two gawking women, “Don’t mind her. She’s quite a curious one.”

Regina couldn’t help but chuckle, quickly changing the topic of conversation, feeling relieved to having a calm conversation with another adult that wasn’t only Emma. “So, where are you two from?”

“All the way from Hartford.” Replied Jefferson, his cheeks still a shade of pink from his daughter’s bold question.

“I heard things got pretty bad over there.” Emma was finally able to speak without stammering through her words.

Jefferson nodded, “Yeah, the military abandoned the zone. That’s why we left. Place probably looks like this by now.” His voice echoed throughout the hallways as they headed down a set of stairs, “We have to be careful, we’re right next to one of their lookout areas.” He paused for a moment before curiously asking them, “So, is it just you two? Are you two like… related?”

“We’re not related, we’re more…” Regina stumbled through her words, looking over at Emma, who spoke up next.

“Now who’s the curious one?” She asked him bluntly.

Jefferson shrugged, looking over his shoulder at the blonde, “Hey, you don’t trust me. How can I trust you?”

“We’re just looking out for each other.” Emma replied.

“I can respect that. It’s good to have someone with you in this new world we find ourselves living in. Otherwise you could find yourself going a little mad.” He replied.

As soon as they reached the bottom of the stairs, they walked through a toy store, quickly taking cover just as Jefferson ordered them too. All pairs of eyes watching as the same truck that was shooting at both women drove past the toy store, until they were no longer in sight.

Jefferson released a sigh, standing to his feet as soon as they were in the clear, “They’re gone. Fucking truck. They’ve been hunting us ever since we came here- Grace,” He called out to Grace who was holding a doll in her hands she had found lying around the toy store, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing.” She quickly hid the doll behind her back, her eyes on her father, even as he walked up to her.

“What’s the rule about taking stuff?” He asked her, expecting her to know the answer.

Grace scoffed, “It’s not like it will hold me back, it weighs practically nothing-”

“The rule.” Jefferson hissed.

“We only take what we have to.” She replied, knowing the dumb rule by heart, tossing away the doll to the ground.

“That’s right, now let’s go.” 

Emma and Regina followed him and a saddened girl out of the toy store.

“How far is this place?” asked the blonde, concern about the dark falling upon them without them being inside a safe shelter somewhere.

“We’re close. Real close.” He promised her, cutting through the toy store’s warehouse, holding out his arm to stop them from walking any further as he heard three pair of male voices, “Hold up.” He whispered. Everyone quickly hiding from the hunters.

“Fucking hunters.” Jefferson hissed, whispering over to the blonde.

“Three against three. We can take them.” She whispered back.

Jefferson nodded, “I like those odds.” He grabbed onto the blonde’s arm as she was ready to move, “Hold up.” Emma watched him dig through his pack, holding a smoke bomb before her. “Throw this towards them. Trust me.” His eyes moving towards his daughter, who was next to the brunette, “Grace, cover your ears.”

A pale hand reached for the sack-like-bomb, tossing it right near their feet. 

“What the- agh!” A muffled explosion was heard and seen, a white giant cloud of smoke covering the entire area and their vision as they tried gathering their composure. Only before either of them could realize what was happening, Emma, Regina and Jefferson went for all three hunters. Jefferson slamming one’s head against a wall, Regina stabbing one with her knife right on his kidneys, and Emma knocking the third one on the head repeatedly with the butt of her weapon.

“Not bad, ladies.” Said Jefferson, allowing his daughter to climb up a car first, “Up this way.” He climbed up next, carrying his daughter up a tall truck, climbing onto it next onto a roof, and into an office building. “Through this door.”

“Are you sure it’s safe to be moving around with them being so close to us?” Emma asked.

Jefferson chuckled, “I’m the only one with the key.” A click was heard as he unlocked two giant doors.

“Dare we ask how you acquired this key?” Regina asked next, following him inside the two office doors.

“I killed one of them. He won’t miss it now.” His eyes followed Emma as she glared at him on her way in, while he shut and locked the two doors before walking past a few abandoned desks, unlocking another door, allowing them to step inside a smaller office first. “Here we are.” He shut the door, locking it with a smile tugging at his lips, “Welcome to my office.”

“How long have you two been held up in here?” Asked Regina, her eyes shifting between Jefferson and Grace.

“It’s been a while.” He dropped his backpack to the ground, “You two must be hungry. We have plenty of food, if you want.”

“We have berries!” Grace beamed, grabbing a hold of the brunette’s hand, “Come on. I’ll show you.”

Regina smiled warmly at her, moving to the other side of the room where they kept their food.

Emma’s back was turned against them and Jefferson, while she looked out the window, “Food, huh?” She asked, still not completely trusting him.

“Just berries, I’m afraid. But, it’s enough. You want some?” Asked Jefferson, standing a few feet away from the blonde.

“No.”

“Hey, you can relax. We’re safe here.” He assured her.

Emma turned to face him this time, “So, why haven’t you left?”

He shrugged, “Been waiting for the right opportunity.”

“And?” 

He nodded towards one of the windows, “Look at this.” He pointed at a group of hunters, about five, guarding an exit out of the city, “Everyday, these bastards are down there, guarding our only way out. But, come night time, it’s down to one.” His eyes met with Emma’s, “After sun set, that’s our window. With most of them gone, we should be able to sneak right past them.”

Emma nodded, already working the plan in her head, “That could work.”

“Oh, it’ll definitely work.” He smirked, both of them looking over at his daughter laughing along with the brunette, while both tossed berries up in the air as they caught them with their mouths. His eyes lighting up at the sound of his daughter’s laughter. His smile spreading from ear to ear, “Wow. I haven’t heard that laugh in a long time. She seems to have a way with kids.”

The corner’s to Emma’s lips, as her eyes were completely focused on the brunette’s lovely smile, curved up into a tiny smile of her own. It had been a while since she witnessed anything more beautiful than Regina’s smile.

“So, where were you heading?” She asked him, shaking herself from the small trance Regina’s smile had placed her under.

“I heard the fireflies are based out West somewhere.” He placed a chair in front of another one that was set up in front of him, taking a seat right after Emma, “We’re going to join up with them.”

Emma chuckled, “Yeah…” She mumbled under her breath.

“Did I miss the joke, what’s funny?” He asked, brow raised.

Emma shook her head, “Just seems like there’s a lot of people putting their trust on the Fireflies these days.”

“Maybe there’s a reason for that.” He replied, his eyes locked on hers.

“So, you don’t know where they are and you’re just willing to drag your daughter across the country to find them?” 

Jefferson leaned in, his voice low, eyes a glare, “I’ll tell you what, how about I worry about my daughter and you worry about your girlfriend?”

Emma leaned in, glaring at him, “Easy. We’re looking for the Fireflies too.” She sat right back in her seat, just as Jefferson did.

He sighed, opening up a sheet of paper he had laid out on the desk, next to where they were sitting, pointing to a red circle, “This is us.” He slid his finger across a bigger circle, “There’s an abandoned military radio station, just outside the city. Any survivors from our group, they’re supposed to meet us there- tomorrow. If you and your girl want to join us, you’re more than welcomed to. We do this tonight.”

_‘Safety in numbers’_ , Regina’s words just danced around in Emma’s brain as she thought about the man’s offer. Sure, she still didn’t completely trust him, but as much of their own they could hold, she knew they would be safer with a group- if there was such a thing as one. Especially Regina.

“I guess that means we should rest up then.” Emma sat back once again, watching each corner of Jefferson's lips curve into a smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and being so patient in waiting for my updates on all my stories. In honor to that, here is another fun update for this AU based on this fun gaming series. With the way things are going with this story, I may decide and work on pt. 2, as well as do other video game based ff's in the future. ;) Happy reading! I will try to post my next update ASAP. For all my gamer fans, I hope you like my own addition to this chapter that isn't in the game.

Regina sat by with her flashlight on and reading the rest of her book, her hand picking at a few berries she had set aside for later for herself. Feet plopped up on one of the couches within the office, her eyes looking up at Emma’s unmistakable figure, which automatically made her place her feet down, giving her room to sit.

“Aren’t you supposed to be sleeping?” Emma asked, taking a seat right next to the brunette, her eyes on the book she held in her hands.

“I just finished it.” She shut the book, placing it back inside her backpack, “You know, you’re right…” She sat back up, her eyes on the blonde as she popped a berry into her mouth, “You’re not a romantic at all. In fact, you’re as cold as can be.”

Green eyes locked onto brown ones, looking momentarily down at how sensually Regina would chew on that berry. Maybe she wasn’t trying to do it on purpose, but maybe it was just the way she looked in the dark. 

“We’re eating his food now?” She asked, shaking herself again from yet another trance. That seemed to be happening a lot today and she scolded herself for it mentally every time.

Regina shrugged, chewing down on another berry, “He said we were welcomed to more.” 

Emma’s eyes looked down at the small bowl being offered to her by the brunette, this time not hesitating to grab one, placing it slowly into her mouth, eyes locked on brown orbs staring intensely back at her.

“Do you think things would ever go back to normal someday?” Regina’s voice was so husky and low, it kept Emma in that trance again.

“I don’t know.” Emma’s tone was equally soft, “If it does, the first thing I’d do is sit on my front porch, enjoying a nice cup of hot coffee… maybe play guitar again.”

A corner to the brunette’s lips twitched into a tiny smile. She could easily see the blonde sitting out in a front porch, the sun beaming down at her, making her look stunning, or the darkness of the night surrounding her with nothing but a porch light lid, making her look quiet and mysterious all at once.

“I think I’d…” She thought about it, and the more she thought about it the more her heart fluttered, “No. I don’t think I’d want things to be back to normal again,” she continued as Emma raised a brow at her in question, “because then I wouldn’t be with you. I wouldn’t have met you if it wasn’t for this.”

They were sitting so close to one another, their shoulders were practically touching. Emma didn’t even realize when that had happened. As for Regina, she knew what was going on between them. Not that Emma wasn’t completely aware, but the brunette wasn’t afraid to expose a little bit of her feelings. There was something about their journey together- tonight that just made her want for Emma to know what she made her feel.

“Regina-” She mumbled, but before she could say anything else, ruin this small moment, Regina decided to jump in with a change in conversation.

“You’ll play for me one day, won’t you?” She asked Emma, her tone of voice changing as she could clearly see it still scared her to act on their moments, “I’d love to hear you play and sing. Hopefully.”

That’s when a small corner to her lips tugged into a smirk, “I’m not much of a singer. I’m afraid you'll be holding your breath for a while on that one.”

“Even if I show up in front of your doorstep with an early cup of freshly made, hot coffee?” Regina smiled, which made Emma smile a tiny bit.

The room was quiet, only their whispering could be heard within the walls. Jefferson and Grace slept soundly in another room of the office. Somehow, Emma could picture Regina actually showing up with some coffee, welcoming her inside, maybe for a cup for herself, laughing over who had to do what on the previous day. Playing for her. A feeling that was beginning to rise in her again, it was scary. 

“It’s late,” Emma blinked, her smile gone as she attempted to stand up from the couch, “We should get some sleep. We’ll really need it-” She gawked as the brunette held her back against the seat, quickly cuddling beside her, underneath her arm, feeling her head lie on her chest in one quick movement. 

It was a dirty, maybe too soon move to pull, but if this was the only moment she would get to have with Emma before she acted all frightened again- so be it.

To her surprise, Emma didn’t pull away. She remained still, so still she was almost too afraid to move. Scolding herself for thinking how nice and at home she felt with the brunette cuddled underneath her arm like this, providing her with some type of security. Her heart danced inside her chest, doing cartwheels and flips as her hand came in contact with the woman’s shoulder, scooting her more towards her side. 

_You are playing at a very dangerous game here, Swan_ , she scolded herself more and more, but deep down, she couldn’t help to miss this feeling. Even if it was just for tonight, she missed having to feel someone cuddled up to her this way. Even if her body went completely numb and stiff at the sudden contact the brunette surprised her with. She found herself weakly giving in.

“Good night, Emma.” Regina whispered, her eyes soon closing on her as she quickly drifted off to sleep to the sound of the blonde’s rapid heart beat.

It took her awhile to find her own voice as it had caught in her throat. Her body frozen stiff, while she worked out the muscles in her throat, trying to get words to come about. Her skin feeling like it was caught on fire from lack of human contact. But as stiff as she felt, eventually she found herself uttering back her reply, “Good night.” Her eyes closing on her so quickly, she didn’t even realize how tired she truly was.  
____________________

Hours that felt like only minutes of sleep were over once Emma opened her eyes to Regina standing before her, slightly shaking her awake. The room much darker than before.

“It’s time to go.” Said Regina, her backpack strapped to her shoulders.

Emma stood up with a light grunt, her eyes on Jefferson, who held his daughter by her shoulders.

“Now, Grace, listen to me.” His eyes dead focused on his daughter’s, “We’re going to be moving fast, okay? So, when we go out there- no matter what, I need you to stick to me like glue.”

“Got it.” Grace nodded.

“Like _glue_.” He glared.

“Dad. I got it.” 

His hand caressed his daughter’s cheek, “Good.” He stood up right, eyes on the two women, “Alright. You two ready?”

Emma and Regina exchanged quick looks, before the blonde provided him with an answer.

“Yeah.”

“Let’s get moving.” They all began to head out across the office spaces, and doors, “We stick together and watch our backs out there.”

“Have you done this before?” Asked Emma.

“Uh… sure.”

“That’s comforting.” His reply wasn’t too convincing for her liking.

“Relax. This will work.”

“You better know what you’re doing.” Emma uttered under her breath, following his lead, right behind Regina.

“This way.” Jefferson headed down a couple of stairs, their footsteps echoing lightly within the area. He held out his hand once they reached the bottom door. It creaked lightly as he slowly opened it, crouching instantly for cover.

Emma crouched down, moving closer to him as he beckoned her to move in closer. At the sight of his finger pointing out the door, she quietly peeked out at two hunters keeping warm by a bonfire they had created inside a metallic round container within the building.

“Now all we have to do is take them out quietly.” He whispered to her.

“Wait here with the girl.” Emma looked over her shoulder to Regina, who nodded, keeping Grace close to her, while the blonde moved along with Jefferson as quiet as possible against the two hunters keeping warm by the fire. 

“How’s it looking out there?” Asked one hunter to the other.

“We put down some infected, but no sign of those tourists.”

“You think they’re still in the city?”

“Yeah, they’re still around.”

Emma and Jefferson grabbed on to each one of the hunters, killing them quietly with their knives, dropping their bodies down on the floor. Jefferson held out his hand towards the brunette and his little girl at the sight of a search light just outside the building, preventing them from moving just yet.

“It’s just two of them. Once the searchlight turns away, you can take the one walking around on the floor, and I’ll get close enough to take out the one in the tower.”

“Can you move that fast?” Emma teased, which made Jefferson release a light chuckle.

“Just shoot your arrow, Hawkeye.”

Emma smirked a tiny bit, drawing out her bow and an arrow in the process. She took aim as soon as the light moved out of their line of sight, getting a good visual of the hunter’s head, even as it was dark. She breathed in, releasing the arrow which went right into the hunter’s head. Hearing another gurgled moan, she hoped that was the second hunter being taken down and not Jefferson. 

It was silent for a while that seemed eternal. Emma remained hidden, her mind racing with a million thoughts racing through her mind, about Jefferson possibly being the one who died, about his daughter Grace. She couldn’t just leave her behind. Even if she wanted to, she knew Regina wouldn’t stand for it. She sat back against a wall, quietly withdrawing her knife, listening to distant footsteps approaching her. Just as she was ready to strike and rose to her feet, Jefferson held up his hands before her, smears of blood decorating his hands that clearly wasn’t his own.

“Whoa- it’s me!” He hissed, relaxing his stance once the blonde relaxed, putting her knife away. “You’re a pretty good shot.”

“I thought you were dead.” Emma admitted, finally feeling like she could breathe. 

“And leave my daughter with you? Not a chance. Let’s go.”

Emma beckoned Regina to follow right in front of her, which the brunette hurried along with Grace, following right behind Jefferson towards two giant steel doors. Between everyone they pushed and pushed, sliding the door open. Heads turned, their eyes wide at the sight of a truck with a bright searchlight driving their way.

“Shit! Go!” Jefferson hurried, squeezing through the door along with everyone else. Emma helping him shut the door quickly. Jefferson withdrew his weapon, firing a shot at another hunter that was running up to them. “I got him, let’s move quickly! Up the truck, help me up, I’ll see if the coast is clear.” Emma boosted him up to the top of the truck, “Grace, you’re next,” he said, reaching out as Emma and Regina lifted the girl up into his arms, as he pulled her up. 

“Gina.” Emma placed her hands out, helping her boost up towards the truck, while she grabbed onto the side ladder. A ladder that broke off as soon as she put her weight on it, but with luck Jefferson managed to grab onto her and pull her up.

_“Open the door!”_ A hunter’s voice was heard just outside the steel doors.

“Emma!” Regina laid on her stomach, reaching out for the blonde, her head turning towards Jefferson, “Help me lift her up!”

Jefferson stared at both women, looking towards the door as they were starting to be pushed open, “I’m sorry.” his hand squeezed at his daughter’s.

“What?” Regina looked over her shoulder.

“We’re leaving. Let’s go, Grace.”

“Jefferson!” Emma shouted, anger building up inside of her.

“Dad!” Grace shouted at him, being pulled by her father even more.

Jefferson jumped off the other side of the truck with his daughter, making a run for it. Beads of sweat building up on his forehead. He felt like a coward, and traitor, but he also had his daughter to think about and he couldn’t risk her life over anyone. Not even his own.

“Where in the hell are you going?!” Regina shouted, looking back down at Emma.

Emma turned towards the doors, being banged on and pushed by other hunters. She quickly looked up at Regina, “Regina, run. Get out of here!”

_“Drive through the fucking door!”_

Regina glanced at the door being pushed open.

“Regina, go!” Emma watched the brunette jump back down to her, without a care or second thought in the world.

“We stick together.” Said the brunette, “I’m not leaving you too.”

Emma grabbed onto Regina’s hand, “Alright, come on. We have to hurry.” She rushed her over to another door, pulling it open with the brunette’s help. Their heads turning to the other doors parting open. Shots were fired their way, bullets bouncing around them, but missing them by an inch. “I got it, go!”

Regina ducked down, sliding through the bottom of the door, holding it up enough for Emma to quickly squeeze through. Both falling back as the door slammed shot, hearing the shots echoing just outside.

_“Go around the other side!”_

Regina helped Emma up to her feet, both panting, “Now, how are we going to get out of here?” She asked the blonde.

Emma looked around at the dark room, her eyes falling on an empty beer bottle that was on the floor. She bent to pick it up, “Stay close.” She whispered, entering another room, and ducking behind a counter. The bright light from the truck could be seen streaming in through the windows. That was their only source of light, enough for Emma to see and hear a hunter moving closer and closer to where they were hiding. Her hand reached for a metal pipe that was by her feet, gripping to it tightly, as well as the bottle she held in her other hand. She waited to hear the steps growing closer.

“Agh!” The hunter held his face from the sudden impact feel of the bottle. And just as he did, Emma moved quickly, swinging the pipe hard across his face. She quickly grabbed onto another hunter, aiming the weapon to his head, while his friend aimed his gun right at Emma.

“Let him go!” He ordered her, releasing a yell of pain as he felt something stab him in the back.

Emma quickly shot him in the head, shooting the hunter she held within her hold soon after. “Thanks.”

“Endure and survive, right?” 

Her lips curved into a tiny smirk. The blonde quickly moved to the door, pulling it open as far as it went, since it was chained up, “Can you get through?”

Regina nodded, squeezing through the doors, waiting for Emma to squeeze right through right after her. Their hands joining together once again, out of instinct as they spotted the truck again with the bright searchlight driving through another pair of doors.

“Run! Run!” Emma shouted, making a run for it through the bridge, not letting go of the brunette’s hand.

_“They’re going through the bridge!”_ One hunter shouted, firing shots their way that with luck, missed them.

Both women squeezed right through a bus that was blocking the bridge, both stopping on their tracks, looking down at a long drop ahead of them, along with a body of water as the bridge was broken, preventing them from continuing any longer.

“Shit!” Regina exclaimed.

“How many bullets do you have left?” Asked Emma.

“Are you crazy? Chances are they’ll kill us!”

“What other choice do we have?” Emma asked, listening to the truck attempting to push through the bus.

“We jump.” Replied Regina.

Emma shook her head, “No, it’s too high and you can’t swim. I can boost you up and you can run past them.”

Their heads turned to the bright light of the truck as it pushed the bus further, enough to knock a car into the water.

“Shit.” Emma muttered under her breath, moving back a little. Her heart wanting to leap out of her chest.

“You’ll keep me upfloat.” Said Regina, looking down at the drop and water.

“Regina-” Emma’s head turned to the truck again as they moved the bus even more.

“No time to argue.” The brunette jumped off the bridge, without a second thought, not even thinking about her not being able to swim. She wanted to live and wanted to give Emma a chance to live.

“Regina!” Emma’s eyes grew wide, turning her head towards the truck as they were driving right through, “Damn it!” She jumped next, not wanting to leave the brunette alone or to drown. It was dark, but she heard a splash, seeing Regina’s body hit the water, followed by her own. The stream was rough, dragging them farther and farther from the hunters that were after them. Emma gasped for a breath as she came upfloat.

“Emma!” Regina stretched out her hands at the first sight of the blonde, not even knowing how she managed to come upfloat herself. Her hands held on tight to the blonde’s body.

“I got you.” Her voice was breathless. Her arms suddenly wrapped around the brunette’s body, her back slamming against a rock, hard enough that she saw black.  
____________________

Green eyes opened up to the sight of a blue, early morning sky, she groaned, feeling the pain of the rock hitting against her back. As well as the string to a cut she now had on her right cheekbone.

“Dad! She’s alive!” Emma heard a little girl’s voice, followed by the sound of Regina’s own voice.

“Hey, you. We’re alive.” Regina smiled, relieved to see Emma was alright after that swim.

The next thing the blonde heard as she was sitting up, rubbing the back of her neck and her shoulder was Jefferon’s laughter, followed by his voice, “See? What’d I tell you, Grace? She’s fine.” He smiled at the blonde as she power walked her way up to him, “You know if my daughter hadn’t spotted you, you’d be as good as dead. You two had taken quite a bit of water-” He fell back against the sand, his hand holding his jaw after the next thing he saw coming was a right hook from a very pissed off blonde.

Regina held onto Emma’s shoulders, even as she withdrew her weapon, aiming it right at Jefferson in anger.

Jefferson held out his hand, stopping his daughter from trying anything against either women, “It’s fine, Grace. It’s okay,” His eyes dead on Emma’s dark green ones, “She’s pissed, but she won’t do anything.”

“Are you sure about that?” Her lip curled up in anger.

“Please, stop!” Grace shouted at her.

“Emma.” Regina squeezed the blonde’s shoulder, speaking in a more calm tone.

“He left us to die out there.” Emma hissed, her weapon still on aim.

Jefferson held out his hand towards the blonde, remaining down on the floor, “No. You had a better chance of making it, and you did. But, coming back for you meant putting my daughter at risk.” He held out a hand towards Grace, “Step back, Grace.”

Regina’s eyes looked over to the small girl, who had fight in her, but was smart to listen to her father.

“If it was the other way around, would you have come back for us?” Asked Jefferson, “I saved you.”

Regina’s hand moved down towards the blonde’s forearm, “Emma. He saved me too.”

Her head turned towards the brunette, green eyes locking into hers. Her lip curling up in anger, jaw clenching but she placed her weapon back in its holster against her hip. Her posture relaxing. Grace kneeling next to her father.

“I’m alright, sweetheart.” He smiled at her, standing to his feet, his eyes on Emma’s, “For what’s it worth, I’m really glad we spotted you.” He paused, rubbing at his jaw. A tiny pearl of blood coating his bottom lip, result of Emma’s punch. “Now, the radio tower is on the other side of this cliff. The place is going to be full of supplies.” He smiled, “You’ll see, you’ll be really happy you didn’t kill me.”

Emma watched as Jefferson continued along the beach with his daughter beside him, her head turning towards the brunette as she felt her hand squeeze at her forearm again.

“Are you going to be alright?” She asked her.

The blonde nodded, deciding to stay calm for Regina’s sake, “I’ll be fine. Let’s just find that radio tower.” At the sight of Regina’s smile, they followed right behind, but keeping close watch on him.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my absence for those of you who have been enjoying this adaptation based on the last of us video game series. I've been on a writing frenzy for this one, so I bring you three new chapters, maybe four as I am still writing the next chapter after these three new updates. ;) I hope you all enjoy the changes I've made to this slow burn, apocalyptic story and you'll be happy to know that a kiss will be happening soon between our ladies. Be patient. Happy reading!

They climbed their way up a hill of sand, Jefferson directing them about a way in through the sewage. Emma’s body ached from that hit it took against the rock, but she kept on moving. 

“We should be able to get in through here.” Jefferson nodded towards round steel bars, placing his hands on them, his eyes on the blonde, “Emma, help me lift.”

Emma lifted the gate along with Jefferson, grunting as she spoke, “Regina, go through with Grace.”

“Come on, Grace.” Regina allowed the girl to hop onto the sewer tunnel first before crawling in on her hands and knees, praying to God that if they made it out alive, she would be able to find some hand sanitizer somewhere.

“You’re next.” Jefferson held up the bars as Emma made her way inside, waiting on her to hold onto the bars next to make his way in. “Alright, keep your flashlights off.” 

Once they all reached an expanded area of the sewers, their boots and shoes stepping in a body of water that reached their ankles, both women stared at Jefferson.

“Jefferson, where to?” Asked Emma.

“I’m…” He looked around, holding Grace’s hand, “I’m not sure. I never thought we’d actually make it this far.”

“What?” Regina hissed, while Emma glared her way.

Jefferson held his hands up in defense, “It’s no big deal. Look, there’s always a way out, right? We just have to look.” He turned his head towards a left pathway, “Grace and I will check over here. You and Regina can look on the other side.”

Emma followed Regina through the pathway, the water covering their feet splashing. Her head looked down as she felt the brunette grab onto her hand in a tight grip as soon as she spotted a rat crawling along.

“Oh! That is a big rat.” Regina sighed, “I’m not a big fan of this place.”

“Me either. But, we don’t have much of a choice. Best to find a way out.” Emma pulled on a gated small area, feeling the gate locked in place.

“Do you think they’ll want to join us? Back at Graham’s.” Regina asked.

Emma shook her head, “I couldn’t say. It all depends on how everything pans out.” She paused for a moment, seeing a question literally lingering at the tip of the brunette’s tongue. “What is it?”

“Graham. He’s your brother?” She asked, to which Emma nodded. “Do you think he will know where to go?”

The blonde’s head tilted in question, understanding her concern, “If there’s anyone you can trust, it’s him or anyone with him.”

“I trust you. You’ve kept me alive so far.” Said Regina, fearing that once they arrived at wherever it was their destination came to an end, Emma would want to part ways. “Look, Emma, I know this is probably the wrong time to bring this up, but I-”

“Hey.” Jefferson’s voice echoed, making both women turn his way, “This way. I think I found a way out.”

Both followed Jefferson up a set of rusty stairs, vines and leaves growing around them, all the way to the entrance to another part of the sewer. There was a giant hole on the roof, which could be a way out, if they could reach it. A body of water surrounded the rest of the floor. It was a bit deep to Regina’s liking.

“If we can somehow get this thing to work, maybe we can get across.” Jefferson tapped on a giant platform.

Emma’s eyes scanned the room for signs of anything useful, while Regina pointed towards the other side of the room, “There’s a generator over there. With any luck, it could still work. Saves Grace and I the swim.”

“I’ll go.” Jefferson made his way into the water, swimming his way across the room, until he reached the ledge, pulling himself up with all of his strength with a grunt. His hand wrapped around the handle, “Please work.” He mumbled, yanking on the cord with one hard pull. A smile growing from ear to ear, listening to the generator roaring to life. “It works!”

“Alright, let’s hop on.” Said Emma, allowing Regina and Grace to jump onto the moving platform first, followed by herself.

A chuckle that echoed throughout the sewers escaped Jefferson, his grin from ear to ear as they crossed his daughter over safely, “I have to say I’m impressed with you two.”

“We’re pros at this by now.” Regina teased, nudging the blonde’s arm playfully, which managed to get a tiny smirk out of her.

Everyone continued their way through a pathway, coming to a stop as they approached a closed door.

“After you.” Jefferson nodded towards the closed door, keeping his daughter near him, weapon drawn out. Emma lightly chuckled, reaching for the doorknob with one hand, quickly pushing it open. Her foot stepping back a tad, watching a plastic crate swing from the ceiling and drop a few bottles that crashed to the floor.

“What is that?” Grace asked, looking up at her father.

“It’s a sound trap. Some sort of alarm.” Emma answered, making her way inside, her flashlight clicking on as the room was darker than any other area. “Someone used to live here.”

“Who would live here?” Regina asked, covering her nose, not being able to stand the foul order of the dirty, abandoned mattress and single sheet.

“Someone who thought could keep a place like this safe.” Jefferson replied, looking around, while Emma made her way towards a table with an old looking stereo. And next to the stereo was a shorty shotgun. Snapping it open, she checked it for ammo, snapping it shut again. Her head turning towards Regina, who stood beside her, eyes on the new found weapon. “Here.” She handed it over to the brunette, who took it without question, placing it inside her backpack.

Everyone followed Emma, making their way into another area of the sewers. She held out her hand, preventing them from walking any further, faint growling and moans being heard in the distance, until they grew louder from a hoard of at least five infected running towards them.

“Grace, stay behind me!” Jefferson withdrew his weapon, turning towards Emma who held his hand down.

“Save your ammo!” She handed him a pipe that was on the ground, while she withdrew her machete from the side of her backpack, chopping off the head of the first one coming towards her. Jefferson grunting as he took a swing at one coming at him, blood splattering in the direction towards where the body fell back.

One by one was dealt with, Regina watching it all go down until one clicker came out of nowhere, almost grabbing a hold of Emma, who was unaware of it approaching her from behind.

“Emma!” She screamed, quickly running towards it, her knife withdrawing and finding its place at the side of its temple.

Green eyes stared widely, in surprise to the clicker and at Regina, “Thanks.”

She nodded, looking at all of the dead infected around them, “Well now we know what happened to whoever was staying here.”

“Let’s hope there isn’t anymore of ’em.” Said Jefferson, continuing on through an entrance and straight ahead. He swung open a closed door, freezing in place at the sight of a dead body of an adult and three kids. From the looks of their rotting corpses, they had been there for a long time. “Grace, stay back. Don’t come in here.” He warned her, stepping inside, his eyes stinging with tears as he held a letter that he picked up from the ground, beside the corpses.

Emma reached for the letter from his hand, reading over every word in silence.

**_We’re trapped. I think everyone else is dead. Some of the little ones are with me. I got infected pounding at the door. I don’t know how long we’ll hold out. If Ish and the others are alive, maybe they can reach us._**

**_If it comes down to it I’ll make it quick._ **

**_-Kyle_ **

She placed the letter back by the body, walking away without a word. Jefferson followed close behind along with Regina and Grace. They took a pair of stairs that headed down. Their heads looked up at a hole in the ceiling that could be a way out, if it wasn’t too high to reach. And the amount of items they had to their disposal were only getting smaller. Meaning, they didn’t have anything to climb, even if they wanted to try.

“Let’s try there.” Jefferson pointed towards a gate, which Emma was quick to open.

At the sight of something heavy dropping, that had been tied up with an end of a rope, her head quickly looked over towards Regina and Jefferson, “Get back!” She ran towards another door that shut, dividing them into a pair of two. Regina with Jefferson on one side, while Emma and Grace remained on the other.

“Grace!” Jefferson banged on the door with frustration.

“Shit.” Emma’s eyes found Regina’s through the small barred window of the steel door. “Opening that gate must have triggered some type of safety lock. Jefferson, do you think we can lift it?”

He didn’t waste anymore time in trying to lift the door with the blonde’s help, grunting in more frustration once the tip of his fingers hurt, feeling like they could break off from how strong the door was to even lift.

“Ugh! It’s not budging, Emma.” His head, along with Regina’s turned to the growling sounds that were faint, but becoming closer and closer.

“You’re going to have to run. Those sound like a lot for you two to handle alone.” Emma instructed him.

“No, I can’t leave my daughter.” Jefferson shook his head, his eyes dead on his little girl, who looked terrified.

Regina pulled on the man’s shirt, “We have to go! Emma will keep her safe.”

“Jefferson, go! There’s no time!” Emma shouted.

Jefferson glared in Emma’s direction, just to be sure, “You better keep her safe.” He grabbed onto Regina’s hand and made a run for it, another hoard of infected right on their tails.

“Watch over her, Jefferson!” Emma shouted for the last time, watching the hoard pass by. “Are you okay?” She turned to look at a frightened Grace, who only nodded. “It’s alright. We’ll find a way out of here, okay?” Grace followed close behind the older blonde and at the sounds of distant moans, Emma withdrew her shotgun, checking it quickly for ammo. “Are you a good shot?” She asked the small girl, who nodded in response. “Whatever you do, don’t miss.” She told her, handing her her handgun.

Emma never thought, nor liked the idea of handing a gun to a child. But here she was, doing exactly that, both shooting their way out from a hoard of a couple of infected heading their way. It needed to be done. Let’s face it, despite how good she is with taking care of herself around a couple of infected, she isn’t good enough to take on all by herself.

One by one were shot in the head, or legs and stomped on by the end. The blonde’s hands and part of her jeans are bloody from such encounters. The last infected, she had to drag off of Grace, which came really close to biting her. But luckily, Emma acted fast, slamming its face against a wall, watching its blood smear before her very eyes.

“Are you alright?” Grace nodded, responding to the blonde’s question, who quickly grabbed her by the hand. “Let’s get the hell out of here.” She walked her over to another part of the sewer, seeing a high enough ledge and possibly a way out. “Alright. There’s a ladder up there. If I carry you up there, do you think you can bring it down for me?” 

Grace nodded, “I can do it.”

Emma placed her back against the wall, her hands in position before her, boosting up Grace until her hands reached for the ledge, “Be careful.”

“I got this.” Replied the girl, sliding down the ladder, to which Emma quickly climbed up.

“Good job, kid.” She smiled. A smile that was soon gone once a distant gunshot was heard, followed by Regina’s voice. “Oh, no. That’s Regina!” She grabbed onto the girl’s hand, dragging her along as they moved fast, jumping down a small tunnel, where another gunshot only became louder.

“They’re here!” Jefferson yelled out as he came in from another opened way. “Grace!” He picked his daughter up, quickly making a run for it.

“Emma!” Regina quickly ran to the blonde, taking her hand without a second thought, “We have to run! There’s too many of them!” 

“There’s a doorway, straight through!” Jefferson shouted, quickly making his way inside, followed by both women who shut the door. Watching it move as it was being constantly banged on by the infected.

Regina banged on a locked gate, “No, no, damn it! It won’t open.” 

“Jefferson, help us push it open!” Emma began to push, just as Jefferson did.

“Come on!” Jefferson grunted, not feeling the gate open at all.

“Grace!” Regina stared at Jefferson wide eyed, “She just crawled through the vent.”

Jefferson watched in fear as his daughter came out from the opposite side of the gate, “Grace, what the hell are you doing?!”

“I’m helping!” With all her might, she pulled on the chain that had the gate strapped, with a miracle being able to pull it apart, allowing everyone entrance.

Everyone ran, moving into another room with a door that led to the outside.

“Grace, come on. Up that window, you aren’t staying in here.” Jefferson lifted his daughter upward, enough for her hands to reach up the broken window.

“But, what about you?” The girl asked, frightened for her father.

“I’ll be fine, go. Be careful with broken glass.”

_Bang!_ The closed doors were heard being pushed open, which caused them to pause for a short moment.

“Regina, go. See if you can get the door open from the outside.” Between Jefferson and Emma, both lifted the brunette up, watching as she made her way out the window so easily.

Moans and groans were no longer distant. They were becoming louder, which made Jefferson and Emma withdraw their weapons.

“They’re coming.” He muttered, his eyes looking over at the blonde, “You ready?”

Emma nodded, shooting one then another, helping Jefferson dispose of every infected that came into the room with them.

_Click!_

“Shit!” Her shotgun now empty, if it wasn’t for Jefferson pulling back the infected that was running her way, she probably would have gotten bit. Emma acted quickly as soon as Jefferson threw the infected on the ground, holding it down with his boot. Using the butt of her shotgun, she struck it in the head time and time again until its brains were splattered on the floor.

“I got it!” 

“Emma, come on!” Jefferson rushed out the door just as a few more distant moans started getting louder. He squeezed right through the door, pulling it open as much as he could, enough for Emma to fit through it next.

Both him and the blonde were breathless once they closed the door, moving a heavy object right in front of it to block the rest of the infected inside. 

Jefferson inhaled a big breath of air, thankful to finally be out of the sewers, “Ah! We can finally breathe!” His eyes looked up at spray painted red letters just outside the door the wall that read: **DO NOT OPEN DEAD INSIDE** , his anger already building up.

“Oh, you have to be fucking kidding me!” He shook his head, wishing there had been some type of warning from where they entered. 

Emma chuckled, “So, where is this tower?” She asked him.

“We’re close.” He released a sigh, walking on his way, “Come on. This way.” He looked down at his daughter, who walked right beside him. “How are you doing, sweetheart?”

“That was a close one.” Said Grace, looking up at her father.

Jefferson chuckled, “Yeah. Definitely not one of our finest moments, but we made it out.”

“Are you alright?” Regina asked Emma, who nodded. Her hands patted against the blonde’s back, around her biceps and stomach. Not at all minding in patting down on her well marked abs through her shirt.

“What are you doing?” Asked Emma, watching the brunette with a lift brow.

“Checking for any bites or scratches.” Replied the brunette.

“Nothing I’m not used to.” Emma assured her.

“Still doesn’t hurt to be safe, right?” the brunette walked on her way, leaving Emma to follow close behind. The corner of her lip wanting to turn into a tiny smirk.

Jefferson chuckled just as his eyes took in the first sight of the towers, “See? What did I tell you, huh? There they are.”

“Let’s find a way around them. Maybe we can cut through this neighborhood, check some of the houses out for supplies while we’re at it.” Emma suggested, walking alongside the brunette again.

“That’s a good idea.”

“How about you? How are you doing?” Emma asked the brunette.

“I’m fine. While I was with Jefferson I handled a few infected on my own.” Regina smirked proudly, “You’d be proud.”

“Yeah.” Emma chuckled, entering a house, having a look around.

“So, if you don’t mind me asking. How did you two end up together?” Jefferson asked, looking to make small talk while they raid the first house.

Regina’s nerves set in, but she quickly provided the man with an answer, “A friend of mine asked her as a favor to look out for me. We’re looking to meet with a group of fireflies.”

“You two seem to get along pretty well.” Jefferson smirked.

Regina chuckled, “Yeah, well now I just boss her around. Isn’t that right, Emma?”

Emma’s eyes grew wide just like her smile as she opened up a cabinet in the kitchen. “We have food!”

“What?” Jefferson rushed into the kitchen along with Grace and Regina.

“Great! I’m starving.” Grace said excitedly, even though it wasn’t a lot of food, but it was enough for the four of them.

“We’ll all take a break once we get to the tower.” Jefferson packed up a few cans, handing the rest to Emma.

“Alright.” Grace’s shoulders slumped, already feeling her stomach protesting in hunger.

Once they stepped outside, they all paused at the sight of two dogs barking their way. Emma held out her arm against Regina, wanting to keep her safe in case they decided to attack.

“Doggies!” Grace smiled over at the two canines.

“Don’t get too happy about them, kid.” Said Emma, “Those are wild dogs.”

“Let’s just keep moving.” Said Jefferson, his eyes glaring at the two dogs who just kept staring at them. But never made a move to attack them. Something Emma was grateful for. It was one thing to kill humans in this new, fucked up world, but it still killed her to have to kill dogs.

Once they entered the next house, after searching it, Emma walked into a room, where Jefferson was standing outside of it with a smile on his face at the sight of Regina teaching Grace how to play a game of darts.

“Hopefully, there will come a time where kids can just be kids again, huh?” Jefferson nudged the blonde, her eyes never parting from the brunette, “Looks like your girl there might be a good mom in the future.”

“Dad! Did you see me throw one? I won a bag of chips from Regina!” Grace beamed at her father.

Emma walked into the room, her eyes on Regina as she threw a dart right in the middle portion. “Nice shot.”

The brunette’s fingers twirled the last dart around, smirking proudly, “I have to be good at something, right? Mal had a game of darts, we used to play all the time.” 

Emma looked down at her boots, up to Regina once the brunette offered her the last dart.

“Care to try?” She asked her.

“What do I win?” Her green eyes looked over the brunette’s body, while her mind screamed at her to stop.

Was she really just flirting? What the hell?

Regina smirked, “First throw, then I can tell you what you win if you make it.”

The blonde chuckled, taking the offered dart, taking her stance, her hand being brought up as she tossed it. Only for the dart to hit against the board right on its side as it fell to the floor.

“Well…” Regina’s smirk grew at the blonde’s horrible shot, “At least thank God you’re good with a bow and arrow. Or I would have been dead a long time ago.”

Emma sighed, “Well, I can’t be good at everything, can I?”

The brunette shrugged, “I wouldn’t completely rule out everything just yet.”

Emma’s body froze as Regina’s own body brushed against her as she walked out of the room. And there was enough space in that room, it wasn’t small. So she was definitely flirting back, which made the blonde question if being around Regina was such a good idea for much longer. Especially when these feelings that began to boil inside of her- whatever she could call them- wanted to make a fool out of her whenever they had a moment alone.

“Down here.” Jefferson pointed to a way down where they could continue from once Emma walked outside. 

A loud gunshot echoed in the distance once they all jumped down, causing them to crouch down beside a car. The window of the car breaking in a shower of tiny broken pieces as another shot was quickly fired.

“Fucking sniper. Can you see him?” Asked Jefferson.

Emma slowly looked underneath the car, her cheek almost touching the dirt ground, seeing the flash of the scope near a window that was coming from a house straight ahead.

“How do you want to handle him?” Jefferson asked her once she got up from lying on her stomach.

Emma thought, gathering ideas quickly in her head, “There’s enough cover all around us. You all can stay here and I can go around and see if I can get an angle on him.”

“No!” Regina exclaimed, her eyes filled with worry for the blonde.

Emma glared her way, “Before you say anything- I need you here to keep him busy, distract him.”

“Sounds good to me.” Said Jefferson.

“Fine.” Regina agreed, not seeming to have much of a choice or say in the matter. Because once Emma made her mind up about something, it was made. “Hey.” Regina held onto the blonde’s bicep, so badly wanting to kiss her. She very well could have, but instead all that came out was, “Be careful.”

Emma provided her with a nod, quickly moving along flat on her stomach, crouching until she went up a small flight of stairs, keeping her body crouched over. 

_“I can see you!”_ The sniper’s voice echoed in the distance, firing another shot, which clearly was meant for whatever distraction the rest had come up with.

Once the shot was fired, that’s when Emma quickly ran her way behind some houses, hearing another shot fired her way, feeling a sudden sting on her arm, her body dropping to the floor with a grunt. Her eyes shut tight, her other hand held onto the wound that she now had on her arm. Her breathing was quickened just as she glanced at the bloody spot on her shirt. 

The cackle of the sniper’s laughter echoed, knowing well he had struck her.

Luckily for her, the bullet only grazed her, however it still stung like hell. Counting to ten, keeping track of how long it took him to reload his weapon and fire the next round, she waited for him to shoot again before jumping over a wall and crawling on her stomach against grass and dirt against a line of cars and other houses. 

Even if she had to throw herself into a river, she desperately needed a bath after this.

Emma snuck into the house quietly, but moving as fast as she could, making her way in through the back door of the kitchen, heading into the living room, slowly parting a curtain of beads and making her way through it, heading down the tiny hallway and up the stairs. A line of sweat traveled down her temple as she walked quietly into a room, following the one that was connected to it. What took her by surprise wasn’t the abandoned rifle sitting on its stand by the window, but the fact that the hunter swung his hunting knife in her direction, leaving her in a struggle, while she held onto his arm. He grunted, the blade of the knife almost touching her breast bone.

Green eyes turned dark, her hand releasing his wrist as she struck it to the side, quickly taking the knife from his grip and jamming it into his chest. Emma pulled it out quickly only to jam it in again, and again, and again even after his body was lying on the floor. It wasn’t until she was towered over him, down on one knee that she stopped.

Her head snapped up at the sound of gunfire and other voices off in the distance. “No, no, no.” She ran quickly to the window, getting in position behind the sniper, viewing her line of sight with its scope. She could see Regina and Jefferson shooting back at a group of hunters that were making their way over a wall.

She fired shot after shot, cocking the weapon every time and loading up quickly, killing every single hunter in her sights. Including one that wanted to sneak up on Regina, leaving the brunette dumbfounded as she hadn’t realized there had been one coming up from behind her.

While Regina and Jefferson disposed of one last hunter that was in sight, they quickly took cover against a car as two of them came in with one of their big trucks. Emma quickly took aim, she waited for the door that was on the roof of the vehicle to pop open. Just as she caught sight of the hunter’s head popping out of the truck, a lit molotov in hand she fired a clean head shot. A smirk to her as she watched the molotov fall into the vehicle, causing the other hunters body up in flames to fly out of it once they crashed into a house.

“Everybody okay?” Jefferson asked, looking over at Regina, “Your girlfriend is a hell of a shot.”

The corner’s to the brunette’s lips twitched up into a tiny smirk, her line of sight looking up, knowing well that Emma was still staring down at them through the scope, providing the blonde with a thumbs up that the coast was clear and they were all, once again, safe.

“Grace!” His eyes grew wide at the sudden sight of an infected on top of his daughter, while the frightened girl screamed for her life. He shot it twice in the head, yanking the corpse right off of her, helping her up off the dirt. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah, I’m okay.” Grace assured him.

“Are you sure? Did it bite you?” He asked, feeling rather panicked.

“Shit. We have to go!” Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight of a much larger hoard of infected, way bigger than what they had to deal with in the sewers, racing towards them.

Emma watched as they ran towards the house where she was, taking the opportunity to fire a few more rounds, taking down as much of the infected as she possibly could until they made it safely inside. Her eyes growing wide as the hoard only became bigger, “Oh, shit.” She whispered, running quickly downstairs and into the living room to meet up with her small group of companions.

“Emma! Thank God, you’re alright!” The blonde grunted, much more in pain, feeling the brunette leap into her arms in a tight hug. Regina’s brows furrowed at the sight of the blonde’s wounded arm, “You’re hurt!”

“It’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine.” Emma assured her. “Are we all okay?”

Jefferson nodded, looking over at Grace as she provided her answer next, “I’m fine.”

Regina’s eyes looked over at every angle of the house, which was infested with infected pounding and groaning, wanting badly to get in to feast. “There’s too many of them.”

“I say that’s our cue to get the hell out of here. Let’s go.” Said Emma, making a run for it out the back door, with Jefferson and Grace in tow.

“You don’t have to tell me twice.” Said Jefferson, holding onto his daughter’s hand.

Emma held a broken plank of a fence upward, allowing everyone to squeeze right through, before squeezing through herself and out to safety. For now.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next chapter. Enjoy! :)

After their busy and having too many close calls day ended, night started to surround them as they were closer to the tower. So, for the night they decided it was a good idea to rest, finding shelter inside an abandoned house and put some food in their stomachs. Which resulted in eating a cans of sliced up fruits and a can of cold beans. Not an ideal meal, but it sure beat carrying on on an empty stomach.

Lucky for Jefferson he had a small gas lamp that he lit up as soon as the night grew darker. Even he started sharing a laugh with Emma once they had settled and she started telling him about a time her and Graham did the most spontaneous and crazy thing they had ever done.

“No way! You’re shitting me, right?” Jefferson asked, smiling over at Emma. Regina sitting by observing them quietly, but enjoying listening to the blonde talk a little more about her life with her brother before everything turned into a giant mess.

“I’m serious.” Emma chuckled, “It was Graham’s birthday, and that’s all he wanted to do- rent two Harley’s and just ride across the country.”

“Oh, man…” Jefferson flashed a pearly white smile, chuckling to himself at the imagine of himself on a motorcycle, “I could die happy right now if I could just ride one around the block.” He sighed, “What was it like?” He asked, wanting to have more to imagine.

“Good.” Emma nodded, placing her empty can of beans on the floor next to her, “It was really good.”

Jefferson’s brow raised, “Really good?” He looked over his shoulder at the brunette, “Can you believe her?” His eyes turned back to the blonde, “Come on, now! Give me details! Describe it.”

Regina chuckled, placing her can of fruit on the ground, standing to her feet, “Alright. I’m going to check on Grace. Give you two some privacy.”

“Oh, hey,” Jefferson looked over at the brunette, “You don’t understand, Regina, okay? Once you get on one of those bad boys, there is nothing like it in the world.”

Regina stood with her hands placed on her hips, a single brow raised, “How would you know? You’ve never been on one.”

“I’ve seen it in my dreams.” He smirked, lifting his legs up and extending his arms out as if he were riding a motorcycle, “Vroom, vroom, vroom!” He couldn’t help to laugh at himself, his body rolling on the floor at the brunette’s roll of eyes.

Regina looked over at Emma, who’s eyes connected with her in an instant, “Are you going to be okay?” She asked, motioning to her wounded arm.

Emma glanced at the bloody spot on her sleeve, glancing back at Regina, “I’ll live.”

The brunette nodded, heading into the one of the bedrooms, where Grace had been left coloring, shutting the door in place.

Jefferson exchanged a knowing look with Emma, wiggling his eyebrows her way, the only sound apart from his voice as he spoke were a couple of crickets chirping quietly outside. “She’s really into you, huh?”

Emma chuckled, shaking her head, “It’s not like that. She has someone already.”

“Pfft, please.” Jefferson laid down on his side, supporting himself up on his elbow, “Take some advice from someone who knows, alright? She wants you. Fuck her girlfriend. If this friend loved her at all, she would have been here with her and not handed her over to you.” He paused, “That’s what you do for the people you love. You defend them with your life, you risk it all just to guarantee their safety.” He pointed her way with his knife, a knowing smirk to him, “And I know you have the hots for her too. Seriously, Emma. What’s stopping you? If a woman like Regina were remotely interested in me, I wouldn’t be wasting any time. Especially in this world where tomorrow could be your last day in it.”

Emma remained quiet, Jefferson’s words swimming around her head. It would be, could be so easy to give into Regina. A part of her wanted to, but that was her fear. Losing what she loved the most all over again. And in this world, that day could be tomorrow. She couldn’t bear the pain of not being able to protect the woman that was making her, in some crazy way, feel love again.  
_____________________

“Thank you for allowing me to color with you.” Regina smiled, helping Grace color a page, “I can’t even remember the last time I colored anything.”

Grace had been particularly quiet and that was something Regina quickly took notice in. 

“Hey.” Regina placed her hand on top of the girl’s, stopping her from coloring, “What’s wrong? Talk to me.”

Grace sighed, placing her red crayon down on the table, “Did my dad send you in here to talk to me?”

The brunette’s brows furrowed, “No. Why would he?”

The girl shrugged, “To make sure I don’t fuck up.”

Regina chuckled, letting her use of bad language pass. In this world, even kids heard it all now a days to want to correct them now, “Well, I think we all did pretty good today. Especially you.”

Grace stood from her seat, taking her hand back, looking out the window quietly, spotting a few infected. 

Regina stood, moving towards the girl, knowing definitely that something was obviously bothering her. “Grace, what’s going on?” She asked again.

“Nothing.”

She nodded, “Okay.” Her hand providing the girl’s arm a gentle squeeze, “I’ll let you rest up then. Have a good night.” 

Grace turned to come face to face with the back of the brunette’s head, her hand by the door handle, “How is it you’re not scared? How is it none of you are scared?”

Regina’s brows furrowed, “Who says we’re not?” She moved back across the room, kneeling before Grace, staring directly into her eyes. “Just because we’re adults, it doesn’t mean we don’t get scared.”

“What are you scared of?” She asked the brunette.

Regina didn’t take long to think of an answer, trying to lighten the mood, “Well, spiders are pretty scary.” Her lip twitched into a tiny smile, that soon left her as she noticed the seriousness in Grace’s expressions. She spoke with the truth next, “I’m scared every time Emma tries to act brave and faces whatever is out there alone.” She paused, “I’m scared to end up alone. What’s scaring you?”

Grace turned towards her window again, looking out at the infected, “Those things out there. I’m scared to be one of them.” Her eyes found Regina’s again, “Do you think… that there is still people inside of them? Like, maybe they are lost and have no control over what they do?”

“Okay.” Regina held the girl by her shoulders, her eyes locking on, “First of all, we’re a team now,” she smiled, “and I’ll be damned if I let anything happen to you. Emma would never let anything happen to you either. And second, one thing you must learn about the infected, is that they might look like people, but that person isn’t in there anymore.”

Grace pouted, her eyes sad, just as her voice, “My dad says that, they’ve moved on. That they are with their families. They go to heaven. Do you think that’s true?”

Regina wasn’t one to believe much in heaven, because if there was a world such as this, how could there be a heaven? But she wasn’t about to ruin a little girl’s hopes and dreams all because she wasn’t completely sure about it herself.

She nodded, a sad smile tugging at her lips, “I’d like to believe it.” She quickly changed the conversation, stroking the girl’s hair, “Why don’t you get some rest now? But before you do, check your backpack.” She smiled, “If he doesn’t see it, then he can’t take it away.” She winked, standing up on her feet and heading out the door. “Good night, Grace.”

Grace walked over to her backpack, pulling on the zipper and pulling out the same doll she had seen and liked at the toy store. A tiny smile tugging at her lips. A smile that soon disappeared as she pulled up on her jeans, looking down at the clear bite mark on her ankle.  
____________________

The room was quiet as Regina walked back in, her eyes looking over at a passed out Jefferson, and Emma’s eyes snapping open as she sat by the window.

“Is it safe to say that you two have officially bonded?” Joked the brunette, joining Emma on a seat by the window.

“I guess you can say that.” Emma replied, her eyes watching her carefully as she pulled out a first aid kit from her backpack.

Regina opened the kit, immediately instructing the blonde, “You’re lucky I found this in one of the houses. Take off your shirt, let me see your arm.”

Emma sighed, giving her a glare before listening to her. She unbuttoned her shirt, letting it slide off of her shoulders, only enough to expose her wound through her black tank top. Which Regina didn’t mind the sight of at all, and despite blinking a few times she needed to focus and tend to the blonde’s wounded shoulder. Graze or not, it still needed tending to.

“It doesn’t look too bad.” Said Regina, pulling out a small spray bottle.

“Like I said.” Emma muttered under her breath. 

Regina glared, “It’s going to sting.” She sprayed it once, and that was enough for Emma to hiss. Sting wasn’t the right word for it. She felt more like a burning sensation, as if she had been grazed with that bullet all over again.

“Like I said.” The brunette mocked her, her lips wanting to curve into a smile, but instead she brushed her hair back, tucking it behind her ears, moving closer to the blonde’s arm, “Here.” Her lips puckered up, blowing lightly breezes of air right at her injury. It was a sight that Emma freeze in place all over again, her stupid heart beating inside her chest, faster than what it was when they experienced all those close calls. It was then, she couldn’t help but imagine what it would be like to kiss those lips that seemed too gentle and soft to her, every time her eyes would feast on them. 

As for Regina, she was tempted to kiss it all better. She wanted to. Her lips were already there, almost touching her skin. But, instead she withdrew a three by three band-aid, biting down on the wrapper and placing it gently on the blonde’s wound. Her thumb brushing over it as lightly as possibly.

“There. All better.” She smiled, placing the med kit back into her backpack, while Emma quickly placed her shirt back onto her body, buttoning up each button.

“Thank you.” She murmured, leaving the last two buttons undone. Her arm feeling a lot better now. “How was Grace?” She finally asked, breaking the bit of tension that forms around them every time they are alone.

“I trust she’s better. She’s just scared.” Regina replied.

“I think we all are.” Said Emma.

Regina’s eyes locked onto Emma’s then, “What are you afraid of, Emma?”

Losing you, she thought, there was a moment’s pause before she dared to speak, “Failing. Then, Maleficent would kill me if something were to happen to you.”

Regina chuckled, sharing one with Emma, “Yeah, she probably would. But, not for the reason that you’re implying.”

Emma glared her way with a raised brow.

The brunette rolled her eyes, “Alright, yes there was something there. But, key word now being, was. It didn’t last long, in fact, it was more of a gratitude type of thing. I mean, I’m sure we’ve all been there, right?”

Ruby came to Emma’s mind in a heartbeat, whispering her answer, “Yeah.”

“You cared for her.” Regina softly stated, her voice soothing and husky, “Ruby.”

Crickets were heard chirping outside the window where they sat. It took Emma a bit to provide her with an honest answer. It wasn’t easy for her to open up to anyone, not even Ruby was super easy. Sure she knew about Lily, and her pregnancy but not to the very last detail.

“Ruby and I… had an understanding.” Said Emma, her eyes landing on an olive hand which moved up to grab a hold of her own pale one.

“I get it.” Regina whispered, “People come in and out of your life, earn your trust, and in the blink of an eye they can be gone. That’s what scares me the most.” She paused, deciding then to pour a bit of her heart out, “If I were to lose you… I think dying would be the only solution.”

Emma’s eyes looked at their joined hands, looking back up into brown dark eyes, closing herself up again, “You’re stronger than you think, Regina. Remember that.”

“Maybe.” Whispered the brunette, once again causing Emma’s heart to almost jump out of her chest. "But you can't deny us being stronger together."

Regina did have a point. They were stronger together. Even Emma could agree the many times she underestimated the brunette's capabilities. That was one of the things that would slowly pull at her heart strings.

"We have been known to make a pretty good team." A corner to Emma's lip started curving up into a smile. A smile that started disappearing with a hint of fear as soon as she realized Regina's knees were brushing against her own. 

Regina was probably pushing her luck yet again, but she couldn’t help slowly leaning in, very slowly, as if she knew that if she moved too fast, Emma would pull back. She could feel as the blonde held her breath, literally stopped breathing just as she came closer.

Lips barely brushed, that’s all it took for Emma to pull away, her eyes locked on the brunette’s, swallowing the lump that had formed in her throat.

“Emma.” Regina whispered, “I-”

“I’m not a good person to get involved with.” Emma spoke softly, her voice sounding a bit deep. “I won’t have something happen to you too because of me. I’m sorry.” 

Regina’s eyes followed the blonde’s figure as she stood, walking to the other side of the room to be alone.

As for Emma. She was left cursing to herself.

Damn her and these feelings. They would be the death of her, of that she was sure.  
____________________

Emma couldn’t sleep that night, not right away anyway. Her mind was swimming in thoughts of what would have happened had she allowed Regina to kiss her. Does she care for the brunette woman that she was stuck with without much of a choice in the matter? Yes, she does. And she meant what she told her, she didn’t think of herself as a good enough person for Regina to be interested in, or anyone for that matter. Lily, despite her cheating, but Emma loved her and look how she ended up. Ruby, Emma cared for her, she was grateful to her for sticking around just as Ruby was grateful for her company. And even though Ruby never wanted to get completely serious about each other, look how she ended up.

Well, for Regina, Emma was determined to not allow that to happen to her. Not her.

What woke up Regina that morning was the sudden smell of food, followed by a small boiling sound. Her head lifted up, seeing Jefferson stirring some soup that had been placed in a small pan and burner. 

“That smells good.” Regina took in the scent again, breathing it in.

“You couldn’t have heated up our food last night?” Emma asked.

Jefferson continued to stir, “I found this just this morning.”

“How fortunate.” Emma murmured, hearing Jefferson’s chuckle in response. 

“Where’s Grace?” Asked Regina, not spotting the girl anywhere in the room.

Jefferson nodded towards the bedroom door, “I figured I’d let her sleep in. Can you go wake her so we can eat?”

“Sure.” Her eyes quickly glanced over at Emma as she headed into the room.

Jefferson’s eyes were focused on the blonde, “Trouble in paradise?” He asked her.

Emma threw a glare his way, keeping to herself what had been discussed the previous night.

“Grace!”

Heads turned, bodies snapped up, eyes bulged out at the sight of the brunette falling back against the hard floor, her hands holding onto the small girl’s body who was determined to take a bite at her.

Emma quickly moved towards her backpack, only for a shot to be fired near her hand by Jefferson.

“That’s my fucking daughter!” He warned her, aiming his weapon at her, daring her to move.

The blonde’s lip curled up in anger, glancing over at her handgun that was peeking out of her backpack. “Fuck it.” Just as her hand touched her weapon there was another gunshot that caused her to shut her eyes. 

Tears fell from Jefferson’s eyes, seeing his daughter’s dead body being pushed off by a panting Regina.

Emma quickly ran up to the older brunette, “Regina, are you okay?” She asked, voice filled with concern.

The brunette nodded, “Yeah.” Her eyes filled up with tears at the sight of Grace, a fresh bullet hole right on her head. “Oh, my God.”

“Grace…” Jefferson’s voice broke, his jaw tightening, lip trembling as he began taking small steps backwards. “Grace. What have I done?”

Emma caressed the brunette’s shoulder, preventing her from trying anything, “Let me.” She nodded, slowly standing, her hands stretched out towards Jefferson, “Jefferson?”

“What have I done?” Jefferson’s voice broke more and more.

“Jefferson… I’m going to take that gun, okay?”

He aimed his weapon at her, which caused her to raise her hands in defense, while Regina stared wide-eyed, “Get back!”

“Okay, okay…” 

“Jefferson, don’t!” Regina exclaimed, wanting so badly to jump in front of the weapon that was being more and more aimed at Emma.

“This is your fault!” Jefferson cocked his weapon.

“This is no one’s fault.” Emma shook her head, holding out her hands in defense.

“It’s all your fault!” His hand trembled, suddenly moving the barrel of the weapon directly to his head, taking his life right in front of their eyes.

“Oh, my God.” Regina breathed out, her heart beating literally out of her chest. She stood to her feet with the blonde’s help, standing close to her body, feeling Emma’s hand cup her cheek. Her thumb wiping away a single fallen tear.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Asked Emma, her eyes locking on brown sad orbs.

Regina nodded, her eyes focused on Grace’s dead body.

Emma held on tighter to the brunette, forcing her to look away from the dead girl’s body. “Don’t look, okay? We have to go. Come on.” She picked up her backpack and gun off of the floor, while Regina did the same. Both heading on their way.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go, last update of the night, until the next update! I anxiously await your reviews. To all my gamer readers and followers, please I ask that you don't spoil anything regarding how this story will play out. :)

They traveled a long way on foot, both sleeping where they could, finding shelter and hunting for food. Luckily only having a few run-ins with the infected and hunters, but nothing both couldn’t handle. Of course Jefferson and Grace still lingering in their minds, but both deciding it was best they would no longer talk about it. Just like they no longer talked about their feelings that continued to still linger around them.

Regina stopped walking once she reached the front of the state line, her eyes taking in the sight of the sign that read **Jackson County.** Nothing but green forest and pine trees surrounding them. Considering the world had gone to shit, it was actually a very beautiful sight to take in. At least the blonde was thankful that the scent of pine still lingered in the air. Despite the gray skies and drizzling rain that was coming.

“Hey, look.” Regina turned to Emma, “Does that mean that Jackson city is close?”

Emma nodded, “It shouldn’t be more than a few miles.”

“So, are you ready to see your dear, old brother?” Asked Regina.

“I’m just ready to get there.” Emma kept on walking, “Besides, who knows if he is still there. Graham always moved around a lot.”

Regina followed right behind, along a muddy, wet trail, “Are you nervous?” She asked Emma.

“I’m not sure what I’m feeling.” Emma stopped on her trail as the dirt road came to an end.

“Well, so much for this road. What now?” Asked Regina.

Emma nodded down the hill that was to their left, where a faint sound of a river could be heard crashing against a couple of rocks. “Let’s go down here, towards the river. It will lead us to Graham’s.”

They jumped down edges of dirt and grass, until they reached the stream. While Emma bent down to have a quick drink of water, Regina decided to press on with a question that had been in the back of her mind.

“If you don’t mind my asking. What happened between you two?”

“What do you mean?” Water pebbled with a last brush from the blonde’s hand, taking one last needed drink.

“You and Graham. You aren’t with him, so obviously that means something had to happen between the two of you for you to leave.”

Emma stood to her feet, drying her wet hand against her jeans, “We just had a bit of a disagreement, that’s all.”

“Ah, family drama. What happened?” She asked.

Emma sighed, her eyes finding Regina’s, “Graham saw the world one way, I saw it the other.” 

Regina continued to follow the blonde carefully along the stream, “And that’s why he joined the Fireflies?”

“Yeah.” She chuckled, “Your _friend_ Mal promised him hope. That kept him busy for a while but just like Graham, he eventually quit that too.” She grunted as she jumped down another small hill, helping Regina down, her hands on her waist, which was the most contact they have had in awhile.

Regina decided to brush off the blonde’s jealous tone, because she was clearly jealous with the way she said the word friend, “What was it like, the last time you saw him?”

Emma sighed, the sound of the river flow providing a sense of comfort to her, “I believe his last words to me were: _‘I don’t ever want to see your goddamned face again.”_

Regina scoffed, following the blonde up a dirt trail, “Do you think he will want to help us?”

“I guess we’ll find out when we get there.”

Regina stopped at the sight of a power plant out in the middle of this beautiful field, the waterfall that was beside them becoming louder. “What’s that?” She asked.

“It’s a hydroelectric power plant.” She explained better with a chuckle at the strange look the brunette gave her, “It uses the movement of the water and turns it into electricity.”

Her brow raised, “How does it do that?” She asked, impressed.

Emma shrugged, “Don’t ask me. I know what it is, I don’t know how it does it.”

The brunette chuckled, following the blonde up a set of stairs to the plant, “Alright. Would you happen to know how we’re going to get across this thing then?”

The blonde’s brows creased in thought, walking up to a platform, her hands placing themselves on a round lever. She grunted while she turned it with all her strength, seeing a pathway becoming visible before them.

Same as a smirk appearing on the blonde’s lips, “Viola.” 

“Hm. Luck.” Regina moved ahead, stepping onto the metallic pathway that was surrounded by water. Her head turned, looking down as the blonde took her by the hand, stopping her from moving any further.

“Just…" Emma released her hand, "You can't swim. Be careful."

Regina nodded, carefully crossing the pathway with Emma right behind her. She stopped as soon as she noticed Regina stop in her tracks once they were on the other side. Her line of sight looking down at a small grave site with a single cross and teddy bear placed in front of it.

“We should have dug grave sights for them, Emma.”

“Regina.” Emma sighed.

“All we did was cover their bodies up with blankets we found in their backpacks, we should have-”

“Regina!” Emma hissed.

“What?” Regina hissed right back, “I want to talk about it. At least that.”

“What more is there to talk about?” Emma barked back, “Shit happens, alright? We move on, and that’s the end of it. Unfortunately we live in a world where we can die at any given moment. It’s the way it is.”

The brunette’s jaw clenched, desperately wanting to spit out her next words, but decided to continue on and let things go. For now. Climbing up another pathway, Regina stopped once again at the sight of another power plant, but bigger. The building was closed in by metallic doors that seemed to be locked, two towers were on each side of the building.

Guns cocked, both women’s heads looked up as up in the towers, they were aimed right to them.

“Don’t even think about reaching for your weapons.” A blonde woman spoke, keeping her weapon on aim, even after they both raised their hands. Emma slowly stepped away from the doors. She quickly aimed her refile over at Regina who aimed her weapon at her, “Tell her to drop her gun. Now.”

Emma held out a hand towards the brunette, “Regina.”

Regina raised her hands up in the air, dropping her gun on the floor.

“State your business.” The other blonde demanded, looking down at Emma, her weapon on aim.

“We didn’t know the place was occupied, we were just trying to make our way through.” Emma explained.

“Through to where?” The woman asked.

“They’re okay.” Heads turned to a familiar male voice.

“You know them?” Asked the woman, looking over at the man.

“I know her.” Lips parted at the sight of Graham himself as soon as the doors parted opened. “She’s my goddamn sister.”

“Graham.” Emma breathed out, her eyes drinking in the sight of him. He looked the same but different, He could definitely use a trim or two and his scruffy look had grown into a much fuller beard but not a long one. Definitely looked older around the eyes.

“Holy shit.” Graham breathed out, extending his arms, pulling in his sister into a tight hug. A much needed hug. 

“I know.” Emma had a smile to her, her arms pulling his body into hers a little more, feeling right at home for the first time in ten years.

His chuckle muffled against her shoulder, “My God. Let me look at you.” He parted, his hand remaining on her shoulder, “You look like shit.”

Emma scoffed, “Thanks. You too.”

Graham turned towards the other blonde woman that stood beside him now. The same one that had pointed her weapon at them from one of the watchtowers, “This is Kathryn. Be nice to her, she sort of runs things around here.” His lip curved into a smirk.

Emma nodded her way, “Thanks for not blowing our heads off.”

Kathryn held onto her weapon, but her form was now more relaxed, knowing who Emma was, “Would have been embarrassing, considering you’re my sister-in-law.”

Emma looked over to Graham with a surprised expression, given that he was never one to want to settle down, much less get married.

Graham shrugged, “We all gotta get hitched at some point, right?”

“Regina, right?” Kathryn asked, taking a liking to the brunette already, “What brings you through here?”

“That’s a long story.” Replied Regina, exchanging a look with Emma then Graham, then back to Kathryn.

“Why don’t we bring them inside?” Graham suggested, patting his sister’s shoulder. His arm wrapping around her.

“Welcome. We have plenty of food if you’re hungry.” Kathryn smiled at Regina, who instantly felt right at home.

“We’re actually starving.” The brunette chuckled, stepping right through the doors.

“Hey.” Graham whispered, pulling the blonde into his one armed embrace, “So, uh, what’s the story with the brunette?”

Emma glared, “It’s a long story.”

He chuckled in response, stepping inside as the doors closed behind them, “We have nothing but time.”

The power plant was big and spacious. They seemed to have a small group of people with them that knew their ways around guns. Leave to an ex-cop like Graham to make sure of that. They were heavily guarded, which is always something Emma appreciated.

“Sorry for earlier,” Spoke Kathryn, “We’ve been dealing with a lot of raids lately. We’ve been getting a lot of bandits.”

“It’s been quiet recently.” Graham confirmed.

“What the hell are you doing here? I thought you would be up in Jackson by now.” Emma asked.

“We’ve been trying to get the plant up and running again.” He replied.

“It was working for a while,” Kathryn spoke, “but one of the turbines went south.”

“We had electricity, Em.” He chuckled, “Can you believe it? We’ll have it again.”

Emma could practically see that glimmer in his eye, a twinkle that would always appear every time he dreamed of something.

“Hey, Graham. Would you mind helping me out here?” A male voice asked, making him step away from them for a while.

Regina’s eyes were the next ones to sparkle at the sight of actual horses, “You have horses?” She asked, quite excitedly.

Kathryn smiled proudly, “These two aren’t the only ones. Do you ride?”

“I used to.” The brunette sighed at the distant memory of the last time she was on a horse, her hand petting along the animal’s fur.

Emma’s brow lifted, “When have you ever ridden a horse?”

“One of the things my father taught me when I was a little girl.” Replied Regina.

“Hey, thanks.” The man patted Graham’s arm in appreciation, his eyes looking over at Emma, “Hey, uh, who’s the blonde?”

Graham turned to look at his sister, patting the man’s arm, “Why don’t you look elsewhere? She wouldn’t be interested.” He walked on back to his wife, “All good?”

“All good.” Kathryn nodded, motioning towards a flight of stairs, “This way, let’s step right in here.”

Everyone followed up the stairs, making their way inside as soon as Kathryn opened the door.

A static sound came through a walkie that was stripped to her waist, followed by a voice, _“Hey, Kat. We’re in the control room. Steve’s about to start it back up. Do you want to come check it out?”_

Kathryn sighed, rolling her eyes as she looked over to Graham, “I rather eat with Regina.”

“I’ll go. It’s my turn anyway.” He patted his sister’s shoulder, “How about it, Em, you want to tag along?”

Emma nodded, looking over at Regina, “Stick by Kathryn.”

“Emma.” There was a worried look in the brunette’s ice as she breathed out her name. Not because something might happen, but ever since they walked through those doors, Regina had a gut feeling that Emma would want to leave her there and go off on her own.

Kathryn reached for the brunette’s arm, providing her with a warm smile, “Come on, let’s get some food in you. Leave these two siblings to catch up.”  
____________________

“This will be about the sixth time they try to get the power back up.” Graham explained, walking into a room with Emma just behind him, “We’ve been here a week and it feels like forever.” He paused, rubbing in the back of his neck, something Emma knew well he did when feeling rather nervous about something. “Look, uh… I have something for you.” He reached within the breast pocket of his jean jacket, pulling out an old looking picture. “Last year I went back back to Texas- to our home. Our stuff was pretty much gone. Most of it.” He handed her the picture, “Here.”

Emma glanced at the picture she was now holding. Her lips parted at the sight of the picture Lily kept in their bedroom of them two. When things were still good, and she was happy and alive. Emma’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, both sporting bright, matching smiles. It made her heart ache, an ache she had buried somewhere inside of her for years.

The corners to the photograph were a bit chewed off, the color was a little faded to a yellow, dirty but transparent sheet, and there was a giant crease down the middle of it.

“It’s a little faded but still looks pretty good.” Said Graham.

Her eyes stung with tears she hadn’t cried in years, quickly handing him back the picture, “I’m good.”

“Are you sure?” His brows furrowed, “I thought you might want-”

“I said I’m good.” Emma hissed.

“Okay.” He nodded, placing it back inside his breast pocket, “I’ll hold onto it, until you’re ready. Now why don’t you tell me what’s going on between you and Regina?” He smirked, knowing all too well.

“Graham…” The blonde hesitated, but decided to speak, “I need to talk to you. Privately.”

His smirk was gone as soon as he heard the seriousness in his sister’s voice, “Sure, Em. Let me just check on my guys and we’ll talk.”

She followed him up a flight of stairs, and out a door that led to an outside ledge. From up where they were, there was a beautiful view of a waterfall and mountains off in the distance.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Asked Graham, smiling proudly, “Kathryn and her father set this place up with the idea of being self-sustained. We actually have a small town here. We have crops and livestock. Remember how we used to think no one could live like this anymore?”

“What do you do for protection?” She asked, looking at how well they were set up here.

“We all take turns guarding the perimeter. We even have an electric fence- when the power is up and running.”

“But, you still have to deal with the infected, right?”

“Who doesn’t?” 

“Maybe you wouldn’t have to.” Said Emma.

Graham chuckled, “You’re starting to sound a lot like Kathryn.” He opened up a door, that creaked loudly on their way in, his eyes on two of his guys dealing with placing a big metallic plate up against a giant wheel, “These are the two geniuses who are going to get the power back up and running. Are we all set?” He asked them.

“Almost, boss. Give us one second.” A loud thump echoed within the room as the platform was carefully placed right on top of the wheel, “There! We got it.”

“Alright, hit it!” Ordered Graham, his smile growing wide at the sound of machines roaring to life and lights coming on in the plant. He clapped along with everyone else. It was a sight Emma couldn’t help but smile to, “Alright! Good job, guys. Someone get on the horn and tell Kathryn the good news.”

“I’m impressed.” Said Emma, smiling over at her brother.

“What’d I tell you?” He smiled, nodding over down the steps, “Come on. Let’s go have that talk.”

Emma followed him down the steps and into a private office, shutting the door behind them, “You have yourself a nice crew with you. That’s good.”

“Yeah, they’re good men.” He placed his hands on his hips, his gun seen strapped to his hip, along with his badge, “This place gives them a second chance. It gives us all a second chance.” He moved over to a desk, motioning for her to help herself to a seat. “So, why’d you leave Boston?”

Emma sat in front of him, “I’ve been on quite the adventure, Graham.”

“Which I’m betting it has to do with the woman you brought with you?” He asked, pretty certain.

She chuckled, “It has everything to do with Regina.” She paused, locking eyes with him, “She’s immune.”

“Immune to what?” He scoffed at the look on her face, “Oh, come on, Em.”

“It sounds crazy, but I swear it’s the truth-”

“That’s bullshit, no one can be-”

“I’ve seen it with my own two eyes, Graham,” Emma clarified, “I’ve seen her breathe in enough spores to kill a dozen men and nothing. I didn’t believe it myself but it’s the truth and I can show you.”

Graham sighed, sitting in front of the blonde, propping his feet up on the desk, “Alright. I’ll bite. Why bring her here?” He asked.

“I was supposed to deliver her to the Fireflies.” She explained, “I figured that you and your men could take her the rest of the way and collect the whole damn payment.”

Graham scoffed, mixing in a chuckle, “I haven’t seen a Firefly in years.”

“But, you know where they are.” Emma glared, “I’m not asking for much, Graham, I simply want enough gear to send me on my way.”

He looked at the determination of leaving Regina behind, “What makes you think I’d do this for you?”

“This isn’t for _me_ , Graham. We’re talking about your cause.”

He shook his head, “My cause is my family now. You aren’t talking about some walk in the park here.”

“Well, then get Kathryn to get some of your new friends to do it.” She snapped.

“They have families too, Emma.” He snapped right back.

“Damn it, Graham, I need this.”

He looked into her eyes, that pain he knew too well from her. His voice low, “So, that’s it, huh? My own flesh and blood finds love again and runs away from it.” He continued even after Emma pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She hated that she was able to be read like a damn open book, ever since Regina came into her life.

“This has nothing to do with-” She snapped again, only to be interrupted by Graham again.

“This is exactly that, Emma. Now, I may not know much about what all has been going on between the two of you while you were out venturing across the world together, but let me tell you something from experience now,” He pointed a finger her way, “You leave that woman to venture out on her own and she’s as good as dead.” He scoffed, “I’ve seen the way she looks at you, the way you look at her. Like it or not she needs you. She belongs with you.”

Emma stood from her seat, brushing her hands over her face in frustration.

“Now, you want gear? Sure.” He nodded, “I’ll give you all the gear you want, but I’m not taking Regina off your hands.”

The blonde grabbed onto her brother’s arm, her eyes displaying anger this time, “So, that’s it? After all I did for you, that’s how you’re going to repay me?”

Graham yanked his arm away, “What the hell did you ever do for me, Emma?”

“I took care of your ass day in and day out in this fucking world-!”

“Which almost got us killed-!” He snapped along with her, feeling her hands push him back, his back slamming against a steel filing cabinet. His lip curling up in anger.

“I bring you the cure for mankind and this is how you want things to play out, being the pissed off brother?” Emma hissed at him.

Graham stepped in closer, staring her down, which even Emma wasn’t backing away from, “We’re not in Boston anymore. You lay your hands on me again, it won’t end well for you.”

Emma was about to say something when a loud siren went off in the distance.

“What the hell is that?” She asked.

Graham walked past her, reaching for his refile, “Bandits. You still remember how to kill, right?” He asked her, cocking his weapon.

“Yeah…” She murmured under her breath, heading out the door, right behind him to help.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am happy to bring all my readers who are gamers and non-gamers that have been enjoying this story along with me as I write it- a new update! :) I think you will be very happy with this one. Enjoy! Have a great weekend everyone. As always, thank you for your endless support and I hope you enjoy the changes I've made to this chapter.

“Everyone take cover, they’ve made it inside!” Someone yelled, while Emma quickly took cover, cocking her own rifle.

"Just like old times, huh, Em?" Asked Graham with a smirk to him, firing a shot that quickly brought down one bandit.

Emma fired a shot of her own, firing a head shot and moving up just as Graham did, keeping her cover against machinery. She watched as bullets would fly by, striking against the metal machines or walls. 

It was certainly like old times, both siblings fighting their way through a rain of bullets.

“Keep moving up!” Graham shouted at his men, firing several more shots against two more bandits that were up on the second floor.

Emma’s green eyes quickly looked over, above her brother’s head she could see a hidden bandit, aiming his weapon right at him. She quickly yanked him back from his jacket, landing on her back as he brought her brother to the floor. Withdrawing her handgun from her hip, she fired a single head shot directed at the bandit.

Graham’s eyes grew wide as he saw his body tumble to the floor right before his eyes, behind one of the machines.

“You’re right. Just like old times.” She smirked, watching Graham stand back up and make his way up the stairs.

Emma caught up quickly, running up the stairs with a couple of Graham’s guys. She placed her index finger towards her lips signaling him to stay quiet, signaling him in a way that only they would understand what each other meant, they made their way in. Just the two of them.

Graham quickly shot one in the head, shooting the other one in the leg just as fast, while Emma ran right up to him, striking him in the head with her machete she withdrew from the strap on her backpack.

“This room looks clear. Let’s get to the bridge.” He ordered, moving right behind them with Emma by his side, he reached for his walkie as soon as he heard Kathryn’s voice coming through its speaker.

_“Graham! Bandits, they’re breaking into the building.”_

“Can you get out of there?” He asked her.

_“No, we’re trapped.”_

“Don’t move, we’ll come to you.”

_“They’re here! Regina, hide.”_

“Kathryn?” He pressed on the button again as all he heard was static, “Kathryn?! Shit!” His head turned towards his sister, “We gotta move.”

They moved through the bridge, firing bullets, both concerned for Kathryn and Regina’s safety. Graham knew that if she needed to, Kathryn would put up a hell of a fight. That was one of the things that attracted him to her. 

One bandit after another went down, until Graham spotted one lighting something up. His eyes grew wide as soon as he realized that what he was tossing was a molotov. 

“Emma!” He quickly grabbed onto the blonde’s shirt, tossing her aside and jumping off of the bridge just in time, before the bottle crashed onto the bridge, flames blazing out into a puddle. While Emma’s body tumbled down metallic steps, his fell hard against the metallic floor. Drops of tiny flames dripping down just beside him.

He grunted as he stood to his feet, only to be surprised by a bandit, shouting and running his way, swinging an ax at him that would have struck him if he wasn’t quick enough to move out of the way. 

“Ugh!” He grunted, feeling his body being slammed hard against a metallic crate, moving away, listening to the ax clanking loudly just as it struck the crate. He swung his fist, punching the man in the face. His eyes grew wide as he watched his face go from pissed to raging mad.

The bandit grunted in anger, slamming Graham’s lower back against the rails, bending his body backward that he started feeling it against his back. The man’s hands wrapped around his throat. His green eyes looking down at the long fall into nothing but water and rocks. His hands wrapped around the man’s wrists, trying his best to beat him, which proved to be challenging as the man was slightly way more muscular and bigger than him.

All that Graham could hear were a few gunshots off in the distance that came to a sudden stop, followed by his and the hulks own grunts.

The next thing Graham saw next was the man’s eyes growing wider, followed by an unexpected grunt. His green eyes looked down to see a machete had been punctured right through his back, all the way out of his chest. Once he felt the bandit’s hands ease up on their squeeze, he moved out of the way, seeing Emma standing right behind him, a pissed off look on her face.

After both siblings exchanged a quick look, both charged at the man, hearing his screams that became farther and farther after his body was pushed off the ledge. They leaned in, watching his body become nothing but a small black dot, that soon got lost in the water and rocks that further below.

“Thanks.” Graham massaged his neck, still feeling the squeeze of man’s hands around it.

Emma glared his way, “You owe me another one of those.” She followed him into another room.

“How’s it looking?” He asked his men.

“We got them all.”

“Kathryn?” Graham called out, sighing in relief once the blonde came out of a room, followed by Regina, “Thank God. Are you okay?” He asked, his hands caressing her arms in a loving manner.

Kathryn nodded, her head along with her husband’s turned to the sight of Regina, throwing herself against the blonde’s form, holding her in a tight hug.

“Whoa, hey.” Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette’s form, quickly pulling her off, “Are you hurt?” She asked, to which Regina shook her head.

“No. I’m alright.”

Graham could see the attraction for each other. Anyone could see it. But, he could also see why Emma was scared to act on her feelings. And this was a weight too heavy to carry, guarding possibly the world’s only answer to an actual cure. Whether it was possible or not, he wanted to truly believe that maybe this woman was the key to ending it all. Ending starvation and an end to humanity, ending all the killings and turning them into good people again.

Especially when in this world. No one was good anymore.

“God damn it.” He mumbled to himself, his eyes landing on his wife’s, “We need to talk.”  
____________________

“Absolutely not!” Kathryn said in anger, Emma sat by listening to their disagreement. “You tell her to go find somebody else.”

“Kathryn, I can’t have this hanging over my head.” He told her.

Kathryn scoffed, “Do you have any idea how many men we lost here today?”

Emma turned as she heard Regina’s unmistakable voice as she stood behind her, “What’s going on?” The brunette asked her.

The blonde shook her head, “We’ll talk about it later.”

Regina’s brows furrowed, noticing the verification she didn’t want to believe displaying all over Emma’s face, “Did he tell you where the lab is?” She asked, hoping the problem was something else.

“We’ll talk about it later.” Emma replied, her eyes locking on brown ones.

“Later…” Regina scoffed, her lip curling up in anger, “Right.” She walked away without another word advanced at the blonde, her eyes stinging with tears that began rolling down past her cheeks.

Emma quickly stood up, knowing well Regina knew that she wanted to leave her, hand her down to someone else that could get the job done, that she had become too much of a coward to admit to these feelings for her. 

“Regina.” She called out, watching as the brunette continued to walk away.

“Kathryn-”

“No, it takes one fuck up!” Kathryn shouted, “One fuck up and I turn into one of those widows. Okay?”

Graham looked into her eyes again, “I have to do this.” He told her, “I don’t know what else to say.”

Kathryn scoffed, “Fine.” She walked past her husband and over to Emma, glaring at her with a warning look, “You.” She held up an index finger in warning, “If anything. Anything happens to him, it’s on you.”

Emma’s green eyes looked up, connecting with her brother’s own as Kathryn simply walked away.

“She’ll be alright.” He assured her, “She’s thankful, you know.”

She nodded, “Yeah, I know.”

Graham observed his sister a little more, seeing the pain displaying in her face of being separated from Regina, it was so much that she couldn’t even look at him in that moment, but she needed him to do this.

“I’ll take her off your hands. You don’t have to worry about it.”

Emma turned her back to him, her eyes stinging with held back tears. “It’s best this way.” She murmured.

Graham nodded, “Maybe something good will come out of this.”

The blonde sighed, her eyes locking with her brother’s, “I need to talk to Regina.”

Static came through Graham’s walkie, along with Kathryn’s voice coming in and out, “Say again?” His head turned toward his sister, “Emma. Regina’s gone.”

“What?” Green eyes grew wide.

“She took one of our horses and rode off.”

“Damn it.” She hissed under her breath, following Graham near two horses, mounting one of them.

“She couldn’t have gone far. We’ll find her.” With a click of his tongue, he rode off by Emma’s side.

They rode off into the woods, nothing but pine trees surrounding them.

“There.” Graham pointed towards fresh horse tracks, riding his way through a pathway of trees and down a hill, “Any idea why she might have left?” He asked the blonde.

Emma sighed, riding long, “She knew.”

“Knew what?” He asked.

“She knew I was going to leave her. She knew it ever since we walked through those doors.” 

Graham turned to his sister, seeing the worried and angry look on her face, “We’ll find her, Em. Don’t worry.”

They rode along, taking a short cut instructed by Graham given he knew these woods well and after following the tracks, had an idea of where she might have gone.

“Through here.” He rode on, his horse and Emma’s both losing balance when suddenly a molotov was thrown their way, causing the animals to get spooked, knocking both siblings off their horses. Their bodies rolled onto the dirt ground.

A gun was heard cocking, “Don’t move.” Said a male voice. A smirk to him, along with two others of his friends. All aiming guns their way.

Emma and Graham exchanged looks, raising their hands up slowly.

“Stand up.” He ordered them, which they slowly did.

“Look,” Graham spoke, “we don’t want any trouble, we just-” His voice came to a sudden stop at the sound of a loud gunshot, feeling the bullets pass right by him and impacting a car that was behind him.

The bandit nodded to his friends, both walking towards the siblings, patting them down and removing Emma’s backpack.

Emma’s eyes stared right into the one that began to pat her down, a smirk to him as he slowly began to reach for the weapon that was strapped to her hip. “I wouldn’t do that. Not if you want to keep that hand.”

All three bandits chuckled to themselves.

“We’re the ones calling the shots here.” The main bandit spoke, “This is our territory. You want to pass, fine, but you’ll have to give something up.”

The second bandit that was inches away from Emma’s face spoke next, “Or you can keep your stuff, and give up something else instead.”

Emma exchanged another quick look with Graham, before both siblings made their move. While Graham headbutted the bandit standing behind him, Emma withdrew her knife from her hip, jamming the blade into the other bandit’s stomach. Her hand resting on his shoulder, placing his body in front of her, using it as a shield. And it was a good thing she did, because it was during that time that the third bandit fired a shot that killed one of his own.

Graham grabbed a hold to the one standing behind him, holding him in a lock with his arms as now the shotgun was aimed at him. Emma aimed her weapon at his head, letting the body of the other bandit drop on the ground by her feet, while Graham held onto him.

“I’d think twice before I do anything stupid.” Warned the blonde, staring at the now frightened bandit Graham held onto.

The lip to the man Graham held in a lock trembled as he begged his friend, “Please. We’ll leave, okay? We’ll-”

“Shut up.” Graham hissed, causing the man to grunt in pain as he squeezed at his throat with his forearms.

“Put your weapon down. Slowly.” Emma commanded him, keeping her handgun on aim at the frightened bandit’s head.

“Alright.” Said the nervous man, placing his weapon out in front of him, bringing it down slowly, “Just take it easy. I’m putting down. We- we can resolve this. There’s no need for any of us to die.”

“Tell that to your dead friend here.” Emma chuckled, her eyes remaining on the bandit before her, “What’s your name?”

His brows furrowed in confusion, “My name?” He stuttered before sounding out his name, “Joe.”

“Joe.” Repeated Emma, her brows creasing, eyes staring down at the man’s feet, “What’s that by your feet?”

_Bang!_

She fired a shot to his head quicker than the remaining bandit saw coming as he stupidly looked down to his feet. It all happened so fast, he didn’t even imagine that after Emma shot his friend, his neck would get snapped by Graham’s own arms.

It was a strategy both siblings used to do while out together in the past. A strategy they never imagined using again.

“You alright?” Asked Emma, her eyes on her brother.

Graham nodded, “Yeah. You?”

“Yeah.” 

Neither of them said anything about what they had just done, they simply collected their belongings and horses and rode off.

That’s what this world had done to them. Because in this world, they were neither good nor bad. They were something in between the two combinations.   
____________________

They followed the rest of the tracks once they came across them again, which led them to a farmhouse, where Graham spotted the missing horse Regina had stolen from them.

“There. The farmhouse. That’s one of our horses. She has to be there.” He informed Emma, riding up the house, until both siblings dismounted their horses.

“Area looks clear. I’ll go get her. You wait here.” She told him.

Graham nodded, “Be careful.”

As Emma entered the house, she took it in. It was big and spacious, the type of home she always dreamed of having but never got. Despite the place being dusty from years of abandonment, it was still beautiful. 

“Regina?” She called out, walking into one room of the first floor then the other, with no sight of the brunette. “Regina?” She called out again once she reached the second floor, heading straight for the only room in the house which door was closed. She knew she had to be in there. 

Just as Emma suspected, Regina was sitting by the bedroom window, her eyes looking up at her from behind a book she had been reading for God knows how long she’s been here.

“You found me.” Said Regina, her eyes looking back at the book she held before her, “I’m impressed.”

“Get your things. It’s time to go.”

“And if I say no?” Her brown eyes looked back at the blonde from behind her book.

“Then I’ll carry you over my shoulder and take you back with me.” Emma snapped, her hands on her hips.

Regina chuckled at that, “With you…?” She placed her book down, “Or with your brother?”

“Do you even realize what your life means? Huh?” Emma asked, “Running off like that, putting yourself at risk. It’s pretty goddamned stupid, Regina.”

“Well, then I guess we’re both disappointed in each other, aren’t we?” Regina snapped, standing to her feet. Her eyes connected with Emma’s.

Emma’s walked a few steps up to her, “What the hell do you want from me?”

“Why don’t you just admit that you wanted to get rid of me this whole time?” Said Regina.

There was a moment of silence.

Emma’s jaw clenched, “Graham knows this area better than-”

“Oh, Emma!” The brunette tossed the book aside, listening to its pages flap and cover crash against a wall somewhere in the room.

“I trust Graham better than I trust myself, alright!” Shouted Emma.

Graham sat patiently downstairs on one of the dusty couches, listening to both their voices carrying all the way up from the second floor.

“Stop with the bullshit, Emma!” Regina shouted, standing inches away from the blonde’s face, “Why can’t you just admit that you feel something for me too?”

Emma stared at her in silence, her heart racing inside her chest a million miles per hour.

“What are you so afraid of? That I’ll end up like Grace? I can’t get infected!” Asked Regina.

“How many close calls have we had?” Emma shouted.

“We seem to be doing well so far-”

“And now you’ll be doing even better with Graham!” The vein on the blonde’s forehead was clear and visible from her shouting. She sighed, shaking her head, turning her back on Regina.

This is where Regina’s had enough. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she finally spoke more blunt than ever.

“I’m not her, you know.”

Emma’s brows furrowed, staring back at the brunette over her shoulder, “What?”

Regina sighed, “Kathryn told me about Lily, and I-”

Of course Graham shared that part of her life with Kathryn. Why wouldn’t he?

“Regina!” Emma hissed, anger building up inside of her. She walked closer to the brunette, glaring at her in warning, “You are walking on some mighty thin ice here.”

The brunette’s eyes turned dark, having had enough. She was going to peel her back if it was the last thing she did.

“I’m sorry about your girlfriend, Emma, and Ruby but I have lost people too and you don’t see me closing myself up to a new chance with-”

“You have no idea what loss is.” Emma hissed.

Regina stared deeply into her eyes, “Everyone I’ve ever cared for has either died or left me.” She paused, her lip quivering, “Everyone-!” She pushed the blonde back with all her force, “And now you! You don’t get to tell me and decide for me that I would be better with someone else!” The vein in her forehead popped out, her eyes displaying anger now, “Because the truth is I would just be more scared.”

Emma looked into the brunette’s eyes, walking closer to her, “You’re right,” her voice almost a whisper, “You’re not her and I’m sure as hell not your girlfriend.”

“Because you don’t want to be.” Regina spoke next, “Because you’re very brave to face everything that’s out in this fucked up world that we find ourselves living in, but when it comes to me- you coward out.”

“Regina.” Emma glared at her in warning.

“You want to know why you’re such a coward, Emma?” She asked, snapping all together, “Because you’re afraid of losing me too. Because you’re in love with me too.” She gasped in surprise, not expecting Emma to pin her up against a wall. Her green eyes displaying all the anger that she’s had built up inside of her for years.

Then, like magic, the color in Emma’s eyes changed from dark green to a much softer green. 

Regina’s eyes grew wide, closing on her slowly after feeling the blonde’s lips press up against hers. At first it was with force, but just as she responded to her kiss, it became softer, tender and dare she say it- with more passion than she had ever felt in her existing life.

She could feel her own arms wrap around her neck, her hands grabbing a fist full of her jet black hair, just as her own olive toned hands were grabbing onto her shirt once their kiss intensified. 

Emma did love her, and Regina could feel that. Now more than ever. Just as Emma could.

The blonde released a grunt, feeling as her own body was pushed up against that same wall now. Her hands moved down the brunette’s form, all the way to her ass. She squeezed at her butt cheeks tightly, which caused a light moan to escape the brunette, holding onto her blonde hair this time in a tight manner that released it from it’s messy ponytail.

That moan alone was enough for Emma’s strong arms to lift the brunette up, placing her up against an old dresser that banged up against the wall with force once she did.

Nothing was spoken between the two women, because nothing needed to be spoken. 

Not when everything was clearer than ever between them. They loved each other and in a world as shitty as the one they found themselves living in- that’s all that mattered. 

At least for now.  
____________________

Graham stood by the stairs, his back turned respectfully towards both women as they came back downstairs after a matter of hours.

Regina headed out straight towards the door, fixing her hair up in the process, while Emma stopped in her tracks as soon as she reached the bottom of the stairs. Her eyes focused on her brother, just as her cheeks had turned a shade of pink.

Graham smirked at her, chuckling to himself, letting his sister know that he had heard everything that went up in that bedroom.

“Shut up.” Emma murmured under her breath, leaving Graham chuckling more to himself as he followed her out the door.

“Hey, you uh,” He motioned to her shirt, “You missed a button.”

Emma’s only reaction was to push him away, heading out the door, mounting her horse, her eyes on Graham. “So where is this university?” She asked him.

“Up in Eastern Colorado.” He informed her.

“Regina,” She called out her girlfriend, because now- finally it had become official. “Give your horse back to Graham, we’re leaving.”

Regina’s eyes lit up, quickly handing Graham the reins of the horse she had taken, taking Emma’s hand as she mounted her horse, right behind the blonde.

“I’m going to hold onto this guy, if you don’t mind.” Emma patted the animal’s fir, feeling the brunette’s arms wrap around her form from behind.

“What are you doing?” Graham asked.

“I’m doing what I should have done. Sticking with her. Besides,” She paused, “Your wife kind of scares me.”

Graham chuckled, “Yeah, she gets that a lot. Just between us three, she scares the hell out of me too. When you get there, look for a big building with two mirrors, you can’t miss it.” He nodded towards the brunette, “Regina, you take care of her for me.”

“I will.” Regina smiled, holding on tighter to the blonde, “I’m sorry for stealing your horse.”

Graham nodded over at his sister next, “There’s always a place for you here, you know. If you ever want to come back. The both of you.”

Emma nodded in appreciation, “Adios, Graham.” She clicked her tongue, handling the reins of the horse as her and Regina rode off into their next destination.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am back to updating on my first apocalyptic ff and I enjoyed writing out this chapter so much, I wanted it to be absolutely perfect for you all enjoying this story. So, the chapter ended up a bit longer than I anticipated it to be. Happy reading! :) On other news regarding this story, there will be a part 2, also based on on the video game series, but with MAJOR changes of my own included. So stay tuned!

The ride on horse was a long one. Rocinante, Regina decided to name him. Which came to a surprise to Emma, not because of the book the brunette got the name from, but the fact that she learned the brunette knew a bit of Spanish.

Along the way, on their journey, a chill began to settle in the air, which meant they were nearing their destination. But before they continued on their way, the first chance of finding refuge for the night, both took it, coming across another empty neighborhood that both women made sure to check out first for any signs of the living or the dead. 

It was clear. 

The first break they had truly been fortunate with for a while. Sure, they had come across their share of infected along the way, but nothing too ruthless. Luckily.

The house was calm, quiet. The only occasional sound that they would hear would be the creaking of the wood from the old, abandoned home. They had eaten some of the food they found along the way, and while Regina remained downstairs, calmly taking in the sight of the house, Emma had gone upstairs, hopeful to find them some jackets, to prepare them for the winter that was soon to approach.

The house had a glass sliding door, luckily big enough to give the horse shelter from the cold by bringing it inside along with them.

“Hey, boy.” Regina whispered, her hand petting the horse’s snout. She reached for an apple she carried in her backpack, feeding it to the animal. “Here you go. You need this more than I do.” Her eyes focused beside the horse, her head turning behind her at the sound of the blonde’s footsteps and voice.

“Quit spoiling him too much. We need that food for us.” Said Emma, approaching the brunette with two jackets in each hand.

“He needs to eat too.” She watched the blonde hand her a green corduroy jacket with a wool neck and at the end of the sleeves, keeping a red leather jacket for herself.

Regina scoffed at the sight of the red leather jacket, “You really think that jacket is going to keep you from the cold?”

“I like it. I think it has character.” Said Emma, moving over to the couch to sit back.

The brunette chuckled, following the blonde’s movements with her eyes, “I think you’re your own character, Emma.”

“Yeah, there’s that.” Her eyes closed momentarily, quickly opening back up to find Regina was still staring at her. “What?” She asked, being a little more open with the brunette after their fight and make up back at the farm house.

Regina’s hand came up, holding onto an acoustic guitar. Emma chuckled, watching the brunette hand her the old looking guitar, while she sat in front of her on the coffee table. “You said, you played.”

“Yeah. I did.” Green eyes looked up into brown ones, who weren’t backing out of what the brunette wanted. Emma sighed, “Alright then.” She brought the instrument up against her, her fingers lightly plucking on its strings, adjusting the notes to her liking.

Regina sat back, a tiny victory smile on her lips, waiting patiently for her girlfriend to begin playing. She could spot a bit of pink on the blonde’s cheeks.

Emma was never one to sing in front of a big crowd, especially when she didn’t think she was that good. But now, sitting here with the only audience being the woman who got under her skin until she broke her shield little by little, piece by piece, at first sight in fact- she was a nervous wreck. She didn’t show it, at least she hoped not, but her hands were shaking as they held the wooden instrument up right, against her body, ready to be played. With a clearing of her throat, her eyes looking down at her hands the entire time, she began with a lightly, feathered strum of the notes. Followed by her voice filling the quietness that surrounded them within the room.

_I’m just a poor wayfaring stranger  
Traveling through this world below  
There is no sickness, no toil, nor danger  
In that bright land to which I go_

_I’m going there to see my father  
And all my loved ones who’ve gone on  
I’m just going over Jordan  
I’m just going over home_

_I know dark clouds will ‘gather round me  
I know my way is hard and steep  
But beauteous fields arise before me  
Where God’s redeemed, their vigils keep  
I’m going there to see my my mother  
She said she’d meet me when I come_

_I’m just going over Jordan  
I’m just going over home_

The last cords were plucked, Emma’s breath shakingly and slowly releasing from within her lungs. Her eyes looking back up into the brunette’s brown ones. 

“Did you write that?” Regina asked her, the blonde’s beautiful, soft voice still caressing away at her eardrums and brain. 

Emma chuckled, the corner of her lip twitching up into a tiny smile before her, “No. That’s an old song that actually no one knows who wrote it, but it was sung and made famous again by Johnny Cash himself. I believe this song has been around since the 19th century.”

“Well, I don’t know about this Johnny Cash guy, but I do know that you sang it beautifully.” Regina’s hand reached over, gripping onto the blonde’s knee, smirking at the light blush coating her cheeks again, “Maybe next time you can sing something that’s not so sad.”

“Oh, I don’t think so.” Emma placed the guitar in between her legs, in front of her, her hand resting against the top of the head, “That was a one time thing. Graham was always the singer in our family.”

Regina rolled her eyes, removing the guitar away from the blonde, quickly setting it aside and straddling her lap without warning, her arms resting right on her shoulders, cradling her neck. Her fingers enjoying the softness of her golden locks.

“You will sing for me again. Someday.” Said Regina, constantly playing with strands of blonde hair.

Emma’s hands freely found a home against the brunette’s thighs, no longer shaking or hesitating to the contact. Her eyes locked on her brown orbs, “Are you trying to seduce me into singing for you again?” She asked, her brow raised.

Regina couldn’t help but smirk, “Truth?” She continued at her girlfriend’s nod, “No. I am however trying to enjoy a moment with you. You know, now that you’re not so afraid of being so open with me anymore.”

The blonde chuckled, her thumbs caressing away at Regina’s thighs, “You do understand why I did it, don’t you? Why I kept myself from you.” She paused, seeing the understanding answer in the brunette’s eyes, “Regina, if I were to lose you-”

Her index finger pressed up against thin lips, eyes locked, “You won’t.” Regina assured her. “But, don’t you dare walk away from me. Don’t lock yourself away, because you can’t just come into someone’s life and then decide to leave.” She paused, “Can’t you see, that in this whole fucked up world you are the only good thing that came out of it?”

Emma paused before replying, her mind suddenly thinking back of all the bad she had to do to get to where she is now. “I’m far from a good person, Regina. I’ve done a lot of things I’m not proud of and that if I could, I would take back.” She swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No one is good anymore, Emma. We’ve all had to do things to survive, but I am no one to judge what you had to do.” She paused, “It’s survival of the fittest. And no matter what horrible things you’ve done, I’ve seen a side of you that I know is good and pure.” Her thumb wiped away at a sudden fallen tear, sliding away from the corner of the blonde’s eye.

“I love you, Regina.” A whisper was heard coming from Emma.

She took the brunette’s hand within her own, placing a delicate kiss right on her knuckles, which Regina found endearing to say the least. Like an onion, she had finally peeled her back one layer at a time.

Thin lips pressed against Regina’s plump ones, her hand cupping the back of the brunette’s head, pulling her in closer against her own body, lying her right on top of herself, while she rested all the way back against the couch, making both of them lie right down. Just as their lips danced in a heat of passion and love, with Emma’s first confession of love swimming around the brunette’s head, her hand came up towards the blonde’s chest. Long, olive fingers working on the buttons of her flannel shirt, while feeling how at ease Emma’s own hands felt against her waist, her thumbs lifting up at her shirt, her palms caressing the warmth of her soft skin.

Leaving a few undone buttons on Emma’s shirt, Regina sat up in one quick motion, getting rid of her shirt entirely. Her lips finding Emma’s once again in a tender, yet hungry kiss, feeling a tiny smile tug at the blonde’s lips somewhere in between their shared kiss, which made Regina share a smile of her own. 

She loved her. Emma really loved her. And, she didn’t realize since when, or why- but Regina was just as crazy about her.

Without warning, Regina pulled away from their kiss, sitting upright, pulling the blonde on top of her this time, but not before she removed her shirt off completely, letting it pool on the floor. Brushing back on the blonde’s locks, gripping onto them with a fistful grip, her eyes closed, taking in the feel of Emma’s lips as they began to explore at her jawline, neck and bare shoulders. While her hands worked on undoing the button on her jeans. Her body slightly raised. Emma’s own jeans already undone.

Once both bodies came together again, everything now removed from their bodies, except for their jeans, their hands found their way in between them, fingers coated with each other’s wetness that built in between their thighs. Their kiss interrupted by shared breathless moans, hot breaths exchanging. All while both their bodies rocked back and forth to the rhythm of their own fingers sliding in and out out of both sexes. 

This moment they shared, it was nothing compared to the sexual interaction both had shared back at the farm house. It wasn’t just sex out of a fit of anger. 

It was Emma’s more intimate of ways of opening up more, finally- after years of not doing so- allowing someone else in, not only into her heart, but her soul, her mind and every pour on her skin. She did love her and she wanted Regina to not only know it or see it, but to feel it. 

Tomorrow was never a guarantee in this world. She was done wasting anymore time or being too afraid to open up to love again.  
____________________

Regina’s eyes slowly opened just as the night grew darker and quieter. She was laying on her side with Emma’s outstretched arm wrapped around her waistline. This was the first night she didn’t hear a mumble escape the blonde in her sleep. Emma looked as peaceful as ever tonight, her breathing calm, matching her chest movements as it rose up and fell back down. She lightly brushed away strands of golden hair away from the blonde’s peaceful features, gently moving her arm away next, trying her best not to wake her as her body slithered away. 

But, just as Regina’s back was turned towards the sleeping blonde, Emma’s voice slightly startled her.

“Where are you going?” The blonde asked her, her eyes still closed.

Regina looked over her shoulder, a tiny smile tugging at one of the corners of her lips. Instead of providing her with a reply, she quickly moved back towards the couch, sitting right on the edge. “I have something for you.”

Green eyes opened up, strands of light from the moon, along with the blue from the night’s sky illuminating the brunette’s beautiful features. “For me?” Her brow raised in question.

The brunette nodded, holding out a single pendant, silver necklace with a swan right in the middle of it. A smile appeared on her lips after she watched the blonde’s surprised features, handing it over to her, “I’ve had it on me for a while. I wanted to give it to you the night we were with Jefferson and Grace, but…” She paused.

Emma watched as Regina’s features fell, her smile included. Her head glanced down at the necklace that she now held in her hands, “Where did you get this?” She asked.

Regina smiled once again, only this time it was almost an apologetic smile, “August’s.”

A small laughter escaped the blonde then. “Thank you. I love it.”

She took the necklace from Emma’s grasp, placing it around her neck, while the blonde helped out by lifting up her own hair. “Good because you can’t ever take it off.” She warned her.

Emma chuckled, “That’s a promise.” her fingers wrapped around the pendant as she leaned in to place a kiss on the brunette’s lips.  
____________________

It was early once both decided to continue on what was left of their journey. The chill in the air grew colder and colder the farther they progressed, which was a good indication for Emma to know once they had entered Colorado. 

Rocinante’s steps clanked along the pavement rather calmly. The ambient around them being quiet. Emma’s necklace hanging proudly around her neck as they rode along.

A light laugh escaping from Regina, her arms wrapped around the blonde’s body, “So, you took your principal’s car and actually drove it onto the football field when you were in High School?”

Emma grinned proudly, remembering her last year in High School fresh in her mind, “Yep.”

“Okay, now I know you’re joking.”

Nuh-uh, I’m serious.” Replied the blonde, “Graham was too much of a chicken shit to do it, so he dared me.”

Regina scoffed, smirking, “Always the one to step up to the plate, huh? May I ask, were you that brave when it came to your first girlfriend?”

There was a moment of silence, until Emma finally replied, the image of Lily playing in her mind, “I was scared shitless. She was the one to actually make the first move. Including being brave enough to tell me that she had cheated and was pregnant with the guy’s baby.” She spoke freely this time, knowing all too well Kathryn had told Regina everything.

“You really loved her. Didn’t you?” Regina had to ask, more out of curiosity than jealousy.

Emma released a light sigh, her hands never releasing the reins of their horse, “A long time ago, yeah. But… she made her mistake and mistakes tend to change things.”

Regina provided the blonde’s shoulder with a light squeeze, her eyes looking forward towards two buildings that looked like mirrors, just as Graham had said. 

“We’re here.” Emma confirmed, her eyes looking straight ahead, riding through the main gates, which were missing. “Graham was right.” She looked over her shoulder at the brunette, “Hey, do you think it’s too late to enroll?”

Regina chuckled, “I’d say it’s too quiet for my liking.”

“We’ll be fine, we’ll just keep a look out for any sudden movements.”

They rode their way through the university. It was big to say the least, bigger than either women had ever seen in their lifetime. There were a couple of holes here and there against the walls, as they made their way through, and the long stems of grass were growing out from underneath the bricked covered ground, but the buildings were still standing. 

“Hey, look! I bet that takes you back, huh?” Regina teased, pointing to a car that was inside a building.

Emma released a low chuckle, “I should ask you the same question. If I had any money on me, I’d bet it all that you probably went to a university as big as this.”

“I did. But, not as big as this, and I only went for two years.”

“Just two years?” Emma’s brow raised, her head looking over her shoulder.

Regina nodded, “I was never really sure what I wanted to do with my life. My father always dreamed I’d get a desk job, like him, stuck in an office somewhere, but… I don’t know. I always pictured myself living a nice quiet life, in a nice home, a nice town, where everyone knows everybody’s faces and lives.” Her head tilted, “What about you? What did you want to be when you were in school?”

“Well… High School was as far as I ever got, but,” She cleared her throat, “I looked up to Graham a lot growing up, so I used to… want to be a cop. Just like him.”

“Sheriff Swan.” A grin appeared on Regina’s lips, “It does have a nice ring to it, don’t you think? And who says you still can’t be one? God only knows this world can use some authority.”

Emma chuckled, “Nothing could restore back the world to the way it was, Regina.”

“I don’t know about that. Maybe I can.” She paused, as did Emma, “The Fireflies seem to think so.”

“Well, we’ll see when we get there.” She rode the horse through one building then the other, down a set of wide open stairs.

“Speaking of which, shouldn’t we have seen some Fireflies by now?” Asked Regina, her eyes looking around, not seeing a single sight of the living.

Emma nodded towards a spray painted firefly tag on one of the brick walls, “There’s your Firefly.”

The brunette pointed to another tag, following the next wall, “There’s another. We must be getting close.”

The blonde pulled on the reins of the horse, causing the animal to stop right on its tracks once they neared a gate that had been closed. Emma was quick to dismount the horse, “Wait here.” She stepped closer to the gate, seeing a tall building just a few blocks away. “Well, there’s that building with the lab Graham mentioned. Fireflies should be in there.” Emma grunted, pressing the button to the gate that had them closed in, “Damn it. Problem is, the gate seems to have been tampered with.”

“Great. Now, how do we get across?” Asked Regina, mounted up on the horse.

Emma moved over to a doorway, noticing it was blocked with a ton of items placed in front of it.

“Forget it.” Said Regina, already knowing what the blonde was thinking.

“I can squeeze through, you can wait here with the horse-”

“Emma, no. You have no idea what could possibly be in there-”

“I’ll be fine.” The blonde assured her, her eyes locked, she pointed towards a generator on the other side of the gates, “There’s a generator on the other side. You wait here for me and before you know it, I’ll be out through the other side.”

Regina sighed, her eyes filled with automatic worry, even when she knew Emma could take care of herself.

“Don’t worry. I don’t plan on dying on today.” Emma smiled.

Regina dismounted the horse, pulling Emma closer to her by her shirt, their lips crashing together in a hard given kiss. “Just to be safe, do you think I could have that in writing?”

Emma chuckled at the brunette’s joke, “I’ll see you on the other side.” With that being said, she squeezed right on through the many objects blocking the doorway. Her nerves settling in the pit of her stomach at the sound of quietness along with darkness surrounding the place. She walked calmly on her way, opening door by door, passing her way through abandoned dorm rooms, some with their beds still made but fairly dusty. 

Faint moans quickly made her crouch down as soon as she entered a hallway. She peeked at a small herd of four infected runners inside a classroom. Reaching for a flask that was luckily near her feet, she tossed it inside the classroom hearing their moans grow uneasy to the sound of the glass object shattering on the ground. Next, Emma tossed another nail bomb she had made along the way, through their journey, staying in cover just as the bomb quickly exploded, tearing the infected to pieces.

Releasing a sigh, she stood back up to her feet, entering the classroom through one of the windows, walking her way through the other door. Her eyes grew wide at the sight of a bloater, her body quickly finding refuge just behind a desk. Her brows creased, head slowly peaked through the opening of the parted door, her eyes watching the creature stand guard. It hadn’t heard her nor sensed her.

At that moment, Emma came up with a plan, seeing her only escape to the other side of the school was through two main doors that the bloater happened to be blocking. She grabbed on to another glass flask that was on the desk, peeking out the door again, just enough to toss it as far as she could. Once the glass object shattered, catching the bloater’s attention enough for it to follow the sound, her feet moved just as quickly towards the doors, struggling to push them open. “Come on.” She hissed, pushing again with all her might, her eyes growing wide at the sound of a familiar loud growl, followed by loud thumps running towards her.

She pushed on the doors again, using all the strength in her shoulder, “Come on!” One last push, with another grunt, her body pushed through the doors, closing it quickly, throwing a heavy object against them, which blocked anyone or anything from entering. However that didn’t stop her body from falling back to the sound of a loud thump just outside the doors. So loud, it shook them just a bit, along with the heavy object that was too dark for her to even know what it was.

With a grunt, Emma laid against the dirty floor for just a short breath of air, the thumping outside the doors coming to a total silence.

“Ugh… I really hate it when they do that.” She breathed, her stomach rapidly moving up and down with each breathless puff of air.

She quickly stood to her feet, walking through another short hallway, seeing the light of the outdoors once again as she headed down a set of stairs that led her to the gate, where Regina was more than relieved to see her.

“Emma, are you alright? What was that loud noise?” Asked Regina, mounted back on the horse again.

“I had to deal with a bloater. I’m fine.” She replied, reaching for a bright yellow cord that belonged to the generator, connecting it just outside the gate. “Alright, give it a try.” She told Regina, once she managed to bring the generator back to life.

At the push of a button on the brunette’s end, the gate lifted open as she rode right on through, horse and all.

“You did it.” Smiled Regina, helping her girlfriend back up on the horse, “Not that there was ever any doubt.”

“Right.” Emma chuckled, riding away from the University grounds, out into the streets, where tents were brought up, but now seemed empty. “They are definitely here.”

“I’m surprised no one is out here just waiting to shoot us.” Said Regina, taking in the sight of the empty tents and left behind opened cases.

“I’m sure there are some still inside the lab. Don’t worry, we’ll find them.” Emma replied.

This time, the brunette chuckled, “They’re the ones who should be worried. I’m the one with a cure for mankind.”

“Alright, Roc. You wait for us here, we shouldn’t be long.” Emma patted along the animal's fur as she dismounted it.

“He wouldn’t leave us. He likes me too much.” Regina smiled, taking the blonde’s hand into her own as they walked right into the lab. Her eyes quickly drinking in the empty sight of the building. Some tiles were missing, and a few cabinets were knocked over, even destroyed. But what was most strange was even the lab continued to be extremely quiet. “Anyone here?” Regina’s voice echoed along the emptiness, “Hello?”

Both women exchanged quick, confused looks.

“I don’t get it. Mal said they’d be here. She was sure of it.” Regina’s brows furrowed in wonder.

“Let’s just have a look around. I’m sure we’ll find something.” Emma let go of the brunette’s hand, walking carefully towards a closed door.

“Watch your back.” Regina told her, causing the blonde to look over her shoulder.

“You too.” Emma made her way inside a room with desks and science equipment that had been long abandoned. She opened cabinets, in hopes to at least find some medicine lying around, given that in these times it was good to have some always stuffed away somewhere. But, she couldn’t even come across that. Instead her eyes looked upon a cat scan of some poor bastard that had gotten himself infected and tested right in this lab.

Regina found herself looking through two big crates that were left behind by whatever Firefly stationed here. Her head turning towards Emma, who held up the scan results, dropping them aside to the floor as she walked towards her again.

“They really do want to be mankind’s miracle workers.”

Regina sighed, “I couldn’t find anything either that would give off some type of clue. But, they have to be here, don’t they? I mean, we haven’t even checked-”

Their heads turned towards a loud crashing sound that came from somewhere on the second floor of the building.

“Upstairs.” The brunette finished her sentence, grabbing a hold of Emma’s hand, who quickly reached over for it.

“Stay close.” The blonde warned her, quietly heading downstairs, her handgun withdrawn from her hip.

With weapons drawn, and their senses on high alert, both women would scan room by room until they reached the object of the sound. It was the only closed door in that whole empty building so far. Emma looked over to the brunette, her hand on the doorknob. Once Regina nodded in understanding to stand guard in case any shooting had to go down, Emma stepped back, kicking the door open, her weapon on aim. They were prepared to deal with any signs of infected, or anyone alive, but what they got were screeching monkeys, making a run for it and out an open window of the room, startled by the busted down door.

“Whoa. It’s just monkey’s.” Emma placed her gun back in its holster by her hip, entering the room, still in alert. Her eyes scanning the place.

“Maybe that’s what happened to whatever Firefly was left in here.” Regina joked, getting a chuckled out of the blonde.

Emma’s brows furrowed at the sight of a skeleton, seated on a chair by the window, wearing a green jacket with a Firefly logo on it. A bullet hole made just at its skull. She reached for the tape recorder that was by its hand, pressing play on the device.

_“If you’re looking for the Fireflies, they’ve all left.”_ Brown and green eyes met in a glance, as both women continued to listen to the male voice on the recording device, _“I’m dead. Or I will be soon. Got me some time to reflect…”_ Screeching of the tape was heard as Emma fast forward through the man’s speech, _“Been years, it felt like we were…” screech, “-Whole thing seems like a fucking waste of time…”_

“Come on, get on with it. Give us something.” Emma mumbled, fast forwarding again.

_“If you’re looking for the others, they’ve all returned to Saint Mary’s hospital in Salt Lake City. Still trying to save the world.”_ A chuckle was heard from the man, _“Good luck with that.”_

Emma pressed stop on the device, her head shaking.

“Do you know where that is?” Regina asked her.

Emma nodded, “I know the city.”

“Is it far?” She asked.

The blonde sighed, “It’s not close. I mean, on horseback-” Her brows furrowed, looking out the window at a bright distant light, just across the other side of the building.

Regina’s head turned towards the window, “What?”

“Get down!” Emma crouched her down along with her, glass shattering around them like rain from the window.

“Shit.” Regina hissed, her breathing rapid, “Who the hell is that?”

“It doesn’t matter. We know where to go, now let’s just get the hell out of here.” Emma moved quickly and quietly along the room, seeing flares lit up along the floor of a hallway, that only bandits would use. “Stop!” She shouted, pulling Regina back, grabbing her jacket. She grunted, delivering a hard kick to a bandit’s chest that was rushing up the stairs. Hurrying down each step, she grabbed onto the man’s shotgun, firing a loud blow directly to its head, some of his blood splattering against her face.

Regina watched wide-eyed, still finding herself being surprised by the blonde’s quick killing tactics.

“Come on. We have to hurry.” Emma grabbed a hold of her hand, cocking the weapon one handed. And just before she reached the door, she turned to the brunette, “No matter what, cover me.”

Regina nodded.

And with that nod, Emma kicked open the door, taking a shot at one, grabbing the other bandit’s weapon, holding it up in the air, while she fired another loud blow to the man’s stomach. Lastly taking aim to a bandit that began running her direction, but limped due to the brunette shooting him right on his foot. Giving Emma all the time she needed to shoot him in the head. 

“Are you alright?” Emma asked the gawking brunette, who planted a kiss right on her lips after witnessing her murderous display. Not that she hadn’t seen it before, but never at this rate.

“You have a lot to teach me, Rambo.” Regina grinned.

The corner to the blonde’s lip twitched in a small smirk, “Let’s get out of here alive first. Come on.” 

Regina followed the blonde out onto an outside hallway, with glass ledge coverings. She watched her stand in front of a door that would take them back all the way downstairs, her hand reaching for the knob, when-

“Got you!” A six foot bandit surprised her by kicking the door open, grabbing the blonde by her throat, her body being pressed up against the glass so hard, she heard it crack. Emma’s hands reached up to grab onto the man’s wrists.

“Ahh!” The bandit screamed, feeling the brunette’s knife jam right into his thigh, twisting inside of him, preventing his wound from closing. 

Emma’s hand gripped onto the glass, her knee striking the bandit right on his stomach, her hand pushing his weapon away, grabbing it out of his hands. Her eyes grew wide at the sudden hand that grabbed onto her jacket, pulling her through the shattering glass along with him, feeling as both their bodies now fell through the air, a few feet down.

Regina watched in horror, unable to grab her. All she could do is watch her girlfriend fall a good feet down, landing hard on her back, against the pavement floor. It wasn’t the fall she took that worried her- but the sharp, pointy steel bar her body had landed on. The last sound Regina heard Emma make was a grunt as she felt the steel spike pierce right through her clothes, going into her side and out of her stomach, right on her oblique muscle. 

“Emma!” Regina shouted, not seeing the blonde move, her eyes closed. “Shit.” Her eyes stung with already built in tears, not thinking twice about hanging by a group of cables that were tangled together, using them as a rope. She looked over her shoulder as soon as she reached the end of the cables, grunting herself as she let go, twisting her ankle a bit too hard with the fall.

But, even a twisted ankle wasn’t enough to keep her from moving towards the unconscious blonde.

“Emma? Emma?!” Regina shouted, shaking her with worry, her eyes taking in the steel spike pierced through the side of her abdomen. “Hey, come on, Emma, wake up!” She shook her again, a white faint cloud of cold puffing out with each breath she heavily withdrew. “Emma, goddamn it!”

Slap! One hard slap was what it took from Regina to make the blonde gasp for a sudden breath of life.

Regina smiled, tears running down her cheeks.

“Ow.” Emma grunted in pain, her voice weak and low, “Regina- move.”

“What?”

“Move!” With whatever God given strength was left in her weakened state, Emma pushed the brunette away from her, grabbing a hold of the dead bandit’s shotgun, and firing two shots, one after the other into the chests of two other bandits that burst through two main doors in that precise moment.

“Fuck.” Brown eyes stared wide-eyed at her injured girlfriend, “Emma?”

Shakingly inhaling, the cold brush of air burning its way in through her nostrils, “I’m gonna need you to pull me up.”

Regina’s eyes filled with sudden worry, her head shaking in protest, “If I pull, you’ll bleed out-!”

A weak grunt escaped the blonde’s throat, “Don’t argue with me, just pull.”

“Okay.” Regina nodded, taking the blonde’s hand, “Ready?” She decided to give her a small warning before pulling her up with all her might. “I’m sorry!” She exclaimed, hating the fact that the blonde was in serious pain as the steel spike slowly slid out her wound.

“Just pull!” Emma grunted, leaning forward, seeing a lot of blood ooze its way out of her wound. Her hand coated in red, warm blood as she covered it up.

“Are you alright?” Regina asked, mentally kicking herself over the dumb question, because of course she wasn’t alright. As tough as Emma wanted to seem right now, she knew she wasn’t alright. And if the blood gushing out of her stomach didn’t confirm her weakened state, her pale complexion sure did.

“Just get to the damn horse.” Emma grunted, slowly but determined to move quickly, following Regina out the doors, through a hallway. Her vision becoming blurry.

Regina stopped in front of a window to a classroom, which door was blocked. Her eyes on Emma, “Can you handle the window? How are you doing?” She asked.

“I’m fine.” Emma watched Regina’s blurry figure jump easily through the window. She grunted as her leg came up the window, the simple action, which wasn’t so simple for her at the moment, taking a lot out of her to do so. 

“Shit, Emma.” Regina ran up to the blonde after watching her body flip through the window, and tumble onto the floor. “Come on, get up.” The blonde grunted loudly just as Regina pulled her back down, pushing her back against a counter that was inside the classroom. Her blood smearing across the wood behind her. 

Shots were fired their way by another bandit that stood by the second doorway of the classroom. Pieces of the wooden counter flying off to the side from each shot he took, attempted at Emma.

“I see you.” Said the bandit, keeping his shotgun on aim, waiting for her to try and peek out.

Regina withdrew her weapon, taking complete control of the situation, “Stay here. I’ll get him.” She told Emma, crouching by the table, followed by another. Two shots were fired from her weapon at the bandit, taking him by complete surprise.

“What the hell?” He exclaimed, letting out a grunt as another shot was fired directly to his head.

Emma released a long sigh, her eyes closing momentarily, her hand pressing up against her wound, which hurt like hell. And she could almost swear she was broken in a cold sweat already.

“Emma. Come on.” Regina grunted, pulling the blonde back up to her feet, “I know it hurts, but we have to keep moving.” She looked out the door, her gun withdrawn, in case anymore bandits decided to surprise them. “The coast is clear, come on.”

Emma slowly followed her down the hall, hearing the brunette’s voice echoing somewhere inside her head, pushing her to move forward. Her hand feeling warmer and warmer, continuing to drench in her own blood. She grunted, feeling her legs wanting to give out. Her hand catching her fall, leaning up against a crate.

“Emma.” Regina grabbed onto the blonde’s form, very carefully, not minding her blood, “Lean on me. Come on.”

“I’m… fine.” The blonde insisted, not wanting at all to appear weak. Especially not in front of Regina.

“You’re not fine, Emma! You can barely stand!” Shouted the brunette.

“Behind you!” Green eyes rolled back, closing on her, her body tumbling onto the ground. She could hear Regina’s voice echoing, warning a bandit not to come any closer. Shots fired, hearing a grunt that seemed to come from the bandit. Her eyes opened to the blurry side of the brunette being knocked to the floor, her weapon firing five close range shots to the man’s chest.

“Ugh!” Regina pushed the man’s body off of her own, quickly standing to her feet, helping the blonde back up, her arm wrapping around her weakened form, forcing her to walk through the doors that would lead them outside, “If we make it out of this, we are so getting married.” 

A weak chuckle escaped the blonde, “You wish.” Emma coughed, her hand finding a place against the door, even if Regina was doing all the pushing to open it.

“We made it.” She smiled, watching the blonde suddenly tumble down the stairs.

A bandit’s head turned to the sight of Emma on the ground, his hand holding onto the horse’s reins, “What the hell?”

Regina fired three shots into the man that killed him instantly, leaving a tired, weakened blonde gawking in awe. The brunette brought the horse closer to Emma, helping her up on her feet, “Come on, get up. We have to go.” She grunted, pushing her body up on the horse, taking her seat behind her, and taking control of the horse’s reins just around her girlfriend’s form, riding off and away from the building. Hoping to find immediate shelter where it would be safe enough for Emma to gather up her strength.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter and with the changes I've made, we only get to see Emma in flashblacks, so this will focus all on Regina and a new character that will enter the story. Don't worry, I promise we will see Emma again soon. I only ask that for all my gamers, keep spoilers at a minimum. Happy reading! :)

After that whole tragedy with Emma and riding off as fast as Regina could ride Rocinante to safety, they finally caught a break. However, the brunette still constantly looked over her shoulder to make sure they weren’t being followed or spotted again, while still riding back. Emma remained quiet, her eyes closed, occasionally groaning in pain, and still losing blood.

Regina looked over her shoulder for what felt like the twentieth time, “No one’s following us. I think we’re safe.” She told the blonde, watching her body loosely move from one side then another. “Emma?” She called out, her eyes growing wide at the sight of Emma’s body tumbling down to the side, landing hard on the cold, wet pavement.

“Emma!” Regina quickly hopped off the horse, kneeling beside the unconscious blonde, “Emma, can you hear me? Emma?” She shook her, frightened that she would die on her at any given moment. “Emma, please, wake up!” Her lip trembled, letting out a soft soft, taking in Emma’s paler complexion, “Emma! Please, hang on!”  
____________________

Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into a month. A whole month sheltered in Colorado. Regina had decided that the best shelter for them was back in the neighborhood where they had spent the night before taking that damn trip to the University. It was quiet, it was safer (when Regina didn’t have to deal with infected), learning everything on her own. She was thankful that along their journey, Emma began teaching her how to use the bow and arrow. And making a short friendship with Kathryn was enough for her to learn a bit about tracking. Not enough to fend of on her own, but now she had no other choice.

She found herself all alone, doing just that, fending for herself, hunting for food and supplies. She learned enough from Emma to do fine on her own for the time being, however she missed her. She missed their bickering, their shared laughter, that tiny smirk she would gather out of the corner of her lip anytime Regina would say something that humored her. And, of course, she missed getting to kiss her, fool around any given private time they would gather together. 

Regina found herself doing a lot of thinking during her outings alone. She would find herself wondering how much her life had changed over the course of months tagging along with Emma. She tried picturing what it would have been like had she stayed back at Graham’s, then Emma would probably be doing well on her own. Probably not. Either way, this incident wouldn’t have happened to her. Yes, she blamed herself a lot for what happened, she blamed Maleficent for making her go with Emma when in the beginning of this whole mess that’s not exactly what Regina wanted to do. 

It was funny how a person could get under your skin for one minute and find its way into your heart the next. She would think about that a lot. How Emma was the first person she was ever so open to, how she fell in love with her even every time they disagreed on certain things, or she defied her decisions. There wasn’t a moment where she wouldn’t think of Emma and tear up now, because the not knowing is what killed her the most. Not knowing whether or not Emma would still be alive and breathing when she got back to their hideout. She found herself not sleeping for many nights, constantly waking herself up, for what felt like every five minutes just to check on her. 

She was no doctor, nor had any type of medical training under her belt, but she knew when a person’s body, unconscious or not, began to go through a severe infection. 

Emma’s state wasn’t any better. She hated leaving her back at the house where they had been hiding out for the winter, wondering if she would wake up and not see her. She would worry, most likely go out looking for her even in her weakened state. Of course Regina made sure to secure the place good enough, in case there were any signs of infected roaming around, or strangers they needed to worry about. And during her outings, she always tried not to take so long. 

Today was one of those days. She needed to find food, antibiotics (hopefully), and she needed to get back to Emma.

The woods were always a good place to go hunting for her. She tended to go for smaller animals as bigger game would hardly come out during winter time. And Colorado was famous for its snow covered mountains and forests. The air was cool and crip, and the snow laid on the rocks and ground like a white cotton top. The breeze was certainly colder now, and she was lucky Emma had found her the jacket when she did. 

Another thing Regina had become pretty good in detecting were the animal’s nests, even within the snow bank. Like right now, her eyes caught sight of one small hole within the ground, almost like a cave. 

She waited. 

Within the rage of a minute, ears popped out, followed by a head and the rest of the body of a gray colored rabbit. 

She waited.

Once the rabbit didn’t detect any movement or danger of any kind, it jumped right out, leaving it’s trail behind as it hopped on out, ready to venture into the world. 

_Swoosh!_ _Crunch!_

The animal’s body fell limb, an arrow piercing right through its body, a puddle of blood forming just underneath him, coating the snow with a red texture. Regina always hated the idea of having to kill an animal just to feed a human. When her and Emma hunted for food, she would normally just watch, but the blonde was always the one responsible for killing them, cutting their bellies open and cleaning them, followed by removing their skin. And now, here she was, picking up a dead rabbit from the snow covered ground, pulling out the arrow and tying a noose around its neck to hand it right on Rocinante’s saddle to take home to eat.

In the beginning she used to apologize anytime she killed a defenseless animal, but now, she learned that once the animal was dead- there was no need for an apology.

As she held out the dead animal before her, she thought back during her journey with Emma, when she taught her how to use the bow and arrow…

_“Trust me, Gina, before you know it, you’ll become better than me at using this thing.” Said Emma, standing right behind the frustrated brunette as she had missed her target that the blonde had set up for her to shoot at. “Go again, take your stance.” Her hands gathered around the brunette’s waist, slightly moving her hips towards the right a bit more. “Good.”_

_Regina couldn’t help but smirk at the blonde’s gentle touch, her head turning to look at her, “I think you enjoy these lessons way more than me.”_

_“Stay focused, alright?” Said Emma, the corner of her lip curving into a tiny smirk of her own, “Eyes forward.” Her hands moved away from her hips to move up her sides and onto her stomach, “Good. Now, withdraw your arrow.”_

_Regina did as instructed, keeping her form straight, placing her arrow right on the bow._

_Emma’s eyes studied her every movement, her voice soothingly instructing her on her next task, “Very good. Now, focus on your target.”_

_With one hand on the grip and the other on the string of the bow, she raised it to her eye level, feeling as Emma’s hands positioned her arms upward just slightly, giving her a much better view than before through the sight window of the weapon._

_“Always maintain your stance. That’s important.” She paused, her breath tickling at the brunette’s hair as she spoke, “Breathe in.” With her hands she could feel the brunette take a breath, “Hold it. Take aim.” She paused, her eyes focused on a single apple she had positioned just a few feet away on a rock. “And… release.”_

_Swoosh!_

_Regina’s smile was immediate at the sight of the apple, which was a good distance from her split in half, falling to the ground. She couldn’t hold her excitement as she ran right to the fruit, picking up a piece that was still pierced by the head of the arrow._

_“I did it!” She exclaimed, holding up the arrow before the blonde, who took it from her hands, “I can’t believe I finally did it.”_

_Emma couldn’t help but smile, “Well, what can I say? You have a good teacher.”_

_“Well, Ms. Swan…” Regina pulled the apple piece off the arrow head, taking a bite out of it and placing the remaining piece she had left into the blonde’s mouth without warning, “Here’s an apple.” She laughed, feeling the blonde’s arms wrap around her like an anaconda, giving her one kiss after another, even with a mouth full of apple pieces._

She shook herself from her memory, mentally cursing at the blonde for still remaining unconscious on her. Her eyes stinging with unshed tears that she quickly blinked away, “This won’t last very long.” She sighed to herself, hoping to God she could come across a better source of food for once. 

And whether it was fate or not, it stepped in, granting her the sight of a deer just a few feet away from her. She smiled, tying her horse’s reins around a tree, petting its fur, “You wait here, boy. You’ll just scare it off.” She told the horse, quickly but as quietly as possible climbing down a trail, following the deer's tracks.

She wandered her way through the forest, already knowing it well enough to not get lost. Thinking to herself, that if Emma could see her right now, she’d hope she would be proud.

A couple of birds sang from somewhere beneath the trees as Regina now ran along, snow crunching below her boots, along with a few thin fallen branches. She slipped down a small hill covered in snow, stopping just behind a tree as she spotted the same deer. “There you are.” She smiled, proud that she was able to track it all by herself. 

The animal was a good distance from her, its snout pressed against the snow.

Regina saw that moment as a good opportunity for her to ready her bow with an arrow. Her memory always playing back in her head, hearing Emma’s voice instruct her in her head on what to do next, step by step. Pulling back on the string, she took a deep breath all at the same time, holding it in.

_Whoosh!_

The animal cried out in pain, feeling the arrow pierce its side, its instincts to run quickly making it take action and doing just that. Regina quickly ran right behind it, following the blood trail that was easily visible on the snow. 

She really hated this, but it needed to be done.

The brunette ran a long way, climbing up another hill, running past some trees, jumping over a wooden gate that she had no idea was ever there. She hated that she was already too far off into the forest, but she desperately needed that deer. As it turned out, deer meat was Emma’s favorite, so she hoped that if she could actually take this deer back to their hideout and cook it for her, maybe by some form of miracle the scent of it would wake her.

She stopped in her tracks as she came before what looked like to be an abandoned storage shed, big enough like a barn. Her pacing slowed as she neared it, her brows furrowing at the torn down sight of it. Despite her never seeing this place before in her life, she knew someone was near. Someone other than the deer. She could sense it.

Emma had taught her enough about that to know… 

_“Here.” The blonde kneeled, pointing to the ground just before them, “Human or infected?”_

_Regina studied the way the dry leaves and sticks were broken, stepped on, her brows creased with concentration. “Definitely infected.”_

_“Why?” Emma asked her._

_“Because humans maintain a path, even while running. Whatever infected stepped through here, clearly was all over the place.” She stood to her feet, pointing towards the ground, seeing the same drifted pattern continue its way around a tree and off to the side. “No living person would circle around a tree and then come back. Unless they were either an animal or infected.” Her eyes met with Emma’s, “It’s almost as if something caught its attention.”_

_Emma smiled proudly, hands on her hips, “You’re a natural.”_

Regina caught sight of the deer, bleeding out and dead on the ground just past the torn down shack. Her head quickly turned once she heard a faint snapping sound, holding her bow in an aim, “I know you’re there. Come on out.” Despite her heart beating super fast inside her chest, she spoke with a menacing tone.

A man, blue eyes, tall, well built, combed hair and trimmed beard came out from behind a tree, his hands lifted before him in peace. “Hello.” He greeted, a tiny smirk to him, “We just want to talk.”

That’s when another man, a bit younger than the previous one, clean shaved came out from behind him.

“Any sudden moves and put an arrow right between your eyes. The same goes for your friend.” Regina warned both of them, holding her stance, her fingers pulling back on the string, ready to fire if need be. “What do you want?” She asked.

The man placed a hand to his own chest, “I’m Robin,” next, pointing to his companion, “This is my friend Will.” His hand wrapped around the strap of his rifle he carried over his shoulder, “We’re from a larger group- women, children- we’re all very, very hungry.”

Regina thought quick, keeping her arrow on aim at both strangers, “So am I. Other women and children, all very hungry as well.” She shifted her arrow, aiming it right at the one named Will, who seemed kind of nervous. She noticed his hand was wanting to reach for his weapon but retracted back. While the one named Robin held out his hand to prevent him from doing anything.

“Well, then.” A tiny smirk was visible on the corner of his lip, “Maybe we could trade you for some of that meat there?” He nodded towards the dead deer on the ground. “What do you need? Weapons, food, clothes?”

“Medicine!” Regina’s eyes suddenly grew with a bit of hope in getting her hands on the right medication for Emma, “Do you have any antibiotics?”

Robin nodded, “We do.” His eyes looked over to his friend, “Back at the camp.” His sight turned back to Regina, his feet freely starting to move towards her, “You’re welcome to follow us-”

“I’m not following you anywhere!” Regina aimed her arrow directly to him, giving him a warning glare. “Your friend here can go get it. If he comes back with what I need, the deer is all yours.” Her eyes moved towards Will, “If anyone else shows up-”

“You put an arrow right between my eyes.” Said Robin.

“That’s right.”

He smirked, truly impressed by the brunette’s spunk. He could clearly tell she was afraid, but he had to admit she was pretty brave to stand up to them. He turned to Will, “Two bottles of penicillin and a syringe. Make it fast.” He ordered him.

Will shifted on his feet, wanting badly to protest, his eyes shifting to Regina as she aimed her arrow right at him.

“Go on.” Robin barked his last order, watching his friend run off. He turned to Regina, giving her a friendly/charming smile, “Relax. You can trust me.”

“Trust needs to be earned.” Replied Regina, remembering Emma’s words all too well when they came across Jefferson and Grace.

“You’re right about that.” Robin gave her a tiny smirk, “I like you. You’re cautious. You don’t see that a lot these days.”

Brown eyes moved to the sight of his rifle, strapped around his shoulder, “I’ll take that refile.”

“Of course.” Said Robin, and without an ounce of hesitance he pulled the refile up, off his body, placing it by the brunette’s feet.

“Step back.” Regina warned him, keeping her arrow on aim. As soon as Robin was a few feet back from her, she bent down to pick up the refile, and just like Emma showed her, she pulled the hammer back, checking for ammo, aiming it right at Robin.

The man released a breath, his eyes quickly taking in the sight of the brunette, giving her a friendly smile, “He’s probably going to be a while. Would you mind if we took some shelter from the cold?” He asked her, his hands remaining on his sides.

Being out of the cold would be nice, however she still didn’t trust him.

She motioned towards the dead deer using his refile, “Bring the deer with us.” She watched as Robin complied with all her wishes, dragging the door not too far off, inside an abandoned warehouse. His rifle aimed at him the entire time. Even as he started a small fire to keep them warm with.

It wasn’t until they were settled in for a while longer, that Regina sat on the floor right by the fire he had made.

Robin’s hands rested just above the small flames, rubbing together as he blew a puff of his own warm breath right into them. His eyes focused on the brunette the entire time. “So, what are you doing out here all on your own? Someone as beautiful as you shouldn’t be by herself in the middle of the forest.”

Brown eyes glared his way, “I don’t like company.”

He nodded, chuckling, “I can tell. What’s your name?”

“Why?” Regina’s head tilted, not wanting to give him any information about her what-so-ever. Even if he hadn’t tried to kill her yet, it didn’t mean she could fully trust him.

“Look, I understand it’s not easy to just trust anyone.” He chuckled, “Whoever is hurt, you clearly care about him. If not you wouldn’t be here.”

_“Her.”_ Regina corrected him, “And I don’t trust you just yet.”

“Her?” Robin’s brows hit his hairline, his head nodding, “I see. Well, I’m sure she’ll be just fine.” He smiled.

Regina remained quiet, thinking about Emma back at their hideout, wondering how she was doing. If she could be awake and wondering where she was.

Both their heads turned to the sound of infected roaming outside the warehouse, quickly standing to their feet and looking out the windows. Regina took in the sight of a clicker that came running into their hideout. She aimed the rifle right at it as it growled and was charging her way, sensing her presence.

Two shots brought it down, two shots that weren’t hers but Robin’s.

She watched as the man held the clicker down with his foot, aiming his pistol right at its head and taking one last shot.

“You had another gun?” She asked him, glaring.

Robin shrugged a shoulder, “Sorry.” He grew nervous at the sound of the groans just outside growing louder, alerted by the sound of the gunshots, “I’d really like my rifle back now.”

“No. You have your pistol.” She hissed.

“I hope you know how to use that thing.” He said.

Regina took aim, ready for any infected to walk through the door, “I’ve had some practice.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for taking long in updating the rest of my stories, I have so many projects in the works for all my lovely readers, that sometimes when I am not working on one, I'm working on another. And I currently was invested in finishing up my very first Christmas fic before the holiday. But, trust me when I say that all of my stories WILL BE FINISHED. It may take some time (as life, distractions, & responsibilities are unavoidable), but that's a promise. Anywho, this chapter contains some changes of my own compared to the story the video game tells, as all my gamer audience will well know. For those of you who don't follow video games at all but are enjoying this story, thank you immensely for your support! :) My ideas are currently being gathered for a part 2. With that being said, Happy reading! 
> 
> A warning, Emma does finally make an appearance in this chapter, but this is still an entirely Regina & Robin chapter. Sorry!

“Here.” Regina caught a box with rifle ammo inside. It wasn’t full, but enough to keep her from running out for a while. “Cover the windows!” Robin shouted, firing shot after shot towards more infected that made their way up towards the windows of the building. Planks nailed to the windows heard snapping in half.

Regina cocked the rifle, firing a head shot towards a runner that was already beginning to cross over one of the broken windows.

Quickly loading up another round, cocking the weapon, she aimed to the right, firing another head shot to a clicker. Her mind taking her back to the first time Emma trusted her with her rifle to watch her back. 

Emma… she needed to get out of here and get back. Fast.

Robin’s brow raised, clearly impressed with the beautiful woman’s ability to handle herself.

“You weren’t kidding, you’re a better shot with that thing than I am.” He complimented her.

His voice was muted by the brunette, not at all caring about his compliment right now. Not when all that mattered to her was to get out of this dump alive and back to the only woman she wanted to hear compliments from.

“Here, help me push this.” Robin pulled on a heavier than it looked file cabinet, feeling it lighten once Regina began to push it from the other side. His goal being to block one of the entrances with it.

A grunt escaped the brunette, feeling as a clicker suddenly grabbed a hold on the collar of her jacket. The infected loud screeching and clicks leaving her a bit deaf, the tickle of its breath at the tip of her ear.

Robin moved fast, slightly moving Regina off to the side, his knuckles white from gripping onto her jacket, shooting the clicker at close proximity. Both feeling the blood from its head popping splatter all over the place. Regina was certain she had some chunks of blood and brains on her hair, she was certain because Robin had caught some splattered specks to his face.

Regina quickly shot a runner who made its way in through one of the windows, shooting him in the leg to cause him to fall, followed by stabbing it right in the head. Cocking the weapon, she quickly shot at another clicker that made its way inside from another window.

“This pack is pretty big. They must have followed you.” Said Robin.

“Maybe they followed you and your friend.” Regina snarled, throwing a glare his way.

“It doesn’t matter. We’re stuck in this together now.” He shook his head, firing a few rounds of his own towards more infected that came through three different windows. His heart raced with the pack’s multitude growing and growing.

Emma had taught her many things, and reading people was also one of them. It was still amazing to her just how much all her senses heightened around this Robin guy. Deep down, she knew there was something she couldn’t fully trust about him, even if he seemed okay now- though maybe it was just because his neck was on the line. She knew she had to keep an eye out for him. 

She could also tell that as the crowd of infected grew slightly larger, he grew more and more nervous around them. Clearly, he couldn’t deal with infected on his own.

Click! “Shit.” Regina cursed at the now empty rifle, not wasting any time, she slung it over her shoulder, quickly withdrawing her bow and an arrow. A clicker’s screech became louder, feeling that same arrow pierce right through its head. Next, in a very Emma like manner, but with her own style as well- Regina loaded another arrow, kneeling down on one knee and taking another direct shot, followed by another, then another. Killing four infected on her own.

Something Robin, was once again impressed and possibly a little aroused with the brunette’s impressionable surviving skills. 

“Where the hell did you learn moves like that?” He asked her, breathing out clouds of cold breath with every pant. His head turned towards more distant groans of more infected coming their way.

The pile was getting bigger, and there was no way they would ever make it out of here if they kept waiting it out.

“Screw it. We have to get out of here.” Releasing a grunt, Robin kicked open a door, running right through a hallway and up a set of stairs. Regina hot on his trail. “Through here, help me block the door.” 

Regina grabbed onto another filing cabinet, helping him move it towards the doorway, pressing on through another set of doors.

Entering a room with big machinery, Robin scoped it out first, turning towards the brunette, “Looks clear. Come on.” He nodded, pressing on.

“Do you know where you’re going?” She had to ask.

“I’ve never set foot in this place.” His gaze looked over his shoulder at Regina, “How are you holding up?”

“You don’t have to worry about me.” Her reply matter-of-factly.

“Up here.” Robin climbed up a set of stairs, quickly looking over his shoulder, “Stay close.” He jumped over a pile of metal, crossing the catwalk, which creaked loudly given his weight.

Once Regina jumped over, following Robin’s lead, the catwalk snapped, taking the brunette down with it. She groaned, feeling her back land hard against the metal. A visual of Emma falling flat on her back from the second floor of the university, being impaled playing in her mind.

“Shit.” Robin looked down, seeing movement from the brunette, “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” Regina sat up, groaning in pain.

Moans and groans grew suddenly louder, Robin’s head turning to the sound of a few who managed to find their way further inside.

“Shit, get out of there!” He fired a couple of shots, while Regina quickly stood to her feet, moving along the bottom. 

Withdrawing her bow and another arrow from her back, hunched over, Regina moved along, spotting a clicker that was totally oblivious to her presence. She took aim, pulled back, held in a breath- just as Emma trained her to do- and released. What followed was a loud screeching sound from the clicker, its body dropping dead to the ground.

Pulling out the arrow from its head, she used again to take down another, shooting a runner on the leg, which made him fall to the floor. Quickly reaching for another, shooting it twice as fast to its head.

A proud, tiny smirk barely stretching at the corner of her lip. 

If only Emma were here to see her. Regina knew she’d be proud too.

Another runner, taking her off guard, approached her, grabbing a hold of her jacket and pulling her back to the floor, her body rolling along with him. With a grunt, Regina stretched out her only free arm, her other one held the runner upward and away from any part of her. “Shit!” She hissed, stretching out her arm once again, feeling the tip of her fingers lightly brush against an arrow that was pierced through the leg of another infected. Her eyes shut tight at the sight of the runner’s bare teeth, snapping at her, it’s face decorated with black-like vein marks, eyes irritably red with blood stains.

With all the strength she had in her, Regina managed to grab a hold of the arrow, pulling it out with success of not breaking the tip, and not hesitating to jam it right through the runner’s brain.

She took a moment to release a heavy sigh of relief, quickly pushing the dead corpse off of her.

Her head quickly turned to the sight of another clicker who immediately got its brains blown by two shots from Robin’s gun.

“There you are.” Robin ran up to the brunette, offering his hand for her to take, “Are you okay?” His eyes studied the three dead infected that were around her.

“Can we please just get the hell out of here?” Regina asked, standing on her own without accepting the man’s hand.

There was a small smirk that wanted to form on the man’s lips as his blue eyes locked on her own, “This way. I think I found a way out.”

Regina chuckled, “You think?” She followed him through the bottom portion of the building, hoping- praying to God he found a way out. 

If she were being honest, she couldn’t give a damn about his safety, she cared about her girlfriend, whom she prayed didn’t wake up without her being there. Hell, this guy could get bit on her and die and she could probably find a way out faster for herself.

“There.” Robin pointed towards a ladder, stepping aside to allow her to climb up first, “After you.”

“Keep your eyes elsewhere.” She warned him, glaring right at him as she climbed.

She would have urged him to go ahead first, but given that she didn’t trust him, many things played through her head. If he went first, he could kick her down, pull the ladder up and leave her there. Or he could very well wait until she’s up there with him, kill her, rob her stuff and leave her to the infected. Of course, if she had to go, she wouldn’t go without a fight. 

She couldn’t even trust that the man wasn’t staring at her ass as he climbed up, just below her.

Especially when she could feel his eyes right on her, burning a hole right through her.

As exciting as it was that thanks to Emma and her ways, she was now able to fend for herself if she ever found herself alone- like now- she really missed having the blonde around. Hearing her voice of advice, or having their private conversations where no one could hear them but themselves. She knew Emma would be telling her to watch out for this guy, to keep her guard up, to watch her back.

“Through here.” Robin ran right behind her, entering another room that also had a second floor. It was spacious, at least, and it had a giant skylight window up above.

Regina stopped at the sight of two dead bodies that looked fresh, having been torn to pieces, “Well, it looks like these two tried fighting their way out too but failed.”

“Oh, damn.” Robin muttered, “These are two of my guys. We’ve been waiting for their return.” His jaw clenched, “No matter. Check them for ammo and use whatever weapon they have on them. It won’t be long before more of these things come barging in here.”

Like clockwork, moans and groans grew louder around them, along with banging against walls and doors. Almost as if he had summoned more of them exactly when he brought it up. Bad fucking timing.

Regina placed rifle bullets inside her jacket pocket, feeling lucky that’s exactly the ammo these two had been carrying because she was doubtful Robin had anymore on him. Her eyes caught sight of a nail bomb. Her head turned, her gaze looking over her shoulder at Robin who was too busy talking to himself, cursing away in frustration about something. As she reached for the nail bomb, her mind couldn’t help to go back to a time where Emma instructed her how to make them…

_“Slow, keep your hand steady.” Emma instructed, her eyes focused on the brunette’s hand, how still it moved forward as she placed the pin on the device that had been strapped to the side._

_Regina hated this part. It always made her nervous to the point where her intestines would clench into knots inside her stomach. But, luckily she had had enough practice to keep her hand from trembling anytime she needed to make one of these._

_Finally, she was able to release an in held breath, sitting back as the pin went in successfully._

_Emma’s lips spread into a proud grin. A grin Regina wanted to punch sometimes for making her do this._

_“Good. Now you don’t have to worry about it exploding on you while you fill it up with nails.”_

_Regina grabbed the can in one hand, the device weighing heavy in her hand, while her other hand grabbed onto a pile of nails, releasing them inside with a loud rattle. “I don’t understand why we can’t fill it up first and then tape the device around it after.”_

_“Because, if you fill it up, anytime you grab it, it will rattle on you.” Emma paused, her eyes locking on the brunette’s brown ones, “You wouldn’t want that. You’ll only get startled and you wouldn’t want to be anywhere near when that thing goes off. You’ve seen it work on an infected before, now just imagine it exploding on a human being.”_

_“When you’re right, you’re right.” Said Regina, dropping more nails inside before closing it up and sealing it._

_“Aren’t I always?” Emma teased, standing to her feet, gathering up her backpack, “You stay here, make one more of those while I go hunt us down some food.”_

_“You got it.” Her head turned towards Emma, “Bring a rabbit.”_

_“I prefer deer, but if I see thumper anywhere, I’ll hunt him down for you.”_

_A tiny smile spread across the brunette’s lips._

“Are you alright up there?” Robin’s voice startled the brunette out of her memory.

“Yeah.” She quickly took possession of the nail bomb, wondering if maybe it belonged to any of Robin’s men that now happened to be dead. But she didn’t see any signs of blood splattered on it, so maybe- luckily it just happened to be here. Whatever it was, it could be of use.

Their gazes turned to louder groans coming from the infected, who had already found their way further inside.

“Fuck! Looks like we have company.” Said Robin, taking out his pistol, checking it for ammo. “I hope you’re ready. We either fight our way out or we die.”

“Is there any other choice?” It wasn’t really a question, but more of a _yes, I am aware, I’m not new at this, thank you for pointing that out_ type of remark.

Regina picked up a brick, acting faster than Robin, and tossed it right to the clicker’s face, launching herself at it with her knife in hand, stabbing it quickly in the head. She withdrew her handgun from the holster strapped to her hip, firing a single bullet to its leg while again with her knife, stabbing it right in the temple. 

Once again, Robin found himself impressed and aroused. 

During the entire course of getting rid of whatever infected found their way in, Regina proved to be stronger than anyone he’d ever laid eyes on.

“Save your ammo!” Regina shouted, grabbing a hold of a runner’s collar of his jacket, slamming his head straight into a wall. The blood splatter smearing even on the windows.

Robin hit one across the head with the butt of his gun, shooting him right after. Another infected grabbed a hold of him through a window, glass shattering around him.

“A little help here!” He shouted.

Regina mentally rolled her eyes, praying to God she was never this useless when her and Emma barely met. She stabbed another infected right on the forehead, pulling the knife right out. Yanking a runner off of Robin, who was ready to bite him, she slammed its body against the wall, throwing him on the floor and stomping on its head without any hesitation. Next, she stabbed the other runner, who had a hold on Robin through the broken window.

Both were left in a pant.

“Thanks.” Robin breathed out.

Regina nodded.

Suddenly a louder growl was heard, followed by thumping that sounded like it came from a giant that just stepped down from its beanstalk. Regina’s eyes grew wide at the sight of a bloater falling through the roof.

“Oh, great!” 

“What the hell is that thing?” Robin asked, his heart jumping into his throat.

“A goddamn bloater.” Regina muttered under her breath.

“A what?” 

“Move!” Regina grasped the man’s jacket, pulling him out of the way along with herself just as the bloater threw a spore their way.

Its roar grew louder, the bloater began to move their way up a set of stairs.

Regina quickly studied her surroundings, spotting an empty container that would be big enough for both of them to fit into. Grabbing the nail bomb from her backpack, she began to instruct Robin.

“What’s that you have there?” He asked her, curious as he had never seen a nail bomb before.

“This is what’s going to save our lives.” She turned towards a shotgun that was left behind by one of Robin’s men, checking it for ammo, “Now, when I say go, I’m going to need you to run into that container for shelter.”

“Whatever you say.” 

Regina cocked the weapon, “Go!” Just as Robin made a run for cover, the brunette began to shoot directly at the bloater, angering it even more with each shot it took.

Robin watched how expertly the brunette fired the last rounds in the shotgun, jumping over the rails while pulling the pin out of the nail bomb and tossing it directly at the king kong-like bloater. Just as her body landed on the ground she quickly stood, making a run for cover inside the container. The ground beneath their feet shaking, the roars of the bloater vibrating throughout the steel box, echoing along with the sudden explosion.

Nails were heard splattering everywhere, including the container. Some actually pierced through the thin steel, but not enough to injure either of them.

Regina slowly made her way out, dropping the empty shotgun to the floor, “We’re clear. You can come on out.”

Robin made his way out, his eyes looking down at the pieces and big chunks of what was left of the bloater. He looked down as his boot hit what would be the stomach.

“You know… it’s too bad these things are rotten. Would make a good meal.”

The brunette’s head slowly turned to glance over at the man, an uneasy feeling settling into the pit of her stomach. Who would talk that way about the infected? 

“I think we did.” Robin turned to Regina, his hand lightly patting at the back of her shoulder, “Come on, let’s head back, go check on that buck of ours.”

Regina followed him without another word, glad to be getting out of that place and heading back to Emma soon.

They walked on through the cold and the snow, the wind whistling around them as it was just beginning to pick up more and more. Robin had tended to the fire he had previously made, happy to find the dead buck right where they had left it.

He let out a mysterious cackle, which even that gave Regina an uneasy feeling, “I have to say. You handled yourself pretty good out there.” He poked away at the fire, “We make a pretty good team you and I.”

_Team?_ “Pfft, we got lucky.” Was all Regina said, sitting next to the fire to warm up.

“Lucky?” Robin chuckled, “No, no… you see I believe… that everything happens for a reason.”

“Sure.” Regina placed her hands in front of the fire to keep them from freezing.

“I do. And I can prove it to you.” He poked at the fire some more, his voice calm, “This winter has been especially cruel. A few weeks back I uh… I sent a group of my men out to a nearby town to look for food.” 

Regina’s eyes were trained on him, on his features which suddenly became a cold, hardened stone.

“Only a few came back.” He paused, the wind howling around them, the fire softly crackling, “They said that the others had been slaughtered by uh… a woman. A crazy blonde woman.” He breathed out a soft chuckle, snarling his teeth, which made Regina completely freeze, especially as Robin’s eyes locked onto her own. “And get this, this woman she was traveling with uh, a brunette woman…” He purposely pointed the stick he had been using to poke at the fire, a grin spreading across his lips at the sight of Regina’s fearful gaze, “You see. Everything happens for a reason.”

Regina reached for the rifle that was in front of her, standing to her feet and aiming it to Robin’s head, who remained seated and calm.

“Now, don’t get upset.” His voice was just as calm, “It’s not your fault. It was all the other’s doing, probably.” He chuckled, his eyes looking over the brunette’s shoulder, “Lower the gun, Will.”

Regina turned, aiming the rifle at Will, who was standing by the doorway, his weapon aimed right at her.

“No way, Robin.” He shook his head, “I’m not gonna let her go-.”

“Lower the gun.” Robin’s voice raised an octave, his eyes trained on him now. It was a look that made Will not want to cross Robin, as much as he hated lowering his weapon. “Now give her the medicine.” He ordered him.

Will’s jaw tightened, hard, but he tossed the medicine over to Regina, which she didn’t hesitate to catch. Her mind raced as to why he was so calm. Why not just take her? Not that she wanted that, but if he knew and was their boss- why not kill her while she is alone?

“The other’s aren’t going to be happy about this.” Said Will.

“Yeah, well that’s none of your concern. Is it?” His blue eyes, which now grew dark glared up at him, slowly moving towards Regina.

“Get the fuck out of the way.” Regina ordered him, aiming the rifle at Will, who moved to stand next to Robin.

“You won’t survive long out there.” Robin’s cold stare, which soon appeared to also be sinister remained focused on the brunette, “I _can_ protect you.”

“As you well saw,” Spoke Regina, standing just outside the doorway, “I don’t need fucking protection.” She took off running, medicine in hand, feeling the cold air hit the back of her throat with each pant. Constantly looking over her shoulder, she never spotted Robin or his friend. Why weren’t they after her, she wasn’t sure, but she didn’t like it. Not one bit. Either way, she wasn’t about to stop running to find out.

Luckily the horse was still where she left it, untying it and quickly hopping on, she grabbed onto the reins, clicking her teeth, “Come on, let’s go!” She ordered, riding the horse as fast as it could carry her.  
____________________

Once she was safely back to the familiar house of before, she boarded up everything on her own, windows, doors and even closed the garage door. Just in case. She threw a blanket on top of Rocinante, lightly brushing off the fallen snow flakes that coated his fur. Her forehead pressing against the animal’s neck, her breathing trembling a bit. Because she was scared. She was scared they might find them and it would all be her fault. Emma was in no condition to fight, but no matter, because just as she had protected her since the beginning, Regina wouldn’t hesitate to do the same for her now, should the occasion call for it.

_Emma!_ Her mind screamed at her, quickly racing down to the cellar of the house, where a paler looking blonde laid out on a dirty old mattress, with the only remaining cover laid out on top of her to keep her sheltered from this blizzard that was sure to come.

Her heart stopped for a moment, seeing as Emma looked paler than before, her lips almost blue. “Emma?” She called out to her, kneeling beside her, not seeing any movement nor breathing. Brown eyes growing concerned, “Emma?” She called out again.

Two seconds that felt eternal…

A light groan escaped the blonde’s cracked, dry lips, her head slightly moving and her eyes weakly wanting to part.

_Fuck!_ Regina’s eyes watered, while her brain screamed for her. Her hand lightly touching the blonde’s forehead, “You’re burning up…” She breathed out, a tiny smile tugging at her lips once she could spot the pale looking green color of her tired eyes, “Hey…” Softly calling out to her, “I was able to get us a little bit of food.”

Another groan escaped her, her eyes closing on her. 

“And,” She held the bottle of liquid antibiotics and a syringe, which she wasn’t expecting to receive it this way, but thank fucking Christ for that, “I got this. Now, I have to be honest with you, I’m no expert, but I’m going to get you better, okay?” Her hands shook as she tore open the syringe from its packet.

Putting the needle together, which was easy to figure out, again- thank Christ- she inserted the needle into the rubber part of the lid, pulling back on the plunger until there was no more liquid left. Lightly tapping on the syringe and pushing very little on the plunger- for what, she wasn’t sure, but she had seen it done at the clinic Mel had back at their camp- she lifted up the blonde’s shirt that was just underneath her unbuttoned flannel, exposing the blonde’s stitched up wound right on her oblique muscle.

There must have been about eight to ten stitches.

Regina inserted the needle right near the wound, carefully. Her head turning to the sound of a low groan that left the blonde’s throat. “I’m sorry.” She whispered, hating seeing her in pain. She pushed down on the plunger, feeding in every inch of the antibiotic. “There.” Her hand cupped right at her forehead once again.

After pulling down on her shirt and covering her back up after, Regina placed her backpack nearby, using it as a pillow as she laid out beside a bad shaped Emma. Her fingers lightly brushing back at loose strands of blonde hair. “You’re going to be alright, Emma. You’re going to be alright now.” She breathed, her eyes glued to her girlfriend for as long as she could keep them open.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go! The next chapter, that once again, it's filled with Robin and Regina, but I had a lot of fun writing this out. But, I think you all- those who are reading it and giving it a chance- will be very happy with the cliffhanger. ;) Happy reading! I added a few changes of my own.

Regina’s eyes opened up at the first sign of bright daylight. Only the warmth of the sun wasn’t what woke her, but the sound of a distant conversation happening just outside. Grown with quick concern, she shot up from her sleeping state, peeking carefully out the window, which had been covered with an old cloth.

“Fuck.” She whispered, turning away from the window at the sight of three of Robin’s men.

The only reason she knew they were part of Robin’s group was because of Will. She would never forget a face.

“They tracked me.” She said more to herself, quickly moving to Emma who softly grunted. “I’m going to lead them away from here. I’ll be back.” She said to Emma, knowing she could hear her. “It’s my turn to keep you safe now.” She whispered into the blonde’s ear, “I love you, Emma.” 

Lastly, placing a kiss on pale dry lips, she headed up the stairs, took the horse out of the house from the garage, slowly letting the door drop, to not alert any of the men to her presence. Mounting the horse, she pulled on the reins, commanding it to move, “Let’s go.”

“Are you sure she’s out here?” One of them asked Will.

“There were horse tracks down the fucking street. She’s here.” He replied.

Regina moved along slowly, seeing only two of the three now. Suddenly, she was startled as she felt a pair of hands grab onto her, trying to pull her off of the horse.

“Hey, I got her! She’s over-!” His voice was muted by the brunette’s knife being jammed right into his throat. His eyes wide.

“What the fuck are you waiting for? Shoot her!” Shouted Will.

“But, Robin said-”

“Fuck Robin! Shoot her now!” 

Regina was startled by shots being fired at her, her hands quickly holding tightly to the reins, “Come on, go! Go!” She shouted to the horse, who ran as fast as he could. While riding away, she could spot more than just the three. All of them trying to catch up with her, luckily none on horses. But they had guns and were definitely shooting at her as well as shouting.

“Shit!” She let out a small grunt from seeing one of Robin’s men jump out from behind a truck, his hands grabbing onto the animal’s reins and hanging on to the side of it. His other hand reaching and pulling at the brunette’s jacket.

“Get the fuck off that horse!” He shouted, his grip strong.

Regina lifted one of her legs, her boot placed on the man’s chest, kicking him and pushing him right off of the horse. His screams growing father as he rolled onto the snow just behind her.

She made the horse jump over a block pathway, both men that attempted to meet up with her hitting the snow covered ground, shocked that the brunette was such a good rider.

“Agh!” Regina let out a yell, feeling a sting on her left arm that could only have been caused by the graze of a bullet. Her other hand cupping at her wound as she rode on. “Faster, come on!” She shouted at the horse, not having any intention of stopping. 

She turned to her left, riding in between two houses from the outside and behind a couple of rocks, seeing more of Robin’s men coming out from behind trees and abandoned trucks, wondering just how many men did Robin have in his group.

“Shoot the fucking horse! Shoot the fucking horse!” She could hear one of them shout from afar.

Regina rode on, not caring how far she had to get, as long as Emma was safe and they didn’t find her. Her eyes squinted at the sight of a bright light from afar, like a shining star. Sniper! Her mind screamed at her only minutes too late. A bullet was shot, impacting the horse right in the head, the animal’s cries loud and agonizing, it’s body limb.

The next thing Regina experiences is her body flying through the air, hitting the ground hard and rolling off into the woods. It all happened fast, like a car crash, her body numb from the impacts it took, but once she stopped rolling, she could suddenly feel everything.

Groans came out of her as she moved, her head lifting up, seeing the horse shot dead on the ground. A bright red spot coating just underneath its head.

“Oh, God.” She breathed out, quickly moving towards the dead animal, “No.”

Her eyes stung with unshed tears, tears she wasn’t given time to release due to a voice belonging to one of Robin’s men.

“Right there! She’s by the horse!” He shouted, firing shots from his weapon right at her, along with a few of his buddies.

Regina had no choice but to keep moving and run towards the first cabin she spotted.

“She’s going into the cabin!”

Regina grunted, falling through the open window of the cabin as she attempted to jump over. Her body feeling hurt from the beatings it took as it landed hard against the snow. She quickly withdrew her handgun, staying low and moving into the livingroom and kitchen. Grabbing a hold of the first rag she was able to get her hands on, the fabric tearing as she bit down and pulled apart the rest, which the left over strand was wrapped up as tightly as she could master on her own around her wounded arm.

A low, muffled grunt escaped her as she pulled hard using her teeth and free hand.

Two of Robin’s men were already gathered just outside the cabin, weapons drawn, eyes on alert for any sign of the brunette.

“Are we really killing her?” Asked a short, curly headed man. A few of his curls hidden underneath his beanie. “Robin said he wants her alive.”

Regina could hear their voices from just outside the cabin, her body staying low on the cold, dirty tile of the kitchen floor.

“He doesn’t get to make that call. Will told me it’s one of the women from the University. How many of our guys were killed there?”

Regina quickly but quietly moved along the cabin floor, squeezing through a hole big enough for her to feet right by the living room wall, the snow crunching softly beneath her boots as she moved along onto the porch of another cabin. Taking quick cover behind a wall, she heard the two men’s voices grow louder as they cluelessly passed her by.

“Shit. I didn’t know that was her. Screw Robin then, I’m not getting killed for this. I just want to find her, get it over with and go home. I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

“You go this way, I’ll go over here.” The other instructed, both separating around the other cabins.

Once both their backs were turned away from the brunette, Regina moved fast, running past a few more cabins, hiding behind them, beside them, until she came across an even bigger pack of Robin’s men, all spread out near the biggest cabin of them all. Like a lodge. It was made out of nothing but rocks, the fallen snow giving it a beautiful texture and sight. There were about four picnic tables set out just before it, spread out with enough space between them. 

Under different circumstances, this would have been a great place for her and Emma to stay in for a while. She couldn’t even remember when was the last time she stayed in one of these-

_Stay focused! You have to get away from them and back to Emma!_ Her mind shouted at her.

Regina moved along, careful to not be spotted. If she were so much as spotted, with these ten, twenty guys out here looking for her- she wouldn’t make it out of this alive. God, she really missed having Emma around. At least with the blonde by her side, she didn’t have to feel as scared as she did now.

But, if Emma could handle bandits and hunters on her own, so could she. She needed to find that strength in her. For Emma.

The sound of heavy boots crunched against the snow, her senses heightened. She waited until she knew he was coming down the steps for her to quickly jump over the small rock wall. Her heart pounding the entire time like a giant drum. Thank God they couldn’t hear that. 

How right Emma was about the difference in sounds, how they changed once they reached a certain area- even in snow covered ground.

“Do any of you see anything?” One man shouted.

“Nothing. It’s like she fucking disappeared.” Another one replied.

“Well, keep looking. Robin doesn’t want us coming back without her.”

Regina moved along to the end of the lodge, stopping at the sight of a broken bridge. Her eyes looking down at the high fall that awaited her, along with rocks and endless water to greet her if she fucked this up. 

“Okay…” She breathed in, “I can do this.” She murmured to herself, placing her left feet right on a blank that was thick and still nailed tightly to the edge of the lodge- safely enough to cross. She moved along, her other foot standing on the wooden plank, her body pressed up against the stone wall. Her heart racing inside her chest at the sight of the water and rocks below her, suddenly making her grow nervous.

Suddenly one of the men grabbed onto her, unexpectedly startling her and taking her by surprise. She struggled with him for a bit, one of her feet almost slipping off of the plank, She grunted as he was able to pull her away from where she stood and onto the snow. Regina quickly found herself wrestling with the man, reaching for her knife and jamming it into his jugular three times fast. 

She let out a breath once all the blood came gushing out and onto the snow. 

“Asshole.” She muttered, pushing his body with all her strength, rolling it across the snow and onto the edge until it fell off and down into the water and rocks. She quickly cleaned up her knife, her hand splattered with the man’s blood as she placed the knife back where she had it strapped to her hip. Continuing on, she moved along the plank until she reached the other part of the broken bridge, seeing a mansion of a cabin this time off in the distance, only a few feet away, along with the back way to get back to Emma.

A smile tugging at her lips. “Hang in there, Emma. I’m coming.” She spoke to herself, jumping off of the bridge and onto the ground, moving carefully as she soon spotted more of Robin’s men around that area as well.

“We keep looking until we find her! Remember, Robin wants her alive.” A male voice shouted almost near her, causing Regina to move behind an outdoor bar, hiding and waiting until the thud of the man’s boots sounded much closer. 

“We’ve checked this area, she isn’t here!” Another voice echoed in the distance.

“Well, check again! She’s here… I know it.” He paused, his back towards the bar, looking over the horizon of water, “Where you’d go?”

“I’m right here, asshole.” Said Regina, not even giving the man a chance to turn as she wrapped her arm tightly around his face, her hand covering over his mouth, while her other jammed the knife right into his neck. His eyes wide from.

After killing him, Regina remained hidden as she could sense and hear other footsteps coming her way.

She had to be strategic about her killings, quiet. Sure she could set a trap for each one and kill them all with a Molotov or make a nail bomb and try it out on them, or just kill all of them guns blazing. But that would be stupid, considering Robin proved to have a lot of men under his command. Robin might want her alive, but he wasn’t here and these guys were looking to kill her first chance they had. The smartest thing was just take a few down quietly, head into the look-alike mansion lodge and get the hell out of dodge and back to Emma. Fast.

_‘Not everyone has to die, until they have to.’_ She could hear Emma’s voice in her head as if she were telling her just yesterday. Emma never left her, even if she was out here alone.

The footsteps grew louder.

“Shit! Sam’s- agh!” His throat was being squeezed, his back being pressed towards the bar, his hands wanting to reach for the brunette, who had him in a choke hold. A very Emma-like choke hold. 

Regina’s eyes shut, feeling his body tense up against her hold, hearing every gasp of clenched breath, feeling him squirm and her arms wrap around him like two anaconda snakes- squeezing the very life out of him. A single tear rolled down the corner of her eye, down her cheek.

She wasn’t hesitating, nor did it hurt to have to kill him. But, this was the first time she had ever felt anyone’s life being slowly drained from their body. At least using her knife, they’d die, you couldn’t feel it, unless you looked into their eyes- which Regina never did. But, this method… now she understood how Emma became so closed, how she is able to kill without any ounce of hesitation in her bones. This was a more personal manner of killing someone.

Once he grunted out his last remaining breath, his body limb, she let go.

After a few pants, Regina ran her way inside the lodge, staying low and in cover. She leaned behind the bar of the breakfast area, hearing two more voices belonging to more of Robin’s men. “There’s the exit.” She whispered, peeking out, catching a glimpse of two dark green doors. The glass windows fogged and frozen over by the cold.

Withdrawing her bow and an arrow, she walked out, not wanting to waste anymore time in getting back to Emma. 

“Hey, that’s her- agh!” One down.

Loading another arrow quickly, she fired the next one to the other’s chest, racing towards the door. A grunt escaped her pushing the doors, and pushing. Whatever was blocking these doors was heavy, but she could do this. She didn’t get this far to not get away. All it would take was another push…

“Ah!” Regina released a scream, feeling an arm wrap around her throat, tightly, her body wiggling like an animal that had been caught by her prey. Her knife came up to stab whoever had captured her just as she was about to make her way out. Only to feel a hand grab at her wrist, the strong grip hurting her.

“Shh, shh, it’s okay. Easy now.” Robin’s voice vibrated near her hair, his arm squeezing at her throat causing her vision to become suddenly blurry until suddenly everything went black and the man’s voice was just an echo. “Easy. That’s it.”  
____________________

Regina awoke on a cold concrete floor, her vision blurry until it adjusted, enough for her to realize and remember that the last voice she heard was Robin’s. _Robin!_ Everything suddenly coming back to her. He had knocked her out cold and brought her… her eyes taking notice of the cold steel bars and fence that surrounded her… a cage?! Where the hell was she? How would she get back to Emma now? _Emma!_ What if she woke up and she didn’t see her there?

Her brows furrowed at the sight of a young man, slicing away at… the deer? She couldn’t tell with his form in the way. His back to her.

_Plop!_ An arm- _a human arm!_ Fell on the ground after the young man chopped away at it like a piece of meat with a butcher knife. 

His head turning over his shoulder, his eyes glaring at her, which gave the brunette an easier view at the dead body he was chopping up, lying in pieces on a table. Regina moved back, her back hitting the wall in fear.

Where the fuck was she? Was this Robin’s plan? To _eat_ her? Feed her off to his men?

The brunette’s hand instinctively moved to her hip, her head glaring down, taking notice that all of her weapons had been taken from her. Backpack included.

As the younger man walked away, leaving her alone and locked up, Regina’s hands gripped onto the bars, grunting and shaking the locked door. Her arm reaching in between the bars, her hand gripping onto the cold lock, trying her best to yank at it in hopes of it breaking. She wasn’t staying here, he couldn’t keep her here. She wasn’t dying here.

“How are you feeling?” Asked Robin, voice calm, walking up to the cell, with a tray of food. His form being overtaken by the very little light the room had and dark areas. 

Regina watched him place the down the foot tray, which held the plate filled with meat. _Human meat?!_ She glared at him.

“Here.” He motioned towards the food tray, sliding underneath the bars, “You need to eat.” He paused, watching the brunette’s fear in her eyes, “I know you’re hungry. You’ve been out for quite some time.”

Brown eyes glanced down quickly at the platter of meat, before looking up at Robin, “What is it?” She asked him, too afraid to know the answer.

“Deer.” Despite his answer sounding truthful, it wasn’t enough for her to trust in.

“With some human on the side?” Her eyes glanced over his shoulder at the chopped up body.

“No.” Robin shook his head, “No, I promise. It’s just the deer meat.”

He was right about one thing. She was hungry- starving in fact- but no matter how starving she was, she wasn’t about to eat anything he gave her. She wasn’t about to make things easy on him just because he managed to get the best of her and capture her when none of his men could back at the lodge.

She stood to her feet, holding the tray in one hand, not thinking twice before tossing it against the bars. Human meat or deer- she wasn’t having it.

Robin stepped slightly back, feeling pieces of meat hit against his clothes and land by his feet. The plate and plastic tray clattering loudly on the floor inside the cell.

“You’re a fucking animal.” Regina spat.

Robin chuckled, his dark blue eyes dead on her, “That’s awfully quick to judgement. Considering you and your friend killed how many of my men?”

“They didn’t exactly give us a choice.” Replied the brunette.

“And you think we have a choice. Is that it?” He asked, “You kill to survive… and so do we. We have to take care of our own.”

“By eating another human begin?”

Robin watched her in silence at first, “I do what must be done to provide for my men.”

Regina’s chuckle was low, her eyes locked on his, “So now what? You’re going to chop me into little pieces too?”

A tiny smirk played on Robin’s lips, “I’d rather not.” His eyes quickly drank in the brunette’s figure, “I’d rather know your name.”

Regina kicked the tray and plate to him, just underneath the bars, her glare deadly as she stood closer up the bars, “You’re so full of shit.”

Robin looked up at her from seeing the mess around him, “On the contrary.” He smiled, a sinister grin, taking a few steps of his own closer towards the bars, “I’ve been quite honest with you.”

“Right.” Regina scoffed, “If that’s true then why did your friend try to have me killed out there?”

His eyes looked down at her wounded shoulder, his jaw clenched, “I had no knowledge of that, and I can promise you they won’t hear the end of it. I told them not to hurt you. But now I need you to be honest with me. It’s the only way I’m going to be able to convince the others.”

“Convince them of what?” She asked him.

He stepped closer, his voice low, his eyes dark but soft, “That you can come around. You have heart. You’re loyal.” His hand reached for one of Regina’s hands that was wrapped around the steel, his touch soft, “You’re special.”

Regina’s eyes fell on his hand, looking back up into his own- now softer eyes.

Her other hand suddenly landed over his own, seeing a tiny smile- yet still a sinister one- it was a smile playing on his lips due to the contact she was gracing him with. Her brown eyes locking into his with a charm of their own. A charm she knew, he wouldn’t be able to resist.

“I’m special?” She asked, her voice shy.

The corner to the man’s lip twitched up, his eyes dark but charmed, voice low, “Very. Now, I know you may not agree with my methods,” he looked over his shoulder at the mutilated body, looking right back into the brunette’s eyes, “but you can learn. I can teach you, take care of you…” he hesitated, “love you.”

The brunette’s lips parted in shock, but quickly composed herself. She blinked, “Love me?”

Robin’s pearly white’s were barely exposed, wanting to smile again- “Ah!” He let out a scream, feeling how Regina crushed his thumb, breaking it with only one hand. Compliments of Emma. He pulled on her arm, causing her to grunt in pain as her body and face slammed against the cold steel bars- hard. Once, twice until she fell back to the floor.

His jaw clenched, his eyes dark as he glared her way, holding onto his broken thumb, “You are making it very difficult to keep you alive.” He hissed, “What am I supposed to tell the others now?”

Regina wiped away at her nose, feeling a trail of blood make its way down. “Regina.”

Robin looked over his shoulder, “What?”

“Tell your men that Regina is the woman who broke your fucking thumb.” She hissed, her jaw clenching, “And the one who is going to fucking kill you.”

Robin looked down at his broken thumb, his eyes dark again as he glared up at her, his voice lower- sinister, “How did you put it, hm? Tiny pieces?” A tiny smirk twitching at the corner of his lip, “See you in the morning, Regina.”

Regina watched him leave without turning to look at her one last time. She stood up, kicking and shaking at the steel bars in anger, frustration and worry. Her head leaning against the cold bars, her eyes closing.

“Emma.” Her voice a whisper.  
_____________________

Emma’s eyes shot open, her lungs gasping for life, her hand cupping over the necklace that was gifted to her by Regina. Her chest heaving with rapid breaths.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank to those who bother leaving reviews. I guess these types of fics aren't very likable around the SQ fandom, which I won't ever understand why, but everyone has their favorite categories lol I like everything, so for those of you enjoying this story along with me, I will continue it and finish it for myself and for you. Thanks for being so awesome! :) I added my own twist to the beginning of this chapter.

Robin sat on a table, getting his thumb bandaged up by their only medic available. His eyes glaring up at the door just as Will walked in.

“I heard what happened. Do you want me to take care of her?” Will asked, his jaw clenching in anger.

The man had it in for Regina and Robin could see that.

“No.” Robin nodded at the medic, stepping down from the table, towards Will, “It’s nothing but a broken thumb, it’ll heal. Besides…” He chuckled, “I like her. It seems to me, who you really should be focusing on in finding for me is that other woman that was with her.”

Will shook his head, “I already sent a few men out to comb that neighborhood.”

“Good.” Robin’s head tilted, the corner of his lip tilting into a tiny smirk, “At least you followed one of my orders.”

“What are you talking about, Robin? I follow every order you give me.”

He inhaled a sharp breath, his gaze looking over his shoulder at the medic who was cleaning up her work station, “Leave us. Clean it up later.”

The medic nodded her head, quickly walking out of the room, feeling Will’s eyes follow her out the door before they turned back to glare into Robin’s dark stare.

“I don’t know what that bitch told you, but it’s very clear to me that you are allowing her to get away with breaking your thumb. You know the others are never going to accept her to be a part of this group- not when she killed many of us out there. We should just kill them and be done with it- it’s crazy to want to keep her alive all because you have this fascination over the woman and want to get into her pants! He scoffed, “I never thought I’d live the day to see Robin Locksley let a woman tell him how high is up-!”

Robin’s good hand came up, grasping at the man’s throat, pinning his body hard against a wall, his other hand, despite its injury, grabbed a hold of his wrist as it instinctively moved to his weapon. The medical tools clanking on the tray and on the floor. 

His lip twitching up in anger, his eyes a darker blue, “You won’t live past tomorrow if you disobey me again. The others will come around, they will do as I say because they don’t question my every decision.”

Will’s hand cupped the man’s wrist, wanting to loosen his right hold on his throat, his eyes locking onto angered blue ones.

“And I expect you to do the same, Will.” His face came closer to his, his voice low, “Don’t think that just because you and I have been at this a long time, I won’t hesitate to kill you.” 

Will grunted, feeling Robin squeeze more at his throat.

“I am still head of this group. I am what keeps us alive, and if I say Regina gets to live- she lives.” His grip squeezed some more, the vein on Robin’s neck popping at the exact time Will’s was popping out of his forehead, his face turning red from lack of oxygen, “Do I make myself clear?” He hissed, squeezing just a little more, “If I say she is untouchable- then she is fucking untouchable to you and everyone in here.”

With the best of his abilities, Will nodded, gasping for air in a coughing fit as soon as he felt Robin’s grip loosen around his throat. His body falling on its knees.

Robin glared down at him, still standing rather close, he waited for Will to glare up at him, “Bring me her friend, and if you want to kill her- kill her, I will grant you that.” He held up his finger in warning, “But you stay away from Regina. Now go out there and find her and don’t come back until you do.”

Will remained coughing on the ground, gasping for the very little air he could muster up, the last thing seeing being Robin’s boots as he walked out, shutting the door behind him.   
____________________

“Agh!” Emma laid back as she tried to sit up, still feeling very sore from being stitched up. Even if her stitches were already healing. And the fact that she hadn’t moved for a good amount of time, didn’t help matters.

But she tried again, grunting as she did so, rolling on her side this time, trying a different approach on her hands and knees. And, just as she was about to stand, she fell to the ground once again with a grunt.

“Regina?” She called out, the only answer being the howling of the heavy winds from outside. 

She tried again, standing slowly this time, taking in the basement of the house, taking in the quietness. Which she didn’t like one bit of. “Regina?!” She called out a bit louder, with hopes that maybe Regina was just upstairs feeding the horse.

Another grunt escaped the blonde as she bent down to reach for her backpack, placing each arm within each sleeve of it. Her head turned towards her left, seeing her revolver, some ammo and a bottle of pills laid out on top of an old school TV. Her brow furrowing, reaching for her weapon.

Clearly, Regina was gone, and had taken her other weapons with her. But not before she made sure to leave her armed with her revolver and some medicine to chew down on if she were to awake.

Her questions then being: Why? Maybe she went out to hunt for some food and needed the bow? Maybe she got lost?

_No!_ She shook her head, trying to analyze the events. Regina wouldn’t get lost. And she certainly would leave her here to fend for herself. That being said, something must’ve happened. Probably not- but Emma always went with her gut instinct and right now her gut instinct was shouting for her to pop a few of those pills and get her ass moving.

She only wished she knew how much time has passed since Regina left.

Opening up the cylinder to her revolver, she checked for ammo, shaking the empty shells out, and loading the ones that were still good back in, along with a few more she held within her hand. Clicking the cylinder back and dropping the empty casings to clank on the ground by her feet, she reached for the bottle of pills next. Not even bothering to read the label as to what they were for or exactly how many to take. 

The pills rattled as she twisted the cap off, and dropped at least two white round pills in her hand before popping them into her mouth, instantly chewing down on them and swallowing.

She made her way up, her only weapon strapped safely to her hip. The chill inside the house became more and more noticeable with each step she climbed. Reaching for the kitchen counter, she leaned forward in a grunt, feeling a bit of soreness and a pinching sensation against her muscle. 

Her complexion had more color to it and the fever had gone down. 

Thank God for that, if not she would be looking to catch pneumonia out here with this cold.

“Where the hell did you go, Regina?” She muttered, her hand placed on her stomach, standing back up right and pressing on through the house, after seeing no sign of the brunette or Rocinante anywhere else inside.

Against the counter, she spotted her rifle, quickly checking it for ammo and strapping it onto her backpack. Well, at least she left that. 

Heading into the garage next and seeing it empty alarmed her. No Regina, no horse. 

The next thing Emma did was lift up the garage door in a grunt, the cold hitting her immediately as she did so. Snow was beginning to fall from the skies, coating her blonde hair, along with her backpack and jacket. Her surroundings were too quiet for her liking. 

“Regina?!” She yelled out this time, getting nothing but the howling of the wind.

_“She’s over there!”_

Emma quickly took cover up against an old car, her revolver withdrawn, her body staying low against the bullets fired her way.

Who the fuck were these guys and what did they want with her? Whoever they were, she knew one thing for sure. They had Regina.

Emma’s lip twitched in sudden anger, raising from her cover, firing a single shot that killed one of Robin’s men instantly. She duck again for cover, hearing the other’s speaking among themselves.

_“Shit! She’s armed. Take cover!”_

Shots were fired her way once again, all impacting the vehicle.

Emma grunted, lying face down on the ground, her body slithering underneath the truck. She placed her revolver back against her hip, reaching for her rifle next, looking through the scope. Once the next man so much as peeked his head out, she took the shot, seeing his brains splatter from the back of his head.

_"Goddamn it! Someone shoot her!”_

The blonde slithered quickly from underneath the truck, quickly moving forward, taking cover against a tree trunk. She peeked out, firing two shots at random as more of a warning.

“Where is she?!” She shouted, peeking out again before quickly moving ahead, taking cover against a wooden fence that led into a space with more houses. The run taking much needed air out of her. She leaned up against the fence, panting for breaths.

She had to keep moving. She needed to find Regina, no matter what it took.

Pulling the bolt back on her rifle, she held the weapon tight to her grip, taking aim and waiting, slowly peeking out. At the next sight her eyes drank in, she fired a single shot, followed by another, killing two more.

_“Fall back!”_ One of them shouted.

Emma moved quickly, slowly grunting as her soreness still remained present, nearing the two dead bodies on the ground, feeling around their coat pockets for any ammo. Her hand froze, feeling the barrel of a gun being pressed to her head, hearing the cocking of the weapon, followed by a male voice.

“Don’t do anything stupid.”

Her eyes glared up at the man, seeing the weapon tremble, her hand grabbed at the man’s wrist, breaking it as a shot was fired at random just above her head. 

“Ah!” The man screamed out in pain, grunting as he was then held in a lock by the blonde herself, feeling the same barrel of his own weapon pressed to his temple.

“Where is she?” Emma’s voice hissed, her eyes alert.

“Please. I don’t know anything, okay?” His voice trembled.

Emma’s hand came up, blocking the man’s knife from attempting to stab her in the face, her other hand striking him hard on the head with the butt of his own weapon, knocking him to the floor. 

The man raised up his hand, “Please, no-!”

Firing a single shot to his face, he was dead and out like a light.

The blonde groaned, feeling her soreness creep up on her with such a big movement, “One way or another, you’re going to tell me where she is!” She shouted, moving on through an empty cabin, holding onto the man’s handgun. She took cover, peeking out through a window. Taking in the quietness of her surroundings, she jumped out the very window, jumping over a small fence where she felt Will’s arms wrap around her in a tight hold.

“Got you!” Will hissed, holding onto her squirming body, his eyes looking ahead at another one of his men, “Finish her off!”

Emma glared at a knife the man was holding, her leg coming up, the end of her boot impacting the man’s groin.

“Ah, shit!” Will exclaimed, grunting in pain as he felt the blonde slam his back against one of the cabin’s.

Emma grabbed onto Will’s jacket, slamming his head against the cabin, knocking him out cold. Next, with a pissed off grunt, she kicked the other one in the face, his mouth drawing blood that spat against the snow.

“Agh!” She grunted, falling to her knees next to the man who’s head was spinning from her kick. She grabbed onto the man’s jacket, standing to her feet, “You’re both coming with me.” She hissed.

“Let me go… I’ll fuck you up…” He murmured rather weakly, feeling his body being dragged across the snow. Not knowing the torture that awaited them.  
____________________

“Ugh! Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!” With every grunt there was a punch being delivered right to his face, directly from Emma’s fist. He could see her body hovering his, grabbing him to sit him up against the wall. The cold not bothering his face one bit as it ached and bled all over. He was sure his nose was broken.

“You wait here.” Emma grunted standing to her feet, grabbing a chair and placing it in front of a tied up Will, who had blood running down his face as well after a good beating. “Now…” She glared his way, taking a seat right in front of him, “Is she alive?”

“What woman?” Will’s breath shuttered, breathing out a cloud of puffed out breath as a storm was beginning to pick up, “I don’t know any woman-ah!”

Emma’s hand twisted the knife she had jammed right into the back of his knee, slowly, causing him to cry out in agony.

“AAAH!!” Will cried out, his head slumping down.

Her hand cupped his chin, forcing his head to remain up, “Focus, right here.” Her dark green eyes glaring into his, staring right into his soul, inches apart from his, “Right here. Or I’ll pop your fucking knee off.” Her voice was low, almost a growl, “Where’s Regina?”

Will nodded, actual tears streaming down his face, “Okay…” his breath trembled, “She’s alive. She’s… She’s Robin’s newest pet.”

Emma’s lip quivered in anger, her hand twisting the knife harder, feeling the blade of the knife scraping against his bare knee cap.

“Aahhhh!”

“Where?” Emma growled, glaring into his eyes.

Will released a grunt, mumbling out his answer, “In the town, in the town.” His eyes grew wide as Emma pulled the knife out of him without warning, holding it up to his mouth. “Please- God! I swear, I’m telling you the truth!”

Emma muffled his screams, placing the handle of the knife into his mouth. Next she held out the map he had been carrying with him, “Now, you’re going to mark it on the map.” She glared into his eyes in warning, “And it better be the exact same spot this other asshole points to.” She spat, “Mark it.” Holding the map closer to him, she felt the tip of the knife scrape against the paper.

Will spat out the knife after marking the spot, “It’s right there. You can verify it- go ask him. Go on.”

Emma stood from her chair, walking calmly behind Will.

“I’m not lying, I swear! Hell, he’ll tell you. I swear, she’s- agh!” His eyes bulged out of his head, his throat gasped for breath.

Emma grunted in anger, her arm wrapped around the man’s throat like an anaconda. His feet lifting up from the floor due to all her strength.

While the other guy on the floor squirmed, trying his best to cut loose from the rope that kept his hands attached behind his back, watching in fear as Will’s life was slowly drained from his body. A loud pop! Being the only sound left of him just as Emma snapped his neck back, dropping him onto the floor.

Emma bent down, reaching for a pipe that was by the floor, scraping it against the old wood, standing and glaring down at the other guy.

“Fuck you, bitch. He told you what you wanted to know.” His voice trembled, “I’m not telling you shit.”

“That’s alright.” Her knuckles turned white, her grip tight around the cold metallic object, “I believe him.”

“Hey, no- wait!”

“Agh!” Emma grunted, swinging the pipe against the man’s face with no mercy or any ounce of regret. Her eyes seeing the man’s blood splatter across the floor and walls, as well as some specks on her face.  
____________________

“Robin!” One of his men shouted, running up to him in a pant.

“Was she found?” He asked him, seeing him nod in confirmation, “Well, let’s see her-”

“Hang on.” He held up his hand, “There’s something you need to know.” He paused, sighing, “It seems, she killed every one of our men that went out there. Except for one, who’s lying in the clinic right now.”

“Will?” Asked Robin.

He shook his head, “I’m sorry, man. Will was found with a broken neck, and Tuck was beaten to death. His brains were all over the place.”

Robin’s jaw clenched, his lip curling up in anger, “Come with me, and tell no one of this.”

He nodded, following Robin down the dark hall.  
____________________

Robin’s eyes feasted on Regina’s sleeping form, “Give me your keys.” He held out his hand, feeling as the cold objects were placed in his palm. The lock clicked open, the gate screeched as he pulled the door apart. “Rise and shine, beautiful!” He hissed, pulling Regina up by her jacket, pushing her out the door. 

Regina struggled, kicking and fighting back, “Let go of me!”

“Come on- ah!” 

The other one held onto Regina’s form, while Robin delivered a punch right at her stomach after she had bit down at his bandaged, broken thumb.

“Get her on the table!” Robin ordered, holding onto the brunette’s other side, while she was lifted and slammed hard against the table by both. “Hold her down.” 

“No, no, please!” She pleaded, panting for each breath.

Robin glared, reached for the butcher knife, raising it up, “I warned you.” He hissed.

“I’m infected!” Shouted the brunette.

“What?” Robin’s eyes glared at the other guy, then back down at the brunette.

“I’m infected… and now so are you.”

Both shared a smirk. 

“Right.” Said Robin.

“Roll up my sleeve and see for yourself.” Said Regina, “Look at it!”

Robin chuckled, “Alright.” He slammed the blade of the knife hard against the table, inches away from the brunette’s face, “I’ll play along.” His features became serious as soon as he pulled back on her sleeve, exposing the bite mark on her arm.

“How did you put it?” Regina’s head tilted, “Everything happens for a reason, right?” The corners of her lips tilting up into a tiny smirk.

“What the hell is that, Robin?” Asked the other guy, taking a step back from the table.

“She would have turned by now, it can’t be real!” Robin snapped.

“It looks pretty fucking real to me!”

Just as Robin glanced down at his bite mark on his hand, Regina quickly reached over for the butcher knife, swinging it into the other guy’s chest.

Robin fired a shot, withdrawing his gun as the brunette rolled her body off the table.

Another shot was fired, spotting her run towards another room.

Regina leaned against the wall in a pant, her head turning towards her knife. Lucky break, she thought to herself, not wasting any time in reaching for it and jumping out of the first window she spotted ahead of her onto the coldest blizzard ever.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all who have reviewed on this story! It has been one wild ride to write. This next chapter, for all my gaming readers who follow the game, ya'll know what's coming regarding Robin, I changed it up a bit to make it a bit more sinister. Just like playing that part in the game, writing it out made my hands shake lol gets me every time. Anyways, happy reading! :) For my reviewer who asked if I will write a part 2. Yes, that is my plan, and no, Emma will not suffer the same fate that Joel did.

The wind had picked up so fast, it stung Regina on any exposed skin. In all her days of life, she had never seen a blizzard this bad. Nor been in one for that matter. It was so bad, it stung her eyes, preventing her from seeing anything for miles. 

Two gun shots caused her to crouch, quickly running ahead, luckily finding shelter inside a hardware store. 

_“There’s nowhere to run, Regina.”_ Robin’s voice echoed in the distance. _“You might as well come on out.”_

The windows were fogged and iced over, and the store was nice and dark, which was something Regina was thankful for. She remained crouched down, taking a moment to breathe and compose herself from the earlier rush. Her knife gripped tightly in her hand. 

Suddenly, her eyes picked up on two figures standing just outside the hardware shop. Their voices muffled.

_“She’s infected.”_ Robin told another.

_“What?”_

_“The woman, she’s infected and she ran away.”_

_“Fuck. This is bad, Robin.”_

_“I need you to round up everyone who isn’t armed and get them to start clearing out of here. We’re going to find her and we’ll kill her.”_

Regina could see more than one figure scatter all over, “Shit. I need a gun.” She whispered to herself, heading out of the hardware store and into another that was right next door. Carefully moving along the dark, shadowed areas.

She made her way out of the next store, climbing out the window, out into the blizzard again. She could hear bells tolling in the distance. She remained low, spotting one, two, three of Robin’s men, all scattered out looking for her. She waited, thankful that at least this blizzard was keeping them from seeing her at all.

_“Anyone see her?”_

_“Nothing. How does Robin expect us to find her in this goddamn blizzard?”_

_“Beats me. Robin’s gone off the deep end over this bitch. I say we find her, take care of her ourselves and cast a vote on a new leader when we all get back home.”_

_“Let’s find her first. I’m freezing my ass off out here.”_

Making a quick run for it, she spotted more of Robin’s men. They were fucking everywhere. There was no way she could fight them all and get away. Not in this fucking cold. If only Emma were here, she knew she would have a chance. They were always a great team together.

She hid behind a moving truck, spotting a single one making his way up the stairs. Slowly and quietly, she followed, going unnoticed, her knife in hand. 

She may not be able to kill them all, but she was taking at least one down.

Regina waited until she was to the top of the stairs, pouncing, literally pouncing on the man’s back- like a cat- her knife jamming into his neck three times fast.

_“There she is! Shoot her!”_ Another shouted, taking the brunette completely by surprise.

She grabbed a hold of the man’s gun, firing two random shots back before taking off running in between two buildings.

_“Where the fuck did she go?!”_ A voice echoed, having lost sight of her due to the blizzard.

Rapidly panting, Regina climbed up a dumpster and in through an open window, landing hard on her hands and knees. Leaning back against a reception desk that looked to belong to another lodge house, she checked the gun for ammo. Her eyes closed momentarily, taking in a much needed breather.

_For fuck sake, will this nightmare never end?_ Her mind screamed. The answer of course, was never. Maybe someday, when Emma was up and walking again and up to her old ways, they would be able to get away from this fucking town, maybe even the city and settle down somewhere quiet. A nice house out in the middle of nowhere, where it would just be them two. Emma sitting outside on the front porch, playing quiet melodies on her guitar, while she brought her out a fresh hot cup of coffee. Sharing the same bed, cuddling each other with nothing but the warmth of their bodies and breeze from an open bedroom window. Growing as old as life would allow them too- together.

After a few more breaths, she stood back on her feet, moving quietly through a set of booths, glass crunching underneath her feet from a broken plate. No matter what it took, she was getting out of here. She was getting back to Emma.

Just before her, a few more steps across the room, Regina noticed a glass door. The bright daylight entering through it, along with the white color of the snow. Not wasting anymore time, she ran right towards the door, pushing it open, only to be pushed back and held onto by Robin.

She grunted, struggling in the man’s arms, feeling her back slam against one of the booths as he tossed her back, watching her fall to the floor. His hands cold from the breeze.

“You’re so easy to find.” Robin chuckled, picking the brunette back up to her feet, holding on tighter, even as she squirmed.

“Let go!” She freed one of her arms, only to have it captured and her gun taken away from her and tossed across the room.

“Hold still!” Robin hissed against her hair, his hot breath tickling at her ear in a way that sent chills up her spine.

Regina grunted, not attempting to stop, to put up a fight. She’d be damned if she was dying this way. “Let… go!” She yelled out, jamming her knife into the man’s thigh, feeling his arms loosen up from around her form.

“Ahhh!” Robin yelled out in pain, falling to his knees against the floor, his eyes following the brunette as she quickly ran and hid beneath the darkness of the booths.

Good thing the room was only lit up by a couple of gas lamps that were set around the lodge. So there were plenty of corners for her to hide.

Robin chuckled a sinister chuckle, seeing his bloody hand raise up from cupping the wound on his thigh. Almost as if he were delighted she had hurt him again and that it was Regina who did it.

“That was a good one, Regina. It really, really was.” He grunted as he stood to his feet, weapon in hand, limping with each calm step he took, “It’s alright. I forgive you.” He smirked, his eyes looking for any movement around the booths, “You can run all you want. There’s nowhere to go.”

Regina moved along as quietly as possible, knife in hand, bloody blade. She quickly hid underneath a table, covering her mouth to hush her breathing, listening to the heavy footsteps of Robin walk just behind her booth, which was covered by a divider, causing him to miss her. But even his voice alone gave her chills.

“In fact,” He leaned over a booth, keeping an eye for the brunette, “I think the only way to make it out of here alive is for you to kill me.”

That would be a sick pleasure Regina would be happy to fulfill for him. She wanted to kill him.

Her heart was racing inside her chest, but what really made it jump was seeing one of the lanterns fly across the room, the fire within it spreading out just before the two main doors.

Another chuckle was heard coming from Robin, “I know you’re not infected. No one who is, fights this hard to stay alive.” He tossed another lantern against the front door, watching the flames rise a little higher. 

Regina’s hand reached over for a machete that was on the ground. Probably belonging to one of Robin’s men. Whatever the result, she was thankful for it.

Robin’s eyes took in his surroundings, “Regina?” he called out, voice low, a tiny smirk appearing on his lips.

The brunette was startled by a sudden gun shot fired by Robin’s weapon. Glass shattering in the distance.

“You know, my men found your friend.” 

Regina froze, her breathing completely stopped. _Emma’s awake? She’s out here? Was she captured?_

“She was in bad shape. If you come on out I promise to take you to her, you can see her.”

_Fuck! How did he know she was injured?_ She shook her head, _No! It’s a trick, he’s just bullshitting. Wild guess that Emma was hurt. No one knows, except for the asshole that was killed with that fall she took- and he’s dead._

Robin’s head looked off to the side, hearing glass shattering just across. He fired a shot from his gun, smirking and in silence he climbed onto a table to one of the booths, and waited…

It was quiet. Regina had tossed a piece of glass off in the distance in hopes of scurrying him away. Maybe she had. She slowly crawled from underneath the table, hands and knees, feeling glass press right against her right knee cap.

“Hello, Regina.”

The brunette’s head turned to the sound of a low, sinister voice coming from Robin, his dark gaze burning holes right through her, all over. She was quick to stand on her feet, ready to make a run for it, only to pulled back and pounced on by Robin’s body weight.

“Agh!” Both yelled out, falling hard against the thin carpeted floor. The machete flying out of the brunette’s hand.

He smirked, overpowering her, holding onto her hands just as her nails wanted to scrape away at his face. “Ugh!” He groaned, feeling the brunette’s knee come up and struck him right on his testicles. Her hand reached over for the machete, swinging it against the back of his shoulder, feeling the blade pierce right through clothes and skin.

“Aaagh!” He yelled out, grabbing a good hold on Regina, “You bitch!” his bare fist coming up in the air and taking a fast swing at her face, blood splattering out of her mouth, knocking her out. “Aaagh!” He sat up, reaching back for the handle on the machete and pulling it out of his shoulder.

Robin slowly stood, reaching over his shoulder, feeling a piece of torn clothes and even though he couldn’t feel torn skin, he felt a great amount of pain. His hand came back in front of him, drenched in blood. His breathing turning a bit ragged, his face squinting up in pain, his eyes turning to a droopy blue. He took but one step until his body dropped to the floor next to the brunette, passing out.  
____________________

The storm of the blizzard cold stung her green eyes, it stung her face, stung her hands, even her breathing. Not to mention she couldn’t see a damn thing. There was nothing but a white cloud for miles covering this whole town like some type of force field. Spotting a mechanic shop, she hunched over, squeezing through the bottom opening of the garage door. She felt the soreness on that one, but she had to keep moving. She had to find Regina. No matter the cost.

_“Robin’s really losing his shit over this bitch. How does he expect us to find her out in this blizzard?”_

_“Relax, will you? The woman is infected and she’s out there. God knows what she will do. We just have to keep looking. The sooner we find her, the sooner we go on home.”_

_“Yeah, well, infected or not- she’s going to die out here anyway in this cold. I say we just go home. Fuck Robin.”_

Regina! Her mind shouted, her body pressed underneath the only car in the garage, her hands on the bare cold floor. Her lip curling in anger at Robin’s name. She needed to find her. God knows what this Robin guy wants to do to her- if he hadn’t done it already.

_“Will you quit your bitching? Stay here and let me know if you see anything. I’m going for a piss.”_

_“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”_

Emma’s eyes waited until she lost sight of the one who desperately needed to take a piss, following the boots on the one who remained inside the garage with her. She waited until she saw his feet walk past her, slithering out quietly and following behind him, until her hand reached over to cup his mouth, her knife hamming right into his kidney.

“Mmm!” His eyes wide at the feel of something piercing against his back again and again.

“Shit. Maybe this asshole’s right. We should just go home.” The other one mumbled to himself, zipping up the fly on his pants before returning to the garage, “Hey, shithead, you’re right, let’s go-” He paused at the sight of an empty garage. “Louis?”

He withdrew his weapon, his eyes growing scared, looking all over, taking in the silence of everything but the howling brush of wind.

“Hey, man! That’s not funny anymore, come on!” He barked, moving around the car. “Louis- agh!”

He yelled as from behind him he felt a sudden pull, his body being pinned down by the blonde inside the trunk of the car, a screwdriver being jammed right underneath his chin, pulling it out and jamming it right into his heart.

Emma hopped right out with a puff of breath, her hand on her stomach, really feeling the soreness now. After a few more breaths, she pressed on being stung by the snow flakes and hard breeze once again. 

Bells tolling, the same ones Regina heard echoed in the distance, their song getting closer and closer just as Emma kept up her walking. This place was a maze, especially in this blizzard, but she would find Regina, even if she had to kill every last one of Robin’s men to do it.

She entered another shop for a bit of shelter, crouching down as soon as she heard voices coming from outside.

_“Where the hell is Robin? We aren’t ever going to find her. My guess is she’s already dead.”_

_“Let’s hope they both are.” He scoffed, “I’m sheltering from this cold. This is bullshit.”_

_“I’m leaving, Robin has the hots for this bitch, he can look for her himself.”_

Emma waited, hiding in the dark, listening attentively to his footsteps as they grew closer and closer. She moved quietly, waiting for him to come around the counter.

“What the fu- agh!” He exclaimed, being surprised by the blonde and her knife, jamming right into his throat.

Emma’s body fell right on top of his, grunting in pain and from exhaustion. She gathered up his bow and arrow, thanking whatever God placed this weapon before her before exiting the store and continuing out into the storm.

Now armed with a bow and a few arrows, Emma was able to take down one, then another, followed by a few more quietly and without alerting any of them. The last of them, Emma took down with a choke hold, and slamming his face against a brick wall. She took his machete, entering through a steel door. Switching her flashlight on in the dark room, she could see shelves filled with folded clothes, backpacks and shoes.

Her brows knit as she stepped forward to one of the shelves, grabbing a hold of Regina’s backpack, “Why the hell is Regina’s stuff here?” She murmured to herself, placing it back and moving through strands of plastic covering a doorway. Her eyes wide at the sight of three bodies, hanging from their ankles in their underwear, and faces bandaged up. “Jesus Christ. I have to find Regina.”

Emma opened a door, her hand lifting up before her face, shielding it from the brush of cold wind. Her eyes blinked, taking in the sight of a huge fire off in the distance.

“Regina.” She murmured, taking off running into the cold.  
____________________

The entire place was illuminated from the flames, providing some warmth. Coughs escaped the brunette’s lungs, who came to from being passed out for quite some time after her confrontation with Robin. Robin! Her eyes slowly opened, groans escaped her, slowly moving from the floor. 

Brown eyes looked around, seeing the flames that grew and no sign of Robin anywhere. Her eyes looked over at the machete she had struck him with, the blade still bloody. Slowly, she crawled towards the weapon, determined to get it before Robin came back, wherever he went.

If he woke up before her, why not kill her while she was passed out? 

“Ugh!” She groaned in pain, feeling a hard kick delivered to her stomach, her body lying against the floor.

“I knew you had heart.” Robin smirked, looking down at her, his hand reaching behind his shoulder, putting pressure to his wound, “It’s okay to give up. No judgement.”

“Ugh…” Regina groaned, crawling two more steps near the weapon.

Robin chuckled, “I guess not. Giving up really isn’t your style, is it?” He raised his foot, delivering another hard kick, right to her rib this time.

“Agh!” The brunette groaned, her body rolling over on its back. She released another grunt, feeling Robin’s body straddle her waist line, his hands gripping onto her wrists, pinning her to the floor- hard.

“You know, it’s okay to beg.” Robin chuckled, his face inches away from her own, his breath hot against her cheek, “I like a little begging.”

Regina struggled, feeling one of the man’s hands forcefully caress her stomach up to her breast, her hand pulling at his hair, “Get off of me!” She yelled out.

Robin held her hand down, yanking his head off to the side, chuckling, his voice low, “Keep fighting all you want. No one will hear you.” His body lifted off of her for a short minute, his hand reaching down his jeans, unzipping them.

“No! No, don't!” Regina stretched out her arm, the tips of her fingers barely touching the handle of the machete that went unnoticed by him.

“If you aren’t going to give me what I want willingly, then I’ll just take it!” He shouted, pulling up on her shirt that was tucked inside her jeans.

Regina’s eyes shut tight, her hand trying its best to stretch just a little more. It wasn’t until she felt Robin lean down, his lips brushing against the skin on her neck, that she bit down at his ear.

“Aaaaaghhh!” He yelled out, feeling a part of his ear being ripped off by the brunette’s bear teeth.

The taste of a warm iron taste overtaking the brunette’s mouth, spit and blood being spat against the man’s eyes, which made him sit up right. It was enough time for Regina to stretch enough to be able to grab onto the machete handle, swinging the blade right at his arm with full force.

“Aaagh, God!” Robin grabbed onto his arm, his body dropping to the side and off of Regina’s.

That’s when the brunette quickly straddled his form, and even beyond his screams, she stuck the man’s face again and again, endlessly with the bare blade of the machete. Each stuck ending in a loud, scared and angry grunt by her. Her eyes watching the man’s face disappeared with each hit of the blade.

“Regina!” Emma shouted, dropping the blade she held in her hand, her arms wrapping around the angry brunette’s form.

“No!” Regina grunted, struggling in the blonde’s arms, too angry and scared to realize it was her, she took two more swings at the man’s face. Blood splattering against her face.

“Stop! Stop!” Emma pleaded, her arms wrapping around her even harder. “Regina!”

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Regina struggled, feeling her arm being gripped by an even stronger grip.

Emma tossed the blade aside, holding onto the brunette’s shoulders, “It’s me! It’s me!” Her hands cupped the sides of her face, her green eyes glaring into the brunette’s eyes, which were still shut tight, “Gina! Look at me! Look at me!” She shouted.

Brown eyes shot open, her chest heaving in rapid breathing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

“Emma.” Regina’s voice broke, her arms wrapping around the blonde’s form, which felt like home.

Emma’s hand cupped the back of the brunette’s head, “It’s me.” She whispered, “It’s me.”

Regina cried out, her eyes looking back into green ones, her favorite pair which she had terribly missed, “Emma… he tried to- I had to… I had to-”

“Shhh, it’s okay.” Emma hugged her together, holding her in her arms, her cheek resting at the top of brunette hair, “It’s okay. I'm here. I’m here now. You’re safe.” Her eyes took in Robin’s mutilated form, her lip curling up in anger. 

It was in that moment Emma swore to herself, deep within her heart- she would never let anyone hurt her in anyway. 

Emma broke their hug, looking into her favorite pair of brown eyes that looked a little broken at the moment, “Let’s get the hell out of here. Yeah?”

Regina nodded, standing to her feet, glancing back at Robin’s dead body before holding onto Emma’s hand and walking out the two glass doors and into the blizzard.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive my being absent for a couple of days. Life has kept me a bit busy, but here is a new update on this story, which has had a lot of changes of my very own throughout its creation. For all my readers who are gamers & know this series very well, you will notice a lot of changes and additions of my very own that differ from the game. Particularly in the beginning. After the nightmare both our SQ ladies had to go through in the previous chapter, I figured I'd write them in a more calm one between them. Happy reading all! :) Can't wait to read your reviews. They feed a writer's soul and creativity so be sure to send them my way.
> 
> Note to all my gamers: Please keep spoilers to yourselves. Not everyone who is reading this story know anything about what's to come.

Regina hissed, gripping onto a piece of the blonde’s shirt, feeling the point along with the body of the needle pierce through her skin, followed by the thread. 

The wind howled around them, their shelter once again overtaken by silence instead of gun fire and shouts from Robin's men.

Regina’s hands were still a shaking mess, after the whole ordeal with Robin.

“Alright.” Emma dropped the supplies, setting them aside on the coffee table next to brunette, her hands slowly grabbed hold of her own. Her green eyes piercing through her. “Regina, look at me.”

Frightened brown eyes locked. Silence filling the room once again.

“You did what needed to be done.” She provided a gentle squeeze to the brunette’s hands, her voice soft and calm. “You can’t blame yourself, it’ll only eat you up more. It is no different than all those others who have died by our hands.”

“I know.” Regina nodded, eyes pooling with tears, “It’s not that.” Her lip quivered, her voice taking a long pause… “I just never thought… I never imagined anyone would-'' Her voice quieted after seeing and feeling the blonde’s soft and delicate touch.

Emma hesitated at first, of course and was careful how she approached her.

“The world- this world- is a terrible place. Shit happens. Unfortunately some that takes us time to cope with, but the most important thing is to not let it break you. No matter what shit it tosses at you. You can’t appear weak. Because the moment you do… you may as well be dead.”

It was in that moment when August came to mind- his words about normal people not being predictable at all. Scary.

Emma’s thumb wiped away at a fallen tear from the brunette’s cheek, feeling her lean in more to her gentle touch. 

Her touch alone certainly making a difference.

“Trust me, if you wouldn’t have killed him- I certainly would have.”

Regina released a low chuckle, “In a heartbeat, I know.”

Emma nodded, her lip quirking up into a tiny smirk, “Yeah.”

Regina sighed, “I had caught us a deer for when you woke up, it would be freshly cooked but…” She paused, looking away.

“Hm. Well, lucky for you…” Emma grunted, feeling soreness around her stomach while reaching for her backpack. Unzipping it, her hand reached within one of its pockets taking out a snickers bar, which caused Regina to release a chuckle.

“Our first shared food.” Regina smiled. Truly smiled since hours of the incident. She reached for the candy bar, ripping the paper. She held the bare candy before Emma, who tore it in half. Regina bit into the candy, savoring it slowly. “So… what happens now?”

Emma bit down on her piece of candy, “We find another place to lay low during this winter. If any of them decide to come back here, it’s best that they don’t find us. After the winter we can continue on our journey, find that hospital where the Fireflies might be.”

“Okay.” Regina nodded, her eyes not leaving her favorite pair of green.

“What is it?” Emma asked, practically seeing right through the brunette’s head and into her brain. She could see- hear her gears starting to turn.

After Regina remained quiet for a couple more minutes, Emma’s hand reached over, resting on the brunette’s shoulder.

“Regina?” Emma’s brows knitted at the sight of brown eyes watering before her, placing the rest of her chocolate down, taking her girlfriend’s hands in her own, “Hey. Hey, it’s alright. It’s over, okay? You don’t have to see him again-”

“It’s not that.” Regina chuckled, finding her worried expression adorable.

“What is it?”

Regina’s hand gently cupped the blonde’s cheek, her thumb caressing against her skin, her eyes locked.

“I thought…” Her voice a whisper.

“What?” Emma whispered.

A single tear fell from her cheek, “I thought I would never see you again.” She paused, “Since you and I began on this journey together, I’ve seen and experienced many things that scared the shit out of me. But nothing has come close to how frightened I’ve been when you became hurt and I was… I just felt helpless, completely helpless and-” her voice broke, “I wasn’t sure if you would ever wake up- and there were moments, there were moments where I thought you would never-”

“Gina, hey.” Emma’s arms pulled her into a hug. A very tight hug. “It’s okay. I’m here. Hey,” She chuckled, breaking their hug, her eyes locking onto brown ones, while her thumb brushed away Regina’s fallen tears, “Believe me, I don’t plan on dying for a very long time.”

Regina chuckled, “Emma, come on. I know what you’re trying to do, alright? You can’t promise that.”

Emma smiled, moving towards the couch, sitting beside the brunette, her arm draping around her shoulders, “You’re right I can’t. But I can promise you this…” She paused, her eyes locking on Regina’s again, “No matter happens, where this life takes us… I promise you to always be there beside you, having your back.”

It took one look for Regina to get completely lost.

“Always?” She asked in a whisper.

Emma nodded, “Always.”

Regina cuddled into the blonde’s embrace, her head resting against her shoulder, her arm draped around her form, careful not to hurt her.

“I love you, Emma.” She whispered, her eyes closing on her right after.

Next, green eyes hid behind closed eyelids, the blonde’s voice just as soft as Regina’s in its reply, “I love you too, Gina.”  
____________________

It didn’t take long for Spring to come around after that, both continuing on their journey. Regina still found herself shaken up at times, not as much as before, but some, which she would shake off and try to make the best of it. _‘Cope’_ , like Emma would tell her. It was the best she could do. Her hand still shook from time to time, but all it took was Emma’s touch for it to calm. Now, both women found themselves traveling by foot, and Regina found herself taking a pause to contemplate the city of Utah, about a mile or so from Salt Lake city.

The apocalypse sure had its perks. While driving along the freeway, your eyes would have to remain on the road all the time so there was really no way of ever taking in the beauty of another city, or wherever you were living. But now, stopping on the highest point of a freeway, she could really see it.

Her head turned to the soft touch of the blonde’s hand, followed by a soft _‘hey.’_

“Look,” Emma’s head turned, eyes re-reading the sign on the side of the freeway that read **Next Exit Hospital** , “We’re close. Let’s go.”

They were close. Now it wasn’t the constant torment that occupied Regina’s mind, but a ton of questions of what would happen now once they arrived? Would they need to go their separate ways? She didn’t want that. What would happen to her? What would Mal say? She certainly wouldn’t care about her finding love with Emma, of all people, but she would tell her what a waste of time it was. That was one of the reasons why Mal always refused to fall in love with her in the first place. While Regina… she did come to love her. Once.

The same set of questions raced through Emma’s mind in that moment. It was inevitable for questions not to linger in the back of their minds.

What would happen once they arrived? What would Mal say? Would she notice their attraction- their love for one another? Would she become jealous and fight her? Would she have to kill her? Could she?

The answer was yes. She wouldn’t hesitate. She wouldn’t hesitate to kill anyone over Regina. Ever.

But the one question that burned right into her mind, like a hot branding iron was, what would happen to Regina?

Sure, they could both turn around or head in a different direction and live their lives as happy as they were able to, but both were certain, especially Regina, she knew that if they didn’t show up, Mal would look for her. If she wasn’t already.

They walked past piles and piles of cars, hand in hand. Emma’s head turned as soon as she felt the brunette come to a sudden halt.

“What is it?” She asked, her eyes taking notice on the picture the brunette had been focusing on that was displayed on the side of a bus. It was of a rocket ship launching off into space.

Regina’s lip quirked up in a tiny smirk, “Do you remember what you wanted to be as a kid?” She asked, turning her gaze, finding a pair of gentle green eyes.

There was a moment of silence from the blonde, until a light chuckle escaped her, her cheeks a shade of pink.

“What?” Regina smiled, taking notice in the pink color of her cheeks becoming a shade of red. “ Come on, I promise I won’t laugh. Tell me.”

Green eyes looked back up from staring down at her feet, her voice a mumble of shyness, “Uh…”

Regina’s grin grew, her still joined hand shaking the blonde’s whole arm, “Come on.”

“Alright.” Emma paused, clearing her throat and swallowing the lump in her throat at the same time, “I wanted to be a… a singer.”

Regina chuckled, her grin growing impossibly large, “A singer? Really?”

Emma looked away, her cheeks burning.

“No, hey.” The brunette released another chuckle, pulling the embarrassed blonde back by her hand, “I’m not making fun, I promised I wouldn’t.” She smiled, “I like it,” her eyes connected with green, “It certainly would suit you. I mean, you have yet to sing for me again, but from the bit you allowed me to hear come out of your lungs- you don’t sound bad at all.”

Emma chuckled, “Alright, enough. Let’s get going.” She walked along, hand in hand with the brunette.

“If it makes you feel any better, I wanted to be an astronaut.” 

Emma’s boots scraped against the pavement as they came to a halt. Her eyes focused on the brunette’s, her brow raised, “An astronaut?” 

“What?” Regina chuckled, seeing the corner of the blonde’s lip curve into a tiny smirk, “Every kid wanted to be an astronaut. Or what, you’re telling me you never looked up at the sky and asked yourself what it was like up there?”

“I never took you for much of a-”

“Nerd?” Regina’s brow raised yet again.

Emma chuckled, “That’s not what I’m saying.”

She flashed a pearly white smile her way, “It’s alright. Not everyone knows that about me. Not even Mal, so consider yourself privileged.”

Emma smiled, continuing on their path past rusted and broken cars or parts. Her eyes focused on the brunette’s side profile. “Have you… given any thought about what you might say to her?” She asked. She had to. Emma didn’t know why, but it needed to be talked about.

Regina shrugged rather carelessly, “What’s there to say?” Her eyes locked on green, “I fell in love with you and that’s that. Whether she understands it or not, I’m no longer her concern. I stopped being her concern the day she turned me over to you and Ruby.” She chuckled.

“Ruby.” Emma murmured, smiling a tiny smile, “She knew, you know.” She let out a small chuckle, “I could deny it all I wanted, but ever since that first time we saw you busting through that door, knife in hand ready to strike at me…”

Regina grinned at the memory, her cheeks a shade of pink.

“Ruby knew you had me under your enchantment.”

And just when the brunette thought her cheeks couldn’t possibly get any redder- they did.

“Let’s be careful here. We’ll have to climb up.” Emma climbed one car, then another, until she was able to climb another bus that was blocking the other end of the freeway. Jumping right down after.

Regina followed her lead, doing the exact same thing, taking in the view of the hospital Mal had talked about. They were actually almost there.

“Well, there it is.” Emma breathed, pointing towards another building, “We ought to try that building there. Maybe we can cut through.” She grunted once she jumped off the bus, feeling the land hard on her feet. “Come on,” She held her hands up in the air, “The jump is a little high.”

Regina jumped, being caught right at the blonde’s embrace, her eyes locking, “Thanks.”

Emma continued their walk, her head turning towards another quarantine station, “Another town, another empty quarantine zone.” She spoke mostly to herself.

“It was inevitable, you know.” Regina spoke next, staring into the blonde’s eyes as she turned to glance her way, “You falling for me,” She teased, “I mean, you checked me out plenty of times.”

Emma chuckled, “Oh, like you didn’t check me out plenty of times.”

Regina scoffed, “I never said I didn’t. Besides, if I remember correctly you kissed me first.”

“Well, you pushed me and yelled at me.”

Regina stood with her hands placed on her hips, her brow raised, “You shouted too.”

Both shared a much needed laughter. A laughter that did them plenty good.

Once they entered the building, they looked around. The floors were covered in leaves from the broken roof top and walls. Pictures that hung around the walls were broken or fallen. The sun streamed in beautifully through the broken rooftop. It had pictures of different animals, which gave it away at being a zoo once. Their only exit of course, had been blocked.

“Let’s get you up there,” Emma stood by a wall, near the broken rooftop, “I see a ladder, you can bring it down for me to climb.”

“Sounds good.” Regina happily replied, thankful that throughout their journey, Emma had been more than opened to have more than one heartfelt conversation. She was thankful because that kept her mind busy instead of stewing on her incident with Robin. So, she would gladly keep her talking. She figured, just a couple of conversations more and she would be able to push the man’s face deep into the depths of her mind.

As Emma boosted her up the second floor, she looked up at the brunette, noticing that Regina froze, holding the ladder in mid air, “Regina?” She called out to her.

“Oh, my God.” Regina breathed out, a smile spreading across her lips, “Emma, you have to see this!”

“What is it?” Emma took a sudden step backward, seeing the ladder drop, almost near her feet as a result of being let go by the shocked brunette. “Regina?” She called out, picking the ladder back up from the floor and placing it against the wall to climb.

“You have to see this.” Regina took off running with a smile spread across her face.

Emma ran right after her, following her into another room and down a catwalk. “What are you looking at?”

“Come on. Hurry.” Regina beckoned her, standing by a door and pointing straight ahead. “Look.”

Thin lips parted in shock, her eyes shining with glee at the mere sight of a giraffe standing just a few feet away from them, munching on the leaves that had grown around and inside the broken window of the building.

“Is this real?” Asked Regina, never having experienced seeing a giraffe that close before. She wouldn’t have even thought there would be anymore around after years of living in the apocalypse. It definitely was the most beautiful and angelic sight she had ever witnessed.

Both women exchanged a look, matching smiles spread across their lips.

“What are you doing? Don’t scare it.” Regina whispered, watching as Emma began walking ever so quietly towards the animal.

“I won’t.” She whispered back, counting her steps, careful not to spook it. Carefully and slowly she stretched out her hand, her palm coming in contact with the animal’s fur.

Regina’s smile was just as wide as Emma’s was in that moment.

Emma beckoned her, her voice still a whisper, “Come. It’s alright.”

Regina moved carefully towards the animal, her hand carefully moving towards it, her fingers caressing it’s cheek, feeling the vibrations of each chew it took on those leaves. “Hey, there.” She whispered, her head turning towards the blonde, their grins mirrored. 

As the giraffe moved along, so did the brunette.

“Come on, let’s follow it.” Regina’s voice echoed once she entered a door that led to a pair of stairs.

Emma chuckled, following her with no argument to be had, “Regina, slow down.” She pushed her way through a steel door that led to the rooftop. Her body leaning beside the brunette’s right against the edge, taking in the field of green grass, tall and short, and trees, along with five more giraffe’s.

“At least it has friends.” Regina smiled, her eyes focused on the group of giraffe’s traveling together. “Isn’t it beautiful? Almost like a miracle.”

Emma’s eyes were trained on the brunette’s beautiful features. “It’s the most beautiful sight I’ve seen in years.”

Regina turned her head, realizing that the blonde was no longer talking about the giraffe’s. Just as well as she knew, that she was worried about something. So she waited for her to speak.

“We don’t have to do this.” Said Emma, her voice filled with concern as to what would happen once they arrived at the hospital.

Regina brushed back a strand of hair, “What’s the other option?”

Emma tucked her hands in her pockets, “We can go back to Graham’s. We can just… disappear, you and me and just move on from all this.”

The corner of her lip twitched into a tiny smirk, her eyes displaying a loving look within them, her hand cupping the blonde’s cheek. “I would love nothing more. But after all we’ve been through, after…” She paused, her eyes closing as she released a sigh, “After what I had to do. We owe it to Mal to try. It can’t be for nothing.”

Emma sighed, nodding in understanding.

“Look, Emma, I know you’re scared. I do- I’m scared to, not knowing what more awaits me- us.” Regina paused, “But, if there is a slight chance I can save humanity- make a difference in this fucked up world then… I owe it to her to try.”

There was that bravery that Emma loved so much.

“Well, whatever happens… just know I’m not leaving without you.” Said Emma.

Regina chuckled, “I wouldn’t want it any other way. And after all this is over and I talk things out with Mal, you have my word that we’ll go anywhere you want. And it’ll be just us, just like we always talked about,” Her smile grew at the sight of Emma’s own big smile, “We’ll find a two story house, build it together from the ground up, sand it, paint it, the whole thing.”

Emma chuckled, loving the sound of them having a place of their own they could both call home.

“We’ll fight about what color we want on it and who’s turn it is to do laundry outside in the backyard.” She chuckled, her smile growing, “We’ll wake up in each other’s arms each morning and go to sleep after making passionate love each night.”

“Each night, huh?” Emma chuckled lightly.

Regina nodded, taking the blonde’s hands within her own, “We’ll sit out on the porch late at night where you sip on your coffee and play me some tunes on your guitar.” Her brow raised, “Maybe even sing to me some more.”

This time, Emma let out a small laugh, “Technically, Graham is the better singer.”

Regina wrapped her arms around the blonde’s form, feeling Emma’s own arms automatically find their place around her own form. Their eyes locking even more onto one another.

“You really want this with me?” Emma asked.

“Who wouldn’t?” Regina asked, a smile tugging on both corners of her lips, “Besides these flannel shirts on you really make you irresistible to me.” Her ears took in the rich sound of Emma’s laughter, “I’m afraid you aren’t getting rid of me that easy. You’re stuck with me.”

Emma sighed, relieved to know that Regina really wanted to be with her. Their feeling was mutual.

“Well, I can live with that.” She said, placing a few peppered kisses on the brunette’s plump lips before heading out the door and back into the building.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe this story is almost coming to its end. Tomorrow the last chapter will be posted and up for reading. This has been a fantastic journey that you have all allowed me to take along with you. This chapter contains major changes of my own that I hope you will all enjoy all the same. Happy reading! :)

Emma chuckled, taking in the outside camps, all tied up together, next to one another. A plastic cover used as a roof. “Deja vu. When this whole thing started, and everything went to shit with the world, I stayed in a place just like this.” She shook her head, “It’s amazing how the entire world can crumble in the blink of an eye.”

“Was this right after you lost Lily?” Regina asked.

“Yeah…” Emma sighed, “It was.” Her head looked down, feeling the brunette’s hand provide her bicep a gentle squeeze.

“I’m so sorry, Emma. I can understand now what it’s like to lose someone you love. It’s a horrible feeling.”

“It’s alright, Regina.” Emma smiled, taking a moment’s pause before deciding to open up a little more about Lily. “Things were rough with Lily for a long time.”

Regina’s eyes gazed towards Emma, taking in her side profile, “What happened?” She asked, quite curious to know more about that relationship Emma kept locked away for a long time. Not to pry, but it did eat away at her curiosity.

“Uh…” She still felt a light sting at the memory, but to her surprise it wasn’t so hurtful anymore. “We just lost that sense of trust a relationship is built on.” She cleared her throat, “We were together since High School, and I had plans, big ones.” She paused, “But, it turned out Lily’s plans went in a slightly different direction.” She chuckled.

“She hurt you that bad?” Regina didn’t have to look into her eyes to see the pain build on the blonde’s face.

“Well, she can’t be judged by her mistake now. Turns out she met this guy and well, you know.”

Regina nodded, understanding perfectly, “She cheated?”

“Yeah.” Emma nodded, “Yes, she did. Of course, she was brave enough to tell me about it, I’ll give her that.”

The brunette’s brows raised, “Well, that was honest of her, at least.”

Emma smirked, “Well, after she ended up pregnant, she kinda had to be.” Her smirk grew wider at the brunette’s surprised look.

“And after everything, you forgave her?” Regina scoffed, “You were practically a saint.”

A laughter escaped her, “No. No, I… believe me I would have thrown her out. I did actually, but that mistake was hers to make, not the baby’s you know. And Lily and I practically grew up together, so I couldn’t just leave her to fend for herself. She was alone, didn’t have any other friends except Graham and myself. Plus I…” She hesitated to say the next phrase.

Regina’s head tilted, the corner of her lip tilting up into a tiny smirk, “It’s okay, you can say it. You loved her.”

Emma smiled a bit shyly, “Yes, I did.” She chuckled, leaning against a car, her eyes meeting Regina’s, “You know before everything went to shit I was cold with her. So cold.” Her head turned to the side, looking away from Regina’s gaze, “She tried so many times to mend the awkwardness of our relationship between us, but I never once cared to try.”

Regina listened patiently, watching as pools of tears formed underneath her green eyes.

Emma’s eyes looked down at her broken watch, providing Regina with a sad smile, “She gave me this on the night of my birthday, which happened to be the night that the end of the world started. I had gotten home from a late shift at work at the station and she was asleep on the couch.” She paused, exhaling hard, “That was the first time in a long time that I ever joked around with her or hugged her.”

Regina couldn’t think of anything else to do but reach out and hug her.

Emma’s eyes closed, her arms wrapping instantaneously around the brunette’s form, without a second thought.

“Listen, Regina,” Emma broke their hug, her eyes locking on brown ones, “I want to apologize if I ever-”

“Don’t.” Regina shook her head, completely understanding, “I understand why you felt the need to protect your heart. We’ve been over this before, remember?”

“Well, whatever else the world brings our way, whatever mess we get ourselves into… I promise you that will never happen with us.” Her eyes connected with Regina’s, “I won’t let us be torn apart by anything. Ever.”

Regina’s brow raised, “You better not,” She said in warning, “I did get you out of that university lab and saved your ass more than once, you owe it to me to get married.”

Emma smiled, “Come on, let’s get a move on.”

Regina followed her only a few steps until she reached for her arm, “Hey, Emma. I, I have something for you.” She dug within her backpack, her expression showered with a bit of shame as she withdrew a picture.

“What is it?” Her brows knitted in wonder.

“Just don’t get mad, okay? Kathryn actually showed it to me and I sort of took it for you.” She sighed, handing the picture to the blonde, who picked it off her hands.

Emma’s eyes watered up again, a lump forming in her throat with the sight of the same picture Graham had shown her of her and Lily. The corner of her lip quirking into a smile, “I guess no matter how hard you try… you can’t escape your past.” Green eyes met with Regina’s, “Thank you.”

Once they pressed on, both came to a stop as they neared a tunnel- a dark tunnel- with faint growling. Both women exchanged a quick look with another before continuing, quietly and carefully as water sang just below their feet.

They both must have counted about ten to twelve infected, scattered around, plus a bloater. 

“There’s too many of them.” Regina whispered, turning her head towards the blonde, “What do we do, Emma?” She asked, practically seeing the gears in her brain turning, already thinking up a plan.

Emma did have a plan and she hoped with every fiber of her being that it would work.

She ripped a piece of her shirt, sticking inside the gas tank of a van that miraculously- still had gas inside it.

Regina changed the gear shift of the van to neutral, quickly moving behind it, her eyes on Emma, who withdrew her knife, “Alright, now what?” Her eyes grew wide at the sight of the blonde cutting the palm of her hand with the blade of her knife, smearing it alongside the van. “What are you doing?” She asked her.

Emma smeared her hand across one last time, before placing her knife back and reaching for her lighter, “Trust me.” She clicked it, watching the flame come to life, “When I say push, help me push.”

Regina nodded, watching her near the flame towards the piece of her shirt to light it up.

“Push.” She grunted, placing her back against the back doors of the van along with Regina. It took them quite a bit of strength to get it moving at first, but their time was short and they needed to move quickly.

Heads of the infected turned, some already walking their way towards the moving van. Especially the bloater. The scent of Emma’s blood already striking hard at their senses.

Emma’s head turned towards the piece of shirt, that was burning fast, making her give the van one last big push, “Move! Quick!” She grabbed the brunette by the arm, running and jumping out of the way. Both their eardrums pounding from the explosion that happened before them, leaving the blonde to throw her body against Regina’s protectively, their clothes wet from the watered ground.

It was a risky task, but it had worked, taken care of the infected that quickly surrounded the van, exploding them to bits.

“Holy shit.” Regina chuckled, her eyes taking in the massive flames, “I can’t believe it actually worked.” Her head turned towards Emma, “How did you know that would work?”

“I didn’t. I honestly was hoping for the best of luck.” She smirked, holding up her fist before her girlfriend, “Endure and survive, right?”

Regina chuckled, “Endure and survive.” She bumped her fist against Emma’s, standing up to her feet at the same time as her.

“I think we got them all.” Green eyes looked towards a truck blocking the way, “We can climb that truck, get across.”

And they did, coming towards a more deeper tunneled area, in which the further they went, the deeper the water became. Emma led Regina through, luckily there were cars with the roofs exposed, enough for the brunette to walk on. Until they came towards another blocked part of the tunnel.

Emma held out her hand towards Regina, “Come on. We’ll have to swim underneath.” Her eyes connected with worried brown ones, “I won’t let go of your hand.”

Regina nodded, “Okay.” She took the blonde’s hand, joining her inside the deep waters.

“Ready?” Emma asked, inhaling a sharp breath of air along with her and swimming down below, through the opened doors of a subway train. Both catching their breaths as they quickly swam back up.

“Emma.” Regina smiled, glancing up, “Look.”

Emma glanced up, her eyes taking in the sight of the hospital, which was a bit closer. Her eyes glancing towards Regina next.

“We made it.”

Both moved to a more grounded edge, Regina following Emma through a door, “Let’s cut through here. There’s no way we can climb that wall.”

“Hey, that’s a good idea once we are done with Mal and have our own place.”

Emma looked over her shoulder, “What’s that?”

“You can teach me how to swim.” Regina smiled.

A chuckle escaped her, “You got it.” She nodded, “Come on, there’s a ladder over there.” She allowed Regina to climb up first, following right behind her up to a second floor.

Regina came to a stop, hearing a bit of a rough water current, filling up eighteen wheeler's to the very top. “Shit.” Her head turned towards the blonde, her hand instinctively grabbing onto hers, “We can’t possibly make this.”

“We can make it.”

Her eyes bulged out of her head, “Are you crazy? How are we-?”

“Just follow my lead and hang on tight.” Green eyes pierced right through brown. Emma’s foot stepped onto one of the trucks, then another, her hand grabbing on to the brunette’s, “Be sure to step right where I’m stepping.”

“Okay.” Regina’s heart fell right out of her chest and onto her feet, her eyes watching her feet all the time and Emma’s to make sure she didn’t screw it up. After all, she didn’t come this far to die drowning.

“Ever heard of that saying, _don’t look down_?” Emma asked, walking along carefully.

Regina scoffed, following each step she took, “Does that really work?”

“I gotta be honest with you, this is my first time trying it out.”

“Oh, ha-ha.” 

Emma smirked, “You’re doing great. We’re almost there.”

“I’ll believe that when we’re standing on solid ground.” Replied the brunette, her legs a shaking mess.

Emma guided Regina through the last set of trucks, up another ladder, “Come on, you go first.” She climbed up, walking along a catwalk, her eyes looking down at a subway train that was placed on its side. “We’ll have to jump down.”

“Is it safe?” Regina asked.

“Here’s to hoping so.” 

Regina drew in a breath, jumping onto the train, which wobbled underneath her feet.

“Alright, I’m coming down.” She grunted, landing on her feet, her body freezing hearing a big cracking noise, feeling it vibrate underneath her feet, her eyes wide, piercing right through Regina’s, “Oh, shit. Regina, run- move!”

Regina quickly jumped onto another edge, while Emma stretched out, trying to reach for the ledge unsuccessfully as the train moved along the current underneath her. 

“Emma!” Regina reached out, feeling the blonde’s fingertips brush with hers. “Come on, I got you!”

“Shit!” Emma fell through the train cart, grabbing onto its bars- her body literally hanging from them.

“Emma! Hang on, I’m-”

“No! Stay there!” She shouted, feeling the current push her all the way to the back of the train, her back hitting against the metal. Her arm stretched out, her hand and fingers wrapping around a bar, pulling herself against the tough water, grabbing onto another bar, then another, then another.

Clank! The train impacted against either a wall or another car, which caused the blonde’s body to be slammed against the very back of the train again. Her head suddenly looking upward, seeing Regina jump against the glass, seeing it crack underneath her feet.

“Regina!” Emma’s hands reached for the opening of the back doors, pulling herself up, putting all of her weight on it to try and pry it open, while Regina stomped hard against the glass.

“Open you piece of shit!” Regina hissed, stomping extra hard on that last one, feeling the glass shatter beneath her, her hand stretching towards her girlfriend, “Come on, I got you!”

Clank! Another loud impact vibrated through them, the water singing rougher than before, moving them faster than before, sending both their bodies banging against the inside and outside of the train.

“Oh, shit! Emma!” Regina tried hanging on, but her fingers slipped, her body flew off and into the water.

“Regina!” She withdrew a sharp breath, going under the water, squeezing her body through the side doors, feeling her body being dragged away by the anger of the water like a rag doll. Her arms and legs fought to swim, her eyes searching for signs of the brunette’s body.

Her eyes grew wide at the sight of Regina’s body, reaching for her, luckily grabbing onto her before the water could move her right past much faster. 

With a sharp inhale of breath, her neck wanting to stretch as far as it could until her head was out of the water, she swam, holding onto her unconscious girlfriend until she pulled her up onto solid ground.

“Regina.” She whispered to her, her hands holding onto the brunette’s face, “Hey.” She lightly tapped her cheek, “Come on, Gina. Wake up.” She grunted, pulling her out of the water a bit more. “Come on, baby. Come on.” Her hands began performing chest compression's, giving her mouth to mouth. “Come on.”

“Hands in the air.” A male voice ordered.

Emma didn’t have to look up to know that was a firefly soldier aiming his weapon at her, along with two more of his buddies. But right now, she didn’t give a flying fuck up about them. She wanted Regina to wake up first.

“Come on, baby, please.” She pleaded the unconscious brunette, continuing her chest compression's. Her eyes looking up at the two Fireflies before her, “She’s not breathing.”

“Hands in the fucking air!” He ordered, his feet stepping a bit closer towards the blonde.

“Goddamn it, help her!” Emma shouted at them, her hands continuing their work, her eyes glaring at Regina, “Regina, please-!”

Out of nowhere, Emma felt the butt of the man’s gun struck her head- hard- so hard that she passed out right beside the brunette’s body, her vision going completely dark in a matter of seconds.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the very last chapter of this fun filled story. I really hope all of my readers, gamers and none gamers will enjoy its ending and the twist I threw in there to change the story up a bit. Not much of a difference than the game, but some. I can't promise they won't face hard situations in Part 2 (because yes, it will happen) but whatever the outcome may be, SQ will be endgame in this and every one of my stories. Thank you all tremendously for your support on this game based story. You guys are awesome! :) Happy reading!

Wherever she was, it was warm, a bright white light shined just above her as she came to again. Her head was pounding from the knock she took to it. She grunted, her hand resting behind her head, massaging it. Her head turned, suddenly realizing she wasn’t alone. Mal was sitting just an inch away from her, her body relaxed back against the chair, her leg casually resting upward, knee bent. 

“Welcome to the Fireflies.” Mal’s voice was cool and collected.

Emma’s head turned, noticing another firefly soldier standing at the foot of the bed she found herself lying in.

“I do apologize for the bump on the head.” Said Mal, remaining in her seat, “They didn’t know who you were. New recruits.”

“Regina?” Emma asked, her eyes locking on Mal’s.

“She’s fine. They brought her back.”

Emma sighed, her head laying back on the bed, eyes closing in relief.

Maleficent’s attention remained on the blonde, her features, how relieved she became knowing that Regina was also brought in. How soft she became.

Her voice remained calm however, “You came all this way. How did you do it?”

“It was her.” Emma sighed, shaking her head, “She fought like hell to get here.” 

Mal stood, watching Emma carefully sit up, she chuckled, “Yeah, that sounds like her. I lost most of my crew crossing the country.” She pinched the bridge of her nose, staring back at Emma, “I lost everything, and then you show up and we find her just in time to save her.” She paused, “Maybe it was meant to be.”

Emma could sense a difference in the woman standing before her too. A difference she wasn’t sure she liked. She certainly looked to have gone through a lot- who hadn’t? Especially in this so-called new world.

“Take me to her.” Said Emma, standing to her feet, “I want to see her.”

Mal crossed her arms over her chest, “You don’t have to worry about her anymore. We’ll take care of her-”

Emma held up her hand to stop her from talking, “Just… take me to her.” She glared, but pleaded, “Please.”

Mal’s eyes looked over at the soldier in the room with them, looking back at Emma, knowing well that the blonde had fallen in love with Regina’s charms. “You can’t.”

“Why?” Emma snapped.

“She’s being prepped for surgery.”

Emma stood, not caring about the soldier in the room with them, moving closer to her as she moved closer to Mal, her eyes expressing more concern than before, “What the hell do you mean surgery?”

Mal held up a hand before the blonde, “The doctors tell me that the cordyceps, the growth inside of her, has somehow mutated. That’s why she’s immune.” She paused, “Once they remove it, they’ll be able to reverse engineer a vaccine.” A hint of a smile played on her lips, hope lingered in her eyes, “A vaccine.”

“But…” Emma’s brow furrowed, realization hitting her, “It grows all over the brain.”

There was a pause before Mal nodded, her reply almost a whisper, her own set of pain displaying on her features, “It does.” Her eyes looked towards the soldier again.

Emma’s lip curled in anger, her eyes glaring at the woman, “No.” She shook her head, “Find someone else.”

“There is no one else.” Mal hissed.

“So you’d just kill her?! Is that how you love her?!” Emma shouted, her glare turning towards the soldier, then Mal.

“Calm down.” She warned her.

“Listen, you are going to take me to her- ah!” She felt the man’s knee strike the back of hers, forcing her to kneel before Mal.

“Stop.” Mal warned him, glaring down at the blonde, “I get it. Believe me, it wasn’t an easy decision to make.” She paused, her eyes not leaving Emma’s, who glared up at her in anger, “But whatever you think you’re going through right now- is nothing compared to what I have been through. What I am going through.” She paused, “I still care for her, even if you fucked her. And believe me, it’s taking everything in me not to kill you.”

“Then why are you letting this happen?” Emma hissed, glaring up at her.

“Because this isn’t about me. Or even her.” Mal paused, “I hate this decision with all my being but we don’t have any other choice!”

Emma grunted, sitting back against the floor, leaning against the chair, her eyes on Mal’s. She chuckled lightly, “Yeah, you keep telling yourself that bullshit.” She stood to her feet, glaring right through Mal, “If you really cared for her, you wouldn't be allowing this to happen.”

Mal’s jaw clenched tightly, her eyes never leaving Emma’s furious green ones, “Escort her out of here,” She gave her orders, “If she tries anything- shoot her.”

Emma’s jaw clenched in built up anger.

Mal glared back, “I knew Regina longer than you did, I promised her mother I would look after her. You don’t get to ruin this for me.” She paused, “Do not waste this gift, Emma.”

Green eyes followed Mal heading right out the door, leaving it open.

“Move it.” The soldier ordered, aiming his weapon right at her, “Go on, move.” He ordered again, even if Emma’s eyes never looked his way.

Emma stared at the floor, her legs moving her slowly past the soldier, her mind racing with fear, anger, concern over Regina’s well being. Regina. She needed to get her out of here, she couldn’t allow this to happen. No way, no how. She didn’t go through hell and back with her just to allow Mal to kill her for their fucking sake and dream of saving the fucking world.

“I said move!” He pushed the blonde out the door, keeping his weapon on aim, even if she glared at him over her shoulder, “Give me an excuse.”

“Which way?” She asked, looking over her shoulder again. She walked on, to her left as the man motioned towards the direction with his weapon. Her eyes quickly studying the hospital, counting doors, windows, covers, until she spotted her backpack placed on top of one of the reception counters on that floor. She froze, her heart pounding.

She wasn’t allowing this to happen to the woman she loved. She would get her out of here, even if she had to kill every last fucking Firefly in here.

Regina and her had plans and this time, she would see to it that they happened.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing? Keep moving.” He ordered, growing impatient, grabbing the blonde by the shoulder, “I said keep-ah!”

Without warning, she elbowed him in the face, his gun going off, her hands quickly moved him around her own body, slamming him against the wall. She snatched his weapon from his hand, smacking his face with it twice, hard enough for his nose to break. 

He grunted with each impact, feeling the barrel of his own weapon being pressed against his groin- hard.

“No, no!” He pleaded, feeling the barrel being pressed harder against it. His eyes meeting pissed off green ones, feeling her other forearm press hard against his throat.

“Where is the operating room?” She hissed at him, her nostrils flaring. Her eyes growing darker.

“Please…” He pleaded, his lip quivering.

Emma shook her head, her jaw clenching more, “I don’t have time for this.” She hissed, firing a shot right at his groin, which caused the man to grunt in pain, his eyes growing wide at another bullet being fired next. “Where?” She asked again in a growl.

“Agh…” He grunted his words out, “Top floor… Far end.”

Her grip on his throat loosened, seeing his blood smear against the wall as she allowed his body to slide down, kneeling before her. Without another thought, she aimed the handgun right to his forehead, firing a single bullet through his head.

_“I heard a gunshot! Follow me!”_

Emma’s head turned towards the voices echoing down the hallway, her hand reaching for her backpack, quickly strapping it around her shoulders and onto her back. She took cover against a wall, seeing two flashlights being reflected in the distance. She waited for the two Fireflies to come closer before jumping through a window of one of the rooms, hiding behind a gurney. 

Lying on her stomach, she could see their feet past right by the door.

“Shit, she killed Ethan!” One of them shouted.

“What?”

“Ethan’s dead. Call it in, tell them the smuggler’s escaped.”

“She’s escaped! She killed one of our men.”

_“Locate the target and eliminate her. Those are our orders, do not let her leave this building.”_

“Yes, sir.” He turned to look at the other Firefly with him, “We are ordered to find her and shoot her on sight. Let’s go look over there.”

Emma crawled across the floor once they walked by another set of windows, she crouched, waiting for her opportunity.

“Agh! Shoot her!” One of them shouted, feeling the blonde’s arm wrap around his neck in a tight hold, her gun aimed right at his head, which she didn’t hesitate to fire a bullet into. Her face splattered a tiny bit by blood drops. 

“Oh, shit.” Was all the other soldier could say before he was shot in the head by the blonde.

_“She’s in here somewhere! Find her!”_ Another voice shouted.

Emma hid, quickly taking possession of one of the dead bodies’ assault rifle, along with one of their smoke bombs. Her senses could definitely pick up about six Fireflies entering the floor as she moved to a much darker area of the hospital, her green eyes picking up on streams of their flashlights passing from one point of a hallway to another. 

She pulled the pin out of the smoke bomb, tossing it as far as she could manage, which landed right around them. She could hear it explode and each member groan from the sudden smoke that blurred their visions.

That’s when Emma moved in, firing shots, killing three, grabbing one by the back of his vest, using his body as a shield which was shot down by his two remaining friend’s. She tossed his body against the two remaining Fireflies, successfully knocking one to the ground, while she punched the other, grabbing a hold of his head with both her hands and breaking his neck.

The only Firefly member living on that floor didn’t dare move, he just coughed, watching the blonde appear above him, glaring down, holding onto an assault rifle, its barrel aimed down at his face.

“Please. I’m, I’m not a part of this.” He pleaded, holding his hand up towards her, “Please! I didn’t know what Mal was planning to do with her.” His eyes grew wide, “No, no-!”

She fired several shots to the man’s face, her expression as cold as ever. Her head ducked, her body crouched at sudden shots being fired her way. She ran quickly into another room of the hospital, grunting as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her throat.

“I got her!” Another Firefly yelled out, chuckling at succeeding in her capture.

Emma growled, striking at the man’s stomach using her elbow, followed by his face. It wasn’t until she felt his grip loosen around her throat that she flipped his body over her back, “Ugh!” She yelled out, stomping on his face again and again until he was no longer moving.

Emma quickly dug through her stuff inside her backpack, luckily and thanking whatever God was looking out for her right now that she had one remaining nail bomb. She moved through the darkness, listening to three more voices of more Fireflies that made their way towards the floor. She could see the stream of their flashlights again, which helped her out a great deal in knowing exactly how close or how far they were from her.

“How the fuck can one person do all this?” One of them asked out loud, his rifle trembling within his hands.

Because neither of them would admit it, but they were frightened.

As they should be. Emma right now, was a different person. Driven and determined, with a killer instinct she hadn’t let out in years- buried in her past- that she was sure, if Regina saw this brutal side of her, even she wouldn’t like it.

“Who cares. Just find her. She’s a woman, she’s not invincible.”

She waited, pulling the pin out of the nail bomb she held in her hand. A knife in her other hand. 

“Should we head back? She may have already gotten that other broad out of here.” One asked the other two members.

“What and pussy out? Pfft, keep quiet and keep looking.”

“Agh!” He shouted, feeling a knife being stuck in his back, followed by something cold and spikey into his mouth.

Emma had jammed the nail bomb into the man’s mouth, tossing him forward towards his friends who didn’t have any time to make a run for it like she did before they all exploded to bits. Her body landing hard against the floor, her hands taking cover against her head as an instinct. 

Once everything grew quiet- for now- she stood up, watching the mess before her. August and his brilliant inventions. There was no spot without blood and pieces of bodies, at least in a big part of a certain area. She only wished he were here to see this mess.

Her pants grew heavier as she ran across the floor, entering the west wing of the hospital. She fired a few shots from her assault rifle, killing about three more Firefly members, followed by another one that was making his way out a door. Only she didn’t count her weapon running out of ammo in that minute, so she did the next best thing she could think of, strike him hard in the face with the same weapon.

And as Emma entered the same door, she grabbed a hold of a chair, jamming its two back legs against the door handles, blocking that entrance. Her forehead and part of her neckline exposed were drenched in sweat. She took a short moment to catch her breath, just a short one before she rushed up four sets of stairs, kicking a door open and running down a cleared hallway. 

Turning to her left, she kicked open another door, panting as she reached a window. She could spot a lit up area, hear voices in the distance of other Firefly members instructing others that she had escaped and that she was in no way allowed through that particular entrance.

That’s where Regina was! She was fucking sure of it.

“Don’t worry, Gina, I’m coming.” She mumbled to herself, moving along tented areas of the floor. She leaned against the small wall of the doorway, checking her ammo, quickly changing the magazine of the assault rifle. Once she snapped it in place, she entered, firing endless shots, killing two of them and taking immediate cover elsewhere.

“Where the fuck did she go?!” One shouted, “Find her! She can’t get inside!”

One Firefly moved along, spotting Emma’s blonde hair as her back was turned to him. “I found her!” He didn’t waste anymore time in aiming his shotgun to the back of her head.

Emma sriked his shotgun away from her head, causing it to fire as she held onto it, she rolled the man’s body over onto the floor, punching him in the face and taking his weapon. Cocking it she took aim and blew his head off, quickly turning her body and killing another Firefly that was running his way up to that corner. 

She panted, her heart racing a thousand beats per minute.

Hunched over, she moved, peeking through an open door, taking aim with the handgun and firing two shots towards another Firefly member. She pressed on, searching his body quickly for ammo, grabbing one of the man’s grenades. Her head turned towards the sound of about three more Firefly. 

Moving along, she hid behind another reception desk, hearing their voices grow louder, closer, seeing the light beams of their flashlights moving along.

“Jesus Christ! It’s a fucking massacre!” One of them exclaimed.

“We have to find her, Maleficent gave us specific orders.”

Emma pulled the pin back on the grenade and tossed it a good enough distance it landed by one of their feet.

“What the-?” The explosion shook the hospital floor, killing all three soldiers in a matter of seconds.

As Emma stood, she looked over to the explosion area, confirming that neither of them were moving before running towards two main doors, blocking them with big enough crates before kicking down a door that was in the hallway.

“Regina?” She panted, her eyes crazily looking around the empty room.

Her head turned towards a door at the very end of the hall, her legs took off running as fast as she could, racing against whatever little time she had left to get her out of there. She quietly opened one of the red doors, pushing herself inside, her eyes seeing the silhouettes of what appeared to be three medical staff members. Their voices faint, but from what she gathered the conversation was about Regina. She could hear the faint beeping of an EKG machine. That had to be the room!

Emma didn’t waste anymore time in grabbing a hold of her shotgun, cocking it and aiming right at the three as she busted down the door startling them all.

“Doctor?” One of the nurses called out in fear, stepping back against the wall.

The doctor’s eyes were wide, “What are you doing in here?” He asked her.

But all Emma could look at was Regina, lying on that operating table, a blue gown covering her naked body, unconscious- without any awareness of what was about to happen to her. Without her own knowledge. 

Emma aimed her shotgun at the doctor, seeing him move, “Step away from her!” She ordered him, her eyes glaring.

The doctor held a scalpel in his hand, trembling with fear, “I won’t let you take her. Y- you can’t do this, think of all the lives we’ll be saving!”

“By killing her?!” She shouted.

The man’s free hand came up in the air, trembling just much as his other, “It’s for the greater good! Please! You can’t do this. To save millions, a life must be sacrificed. We’ll- we’ll be normal again, everything will be-”

Whimpers of the two other nurses were cried out as Emma fired a shot right to the man’s face without any compassion whatsoever.

“What did you do?!” A nurse yelled out, “You just ruined our only chance to have it all again, you- agh!” She yelled out, feeling her leg being shot to the bits, her body hitting the wall and floor, leaving the other nurse trembling in fear, his hands above his head.

“Kari, shut up!” The other nurse yelled out, while Emma stared down at the nurse with the shot up leg, firing another shot to her head, blowing it to bits.

“Oh, Jesus! Fuck!” Her yell trembled within her throat, as well as her hands, holding them over her in pleading, “Please! Look, just take her with you, okay? You don’t have to kill me, I- I- I won’t say anything. I prom-”

One shot was all it took, right to the head. Emma’s lip curled in anger, her eyes had never been darker in that moment that she looked at all she had done. And then, in the blink of an eye- she transformed back to what Regina made her. Dropping the shotgun, she ran towards the brunette, her hands trembling as they hovered before the woman she loved, too afraid to touch her. She wasn’t happy about what she had to do, but damn it, she spent years locking her heart away, locking herself away. And now, she had to be okay with them to take her only reason for wanting to live in this fucked up world she now called home? That just didn’t fly right by her. She wasn’t losing her. She couldn’t, even if that meant that both the dead and living had to die by her hands forever.

It all started with one look into those deep brown eyes for her life to change forever, it took just one stubborn streak from Regina for Emma to smile again and realize that slowly, she was tearing into her flesh and heart much faster and deeper than any infected could. And it took but one kiss, their first one after a heated fight for her to realize that she would never love another as much.

She wasn’t losing that.

The EKG machine stopped beeping as Emma unplugged her from all its wires, her arms soon cradling the brunette’s body in her arms.

“Come on, baby, I got you.” She mumbled to the unconscious brunette, “You’re safe now, I’m going to get you out of here.” Her head turned to the streaks of more flashlights and faint voices from more of Maleficent's crew that managed to burst their way into the floor.

“Shit.” Emma panted, running as fast as she could manage with Regina in her arms, her head looking in all sorts of directions, “Which way?” She asked herself, running through a door that led her into a room and out towards another hallway. She stopped at the sight of more flashlights, running in the opposite direction.

“She’s right there!” A Firefly yelled out, firing shots towards her that luckily missed her.

“Don’t! You could kill the other one!” Another barked.

While Emma kept up her running, which felt eternal until she reached the elevator. “We’re okay, Gina, we’re gonna be okay.”

“Hey, stop!” One Firefly member yelled out, stopping on their tracks as the doors to the elevator closed on them, leaving Emma to finally catch her breath inside the closed compartment.

Emma’s eyes were once again soft as they looked down at Regina’s sleeping form she held in her arms, the corner of her lip hinting a tiny smirk, “It’s over, you’re going to be okay.” She placed a few peppered kisses to her lips, cheeks and chin, her eyes looking up at the numbers displaying on the screen of the elevator up top.

Once it reached the parking lot, she quickly made her way out, stopping in her tracks at the sight of Mal aiming a gun directly at her.

“You can’t save her.” Mal barked, her eyes glaring at her direction, “Even if you get her out of here, then what?” She moved slightly closer, the lights of the parking garage hitting her face, “How long before she’s torn apart by a pack of clickers? That is if she hasn’t been raped and murdered first.”

“That’s not for you to decide.” Emma hissed, glaring right back.

Mal scoffed, “And what gives _you_ the right?” She asked her, “You have to consider that this is what Regina would want.”

“Don’t you talk to me about what Regina would want.” Emma hissed, her jaw clenching.

She chuckled, “Just because you fell in love with her-”

“She wouldn’t want _this_!”

Mal stepped ahead of Emma as she tried to walk away, her hands raised up in defense, “Wait! Emma.” She placed her weapon down on the ground, her eyes never leaving Emma’s, who had grown dark again, “You’re right. She wouldn’t want this, but she also wouldn’t want you killing me either.” She paused, “I know what you feel for her. I know, it’s hard to let go of that- of her- it’s hard for me to, but you know you can still do the right thing here.”

Emma looked at the woman in silence, watching her come closer, until her hands rested on Regina’s body.

“Deep down, you know this is what needs to be done.” Her arms snuck slowly underneath the brunette.

“You’re right.” Emma watched Mal show a small smile of hope, her voice low.

Mal’s eyes suddenly grew wide at the sound and feel of a single gunshot given to her right on her stomach by the handgun Emma had been sneakily holding just underneath the brunette.

“It needs to be done.”

As Mal fell to the floor, her hands on her wound, grunting in pain, Emma quickly moved to the first car available, placing Regina’s body in the back seat carefully and shutting the door. Her head looked over her shoulder to Mal who was trying her best to crawl away, a trail of blood already smeared on the floor.

Mal could hear the heavy thump of Emma’s boots, she could see them standing near her, her weapon aimed right between her eyes, green eyes glaring down at her. “Wait!” She held up a bloody hand. “She wouldn’t want you doing this either. Think about Regina…” She sighed in pain, “If she finds out that you killed me, she will hate you. You can be sure of that. Because she may love you now, but I know I meant something to her too.”

Emma pulled the hammer back from her weapon.

“Please! Let me go!” Mal barked, looking up at the blonde pleadingly, “I’ll go away. I’ll… I’ll disappear.”

Emma glared, “You’ll just come after her.” Her voice low, for the first time not only feeling anger boil up inside of her, but a hint of jealousy.

And with a single shot to the head, Mal was dead.  
____________________

Emma’s brain was wrapped up in thoughts, in Mal’s words, in what she had just done. The drive was quiet and calm, which helped her gather herself up and her thoughts before Regina even woke up. She could hear the brunette slowly coming to, her eyes glancing behind her through the rearview mirror.

“Ugh…” Regina’s eyes shut from the sudden light of the sun that streamed into the car window. She could still feel a little dizzy from the anesthesia she had been under, as she slowly sat up. Her eyes spotting a familiar blonde mane belonging to Emma. “Emma? What happened? Where’s- where’s Mal?”

_If she finds out that you killed me, she will hate you. You can be sure of that. Because she may love you now, but I know I meant something to her too._

Her eyes closed, wanting to lock Mal’s words away from her mind. But, she knew the woman was right. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she did fear Regina hating her for what she was forced to do to get her out of there alive.

So, Emma did the next best thing she knew how to do…

“Turns out Mal had a change of heart.”

Regina blinked, leaning before the car seat, “What?”

Emma gave her girlfriend a quick look over her right shoulder, “Yeah, they… they ran a few tests on you and turns out there is no such thing as a cure. The doctors there… they wanted to keep trying, they insisted on finding something that would work, but she said no.”

“You were there through all this?” Regina’s brow furrowed.

“Yeah.” Emma nodded, hating herself for lying to her, her eyes focused on the road straight ahead. “She fought like hell to get you out of there,” She chuckled, “Made them all turn against each other.”

Regina’s eyes stung with unshed tears.

“She figured it out, what was going on between us and she told me to never let anything happen to you again.” Her eyes watched the brunette through the rearview mirror, seeing her figure lay back down on the back seat of the car, her back to her. “I’m sorry, Regina.”

Regina brushed away a quick fallen tear, her head still spinning, “So, what now? Where are we heading?”

Emma sighed, relieved that she didn’t bother asking more questions. “Well, getting a start on that house you spoke to me about, for the both of us, sounds like a pretty good idea.” The corner of her lip twitched into a tiny smile that disappeared for a while.

Regina smiled a small smile. Mal was probably dead, to her knowledge, but if she knew her and Emma had fallen in love and let her go, then that had to be a good sign. She wanted to live her life with her, make a home, a life of their own like they always talked about. Why not? Everyone deserved that chance, even in a world where a cure would never exist.  
____________________

Regina had decided to head back into the one place where everything with her and Emma felt right. Graham’s. So, they headed back down, eventually on foot since the car gave out once they were near.

“Look.” Emma pointed towards the town down below, a smile spreading across her lips. “Quite a view, huh?”

“Yeah.” Regina drank in the view of the town. It wasn’t much now, but Graham had plans to bring it up, she remembered from Kathryn’s conversation.

Emma’s head tilted, her eyes focusing on the brunette’s serious features. “Regina.” She called out to her, their eyes meeting.

There was something eating her up inside and Emma knew it.

“Back in Boston, when I got bit.” Her eyes locked on Emma’s, “I sat there for hours trying to cope with what would happen with me. How I would turn-”

“Regina-”

“No. Let me talk.” She pleaded, sighing, “I’m still waiting for my turn. I really thought I could make a difference in the world, you know? And then no one else would have to die.”

“Gina, you can’t blame yourself for there being no cure. All we can do is find something to keep fighting for, and to me that's you.” Said Emma.

Regina’s eyes pierced right through Emma’s, because if she knew anything for certain was that she came to know Emma very well, “Swear to me that everything you said back there was true.”

There was a pause.

Emma’s lips parted, “I swear.”

A smile spread across the brunette’s lips, her hand stretched out towards the blonde, “Let’s go home.”

Emma took her hand, a tiny smile spreading across her own lips. Both walking down the hill, towards the town.

Ready and willing to start a new life. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued in Part 2...


End file.
